


Azoth

by tupoy_olen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Animagus, Apprenticeship, Boggarts, Cats, Chemistry, M/M, Pining, Potions, Quidditch, Snark, Transfigurations, Алхимия, Анимаги, Боггарты, Зельеварение, Зелья, Квиддич, Кошки - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Трансфигурация, Ученичество, Химия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 78,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>таймлайн: после войны, 8й курс Хогвартса<br/>Гарри не знает, что делать со своей жизнью, принимает спонтанные решения и дальше все просто заверте--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Очищение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Azoth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049966) by [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/pseuds/zeitgeistic). 



> Большое спасибо Алёне, которая помогала приводить этот текст в более-менее читабельный вид!

**01\. Очищение  
_Действие по очищению кого-либо или чего-либо._**

**Рождество, 1998**

-x-

На Рождество Гарри впервые осознал, что их с Роном платонический союз докатился наконец до финальной стадии – мучительной агонии умирания. Осознанием этим его припечатало будто бладжером по голове.

 _Семь лет, и теперь все закончится так?_ думал он. Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь представить свою дальнейшую жизнь без лучшего друга в ней. Никто из Уизли не заметил его внезапного приступа внутренней истерики. Все вокруг были счастливы. За исключением еще одного человека. Они с Гермионой, только что вернувшиеся через порт-ключ из Австралии, сидели с края стола в Норе и чувствовали себя здесь _откровенно не к месту_.

\- Сдал в пятницу последний психологический тест, - рассказывал Рон, вилка с надетым на нее куском рождественского гуся зависла на пути ко рту. – Представляете? Я теперь официально будущий Аврор! Осталось только два года занятий. Класс, кстати, очень маленький. Что странно, вроде такая клёвая работа, но…

Гермиона наклонилась к Гарри, прислоняясь к нему плечом. Прикосновение было теплым и уверенным.

\- Не сомневаешься? – шепнула она.

Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой и принялся с энтузиазмом уплетать горох, пока Рон не заметил их перешептываний.

\- Нет, сначала ТРИТОНы.

Они уже говорили об этом, после того как Кингсли предложил им троим места в программе подготовки Авроров без экзаменов, и Рон тут же радостно согласился, прежде чем Гарри с Гермионой успели вставить хоть слово.

Он был рад за Рона. Так тот сможет стать Аврором раньше всех из них. У него будет шанс завести друзей и проявить себя, не находясь при этом в тени Гарри. По мнению последнего это было очень хорошо. Вот только… раньше они никогда так надолго не расставались. И с обучением у Рона все шло хорошо. Очень хорошо. Без Гарри. Без Гермионы даже.

И что же это _означало_?

\- А после нового года я узнаю, кто будет моим партнером на период обучения. Надеюсь, не Майкл Корнер.

\- Майкл Корнер тоже учится на Аврора? – спросила Джинни. 

Как показалось Гарри, слишком уж заинтересованно спросила. Но с другой стороны, теперь это было не его дело. С тех пор как он сказал ей, что не хочет пробовать снова. Она тогда нахмурилась и ответила, что предполагала такой исход. Гарри до сих пор не мог выбросить эти слова из головы.

\- К сожалению, - ответил Рон ртом, полным картофельного пюре. – Как и его приятель Голдстейн. Такой идиот.

\- Рональд! – прикрикнула миссис Уизли.

\- Прости, мам. Но так и есть, - добавил Рон, повернувшись к Гарри и Гермионе. Будто они раньше не встречали Голдстейна и не учились с ним на одном курсе шесть лет.

\- Да, кстати, как там твои родители?

Гермиона застыла. Под столом Гарри взял ее руку в свою и успокаивающе, как он надеялся, сжал. Разумеется, кто-нибудь должен был задать этот вопрос. Они просто не ожидали, что это случится уже спустя полчаса после их возвращения. В ретроспективе, им, наверное, стоило догадаться, что так и будет.

Сейчас пойдут ругательства. Гарри напряженно замер в ожидании. Прошло восемь месяцев с последнего сражения, восемь месяцев с тех пор, как ее словарный запас несколько изменился, но Гарри никак не мог привыкнуть слышать ругательства от Гермионы.

\- Они… в порядке. – Гермиона не отрывала взгляда от своей тарелки.

Повисшую над столом напряженную тишину можно было ножом резать. Рон ничего не заметил. Гарри не был уверен, заметил ли тот ругательства.

\- Когда они вернутся домой?

\- Рон… - начал мистер Уизли, уловивший знаки, которые не заметил сын.

\- Выходит, что никогда, - голос Гермионы зазвучал чуть выше, но она все еще не подняла взгляда от еды. 

Она глотнула воды, не встречаясь ни с кем глазами.

\- Кто еще из знакомых учится на Авроров? – спросил Гарри в отчаянной попытке увести разговор в другую сторону.

Что угодно, лишь бы не говорить про родителей Гермионы. Ей понадобилось шесть месяцев только чтобы найти их, а затем из-за учебного семестра в Хогвартсе пришлось ждать до рождественских каникул, чтобы попытаться вернуть им воспоминания. Рон знал об этом, но из-за своих собственных занятий не смог отправиться с ними.

\- Почему? – Авроров на занятиях явно не учили _проницательности_.

Гермиона с грохотом поставила на стол стакан, расплескивая воду по видавшей виды старенькой скатерти. Джордж поморщился, но ничего не сказал.

\- Потому что они меня _не помнят_ , тупой ты придурок!

А вот и они, ругательства.

Резким движением она встала из-за стола и молнией выбежала из дома. Так быстро, что уже была у дверей, когда упал ее стул. В комнату ворвался поток холодного воздуха, прежде чем дверь снова захлопнулась. Секунду было тихо. Затем Джинни выбежала следом, и их обдало холодным ветром во второй раз. Гарри откинул голову назад и задумался, верил ли он в Бога, и если да - даст ли тот ему сил вынести все те вещи, изменить которые он был не в силах, и так далее и тому подобное.

Он опустил голову на место и обнаружил, что все собравшиеся Уизли смотрели на него. Он вздохнул.

\- У нас не получилось, Рон. Именно поэтому она здесь. – _А не, например, дома, с мамой и папой_. – Мы не смогли отменить заклинание, а затем Уилкинсены вызвали полицию.

\- Кого вызвали?

\- _Авроров_ , - выдавил Гарри и сам встал из-за стола. Его стул остался в вертикальном положении. – Могу я выйти, - обратился он к миссис Уизли, хотя это и не было вопросом. 

Он вышел и захлопнул за собой дверь.

 

-x-

Рон все-таки нашел время, чтобы проводить их на поезд до Хогвартса. Он извинился перед Гермионой, чувствуя себя чертовски ужасно из-за того, что ранил ее чувства. Она, как и всегда, приняла его извинения.

Между ними все было нормально, пусть и немного натянуто. Но «нормально» было очень далеко от того, какими их отношения были раньше. Гарри не был уверен, как ему справляться с этими переменами. Имел ли он право расстраиваться, если отдаление их было таким медленным и спокойным? Они ведь еще не пересекли точку невозврата, правда? Мог ли он как-нибудь все исправить?

Отчего-то ему так не казалось. Он не понимал, как никто из них не заметил таких перемен в отношениях. А может, кто-то и заметил. Гермиона, например. Просто не стала ничего говорить. Она часто так делала с тех пор, как они с Роном расстались и их троих больше не связывало ничего, кроме общего прошлого.

В поезде они сели в купе к Сьюзан, Невиллу и Миллисент, с которой Гермиона – каким-то жутким образом – подружилась, после того как МакГонагал в сентябре поселила их в одной комнате. Гарри был бесконечно счастлив, что ему достался Невилл, поскольку кроме него на восьмой курс из парней учится пришли только Малфой, Гойл, Забини и тот чересчур жизнерадостный Рэйвенкло – Бут.

Дело было не в том, что Гарри не хотел бы жить в одной комнате со слизеринцем. Просто он не хотел бы жить в одной комнате с кем-то из них. В этом году все они вели себя подчеркнуто вежливо. Глядя на такого Малфоя, Гарри невольно задумывался, насколько плохо было бы все-таки нечаянно убить его на шестом курсе. Вспоминал выражение его лица, когда возвращал палочку. Запах его пота, вызванного страхом и жаром Адского огня.

Иногда он снова и снова проигрывал это событие в голове, силясь понять, были ли воспоминания о пальцах Малфоя, впившихся в его бока, настоящими, или ему тогда просто почудилось. Казалось, будто все, что было между ними до этого, вело к тому переломному моменту. Вся история их отношений сгорела в ту ночь, выкипела, оставив в сухом остатке лишь звук рваного дыхания Малфоя напротив шеи Гарри.

Когда он сравнивал эти ощущения с мыслями об уставшей, угасающей дружбе с Роном, он не был уверен, кто именно был источником изменений: он сам или Рон с Малфоем.

Тогда как его отношения с Гермионой во время их запоздалого седьмого курса стали только ближе, Рон стал казаться совершенно другим человеком. А может он и _был_ совершенно другим человеком. Может быть именно таким он и был бы всегда, если бы не подружился в детстве с Гарри? Уверенным в себе, спокойным и _счастливым_?

Эта мысль не давала покоя. Гермиона и Миллисент рядом жарко дискутировали, перебрасываясь острыми, как клыки василиска, репликами. В их споре, повторяясь, звучали слова: _Евклид, Стихии_ , как-то даже: _Двадцати-блядь-кратный способ_ , а еще _Теория множеств_ и _Асимптотически-арифмантический анализ, Мерлина ради!_

Невилл и Сьюзан их совершенно игнорировали, вместо этого читая письмо от Ханны Эбботт. Гарри почувствовал тошноту всего лишь посмотрев на них. Его укачивало от одной только мысли о чтении в поезде. Из этого угла помощи ждать не стоило.

Поэтому растерянный, он прислонился к окну и постарался не думать о том, как дружба с ним, возможно, перечеркнула Рону всю жизнь.

Или о том, мог ли он определять характер своих отношений с Драко Малфоем на основе одного единственного полета на метле.

 

-x-

\- Восьмикурсники, - произнесла МакГонагал тем вечером. - В этом семестре вы будете раз в месяц встречаться со своими деканами для решения последних вопросов касательно выбора будущей профессии. И поскольку профессор Свитч является на данный момент лишь исполняющим обязанности декана Гриффиндора, вы трое будете приходить ко мне.

Она посмотрела на троих гриффиндорцев предупреждающим взглядом. Видимо, чтобы они подготовились и не усложняли ей жизнь тем, что не имеют ни малейшего понятия, кем им хочется стать после выпуска. Гермиона едва не выпрыгивала из кресла от распирающего ее энтузиазма. Гарри всегда завидовал ее умению двигаться дальше. Сам он все еще не мог перестать думать про Рона, тогда как она уже вовсю начинала новую Жизнь После Того Как Навсегда Стерла Себя Из Памяти Родителей.

Вот бы и ему так уметь. Возможно тогда он смог бы взглянуть на Малфоя не задаваясь вопросом, действительно ли тот узнал его той ночью в Малфой Мэноре, но не выдал. Или Гарри просто выдумал все это, когда давал показания в суде, из-за отчаянного желания верить, что мир не делился на черное и белое. 

\- Но у нас уже были эти занятия в прошлом году, - сказала Сьюзан.

С Хаффлпаффа она была здесь единственной. Остальные были достаточно активными и _хаффлпаффными_ , чтобы найти себе работу или наставника для дальнейшего обучения в прошлом году. Пока шла война.

МакГонагал поджала губы.

\- Я помню об этом, мисс Боунз. Спасибо. Не забывайте, что в этом году вам придется соперничать за вакантные места со всем седьмым курсом. И поскольку ваши обстоятельства можно назвать особыми, было решено, что дополнительная помощь, помимо подготовки к ТРИТОНам, лишней не будет.

\- Я слышала, что профессор Слагхорн собирается устраивать вечеринки, где мы сможем завести полезные знакомства, - произнесла Дафна. – В том числе для студентов, которые не были в его клубе. Это правда?

\- Чистая правда, - ответила МакГонагал.

Дафна и Пэнси обменялись улыбками. И Бут тоже, как всегда, был чему-то счастлив.

\- И поскольку мисс Грейнджер уже задавала мне этот вопрос, я напоминаю вам всем, что профессора в Хогвартсе действительно берут себе учеников, но обычно для этого требуется, чтобы прошел год после окончания Хогвартса. Так у студентов появляются практические знания о магическом мире за пределами школы.

Она замолчала, пристально посмотрев на них.

\- Я подозреваю, что у вас и без того достаточно подобных знаний. Поэтому Попечительский совет согласился снизить требования для восьмикурсников. Желающие после окончания года продолжить обучение у кого-либо из профессоров должны подать письменное заявление не позднее первого мая.

\- Как будто кто-то захочет взять нас в ученики, - пробормотал Забини, но в гостиной было достаточно тихо, чтобы МакГонагал его услышала.

\- Времена меняются, мистер Забини, - произнесла она. – Я советую вам не забывать об этом. А теперь, я желаю всем спокойной ночи.

Портрет скрипнул, закрывая проход за ней. В гостиной остались лишь двенадцать человек. Как будто и не были они никогда на разных факультетах, или – как в случае с Гарри и Малфоем – не пытались одновременно убить и спасти друг друга.

Невилл встрепенулся, растягивая губы в улыбке.

\- Как думаете, профессор Спраут согласится меня взять?

\- Естественно, - протянул Малфой.

Гермиона и Невилл, приоткрыв рты, уставились на него. Гарри так удивился завуалированному комплименту, что забыл, что на Малфоя он обычно не смотрит, и повернулся тоже. Стоящий рядом Забини прислонился к кирпичной стене, на лице застыло раздраженное выражение. Гарри мог его понять. Он и сам ждал, что дальше прозвучит что-нибудь оскорбительное. Но этого не произошло.

\- Правда? – вырвалось у Невилла.

\- Правда, Лонгботтом, - рубанула Миллисент, не отвлекаясь от учебника по Арифмантике. – Честно слово, аж не верится, что когда-то ты разрубил двадцатифутовую змею чертовым мифическим мечом.

Невилл усмехнулся, поднимаясь с дивана.

\- Это точно. Ладно, я в теплицы. Бывайте.

Без Рона, который отвлекал бы его более интересными занятиями, Гарри сидел и спокойно делал домашку по Чарам. Вот только объявление о дополнительных консультациях по будущей профессии не давало ему покоя. МакГонагал спросит, по-прежнему ли он собирался стать Аврором. Гарри в ответ расскажет о своих улучшившихся оценках по зельям, что не удивительно, ведь его преподавателем второй год был Слагхорн. А затем повиснет неловкая тишина, когда МакГонагал будет полагать, что консультация окончена, а Гарри будет сидеть на месте, вибрируя от желания завопить, что больше не хочет быть Аврором, но не решаясь все-таки сказать это вслух.

Гостиная практически опустела за исключением слизеринцев, особнячком сидевших у камина. Те, как и каждый вечер, обсуждали условия сделок по оказанию помощи с домашкой. Миллисент с Гойлом азартно торговались с упоминанием вещей, о которых Гарри предпочел бы не слышать вовсе.

Они сидели достаточно далеко, и Гарри мог бы поделиться тревожившими его мыслями с Гермионой, не опасаясь смешков от слизеринцев. На лице у нее было напряженно-задумчивое выражение, пока она решала какое-то жутко выглядящее математическое уравнение. Возможно, оно не стоило того, чтобы отвлекать ее. Гарри был уверен в глупости своего вопроса, но и перестать им терзаться он тоже не мог.

\- Как думаешь, кем бы я мог стать? Если бы не было Волдеморта? – спросил наконец он.

Следовало отдать дань уважения выдержке Гермионы: она даже не подняла взгляда от Арифмантики.

\- Не знаю, Гарри. В тебе столько всего—, - она оборвала себя, испуганно округлив глаза.

\- Чего?

С другого конца гостиной раздался смех слизеринцев, и Гарри покраснел, хотя понимал, что они не могли слышать их разговор. А значит смущение вызвала реакция Гермионы: он не знал, почему именно она замолчала, но, судя по выражению лица, она только что осознала что-то страшное. И Гарри хотел узнать, что именно.

Гермиона покачала головой и отложила пергамент.

\- Чем тебе нравилось заниматься до Хогвартса?

Гарри неловко поерзал.

\- Даже не знаю. Особо ничем. Мне нравилось ходить в парк. Нравилась наука. Немного математика. Был еще паук, который мне нравился.

Лицо Гермионы оставалось все таким же несчастным.

\- События, связанные с Волдемортом, - осторожно начала она, - сильно повлияли на тебя. Ты был еще совсем ребенком. А до Хогвартса у тебя почти не было направляющих факторов развития.

Повисла многозначительная тишина. Гарри понадобилось насколько секунд, чтобы уловить спрятанный за аккуратными словами смысл. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что на самом деле я это вовсе не _я_. Я – это то, что сделал из меня Волдеморт.

Гермиона села удобнее, поджав ноги под себя. Обычно это означало, что они здесь надолго. Она коротко мотнула головой.

\- Я не знаю, Гарри. Сам как думаешь, была ли у тебя возможность узнать, нравятся ли тебе другие сферы магии? Ты всегда оценивал дисциплины исходя из того, насколько они будут полезны в бою, а не из того, насколько тебе нравится ими заниматься. Но магия - это не только Защита, это гораздо больше. Множество удивительных, неизученных пока аспектов… Нужны годы усердного труда, чтобы изучить хотя бы один из них. Но у тебя не было такой возможности. Ты мог изучать только то, что было нужно. И я не знаю, что бы ты выбрал, будь у тебя такая возможность. Боюсь, ты и сам этого не знаешь.

Он задумчиво свел брови, глядя на расползающееся по пергаменту зеленое чернильное пятно.

\- Какой аспект магии, по-твоему, самый лучший?

\- Все, - натянуто улыбнулась она. Гарри должен был догадаться. Он осторожно улыбнулся в ответ, и она продолжила: - Арифмантика, наверное. С ее помощью можно делать столько всего. Создавать заклинания, снимать проклятия, накладывать охранные чары… удивительная, безграничная область магии!

Гарри нахмурился.

\- У меня нет области магии, в которой я был бы особенно хорош.

\- Потому что у тебя не было на это времени.

Семь лет прошло, а у него не было времени. Звучало нелепо. Разумеется, оно у него было. Вот только тратить его он предпочитал на более важные, как ему казалось, вещи – на войну, на _Рона_. Он не мог сказать, что сделал плохой выбор. Это сейчас их дружба таяла, а на протяжении последних семи лет это была самая прекрасная вещь в жизни Гарри. Она была мягкой, заношенной до дыр, но если раньше от этой мысли у Гарри теплело на душе, то сейчас она вызывала лишь неприятное липкое бессилие, какое бывает перед началом простуды.

Может, в этом году он сумеет выбрать область магии и станет хорош в ней, заполнит пустоту в сердце, которая осталась после Рона. У него еще был целый семестр. А после он сможет понять, чем ему хочется заниматься в жизни. Никогда не бывает слишком поздно и все такое.

Дверь, ведущая в комнату Гермионы и Миллисент распахнулась, и оттуда с воем выскочил белый кот Миллисент. Вокруг головы у него было намотано что-то красное. Гермиона несчастно всхлипнула.

\- Это твои трусики, Милл? – хихикая, поинтересовалась Пэнси.

Миллисент в это время уже пыталась поймать кота.

\- Нет. Это Грейнджер.

Гермиона тихо выругалась. Гарри был очень впечатлен разнообразием слов и ее умением их столь виртуозно сочетать. 

\- Откуда Милл знает, как выглядят твои трусики, Грейнджер? – спросил Забини.

\- Пип! – рявкнула Миллисент. 

Кот проскочил у нее между ног и сбежал через открывшийся дверной проем, едва не сшибив с ног входившего в гостиную Невилла.

\- У этого кота чьи-то трусы на голове, - сообщил Невилл, большим пальцем тыча себе за спину на закрывшийся дверной проем. – Красные.

Гермиона снова издала тот несчастный звук и вскочила на ноги.

\- Кажется, я забыла лекции по Арифмантике в библиотеке.

\- Я с тобой, - быстро сказал Гарри. 

Несмотря на принадлежность к разным факультетам, обычно они неплохо уживались все вместе, но сегодня обстановка явно накалялась.

\- Черт побери, как унизительно, - сказала она, едва они вышли из гостиной. – Не удивлюсь, если завтра какой-нибудь предприимчивый слизеринец обнаружит их на квиддичном поле. Одно приклеивающее заклинание, и вот уже вся школа знает размер твоей задницы.

\- Можем поискать Пипа на карте. – Господи, какая глупая кличка.

Гермиона усмехнулась и покачала головой. Кот уже был далеко и скорее всего на территории Слизерина.

\- Ненавижу этого чертового кота. У меня все мантии в белой шерсти, а еще он боится буквально _всего_. Когда у меня сегодня утром сработал будильник, он подскочил и оторвал одну из занавесок на кровати Миллисент в попытке сбежать. Живоглот его обожает, понятия не имею почему. Мне кажется, они— ну.

\- Друзья? – с надеждой подсказал Гарри.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Живоглот взрослый кот, и то, как он проводит свое время – исключительно его дело.

Они спускались вниз по лестницам, по давно въевшейся привычке избегая опасные ступеньки. Гарри не знал, куда именно они направлялись, но и возвращаться назад пока не хотелось. Раньше ему всегда нужно было куда-то спешить, что-то делать. Тем больше ему нравилась эта перемена. Гермиона все еще была заметна напряжена, поэтому Гарри решил, что настало время затронуть запретную тему, чтобы побыстрее с этим покончить.

\- Мне показалось, или это сегодня была сова от Рона?

Она поджала губы, но затем как-то сдулась и вздохнула.

\- Ты и сам знаешь, что от него, Гарри.

\- И как там… дела?

Она натянуто улыбнулась, затем резко сменила направление, свернув в коридор, ведущий в северное крыло, к заброшенному кабинету некромантии. Пивз к нему не приближался, что делало это место еще более привлекательным для старшекурсников, не боявшихся местных потусторонних обитателей.

\- Да как обычно. Еще раз извинился за скотское поведение в Рождество, накатал научное эссе о ценности боевых магов и, напоследок, напомнил, как ему жаль, что у нас с ним не получилось, и как он рад, что мы сумели остаться друзьями.

Гарри фыркнул. Сказать, что у Рона с Гермионой _не получилось_ , это как сказать, что Живоглот и морской народец _неплохо ладят_. Но каким-то образом, несмотря на бесконечные ссоры во время отношений – а несколько раз, и Гарри с содроганием вспоминал эти ночи в доме на Гриммо, даже во время секса – их разрыв прошел быстро, чисто и почти без слез (плакал только Рон).

\- Меня просто не покидает чувство, что он извиняется за что-то, чего еще не сделал. Это чертовски нервирует.

Они уже давно прошли старый класс некромантии и приближались к портретной галерее Мерлина, когда Гарри набрался смелости заговорить о том, что сказал ему Рон в каникулы. Они тогда лежали в тишине, ночью, как это бывает, когда ты уже пытаешься заснуть, но еще не спишь. Впрочем, лично Гарри мешал прикрепленный к потолку плакат с Пушками Педдл, по оранжевому фону которого носились маленькие подсвеченные люмосом квоффлы.

\- Ты знаешь, что Лаванда сдавала вступительные на Аврора?

Гермиона остановилась. Эхо ее шагов было слышно еще какое-то время, видимо из-за особенностей местной призрачной фауны.

\- Нет.

\- Значит, ты точно не знаешь, что она поступила, - добавил он.

\- Нет, - повторила она, тише на этот раз. Потом нахмурилась, будто пытаясь принять и осознать поступившую информацию. Затем тяжело выдохнула. – Она очень хорошо сражалась в последней битве.

\- Она прикончила того оборотня, который—, - Гарри замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Слова _«Изодрал ей шею и половину лица»_ или _«обратил ее»_ не были подходящими. Они звучали слишком легко, слишком просто. В действительности тот оборотень уничтожил то, что она ценила больше всего. Но затем Лаванда поднялась и решила, что ей нужны новые ценности в жизни. Если Рон видел в этом что-то неистовое и привлекательное, то Гарри не мог его винить. Он тоже это видел. Просто не хотел с ней спать.

\- Рон будет замечательным Аврором, - решила Гермиона. – Он необычайно хорош в _постоянной блудительности_.

Гарри поперхнулся.

\- Гермиона! – упрекнул он, но затем рассмеялся.

Она дернула плечом, демонстрируя полное отсутствие раскаяния. Они оба плотно сжали губы, проходя мимо недовольного портрета Озерной феи. Затем мимо еще одного. К тому моменту, как они пересекли галерею, Гарри был уже более чем уверен, что им обоим отчаянно не хватало здесь Рона. Пускай они и понимали, что тому было лучше с Аврорами.

Просто иногда его отсутствие ощущалось особенно противоестественно. Будто они были сделаны из общих молекул. И когда его не было рядом, они это чувствовали, потому что сами были без него неполноценны.

\- Я не хочу становиться Аврором, - произнесла Гермиона какое-то время спустя, и Гарри знал, что она сказала это не из-за Рона или Лаванды. Гермиона просто устала постоянно сражаться, и Гарри мог ее понять. – Никогда не хотела.

\- Я знаю,- сказал он.

Послышалось какое-то шуршание, и они отскочили друг от друга, как третьекурсники, пойманные ночью с картой мародеров. Гермиона хихикнула и тут же зажала рот ладонью, широко распахнув глаза. _И почему что-то должно было меняться_? подумал Гарри. В такие моменты он заново осознавал чудесность Хогвартса. Место, которое он мог назвать своим домом. Единственное место, которое он мог так назвать.

Можно было закрыть глаза, слушать хихиканье Гермионы и представлять, будто снова оказался на первом курсе. Или можно было закрыть глаза и увидеть напротив другие - огромные испуганные глаза Малфоя, почувствовать впивающиеся в бедра колени, как будто это Малфой, а не Гарри управлял метлой.

Шуршание стало ближе, затем послышалось неприятное мяуканье, и Гарри – а почему бы черт возьми и нет – посмотрел на Гермиону, вопросительно вскинув бровь. Она кивнула, и они бросились наутек, как будто миссис Норрис в эти дни еще могла устроить им неприятности.

Они бежали по лестницам, сворачивая налево и направо, не задумываясь, где в итоге окажутся, а лишь вовсю наслаждаясь задачей оторваться от миссис Норрис. Перед ними возникла приоткрытая дверь кабинета, из-за которой лился бледный голубоватый свет. Гарри схватил Гермиону за руку и потянул внутрь. Они закрыли дверь и откинулись на нее, смеясь и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Она повернулась к нему с легкой ухмылкой на губах.

\- Дуралей ты.

Он рассмеялся. Устало и счастливо. Если не оборачиваться, то можно сделать вид, что на самом деле их здесь трое.

\- А сама-то.

Он вспомнил про голубоватый свет, пока восстанавливал дыхание. Гермиона уже тоже оглядывалась по сторонам в поисках источника.

\- О! Здесь раньше преподавали Симпатическую магию. Смотри – маленькие восковые куклы на полке. Ее перестали преподавать около двух столетий назад, после несчастного случая с магглами. Я читала об этом в «Истории Хог— Мерлинова борода, это еще что?

\- Шкаф.

Гермиона фыркнула.

\- Я про зеркало, умник. – В нем отражался голубоватый свет, идущий из шкафа, отчего вся комната была наполнена мягким призрачным сиянием.

Гарри проследил за ее взглядом и моментально узнал его.

\- О, да вашу ж мать. Это _чертово зеркало_!

\- Ты знаешь, что это? Что оно делает? – она подошла ближе.

Прежде чем Гарри успел остановить ее, Гермиона уже стояла напротив и вчитывалась в надпись на раме. 

\- _Я показываю не правду, а…_ что в мире? – она пристально посмотрела в зеркало, после чего резко сделала шаг назад. Глаза были широко раскрыты, губы задрожали, но она сделала над собой усилие и отвела взгляд.

Гарри поспешил к ней и обнял.

\- Ты увидела их? – спросил он.

Он почувствовал, как она покачала головой. 

\- Нет. Нет, и это самое страшное. Все, что я увидела, это себя профессором Арифмантики, с собственными научными трудами. У меня был _партнер_. И Живоглот. Ты тоже там был, и Рон. А их там не было вовсе!

\- Но они в безопасности, - напомнил ей Гарри. – Ты спасла их. Ты любишь их достаточно, чтобы спасти. Только лишь потому, что их нет в одном крошечном отражении твоего желания, еще не значит, что ты плохая дочь.

\- У них _нет_ никакой чертовой дочери, - пробормотала она. 

Гарри почти хотелось, чтобы она заплакала. Но она больше этого не делала. Может, ей действительно было это не нужно. Война меняет людей, что было отлично видно по словарному запасу Гермионы.

\- Что видишь ты?

Он посмотрел в зеркало из-за ее плеча и замер в замешательстве. Гермиона, почувствовав, как он напрягся, вывернулась из объятия и повернулась тоже, будто могла увидеть в зеркале то, что видел он.

\- Эм.

\- Что там?

\- По-моему, со мной оно не работает. Я… ничего не вижу.

\- Вообще ничего? Там пусто?

\- Я вижу… себя. Прямо сейчас. Будто в обычное зеркало смотрю.

Она легонько ткнула его локтем в ребро.

\- Не хотите поделиться с классом, мистер Поттер?

Гарри содрогнулся.

\- Прозвучало ужасно похоже на МакГонагал. Кошмар.

Шкаф позади с грохотом тряхнуло, и во второй раз за вечер Гарри оказался испуган дурацким жутким звуком. Он был взрослым парнем, он же Волдеморта победил, в конце концов. Шуршащая в шкафу крыса не должна заставлять его подпрыгивать на метр.

Шкаф опять тряхнуло, и на этот раз Гарри был уверен, что сидела там отнюдь не крыса.

\- Как думаешь, что там? – спросила Гермиона. 

Она уже тянулась к палочке, спрятанной в ее рукаве.

\- Гермиона, _серьезно_ … - произнес он.

Они уже вышли из того возраста, когда бросались в любую передрягу головой вперед.

Впрочем, у Гарри самого _Алохомора_ уже едва с языка не срывалась. Нет ничего лучше хорошей загадки. Палочка Гермионы дрогнула, и двери шкафа распахнулись. Что-то упало на пол, и Гермиона закричала, тут же зажав рот ладонью, чтобы приглушить звук. На полу лежали Грейнджеры, окровавленные и полуразложившиеся. От запаха к горлу подступила тошнота, и Гарри прикрыл рот рукавом, увлекая Гермиону подальше.

\- Боггарт, - шепнул он. – Всего лишь боггарт.

\- Ну, хотя бы их смерть все еще мой самый большой страх, - пробормотала она, но не сделала попытки снова взглянуть на боггарта, даже чтобы обезвредить его. 

Гарри спрятал ее себе за спину и подошел ближе. 

Боггарт начал трансформироваться и—

\- Твою мать.

Гермиона повернулась на его вопль, но она была достаточно далеко, так что боггарт не заметил ее внимания. Гарри услышал судорожный вздох.

\- Гарри, - прошептала она.

\- Ага, - больше добавить было нечего. Потому что боггарт принял форму его самого. Прямо сейчас. Будто в обычное зеркало смотришься.

Заторможенный, он просто стоял. В груди глухо бухало сердце. Боггарт стоял напротив и смотрел в ответ.

\- _Ридиккулус!_ – произнесла Гермиона.

Боггарт превратился в страстно целующихся Гарри и Малфоя. Гермиона захихикала.

Это должно было быть смешно, подумал Гарри. Должно было. Вот только он от этого зрелища вроде как немного возбудился.

Он был так растерян внезапной реакцией, что ему понадобилось немного больше времени, чтобы осознать масштабы того, что только что произошло. Его самый жуткий страх и то, чего более всего желало его сердце—

Он сглотнул.

\- Это что значит вообще?

Гермиона помялась и взмахнула палочкой, заставив боггартовых Гарри и Малфоя окончательно исчезнуть.

\- Я не знаю. И Зеркало, и боггарт отражают глубинные мысли, но они не способны придать им контекста. Истолковать их можешь только ты сам.

\- Точно, - кивнул он. – Но как я могу быть одновременно своим самым большим страхом и самым сильным желанием?

На это у нее не было ответа.


	2. Сублимация

**02\. Сублимация  
 _Переход вещества из твёрдого состояния в газообразное без пребывания в жидком состоянии._**

-x-

\- Аврором быть не хотите. Тогда, может, Целителем?

Консультация продолжалась уже третий час. МакГонагал все сильнее выходила из себя.

\- Нет, - ответил Гарри. – Не хочу смотреть, как умирают люди.

Он все надеялся увидеться с Дамблдором, но обе рамы за спиной МакГонагал были пусты. На портретах других директоров белых бород и фиолетовых мантий также не наблюдалось. Он проверял. Это было что-то вроде магической игры – «Найди Дамблдора» - где директор мог, например, прятаться на картине с чаепитием, облачившись в полосатую мантию и красную остроконечную шляпу.

\- Может, у вас есть скрытая тяга к творчеству? Магическая живопись и литература сейчас весьма популярны.

\- Нет, тяги к творчеству, к сожалению, нет.

Если, конечно, не считать нездоровых фантазий с участием Малфоя, которые не оставляли его разум с тех пор, как он увидел Риддикулус Гермионы. Гарри не мог перестать проигрывать в голове все свои взаимодействия с Малфоем: начиная с самого первого, в магазине Мадам Малкин, и заканчивая тем бесконечным мгновением в Выручай-комнате. Гарри тогда казалось, что он сейчас погибнет, но в то же время – что будет жить вечно.

_Полет на метле вдвоем, духота, горячее дыхание, адреналин, руки, обхватившие его за пояс—_

\- Мистер Поттер, - произнесла МакГонагал. – С вашим положением, вы, говоря откровенно, можете заняться чем угодно, стоит только пожелать. Но для этого требуется, собственно, _пожелать_. И как же вы собираетесь это сделать, если сами не знаете, чем хотите заняться?

Гарри передернуло.

\- Этого я и боюсь.

\- Я вас не понимаю.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы меня взяли на работу, только за мое имя!

МакГонагал посмотрела на него с сочувствием. Она открыла рот, но засомневалась. Внезапно в кабинете, нарушая их неловкое молчание, материализовался эльф и завопил:

\- Директору срочно нужно спуститься! Проказливый Пивз! Проказливые ученики!

\- О, да ради всего святого… Мистер Поттер, никуда не уходите. Я вернусь, и вы не выйдете из этого кабинета, пока мы не разберемся с вашим будущим.

Это больше напоминало приказ, чем мотивирующую речь, но Гарри все равно кивнул.

Кабинет директора не слишком изменился по форме: по-прежнему круглый, трехэтажный, с окнами, выходящими на квиддичное поле. По содержанию же это был кабинет МакГонагал, располагавшийся ранее в крыле Трансфигурации: вплоть до шерстяных шариков с запахом мяты или круглого колокольчика в кошачьей корзинке на краю стола.

\- Должен признать, за сегодня это была самая жалкая консультация. Весьма позабавлен. Грейнджер и Лонгботтом хотя бы примерно знали, чем хотят заняться. Впрочем, в вашем случае я не удивлен.

Гарри резко обернулся. Он уже успел слегка подзабыть этот голос.

\- Профессор Снейп.

Портрет издевательски усмехнулся. Гарри с приятным удивлением отметил, что художник сумел очень четко передать это выражение. Цвета, конечно, даже немного льстили, но в остальном получилось очень жизненно.

\- Выглядите посвежевшим.

\- Лучше даже не пытайтесь, - отмахнулся Снейп. Он скрестил руки на груди и наградил Гарри тревожно долгим взглядом, после чего направился к табуретке, стоящей у рабочего стола в нарисованной лаборатории. – У вас нет терпения, необходимого Целителю, Поттер. Нет художественных талантов, вообще ничего нет. Мне даже интересно, сможете ли вы принести обществу хоть какую-то пользу?

Гарри стиснул кулаки, но сумел оставить их прижатыми к бокам, не позволяя Снейпу увидеть его реакцию.

\- Легко говорить про терпение тому, кто _уже умер._

Жутко хотелось проклянуть чертов портрет. Он _уже_ принес Обществу пользу.

Снейп повел кистью, отмахиваясь от замечания и, вероятно, от Гарри в целом.

\- Перед тем, как это случилось, я как-то сумел найти себе профессию и преуспеть в ней. Ах, как это по-поттеровски, выбрать своим жизненным призванием – безделье. Отец бы вами гордился.

\- Думаю, я заслужил немного _безделья_ после прошлого года.

\- Ах, ну конечно. Как глупо с моей стороны. Я ведь и забыл, что вы единственный, кто пострадал во время войны. Повзрослейте, Поттер. И для начала – найдите работу.

\- Я собираюсь, - выдавил Гарри.

\- Слава Мерлину. Видимо, Розмерте нужны работники. Ведь о новых темных лордах пока ничего не слышно, а другими талантами вы обделены.

Гарри скривился.

\- Хватит с меня темных лордов. Хочу заняться чем-нибудь неожиданным.

Только произнеся это, Гарри понял, насколько эти слова были правдивы. Рот приоткрылся в удивлении, когда он осознал, что именно означал его боггарт. Он боялся остаться тем, кем был сейчас.

Но что насчет самого сильного желания? Что значило это? Снейп пакостно ухмылялся, но Гарри его игнорировал. Что могло быть одновременно страхом и желанием? Как только он задал себе этот вопрос, то тут же понял ответ. И, если честно, можно было сразу догадаться: он просто хотел быть самим собой.

Никакого Мальчика-который-выжил, никакого Волдеморта, никаких Упивающихся и никаких пророчеств. Просто Гарри.

Но кем был Гарри Поттер? Точно не тем, кем он являлся сейчас. Он все еще жил той жизнью, которую навязывала ему магическая Британия. В ней он сдавал ТРИТОНы, затем, независимо от собственного желания, становился Аврором, просто потому что от него этого ждали, и потому что там был Рон. Он женился на Джинни, чтобы воссоздать с ней ту трагически-идиллическую семью, навсегда запечатленную в мраморе в Годриковой лощине.

Гарри поморщился. Она ведь и правда была очень похожа на его маму. Но все этого ждали. А сам он был в ужасе от мысли, что придется провести свою жизнь именно так.

То, чего от него никто _не ждал_. Вот чего он хотел.

Дверь открылась, впуская в кабинет вместе со звуками шагов МакГонагал звуки Хогвартса.

\- Я прошу прощения, мистер Поттер. У нас нашествие боггартов в северном крыле. Видимо, успели забраться до ремонта.

Гарри посмотрел на нее и рассеянно покивал. Снейп все еще мерзко ухмылялся.

\- Подумать только, какая неожиданность. – Гарри услышал, как он пробормотал что-то еще себе под нос, где среди прочего прозвучало имя «Дамблдор».

МакГонагал всем своим видом игнорировала портрет.

\- Может, изготовление метел? – продолжила она с того же места, где их прервали. – Или профессиональный Квиддич? С вашими навыками в резерв вас возьмут прямо сейчас, а через несколько лет тренировок, я уверена, вы будете в команде. «Стоунхейвенские Сороки», если вы не против—

\- Зельеварение, - произнес Гарри, глядя прямо в бездонные глаза Снейпа. – Я хочу стать Мастером Зельеварения.

В кабинете повисло молчание. Даже дремлющие директора перестали храпеть. МакГонагал удивленно моргнула.

\- Я прошу прощения, мистер Поттер, боюсь, я не расслышала. Мне показалось, вы сказали—

\- Зельеварение, - повторил он. – Все правильно.

\- Да вы издеваетесь, - нарочито скучающе протянул Снейп, но он покинул свою нарисованную табуретку и теперь смотрел прямо на них, прижавшись к самой раме. Снейп впился взглядом в портрет, висевший рядом, будто ждал, что вот сейчас Дамблдор появится из-за рамы и скажет Гарри, какой безумной была его идея. Но Дамблдор не появился, и в любом случае его бы такой поворот весьма и весьма позабавил.

\- Вовсе нет, - ответил Гарри. – Это то, чего я хочу.

Никто не мог этого ожидать. Вот тогда-то он покажет Снейпу. И при этом все еще будет жив. Сложно быть самым умным мастером, когда ты мертв. И черта с два Гарри позволит Снейпу быть лучше, когда тот гниет в могиле.

\- Мистер Поттер, я хвалю вас за… целеустремленность. Но найти наставника для обучения Зельеварению очень сложно. В Британии осталось очень мало Мастеров. Профессор Слагхорн не берет учеников, поскольку уходит на пенсию.

\- Мне и не нужен Слагхорн. Я хочу учиться у профессора Снейпа.

МакГонагал замерла. Она посмотрела на него, словно Гарри действительно потихоньку терял рассудок.

\- Мистер Поттер… Профессор Снейп мертв.

\- Я вообще-то _здесь_. – Они повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на портрет.

Снейп снова приблизился и теперь сверлил его взглядом круглых и блестящих, как черные бусины, глаз. Художник даже не потрудился добавить к ним другой цвет, лишь оставил пару темно-зеленых бликов от нарисованных подсвечников на стене.

\- Но он все еще Мастер, - возразил Гарри. – Он ведь не забыл все, что знал, когда умер, правда? – он повернулся к Снейпу, ухмыльнувшись. – Вы ведь не забыли?

\- Разумеется, нет.

Гарри повернулся обратно к директору.

\- Я хочу стать Мастером Зельеварения, - повторил он. – Таков мой выбор.

Та вздохнула и метнула в портрет сердитый взгляд. Снейп, кажется, только сейчас осознал, как ловко Гарри подловил его, почти заставив согласится на то, от чего Снейп вряд ли будет в восторге. Отлично. Она осторожно посмотрела на Гарри.

\- Вы настроены очень категорично.

\- Да.

\- Вам потребуется получить «Превосходно» на экзамене. Вы сможете осилить семилетний материал за пять месяцев?

 _Нет_.

\- Да.

Снейп усмехнулся. На лице МакГонагал было написано страдание.

\- Мистер Поттер, возможно, вам нужен запасной вариант, на случай, если…

Они переглянулись, не произнося вслух, что скорее всего именно этот запасной вариант и будет воплощен в жизнь в июне. Вероятность стать Мастером Зельеварения была ничтожно мала. Вероятность стать Аврором… пугала. На самом деле, он никогда серьезно об этом не задумывался. Теперь же Гарри осознал, что ни за что не хочет такого будущего. У него _должно_ получаться что-то, кроме Защиты.

\- Пойду в пиар, - он пожал плечами. – Людям нравится меня слушать.

\- Я думала, вы не хотели публичной карьеры.

Она была права. Он ужасно этого не хотел.

\- Тем больше мотивации стать Мастером Зельеварения. Могу я стать учеником профессора Снейпа?

\- Это следует спрашивать у профессора Снейпа, - ответила она.

Они оба повернулись к портрету, который смотрел на Гарри непроницаемым взглядом. Молчание затянулось дольше, чем было принято у живых, но мертвому портрету, вероятно, было без разницы. 

Наконец, Снейп произнес:

\- Если мистер Поттер, милостью Мерлина и, вероятно, самого Бога, умудрится получить «Превосходно» на экзамене, то я возьму его своим учеником. Это, по меньшей мере, будет забавно. Все-таки вы очень верно подметили, мистер Поттер: свободного времени у меня в избытке.

 _В отличие от вас_ , осталось невысказанным. Гарри лучезарно улыбнулся Снейпу, пытаясь вспомнить: это точно была его идея, или кто-то запустил в него Конфундусом? Ну хотя бы ему не придется быть Аврором. Даже необходимость проводить время с портретом Снейпа была лучше. В конце концов, Снейпа ему нужно будет терпеть всего три года, а вот Аврором пришлось бы стать навсегда.

Что скажет Рон, когда узнает, что ни Гарри, ни Гермиона не собираются присоединиться к нему на службе? Будет ли он расстроен? Или наоборот - испытает облегчение?

\- Это совершенно беспрецедентно, - произнесла МакГонагал. Впрочем, она, очевидно, была так вымотана трехчасовой консультацией, что не смогла найти в себе сил, чтобы попытаться отговорить Гарри. – Но… если профессор Снейп согласен, и вы будете удовлетворять его требованиям, что ж… - она пожала плечами – жест совершенно для нее нетипичный.

\- Не будет, - вставил Снейп на случай, если вдруг кто-то сомневался. – Возможно, мистеру Поттеру стоит выбрать себе новую парадную мантию для выступлений перед прессой.

Гарри прожег его взглядом.

\- Смейтесь пока можете, профессор Снейп. Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться, когда вместо нее я надену ученическую мантию ваших цветов.

 

-x-

Гарри вышагнул с винтовой лестницы и врезался в Малфоя. Тот был теплым и твердым. На секунду они едва не соприкоснулись губами. Было ли это нездорово, что ему нравился Малфой просто потому, что тот не выдал его Волдеморту тогда, в Мэноре?

А может Малфой всегда ему нравился? Просто раньше он вел себя как урод, поэтому все влечение высасывалось подчистую, будто Малфой был каким-то поглощающим влечение дементором? А, может, он и вовсе ему никогда не нравился, пока Гермиона со своим дурацким чувством юмора не показала ему, как могло бы быть?

Гарри не знал. Но хотел узнать. Ох— твою ж мать. Мозг наконец осознал, что происходит и заметался между паникой и превентивной атакой. Он ему нравился. _Ему нравился Малфой._  
Тот оттолкнул его, и Гарри впечатало спиной в стену. Понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что ему такое не нравилось, но к тому моменту начинать возмущаться было уже поздновато.

\- Смотри, куда идешь, Поттер, - пробормотал Малфой, но как-то без огонька. На Гарри он не смотрел, его больше интересовала спиральная лестница. Гарри это бесило. Мерлин, почему его вообще это волновало? Видимо потому, что Малфой не обращал на него внимания. Гарри к такому не привык. Малфой вел себе подозрительно, и на подозрительного Малфоя Гарри знал, как реагировать.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Малфой?

Малфой повернулся обратно к нему.

\- У меня назначено.

\- Ты не с Гриффиндора.

\- Отлично подмечено, Поттер. Дальше ты скажешь, что я не Уизли.

Гарри закатил глаза. Чертов мудозвон. Они даже парой ничего не значащих фраз не могли обменяться. Вечно Малфой говорил что-то такое… Вроде и прилично все, но из его рта звучало как самое настоящее оскорбление.

Он отпихнул Малфоя с дороги и постарался выкинуть его из головы. На лестнице Гарри запоздало настигла паника. Он что, действительно сказал, что хочет стать Мастером Зельеварения? Почему никто не напомнил ему, что он ни черта не смыслит в зельях?

Выучить все основы за пять месяцев будет… невозможно. Даже по гриффиндорским меркам. Если только у него не будет кое-какого учебника. Гарри сменил направление.

Он остановился около портрета танцующего тролля и уставился на пустую стену перед собой. Будет ли комната работать? Он походил туда-обратно по коридору. _Мне нужно найти учебник Принца-полукровки._

Появилась дверь. Он осторожно приблизился. Воздух здесь был ощутимо теплее. Он прикоснулся к двери, и дерево под ладонью было сухим и горячим. Дверная ручка была железной и обжигающей. Он сделал шаг назад и тяжело сглотнул. Немного подумал, снова прошелся туда-обратно. _Мне нужно место, чтобы изучать Зельеварение._

Появилась новая дверь. Он подошел. Дерево было горячим, ручка – обжигающей.

Он походил туда-обратно. _Мне нужно помещение, любое помещение._

Появилась дверь. Воздух был горячим. Ручка – обжигающей.

Черт возьми! Как вообще люди учили Зельеварение без учебника Принца-полукровки? Он был в заднице.

 

-x-

В гостиной восьмого курса Гермиона, рассеянно нахмурившись, читала очередное письмо от Рона. Она подняла голову, когда Гарри вошел, и ее лицо приобрело раздраженное выражение.

\- Как дружить с Уизли, который раньше был твоим парнем? – спросила она. – Лично я не имею ни малейшего понятия!

Гарри, естественно, ей тут ничем помочь не мог.

\- Не могу тебя винить.

Они обернулись на вошедшего в гостиную Малфоя. Тот выглядел неприлично довольным собой. Почему Гарри не мог быть довольным собой? Уж он за свою жизнь точно это заслужил!

\- Если нужно, я могу помочь от него избавиться.

\- Ты не станешь убивать Рона, - предостерег Гарри.

Малфой наградил его загадочным взглядом. 

\- Забавно, что именно это первым пришло тебе в голову. – Он повернулся к Гермионе. – Если действительно хочешь избавиться от него, намекни в одном из своих бесконечных интервью прессе, что спишь со мной. Гарантирую, максимум, что ты получишь после этого – по открытке на Рождество и день рождения.

К недовольству Гарри, уголки губ Гермионы дрогнули.

\- Малфой, ты отвратителен. Тебе от этого какая будет выгода?

Он пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

\- Возможность выбесить Уизли, ничего при этом не делая, - он замолчал и значительно посмотрел на Гермиону. – И я действительно не стану ничего делать, Грейнджер. Не сплю с ведьмами. Так что держи себя в руках.

Гарри встрепенулся, тут же кляня себя за такую реакцию. Малфой ходил по Хогвартсу так, будто вся его семья не поддерживала еще вчера проигравшую сторону в войне. В то время как Гарри тратил половину времени бодрствования и добрую треть времени сна размышляя, какого черта он делает со своей жизнью. 

\- Ты чего такой довольный, Малфой?

Тот улыбнулся. Медленное движение губ обнажило ряд белоснежных, не-таких-уж-и-идеальных зубов, и, кажется, сердце Гарри это движение тоже обнажило. Клыки немного выдавались вперед. И как Гарри раньше не замечал, насколько сексуально это выглядело? Внутри что-то оборвалось.

_Совместный полет на метле, Адское пламя, сорванное дыхание напротив шеи, холодные руки, обхватившие его поперек живота… острые зубы, прикусывающие мочку уха…_

Мерлин, у него все было очень плохо.

\- Потому что теперь я свободен.

 _Я тоже, но счастливым меня это не сделало_ , подумал Гарри, глядя на Малфоя, который удалился в их с Гойлом комнату.

Он обернулся к Гермионе.

\- Я ведь тоже свободен, да?

Гермиона посмотрела на него.

\- Ох, _Гарри…_

Ох. Это был правильный ответ.

\- Что пишет Рон? – торопливо спросил он.

Разумеется, она видела его насквозь, но позволила сменить тему.

\- В болезненных подробностях расписывает свои тренировки с Лавандой. С чего он взял, будто мне интересно, какая выпечка удается ей лучше всего, в какие дни она приносит вафли, а в какие – пирожные?

Гарри наморщил нос.

\- Они как будто созданы друг для друга. Мерзость, - добавил он, представив, какие у этих двоих могли быть общие кинки.

Гермиона слабо улыбнулась.

\- Как прошла консультация с МакГонагал? Она уговорила тебя стать Целителем?

\- Ни за что.

Он опустил взгляд на ботинки, проклиная собственный идиотизм. Почему просто нельзя было стать Аврором? Это то, что у него получалось. Он стал бы хорош. И все бы было _нормально_.

И жутко скучно.

Именно этого ждала от него вся магическая Британия. И Гарри не желал иметь ничего общего с их ожиданиями.

\- Профессор Снейп был в своем портрете.

Гермиона немного растерянно улыбнулась.

\- У него все хорошо?

\- Ну да. Насколько хорошо все может быть у мертвого портрета. У него есть нарисованная лаборатория.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что он доволен.

\- Я подумал о том, что ты сказала на прошлой неделе. Что если бы у меня было время для занятий – я стал бы хорош в какой-нибудь области магии. Я решил, что хочу попробовать. Мне не хочется быть «Гарри Поттером, Мальчиком, который выжил, но был так себе во всем остальном». Поэтому, я подумал - буду хорош в Зельеварении.

Гермиона замерла и уставилась на него.

\- Но у тебя все плохо с зельями.

\- МакГонагал сказала то же самое. Вообще, кажется, единственный человек, кто не пришел в ужас от этой идеи – я сам, но я тоже уже близок. Снейп оскорбился до глубины души, что я вообще посмел покуситься на его профессию.

Гермиона наконец вернула себе дар речи.

\- Но Гарри, ты не сможешь— как ты собираешься— профессор Слагхорн же не берет учеников. Он уходит на пенсию.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

\- Зато профессор _Снейп_ не уходит. Упустил такую возможность.

Гермиона выронила перо, и по пергаменту начала растекаться жирная фиолетовая клякса. Заметив, она быстро произнесла очищающее заклинание, чтобы вся работа не оказалась испорчена.

\- Гарри— Ты с ума сошел?

Тот задумался.

\- Возможно. Скорее всего. Я просто точно знаю, что не хочу становиться Аврором, потому что все ждут от меня именно этого. И я действительно хочу попробовать полюбить магию, как любишь ее ты. Мне кажется, я мог бы полюбить Зельеварение. Мой боггарт говорит о том, что я боюсь быть тем, кем являюсь сейчас. Так может мне стоит стать тем, кем я никогда не был? Я должен попробовать. Мне нельзя оставаться таким же.

Гермиона нахмурилась. Такое выражение лица у нее обычно появлялось, когда она читала о чем-то грустном.

\- Хорошо, Гарри. Если это то, чего ты хочешь, я тебя поддержу. И, конечно, я рада, что мой лучший друг решил заняться наукой. Только как ты сумеешь подготовиться к экзамену, чтобы получить «Превосходно»?

Он поморщился.

\- Учить буду, как еще. Я проверил Выручай-комнату, в надежде достать учебник Принца-полукровки—

\- Гарри, нет! – прошептала она, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы никто из слизеринцев не мог их подслушать.

Он пожал плечами, оправдываясь.

\- Я не стал открывать дверь. Кажется, там до сих пор пожар.

\- Естественно, там до сих пор пожар!

\- В любом случае, мне придется начинать с нуля, - произнес он. – Зельеварение для отстающих! Вот мы и встретились вновь.

Она улыбнулась.

\- В прошлый раз это был полный провал.

Ну, был, да. Но не стоило зацикливаться на прошлом, когда впереди ждало светлое будущее и все такое.

\- Я справлюсь, Гермиона. Я знаю, что смогу.

Гермиона вздохнула.

\- Чтобы заниматься предметом, тебе сначала придется освоить теорию. Снейп давал ее только на первом и втором курсе.

Гарри содрогнулся.

\- Если я прочту учебники за все семь курсов, у меня будет шанс на экзамене?

\- Вряд ли, - сочувственно ответила Гермиона. – Зельеварение – это не просто наука, это искусство. Конечно, существуют правила, но их ужасно много, они предельно детализированы, и их верное применение зависит от множества факторов. Чтобы выучить все правила для изготовления простого Перцового зелья от простуды понадобится целая жизнь. Мастера Зельеварения изучают теорию, а затем пользуются собственной интуицией для дальнейшей работы.

\- Ну и как же тогда люди это учат? – спросил он.

Жизнь порой была слишком тяжела. Он с размаху хлопнулся на диван и вздохнул. Если ему придется стать Аврором, потому что для Зельеварения не хватило мозгов, то он, пожалуй, сойдет с ума как Локхарт.

\- Это не тот предмет, который можно освоить самостоятельно. Тебе нужно учиться у Мастера или хотя бы у того, кто хорошо понимает теорию. Я боюсь, Слагхорн сейчас единственный Мастер Зельеварения в Британии.

Он наморщил нос.

\- Может, мне нужен хороший репетитор? – Слагхорна в больших количествах было невозможно переваривать. Гарри всегда ужасно изматывало его общество.

Она закусила губу.

\- В Хогвартсе, наверное, только два ученика, которые понимают теорию достаточно хорошо, чтобы преподавать ее кому-то другому. И лично я сейчас занята собственными предметами.

Гермиона недоговаривала, и это было очень плохим знаком. Отлично.

\- А второй…

Губы Гермионы изогнулись в ухмылке.

\- Малфой.

Проводить время с Малфоем где-то помимо уроков было кошмарной идеей. Сперва Гарри, скорее всего, будет получать от этого удовольствие. Пока Малфой не отпустит какой-нибудь комментарий касательно родителей Гермионы. Сейчас эта тема была еще болезненней, чем раньше. Сможет ли он находиться рядом с Малфоем и держать под контролем свои ненормальные позывы ради общего блага— или хотя бы ради _своего собственного_ блага? Сможет ли он скрывать свое влечение?

Пускай Гарри и не горел желанием заниматься с Малфоем, но чем дольше он сидел здесь, пока Гермиона, кусая губы, ждала его решения, тем отчетливее понимал, что выбора у него, по сути, не было. Он был взрослым человеком и понимал, что добиться поставленных целей без чужой помощи у него не выйдет.

Гарри принял решение, и у него словно камень с плеч свалился. Перспектива профессионально изучать Зельеварение пугала до ужаса, но в то же время это казалось… правильным. Это был момент, который определит его дальнейшую суть. Гарри избавится от той части себя, которая ничего не смыслит в зельях, и останется лишь тем, кто будет в них великолепен.


	3. Кальцинация

**03\. Кальцинация  
 _Операция нагревания руд или других твердых веществ до высоких температур с целью достижения термического разложения, фазового перехода или удаления летучих примесей._**

-x-

Несмотря на всю решимость добиться поставленной цели, он был практически в ужасе от необходимости обратиться к Малфою. Но не зря же его распределили в Гриффиндор, поэтому к концу недели Гарри сумел убедить себя, что откладывать дальше уже некуда. Главным аргументом была пугающая мысль о том, что иначе придется становиться Аврором. Все что угодно было лучше, чем это. Даже Зельеварение. Даже три года учебы у Снейпа.

Обычно Малфой всегда заходил в Главный зал только для того, чтобы забрать еду и пойти ужинать в гостиную. Раньше Гарри это полностью устраивало, ведь ему не приходилось сидеть с ним за одним столом. Но сейчас он невольно задумался, какого это было бы - находиться рядом с Малфоем, играть с ним в исчезающие карты, говорить про квиддич. _Быть его другом. Или больше._

Это были опасные мысли. Но с другой стороны, Гарри всегда ловил кайф с опасности.

Гарри подкараулил его на выходе из Большого зала, где никто бы их не увидел. Малфой даже на ходу умудрялся соблюдать все правила столового этикета. В руках у него был кусочек хлеба, на который порхающий рядом нож аккуратно намазывал слой сливочного масла.

\- Малфой— подожди.

Малфой поднял на него взгляд, но не остановился. На нем были очки для чтения, и Гарри мимолетно удивился, что никогда раньше не замечал их на Малфое: они невероятно тому шли.

\- Чего тебе, Поттер?

Гарри зашагал рядом. Нож для масла все так же летел за ними, но есть Малфой перестал.

\- Я…

Теперь, когда собственно требовалось попросить Малфоя о помощи, он совершенно не представлял, как именно это сделать. Они ведь даже _приятелями_ не были.

\- Мне нужна помощь. От тебя.

Малфой свел брови.

\- Не повезло тебе.

Гарри на секунду прикрыл глаза. Отвратительная была затея.

\- Я сказал МакГонагал, что хочу стать Мастером Зельеварения. Поэтому мне нужно получить «Превосходно» на экзамене, и, поскольку Гермионе некогда, ты единственный, кто может помочь мне понять теорию. – Он помялся. Говорить следующую фразу было весьма болезненно: - Я готов умолять. От этого зависит мое будущее.

С каких пор он так нервничал в присутствии Малфоя?

Малфой остановился, и нож для масла остановился вместе с ним. Он открутил крышку на пафосно выглядящей бутылке воды и сделал глоток. Затем произнес:

\- Поттер, ты совсем рехнулся? Ты же ни черта не смыслишь в Зельеварении.

Гарри поджал губы.

\- Зато в нем отлично смыслишь ты.

Малфой пожал плечами.

\- Все так, но я занят подготовкой к собственному трехлетнему обучению Трансфигурации, у меня нет времени учить тебя Зельеварению. Ни времени, ни желания.

Так вот зачем он ходил к МакГонагал.

\- Я могу заплатить.

Малфой озадаченно посмотрел на него.

\- Зачем мне твои деньги?

\- Я заплачу не деньгами.

Малфой многозначительно промолчал. Секунду спустя до Гарри дошло, как именно это прозвучало, и он вспыхнул. Малфой окинул его оценивающим взглядом и ухмыльнулся.

\- Я хотел сказать, что тоже могу тебе в чем-нибудь помочь.

\- И как у тебя с Трансфигурацией? – спросил Малфой.

Он сделал еще глоток из своей бутылки, словно это было самое скучное событие, которое с ним когда-либо приключалось.

Гарри хотелось заорать. Ну почему Малфой не мог попросить помощи с Защитой? Или с квиддичем? Или с уничтожением темных лордов? Лучше бы попросил помочь ему перестать быть мудаком! В любом из вышеперечисленного Гарри бы с легкостью ему помог.

\- Средне, - неохотно ответил он.

Малфой покачал головой.

\- Тогда мне неинтересно. Бывай, Поттер.

\- Подожди!

Малфой остановился с недовольным видом. Гарри это не волновало. Ему по-прежнему нужна была «Превосходно» за экзамен, независимо от того, удастся ему параллельно утолить свой нездоровый интерес касательно Малфоя или нет. 

\- Подожди— Можешь хотя бы посоветовать мне какие-нибудь учебники, с которых я могу начать? Что-нибудь, где основы объясняются так, чтобы… ну… было понятно магглорожденным?

Малфой фыркнул.

\- Мерлин, Поттер, да ты точно рехнулся. Впрочем, посмотреть на твой провал будет забавно. У тебя это отлично получается. Попробуй почитать «Дозировку» Парацельса. Он рассказывает про важность баланса, точности и надлежащей подготовки ингредиентов. Все основные принципы Зельеварения. Ты ведь знаешь, что такое сантиметры и миллиметры?

Он уже повернул за угол, когда Гарри переварил оскорбление и сообразил крикнуть _«Спасибо, Малфой!»_ ему вслед. _«Отвали, Поттер»_ донеслось из-за поворота.

-x-

Надо было видеть полное разочарования лицо мадам Пинс, когда Гарри спросил ее, где в библиотеке стоят книги по Зельеварению. Она молча показала ему направление, и Гарри зашагал в северную часть библиотеки, где свет свечей, казалось, едва справлялся с темнотой.

Возня с магическим каталогом книг быстро вытравила из Гарри все рейвенкловские порывы. Ему потребовалось двадцать минут, чтобы найти Парацельса, который стоял почему-то не вместе с остальными книгами на «п», а на отдельной полке с трудами шведских и немецких авторов по алхимии, зельям, снадобьям и трансмутациям, выстроенным по хронологии и степени относимости к современной магии.

Когда он говорил про книги, понятные магглорожденным, он имел в виду _современных_ магглорожденных.

«Дозировка» была написана самым громоздким и древним языком, с каким Гарри когда-либо имел несчастье сталкиваться. Он исписал заметками не одну страницу, пока продирался через несколько первых глав, но не был уверен, что ему это хоть как-то помогло. Он по-прежнему не понимал, что это за _Azoth_ такой, и почему он был столь важен для Алхимии.

 _Тебе нужен план_ , сказала Гермиона. _Возьми те зелья, которые требуется знать к экзамену, и разложи каждое из них по нюансам, которые тебе нужно повторить. Ну или выучить впервые._

В теории звучало отлично.

Два года назад Гермиона вдоль и поперек изучила процедуру проведения ТРИТОНов. и выяснила, что на Зельеварении студента всегда просили сварить одно из шести стандартных зелий и ответить на вопросы по трем из оставшихся пяти.

Сердечное зелье. Глоток Живой Смерти. Сыворотка от простуды. Мазь для загара. Эликсир для восстановления печени. Тоник для памяти.

Ему потребуется идеально сварить одно из них, причем без помощи учебников. Процесс приготовления каждого был невероятно сложен, запутан, непредсказуем и длителен. Невозможно было просто взять и выучить рецепт. Чтобы приготовить любое из этих зелий требовалось понимать то, как работает магия зельеварения.

Он написал все названия в верхней части пергамента, ниже перечислил для каждого ингредиенты, подготовительные действия, основу, материал котла, способ варки, время и необходимый для изучения теоретический материал. _Вполне неплохое начало_ , решил он.

Затем открыл свой конспект и накорябал:

_Перед началом приготовления зелья нужно выбрать подходящую основу (Как???). Существует 7 видов основ:_

1) **дистиллированная вода**  
2) **аква вита**  
3) **аква региа**  
4) **аква фортис**  
5) **киноварь** – может быть основа для питательных зелий, раз звучит похоже на что-то съедобное?  
6) **витриоль** – основа для всех зелий Снейпа, точно  
7) **антимония**

Выбрать основу. Ладно. Он сделал пометку в конспекте. За сегодня нужно было постараться найти учебник, в котором уделялось больше внимания этому пункту. Это ведь можно было считать прогрессом? По крайней мере, он начинал понимать, насколько плохо все было.

\- Вы только поглядите. Какая приятная неожиданность. Ты и правда читаешь.

Гарри напрягся. Малфой стоял прямо за ним, так что он почти чувствовал кожей его тепло. Гарри обернулся.

\- Малфой.

Тот склонил голову на бок.

\- Признаюсь честно, я думал, что ты надо мной прикалываешься. А ты и правда сидишь и учишь Зельеварение.

\- Сижу и учу, - согласился Гарри. – Тебе от меня что-то нужно?

\- Как мы уже выяснили, предложить тебе нечего.

И все же после этого он обошел вокруг стола и выдвинул стоящий напротив стул. Гарри перестал ощущать его тепло, и это его весьма опечалило.

Наверное, Малфой сам был как Адский огонь. Находится рядом было хоть и тепло, но опасно.

Малфой положил на стол книгу под названием «Превращение» и сел. Толщиной та была по меньшей мере дюймов пять, а значит вряд ли это было произведение Кафки, которое Гермиона читала на третьем курсе.

\- Использовать киноварь для приготовления питательного зелья точно не стоит, - небрежно обронил Малфой. Перелистнул страницу. – Это просто еще одно название ртути. Идиот. 

\- Как ты понимаешь, когда какую основу использовать?

Малфой закатил глаза.

\- А как ты понимаешь, какие движения сделать палочкой, когда учишь новое заклинание?

Гарри наморщил нос.

\- Иногда рука будто сама знает, что делать.

Малфой поднял на него взгляд.

\- Интересно. Значит у тебя все-таки _есть_ интуиция. Вот так сюрприз, - затем, словно осознав, что нечаянно сделал Гарри комплимент, добавил: - Хоть что-то у тебя есть.

\- Я же гриффиндорец, естественно у меня есть интуиция.

Малфой пробормотал что-то явно нелестное. 

\- Поттер, я говорю про интуицию в использовании магии. _Ну серьезно_. Она заключается в том, как ты управляешь своей магией. Примерно половина волшебников способны интуитивно выбрать верное движение палочки, верную основу для зелья и так далее. Другая половина вынуждены учить, прежде чем сделать что-то, руководствоваться проверенными инструкциями вместо собственного внутреннего понимания магии. Экзамены они обычно сдают хуже первых.

Стол внезапно показался гораздо меньше, чем был на самом деле. Голос Малфоя мягко отражался от стен и полок с книгами, возвращаясь обратно и волнами прокатываясь по коже Гарри. Ему было тепло. Хотелось узнать, каким был Малфой наедине со своими слизеринцами, во время их таинственных гедонистических пиров по выходным. Стоило попытаться выведать это у Миллисент.

Стало ясно, что больше Малфой с ним говорить не планировал. Просто освещение за этим столом нравилось ему больше. Гарри такой исход не устраивал.

Он прочистил горло.

\- Так значит, Трансфигурация. – Малфой угукнул в ответ, что было хорошим знаком. – Почему? Я даже не знал, что ты разбираешься в Трансфигурации. Думал, тебе нравится Зельеварение.

Малфой закатил глаза.

\- Я могу разбираться больше, чем в одном предмете. Точно также как ты можешь быть так себе сразу в нескольких.

\- Я хорош в квиддиче.

Малфой перевернул страницу, не поднимая глаз.

\- Ну так и иди играй.

Гарри насупился.

\- Я хочу заниматься чем-нибудь неожиданным. И я не хочу быть посредственным— Ну, то есть хочу, но не в магии, а как личность…

\- Поверь мне, Поттер, - произнес Малфой, записывая что-то в конспект зелеными чернилами (Гарри тоже нравились чернила этого цвета), - как личность ты тоже весьма посредственен.

Гарри сузил глаза. В том, что Малфой вел себя как урод, не было ничего нового. И с чего только Гарри взял, что тот изменился? Впрочем, возможно, Малфой на самом деле изменился, только не так, как хотелось бы Гарри. Глубоко-глубоко в душе Гарри мог признаться себе, что ему хотелось внимания Малфоя. И он вел себя как идиот, пытаясь его добиться.

\- Я не это имел в виду.

\- Ты сам сказал.

\- Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, - Гарри сердито уставился на свою зеленую чернильницу. – Я хочу годиться не только для свержения темных лордов и написания обо мне статей в желтой прессе.

Молчание затянулось. Когда Гарри поднял голову, Малфой смотрел прямо на него, глаза его были необычайно яркими.

\- Я знаю.

Такой пристальный взгляд тут же выбил из Гарри все дыхание. Было в Малфое что-то такое, отчего Гарри чувствовал себя словно опасное зелье за секунду до взрыва.

Малфой уже вновь уткнулся в книгу, внимательно разглядывая двигающийся дагерротип ведьмы, превращающейся в летучую мышь и обратно. Его нижняя губа была закушена двумя слегка выступающими вперед клыками. Гарри, вероятно, в жизни своей не видел ничего более чувственного.

\- Ты пытаешься стать Анимагом?

Малфой кивнул. Губа осталась закушенной. Гарри пялился на его рот, почти не обращая внимания на слова, которые вылетали из его собственного.

\- Прошлым Рождеством мы с Гермионой тоже попробовали. У нее с собой была книга, и нам нужно было… отвлечься от мыслей о Роне.

Малфой, естественно, понятия не имел, о чем он говорил, но Гарри наконец завладел его вниманием.

\- И как далеко вы продвинулись?

\- Индигенизация, - ответил Гарри. Это была третья стадия после медитации и визуализации, последняя перед попыткой первого частичного превращения. – Мы узнали, какие у нас формы, а потом вернулся Рон, у нас появилась новая зацепка, и мы забросили.

В то время в приоритете были более важные вещи.

Малфой отложил книгу.

\- И какая у тебя форма?

\- Не скажу, - ухмыльнулся Гарри.

\- Значит, какая-то дурацкая, - заключил Малфой. – Ты пушистый?

На самом деле Гарри давно смирился со своей формой, но теперь, завладев наконец вниманием Малфоя, он не собирался от него так быстро отказываться.

\- Сначала скажи, какая у тебя.

Малфой злобно нахмурился.

\- Нет.

То, как он уставился на свою чернильницу, затем на дорогущее перо, после чего - на мадам Пинс, прекрасно все объясняло.

Гарри медленно растянул губы в улыбке.

\- У тебя не получается, не так ли?

\- Все у меня получается.

\- Ты даже не знаешь, какой будет твоя форма. У тебя не получается визуализация, да?

\- Я начал пытаться всего два месяца назад, - жарко возразил Малфой.

\- Я дошел до третьей стадии за месяц. Спорим, я знаю, почему ты не можешь справиться со второй?

Малфой вздохнул и отодвинул книгу в сторону.

\- Поттер—

\- Нет, серьезно, - перебил Гарри. – У меня тоже были проблемы с визуализацией, пока я не разобрался, в чем дело. Если поможешь мне с Зельеварением, я покажу тебе, как превращаться.

Малфой не ответил. Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Гарри. Глаза его были холодными, ртутными, непроницаемым— как киноварь. 

\- Ладно. Пятница. В пустой аудитории в подземельях. Но я сразу предупреждаю, что не буду твоим карманным зельеваром. Я даю тебе совет – а работу ты делаешь сам.

Гарри вернулся к своим конспектам и учебникам, но ничего не мог поделать с расползающейся по лицу глупой улыбкой.

\- Ладно. Отлично.

Малфой что-то едва слышно буркнул в ответ.

 _Выберите основу_ , предписывала «Дозировка».

Теперь Гарри понял смысл этой фразы. Зельеварение во многом напоминало его отношения с Малфоем: взрывоопасным зельям нужна была взрывоопасная основа. Укрепляющим – укрепляющая. Живительным - живительная. Киноварь, Аква Фортис, Аква Вита. Малфой был для Гарри сразу всеми из этих веществ.

И чем лучше он понимал Малфоя, тем лучше он понимал Зельеварение.


	4. Осаждение

**04\. Осаждение  
 _Сцепление частиц твердого конденсата в относительно устойчивый сгусток золы._**

-x-

В этом году Гарри изучал только четыре предмета: Зельеварение, Трансфигурацию, Защиту и Чары. Но будь он проклят, если запомнил хоть слово, сказанное Флитвиком или новым преподавателем Защиты. Гарри даже имени его не мог вспомнить.

Все его внимание было направлено на Зельеварение и Трансфигурацию. Изучая зелья, Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что, оказывается, выбор материала котла – пьютер или золото – был очень важным фактором, существенно влияющим на результат (поразительно, сколько всего он узнал, прочитав всего две главы книги «Золотые котлы: Ковчег желаний и другие легенды Зельеварения»). На Трансфигурации он старался делать вид, что внимательно следит за инструкциями профессора Свитч, на деле же, втайне от Гермионы, наблюдая и повторяя за Малфоем.

Движения его палочки были поистине изящными. И уверенными. Смотреть на то, как он трансфигурировал часы в подсвечник, а подсвечник в верблюда, было возбуждающе и для тела, и для разума. Это невероятно раздражало.

Гарри не заметил, что урок закончился, и профессор Свитч их отпустила, пока Гермиона не пнула его под столом. Он смел все вещи в сумку, не проверив даже, закрыта ли чернильница. Дальше было Зельеварение, а сумку, если что, всегда можно было очистить заклинанием.

\- Гарри, подожди! – окликнула Гермиона, когда он был уже у двери. – Честное слово, тебе будто не терпится поскорее попасть на Зельеварение.

\- Ну да.

Она недоверчиво глянула на него.

\- Похоже, так и есть. Как ни странно.

Они шли по коридору к классу Зельеварения, когда Гермиона решила срезать по переходу, расположенному рядом с дверью в бывший кабинет профессора Снейпа.

\- Поттер.

Гарри скривился. Они остановились у картины Джона Уильяма Уотерхауса, на которой тот изобразил обнаженную сирену, расчесывающую волосы на фоне бескрайней глади моря. Лицо и одеяния Снейпа на этой картине выглядели совершенно не к месту, но его это, разумеется, нисколько не смущало. Наоборот, это было даже очень по-снейповски: к чертям испортить столь дивно до его появления выглядящую обстановку.

\- И Грейнджер тут, понятно. А Уизли где? Не с вами? Небеса смилостивились.

\- Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп. – Из всех знакомых Гарри людей Гермиона, пожалуй, была единственной, кто мог оставаться безупречно вежливой даже в самой неприятной ситуации. Хотя, Малфой, наверное, тоже так мог.

\- Да, профессор? – спросил Гарри, желая побыстрее от него отделаться.

\- Полюбовался на импровизированную лабораторию, которую вы разместили в пустом классе Зельеварения. Весьма… занятно.

Гарри сжал кулаки. Он ненавидел этот издевательский тон.

\- Спасибо. Я понял, что в том классе работать гораздо удобнее, учитывая дым и испарения. Плюс там нет окон, что обеспечивает постоянную температуру и отсутствие сквозняков, делая, тем самым, этот класс идеальным местом для приготовления деликатных зелий.

Снейп закатил глаза.

\- Думаете, прочитали пару книжек и сразу поумнели? Да любой соображающий первокурсник с Хаффлпаффа способен объяснить преимущества подземных лабораторий для приготовления зелий.

Гарри злобно нахмурился.

\- Я получу «Превосходно», - заявил он. – Безупречно приготовлю все зелья, и вот тогда мы посмотрим, кто будет смеяться.

Снейп неприятно ухмыльнулся.

\- Поверьте мне, это буду я. Даже десять Грейнджер не сумели бы научить вас самостоятельно готовить хотя бы одно из экзаменационных зелий.

\- Что ж, тогда очень хорошо, что мне помогает еще и Малфой.

Снейп сузил глаза. Повисло молчание, во время которого Гарри тихо наслаждался тем фактом, что сумел лишить Снейпа дара речи.

\- Веселитесь, пока можете.

\- С удовольствием, профессор. Нас ждут три года веселья. Вам тоже уже не терпится, да?

Снейп снова закатил глаза и покинул пляж, чем невероятно порадовал сирену. Гермиона, сама вежливость, помахала ей на прощание.

\- Гарри, тебе не следует его так злить. Ты уверен, что это было хорошей идеей?

\- Ммм?

\- Может, тебе нужен запасной вариант? Ты все еще сможешь заняться изготовлением метел, даже без экзамена по Зельеварению.

Гарри кинул сумку на скамью, на которой они обычно сидели, и нахмурился.

\- Нет.

Он проигнорировал ее вздох. Профессор Слагхорн опаздывал, но наконец дверь его кабинета открылась, и он вошел, дожевывая вымоченный в бренди ананас.

\- Доставайте ваши котлы. Надеюсь, никто не забыл принести бронзовые, ведь сегодня мы будем варить Мазь для загара. Вы все поблагодарите меня в июне, когда отправитесь отдыхать на море.

Гарри придал своему уменьшенному котлу нормальный размер и поставил его на низкий огонь. Гермиона, которая как раз сделала тоже самое, искоса поглядывала на то, как Гарри угрюмо пытался отрегулировать мощность пламени. Горелка за их столом была капризной, особенно по средам. Вплоть до прошлой недели Гарри никогда этого не замечал.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Гарри прикусил губу, чтобы не заорать, когда пламя внезапно вспыхнуло и обожгло ему пальцы.

\- Пытаюсь починить горелку.

\- В смысле?

\- Она с дефектом. Мое зелье сгорит, если ее не починить.

Он ткнул в горелку палочкой и направил в нее не самую цензурную мысль: заклинаний для таких случаев не было, работали только раздражение и магическая сила. Наконец, пламя стало стабильным и небольшим, хотя от него волнами исходило негодование.

\- Как ты узнал?

\- В книжке прочитал, - ответил он. – Ты будто сама не знаешь, что это единственное, чем я занимаюсь в последнее время.

\- Ну, да. Я просто не думала, что ты что-то из этого _запоминаешь_.

\- Сюрприз, - буркнул Гарри.

Он еще покажет им всем, что годится не только для победы над темными лордами. Он тоже мог быть талантливым. Наверное.

\- Я смотрю, вы утихомирили эту капризную горелку, мистер Поттер. Славно, славно. Она всегда вредничала по средам.

Гарри с раздражением отметил, что просидел за этим столом семь лет, и чертов Снейп ни разу ничего не сказал про вредную горелку. Но затем растущий в нем фанат Зельеварения предположил, что, возможно, Снейп таким образом отсеивал тех, кто не старался или не обладал талантом. В конце концов, нестабильность пламени этой горелки по сравнению с остальными была вполне очевидна. И как он до сих пор этого не замечал?

А хуже всего было то, что он оправдывал действия Снейпа!

Гермиона принесла ингредиенты на двоих, и Гарри начал аккуратно шинковать травы, сверяясь с учебником. Животные ингредиенты он нарезал уже не так аккуратно. На экзамене у него будет ограниченное количество времени для приготовления зелья. Теперь он знал, что на жировых ингредиентах его можно было сэкономить благодаря тому, как животный жир взаимодействовал с другими компонентами.

Двадцать минут спустя их с Гермионой зелья оба были ровного сливочно-желтого цвета. _Помешайте три раза против часовой стрелки, затем три раза по часовой_.

Он помешал. Затем опустил мешалку (стеклянную, не деревянную) на стол и почувствовал шеей легкий зуд. Когда он обернулся, Малфой смотрел на него необычайно пристальным взглядом. От пара его лицо было раскрасневшимся и влажным. В другом конце класса чье-то зелье опасно зашипело, и Малфой ухмыльнулся, прежде чем вернуться обратно к собственному котлу.

Гарри сглотнул. Несколько секунд единственной мыслью в его голове было: _Наверное, именно так Малфой выглядит во время секса_.

Сработал установленный на палочке таймер, отмечая сорок пять минут, и Гарри обратился к учебнику, чтобы посмотреть следующий шаг. _Наберите 1 унцию. Проверьте запах на определенность. Если он неопределенный – убавьте огонь. Если определенный прибавьте._

Чего?

Он набрал в склянку одну унцию и понюхал. Запах был… в общем, он был. Напоминало то ли кокос, то ли ананас. Видимо поэтому Слагхорн сегодня и ел ананасы. Но был ли этот запах определенным или нет?

Гарри оглянулся по сторонам и увидел, что примерно половина сокурсников прибавляла огонь, тогда как другая половина – убавляла. Малфой убавлял. Гермиона прибавляла. Два варианта, каждый из которых был верным в определенной ситуации. Но какой вариант нужен был ему? Такие инструкции были для него слишком расплывчатыми.

Палочка завибрировала, предупреждая, что осталось тридцать секунд. _Увеличить или уменьшить?_ Он еще раз понюхал склянку. Принять решение не получалось. Палочка предупредила про пятнадцать секунд. _Увеличить или уменьшить, увеличить или уменьшить?_ Неопределенный, решил он, и торопливо уменьшил огонь.

Через минуту зелье станет либо белым и клейким, либо бронзовым и кремообразным. Он снова огляделся по сторонам, наблюдая как котел за котлом зелья приобретали теплый бронзовый оттенок верно приготовленной Мази для загара. Пэнси Паркинсон и Дафна Гринграсс уже наносили ее на руки, и кожа в этих местах моментально приобретала бронзовый оттенок загара.

Гарри отвернулся. Малфой неотрывно наблюдал за своим сливочно-желтым зельем. От влажности его волосы растрепались и упали на лицо. Сработал таймер, и зелье Малфоя замерцало бронзой. Он поднял глаза на Гарри, и уголки его губ растянулись в улыбке, которая почти не напоминала ухмылку.

Палочка Гарри тоже сигнализировала о готовности. Раздался резких вдох Гермионы. Он боялся обернуться. Неужели у него у единственного в классе будет белое клейкое зелье? Неужели именно это событие предопределит его жизнь: на экзамене ему выпадет то же зелье, он снова не сможет его сварить и не получит возможность учиться Зельеварению?

Малфой выгнул шею, заглядывая Гарри в котел. Затем отвел взгляд с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Когда их взгляды снова встретились, Гарри знал. Даже при отсутствии явных эмоций – он мог читать Малфоя. Причем гораздо лучше, чем вздохи Гермионы.

Гарри обернулся. Зелье было бронзовым, кремообразным и определенно пахло кокосом. Он закрыл глаза и облегченно выдохнул, не в силах сдержаться.

Слагхорн прочистил горло.

\- Оставьте запечатанные склянки с образцами на моем столе. К следующей неделе прошу подготовить двенадцатидюймовое исследование касательно процесса приготовления. И не забывайте, что вы все приглашены на мою скромную вечеринку в эту субботу. Начало в восемь вечера, и помните: встречают по одежке!


	5. Фиксация

**05\. Фиксация  
 _Процесс, в результате которого вещество становится устойчивым к воздействию огня; происходит распад вещества, а затем перестроение его структуры на субатомном уровне._**

-x-

Пускай до пятницы было всего пять дней, но тянулись они, казалось, добрые пять лет.

\- Гарри, ты же не зациклился на моем Риддиккулусе, правда?

Он резко остановился, рука замерла на обратной стороне портрета.

\- В смысле?

Гермиона поджала губы и оглянулась, чтобы убедиться, что рядом никого не было.

\- У тебя вид, будто ты на чем-то зациклился, такой же как на шестом курсе. И ты всю неделю с Малфоя глаз не сводишь. А сейчас у тебя с ним встреча — не притворяйся, будто удивлен, что я догадалась. Я ведь тогда просто хотела подразнить тебя. Не обязательно скрывать ваши встречи. Я не против вашей дружбы— и я знаю, что ты не влюблен в него.

_Это ты так думаешь._

\- Он обещал помочь.

\- В обмен на что? – скептически уточнила Гермиона.

Почему все вокруг считали, что Гарри было нечего предложить?

\- У него затык с превращением в Анимага.

Эта фраза гарантированно должна была увести Гермиону с темы, что и произошло будто по волшебству.

\- Нам тоже неплохо бы завершить свои. Мы ведь были так близки.

\- Ты уверена, что хочешь? – ухмыляясь, спросил Гарри.

\- Моя форма не так уж плоха, - но Гермиона хмурилась. – Она практичная.

Гарри хмыкнул.

\- Навевает воспоминания, это уж точно, - затем: - Как думаешь, вспомнит ли Булстрод? Если она когда-нибудь найдет тебя в комнате в анимагической форме, то, скорее всего, попытается изгнать в мир иной.

Прежняя кошка Миллисент – Темная леди – умерла после первой недели восьмого курса. Когда Гермиона впервые увидела эту кошку, то прислала Гарри жутким образом засекреченное сообщение полное паники.

_Это ее кошка! Я еще во время визуализации думала, что где-то уже видела такую расцветку. Один в один как у гребаной кошки Булстрод. Видимо, Оборотное зелье каким-то образом изменило мою ДНК. А теперь, сюрприз-сюрприз, моя анимагическая форма – это реально существующая кошка. ДЕРЬМО. _

Миллисент смерть питомца переживала недолго и уже к концу недели заменила Темную леди ее полной физической и метафизической противоположностью. Пип был белым, вечно чем-то напуганным и до чертиков раздражающим.

\- Иди уже, Гарри, - она швырнула в него пером. – Но все же постарайся в этом году не зацикливаться на Малфое. Я почти уверена, единственное, что его сейчас волнует – это результаты ТРИТОНов. Но даже если это не так – теперь это проблема Рона, а не наша.

-x-

Каким-то чудом он умудрился добраться до пустого класса Зельеварения раньше Малфоя и даже успеть поставить котел на огонь, осторожно настраивая мощность пламени для достижения среднего кипения. _Что это значит вообще_ , еще совсем недавно подумал бы Гарри. Но теперь, благодаря своим новым знаниям по Зельеварению, Гарри понимал разницу между тихим, средним и сильным кипением.

Вскоре появился растрепанный и какой-то помятый Малфой. Волосы у него лежали в беспорядке, а рот был сжат в тонкую линию. Он заметил стоящего у первой парты Гарри и поднимающийся от котла мятно пахнущий пар, и складка между его бровей немного разгладилась.

\- Сыворотка от простуды? – спросил он.

\- Ага. Она мудреная.

Малфой нахмурился.

\- Я бы, наверное, использовал другое слово.

Он положил свои вещи на стол рядом с котлом, и они с Гарри посмотрели друг на друга. Лишь после этого Гарри вспомнил, что они вовсе не были друзьями, чтобы он там себе порой ни думал. Итак, он не мог выкинуть Малфоя из головы, но значило ли это, что Гарри зациклился? Может, Вселенная просто пыталась донести до его внимания что-то важное и удивительное? Что их отношения могли бы быть другими, если бы только можно было _продистиллировать_ их как одно из новых зелий Гарри.

\- Услуга за услугу, - произнес Малфой. – Работать будем по такому принципу. Я первый.

Гарри кивнул, сдерживая улыбку. Естественно, Малфой пожелал быть первым. Тот явно ожидал, что Гарри начнет спорить, и оказался застигнут врасплох его быстрым согласием. Впрочем, он довольно быстро взял себя в руки.

\- Отлично. У меня получается медитировать, но когда я пытаюсь начать визуализацию – ничего не выходит. Хотя я все делаю правильно.

\- Вообще ничего? Даже намека?

Малфой скрестил руки на груди.

\- Вообще ничего.

Гарри присел на стоящую рядом парту, вспоминая отчаянное одиночество прошлого Рождества. Не считая жуткой встречи с Нагини, они были тогда абсолютно одни. Что он почувствовал, когда впервые увидел свою форму?

Пожалуй, «увидел» было не совсем верным словом. Скорее он _понял_. Понял и принял с тем же горьким смирением, какое испытал той ночью, когда вошел в Запретный лес и понял смысл сообщения, которое Дамблдор оставил для него на снитче.

Но он многое переосмыслил с тех пор. Научился ценить те вещи, которые раньше вызывали у него лишь неприязнь. Например, свою анимагическую форму.

\- Что ты чувствуешь, когда заканчиваешь медитацию?

\- Тревогу, - ответил Малфой.

Гарри застыл. _Тревога, нетерпение… смерть, смерть, смерть_. Он помнил эти ощущения, как будто все было только вчера, а не больше года назад.

\- Что-то еще?

Малфой пожал плечами.

\- Желание бежать, - он отвел взгляд. – От медиации не должно возникать ощущение, будто заперт в клетке.

\- Я тоже испытывал тревогу, - сказал Гарри. Теперь он был уверен, что знал причину, по которой Малфой не мог закончить визуализацию. – Это часть инстинктов моего животного.

\- И что это за животное?

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

\- Не-а. Сначала ты покажи, а потом - я.

\- Но я даже до визуализации не могу дойти, - нахмурился Малфой.

\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - ответил Гарри, с облегчением осознав, что Малфой не заметил двусмысленности его последней фразы. – Наверняка это особенность поведения твоего животного. Попробуй еще раз, прямо сейчас, и когда дойдешь до визуализации, постарайся сконцентрироваться на чувстве тревоги, а не прерывать медитацию.

\- Во всех книгах написано, что к моменту визуализации я достигну спокойствия и буду готов к превращению.

\- Возможно, ты действительно готов, - сказал Гарри. – Возможно, дело в твоих занятиях окклюменцией. Благодаря им после медитации ты сразу проникаешь в разум животного.

Малфой по-прежнему не выглядел убежденным.

\- Просто попробуй, - настаивал Гарри.

Малфой сел на стул рядом с Гарри и закрыл глаза. Он находился очень близко, и это невероятно возбуждало. Гарри раньше никогда не замечал, какой нежной и светлой была кожа над его веками. Каким уставшим он выглядел с закрытыми глазами. Гарри слушал тихий звук его дыхания и думал о том, что если бы он мог что-то изменить в своей жизни, то сделал бы так, чтобы иметь возможность все время сидеть вот так рядом с Малфоем и слушать, как тот тихо дышит. 

Не соображая, что делает, Гарри поднял руку и накрыл ею руку Малфоя. Тот резко распахнул глаза: ртутные, свирепые и такие близкие. 

\- Что—

Гарри сглотнул, чувствуя, как вспыхнуло лицо, словно вредная горелка в кабинете Слагхорна.

\- С тебя ответный совет.

Малфой глянул на стол. Вода в котле из пьютера тихонько кипела, но больше Гарри ничего с ней не делал.

\- Там просто дистиллированная вода? – спросил Малфой. Гари кивнул. – Возьми свинцовый котел, используй витриоль в качестве базы и обрати внимание на то, как все это будет нагреваться.

\- Это не совет.

\- Это совет, - Малфой закрыл глаза и продолжил полностью игнорировать его, постепенно погружаясь в медитацию.

Недовольный Гарри придал уменьшенному свинцовому котлу нормальный размер и полез в набор для зелий искать витриолевую базу. Склянка с витриолью, которая была в каждом стандартном наборе, действительно обнаружилась. Она была пыльной, все еще запечатанной воском, но по-прежнему пригодной для использования. Гарри осторожно добавил содержимое в котел и отрегулировал мощность пламени.

Дыхание Малфоя постепенно выравнивалось. Он сидел очень прямо, но при этом все равно умудрялся выглядеть небрежно и расслабленно. Гарри, попытайся он это повторить, смотрелся бы просто неуклюже. Пар от наполненного водой котла снова заставлял его волосы завиваться на кончиках. Казалось, будто с того урока Зельеварения минули годы, а, может, всего пара секунд.

Гарри проверил Сыворотку от простуды и добавил последний ингредиент. Мерлин, варить это зелье было сплошной пыткой. Он пытался уже в шестой раз, и обычно уже к двадцатой минуте что-то шло не так. Это был всего второй раз, когда он умудрился дойти до третьей стадии.

Содержимое остальных двух котлов сейчас должно было кипеть, но жидкость в свинцовом пока не кипела. Он проверил таймер на палочке. Двенадцать минут, но никакого среднего кипения. Огонь под котлом выглядел нормально. Котел на ощупь тоже был теплым.

Внезапно Малфой дернулся и едва не упал со стула, не успев даже открыть глаза. Он увидел Гарри и замер, будто пойманный зверь, после чего медленно сел обратно.

\- Хотелось бежать, - тихо произнес он. 

Затем заглянул в свинцовый котел. Витриоль была масляной, зеленой и жутко воняла.

\- Неужели это правда используют для зелий, которые люди потом должны пить? – спросил Гарри.

Малфой закатил глаза.

\- Видишь, она нагревается, но не закипает. Как это можно использовать?

_Ох._

\- Для приготовления зелий с деликатными ингредиентами, вроде пищевых добавок для драконов и огнеупорных покрытий для метел.

Малфой выглядел довольным.

\- Теперь откачай немного сифоном и добавь в котел с водой. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Вода, в которую добавили витриоль, зашипела и начала испаряться. Малфой молниеносным движением взмахнул палочкой, трансфигурируя котел из пьютера в свинцовый.

\- Витриоль разрушает большинство металлов, Поттер, - строго произнес он. – Свинец. Всегда только свинец.

Чувствуя себя крайне глупо, Гарри кивнул, и они вдвоем стали наблюдать, как небольшое количество зеленой кислоты выпарило всю воду, оставшись после этого на дне котла аккуратной маленькой отвратительно пахнущей масляной лужицей.

\- Я смогу понять, что за зелье передо мной, в зависимости от контейнера или котла, в котором оно находится, и по тому, как оно взаимодействует с водой и высокими температурами.

Малфой улыбнулся.

\- Все верно. Самое важное для зельевара – это уметь определить вид зелья. Никогда не пей из свинцовой чашки и никогда не позволяй слуге с вольфрамовым кольцом на пальце подавать тебе еду.

\- Разве хоть кто-то стал бы пить из свинцовой чашки?

Малфой пожал плечами.

\- Дома мы подаем гостям напитки только в стеклянных кубках. Или в бронзовых, они для особых случаев. Таковы правила этикета, поскольку в серебряной или золотой посуде может скрываться множество неприятных вещей.

Гарри кивнул и отложил информацию на одну из новых полочек в голове. Он вспомнил ранее приготовленные на уроках зелья и то, как вели себя их базы. Теперь, когда он знал, на что обращать внимание, закономерность была очевидна.

Он взмахнул палочкой и очистил котел от витриоли, не горя желанием нечаянно пролить ее на себя или на стол.

\- Так значит, снова чувство тревоги?

Малфой нахмурился.

\- Снова. Как только дохожу до этой стадии, возникает чувство, что я должен _бежать прямо сейчас_.

\- Поможет, если мы будем делать это вместе?

\- Каким образом это должно помочь?

\- Не знаю. Может, присутствие еще кого-то сыграет в качестве якоря для тебя?

Малфой встал.

\- Мне не нужен _якорь_ , Поттер. Думаю, мы закончили на сегодня.

Он собрал свои вещи и вышел до того, как Гарри успел что-либо ответить. Он в растерянности уставился на оставленную открытой дверь и пустой темный коридор за ней, недоумевая, что он такого сделал, чтобы настолько выбесить Малфоя.

-x-

Парадоксально, но следующим утром за завтраком Малфой сел рядом с ним.

Сидящая напротив Гермиона опустила «Пророк» и смерила их двоих удивленным взглядом. Гарри так и видел, как шестеренки закрутились в ее голове. Ему совершенно не хотелось отвечать на ее вопросы. Более того, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как именно на них отвечать. К счастью, подошла Миллисент и села рядом с Гермионой, моментально вовлекая ее в то, что было, как подозревал Гарри, основанной на Арифмантике формой прелюдии. Гермиона определенно не имела ничего против.

Он повернулся к Малфою, чтобы не смотреть на Гермиону, чьи раскрасневшиеся щеки напоминали ему о таких же щеках Малфоя, когда тот стоял над котлом.

\- Доброе утро.

Малфой снова манерно намазывал маслом хлеб.

\- Утро доброе.

\- Ты пытался еще раз вчера вечером?

Малфой скривился и запихнул в рот тост.

\- Да.

Ладно, возможно, стоило попробовать начать по-другому.

\- В свежем выпуске «Зелья сегодня» есть статья про редкое использование антимонии в качестве базы в последнее время. Там говорится, что причиной являются—

\- Котлы массового производства.

Гарри уставился на него.

\- Ты тоже читал?

\- Нет, - ответил Малфой. – Я просто сварил много зелий за свою жизнь. Покупные котлы часто плохо взаимодействуют с этой основой. Скорее всего из-за чар, которые используют для их создания. В моем каменном котле дома все готовится нормально.

\- Ты очень хорош в Зельеварении, не так ли, - пробормотал Гарри.

Он злобно проткнул сосиску вилкой, чувствуя недовольство жизнью в целом. Малфой был гением в Трансфигурации _и_ Зельеварении, а Гарри всего лишь пытался что-то доказать своему гребаному боггарту.

\- Просто тебе не так уж сильно нравится Зельеварение, - произнес Малфой. 

Он видел Гарри насквозь, и за это тот возненавидел его еще больше. Гребаный Мерлин, он _пытался_ полюбить Зельеварение. Он даже читал эти злосчастные журналы. Чего еще они от него хотели?

\- Ты никогда не станешь действительно хорош в деле, которое не любишь. Что, кстати, довольно грустно, ведь интуиция у тебя есть.

\- Видимо поэтому у тебя так замечательно идут дела с превращением в Анимага.

Он моментально пожалел о своих словах, но было слишком поздно. Выражение лица Малфоя, только что искреннее и открытое, тут же сменилось на отчужденную и пустую маску, в которой он проходил всю войну. В эту секунду Гарри отчетливо понял для себя, что никогда больше не хотел бы видеть у Малфоя это выражение.

\- Превращение в Анимага это всего лишь один из аспектов Трансфигурации, Поттер. По крайней мере, я способен сделать из рыбы птицу, не убив ее при этом. И я не припоминаю, чтобы ты сумел сделать то же самое или сварить какое-нибудь приличное зелье.

\- Я недавно сварил Мазь для загара, - возмутился Гарри.

И Сыворотка от простуды прошлой ночью получилась вполне ничего. Люди вокруг начали поглядывать на них, поэтому Гарри шепнул «Муффлиато», сердито взмахнув рукой. Малфой проследил за движением, глаза на секунду расширились, после чего он растянул губы в неприятной улыбке.

\- Точно, именно поэтому ты сегодня слегка оранжевого оттенка. Готовишься к отпуску на Майорке?

\- Я не—, - Гарри опустил взгляд на свои руки и нахмурился. – Ну ладно, я слегка оранжевый. Янтарного оттенка.

Малфой недоверчиво хмыкнул.

\- Хорошо хоть ты использовал _немного_ мази.

Гарри все еще недовольно разглядывал свою персиковую кожу. Проклятье, придется пить лимонный сок, чтобы цвет стал более нормальным.

Затем Гарри понял, что подумал про антидот, специально не задумываясь об этом, и стал необычайно доволен собой. С другой стороны, когда он сварил зелье – он тоже был необычайно доволен собой.

\- Я думал, что сварил его идеально…

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

\- Эффект от него есть. Кожа стала темнее, просто теперь ты немного похож на лосося.

\- Но оно выглядело так же, как твое.

Малфой пожал плечами.

\- Это искусство. Ты можешь скопировать картину Дали, действуя по шаблону, но какая разница, насколько идеально ты это сделаешь? Это все равно не будет искусством, если сам ты не художник. Ты должен взять шаблонный рецепт и наполнить его собственным содержанием. В этом и заключается суть Зельеварения.

Гарри вздохнул. В этом было… довольно много смысла.

\- Я сожалею о том, что сказал. И все еще хочу заниматься вместе. Ты много всего знаешь и уже помог, а мне действительно очень нужна помощь. Что, если я тоже буду заниматься Анимагией? Так мне будет легче помогать тебе.

Малфой смерил его взглядом.

\- Ладно. Только не сегодня. Сегодня вечеринка у Слагги.

\- На этот раз не станешь пробираться тайком?

\- На этот раз меня пригласили.

И когда Малфой улыбнулся ему, это была самая ужасная вещь, которая только могла случиться. Ведь в этот момент Малфой думал только о нем, и мысли в его голове были _хорошими_. Как Гарри будет жить дальше?

Но затем Малфой встал, разрывая заглушающее заклинание и очарование момента, оставляя Гарри частично трансформировавшимся и совершенно растерянным. Вся его жизнь теперь напоминала анимагическое превращение. Он только не был уверен, кем ему хотелось быть: человеком или животным, собой прошлым или собой настоящим, Гарри или… кем-то, кому нравился Малфой.

-x-

На вечеринку Гарри пришел с Гермионой, которая выглядела ослепительно в зеленом платье с вызывающе глубоким декольте. Шрам от проклятия Долохова делал ее образ особенно опасным, неистовым и невероятно сексуальным. Рон был бы расстроен, знай он, что упускает.

Сейчас был февраль, и кроме того первого письма после каникул, в котором Гарри сообщил, что они добрались до Хогвартса без приключений, он ни разу больше ему не писал. _Вот так и умирает дружба._

Если бы все сложилось по-другому, если бы Рон не влюбился в Гермиону первым, в нее мог бы влюбиться Гарри. Тогда все могло быть проще. Но все сложилось так, как сложилось, и Рон _был_ первым, и Гарри обратил внимание на Малфоя. А теперь Гермиона, кажется, тоже обратила внимание на кого-то еще.

Миллисент всегда выглядела сурово и мрачно. Сегодня ее густые волосы были убраны от лица и забраны в широкие тугие косы, а фигуру неприлично плотно обтягивало черное кожаное платье. _Ее талия всегда была настолько тонкой, что можно обхватить одной рукой?_ Мерлин, эти формы выглядели непристойно. Она казалась чужой и словно бы инопланетной. Гарри быстро сообразил, что привитая Дурслями ксенофобия подняла свою голову, и вместо этого решил, что Миллисент выглядела экстраординарно и потрясающе. Она посмотрела на них пристальным взглядом, от которого Гарри почувствовал себя некомфортно.

\- Мне нужно обсудить с Миллисент наш общий проект для профессора Вектор. Увидимся позже, Гарри.

Что ж. Гарри не планировал приходить на вечеринку в одиночестве, но, судя по всему, его мнение учитывать не собирались. И это было, откровенно говоря, хреново, потому что он от природы не был хорош в непринужденном общении. Он был хорош в убийстве темных лордов— но такое призвание, как правило, никому не помогало стать королем вечеринки.

Он отчалил в сторону стола с напитками, понадеявшись, что какой-нибудь предприимчивый студент уже успел добавить алкоголя в пунш. Надежды его не оправдались, но он все равно взял стакан и примостился с ним в углу зала. Не умел он общаться и завязывать полезные знакомства. Довольно скоро его одиночество было нарушено.

\- Занятно, не находишь? – спросил Малфой.

\- Ты о чем?

\- О наших спутницах. Похоже, они предпочли нам друг друга.

Гарри наморщил нос.

\- Не представляю, что она в ней нашла.

Впрочем, это была ложь, поскольку Миллисент без сомнения относилась к тому типу людей, которых Гарри находил привлекательными. Возможно, у Гарри даже не было какого-то своего «типа», но ему нравились люди, которые не боялись спорить с ним и порой могли поставить на место.

Малфой неприятно улыбнулся.

\- Могу сказать то же самое.

Закатив глаза, Гарри допил пунш и собрался было пойти за новым, когда рука Малфоя легла на его предплечье, останавливая. 

\- Не хочешь выпить чего-нибудь нормального? – он поболтал перед лицом Гарри серебряной фляжкой.

Та мерцала в неровном свете свечей, напоминая Гарри о ртутном блеске верно сваренной Сыворотки от простуды.

Он сомневался едва ли полсекунды.

\- Ладно, давай.

Гарри слегка взмахнул рукой, левитируя к ним два стакана тыквенно-клюквенного пунша. Глаза Малфоя проследили за движением, будто он ни разу ничего подобного не видел. Хотя они с Гарри действительно никогда не были друзьями, конечно, он ни разу не видел, чтобы Гарри делал для него что-то хорошее. Не считая спасения его жизни. Гарри не считал. Для прежнего Гарри спасение жизней было чем-то вроде хобби.

Малфой плеснул огневиски в оба стакана.

\- Твое здоровье.

\- Твое здоровье, - эхом повторил Гарри и сделал глоток. 

Жидкость обжигала. На вкус она была как жгучая клюква. Безумно вкусно. Они сидели вдвоем в уголке, перемывая кости остальным присутствующим семи- и восьмикурсникам.

\- Почему, как ты думаешь, - произнес Малфой, - они так сблизились? Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь найти Милл, она где-то вместе с Грейнджер.

Гарри пожал плечами, чувствуя себя некомфортно.

\- Гермиона всегда хотела иметь подругу. Я думаю, она вцепилась в первую, с кем нашлись общие интересы. Никто в Гриффиндоре… не понимал ее.

Малфой задумчиво хмыкнул.

\- С Милл, наверное, то же самое. Думаю, это хорошо. Даже если из-за этого нам пришлось развлекать самих себя. Вот мы парочка неудачников, даже платонические спутницы нас кинули.

Гарри глотнул алкогольного пунша, пряча за стаканом улыбку. Он легко мог представить худший способ провести вечер.

\- Говори за себя. Гермиона проводит со мной кучу времени. А ты, видимо, просто не умеешь общаться с женщинами.

\- Это точно, - ответил Малфой. Ответил небрежно, на Гарри он даже не смотрел. – Зато с Милл можно обсуждать квиддич, и ее виртуальная команда обычно единственная, кто может составить серьезную конкуренцию моей. – Он нахмурился. – У нее нет команды в этом сезоне. Говорит, нет времени. Бред, я считаю. Всегда есть время для квиддича. И с кем мне теперь соревноваться? Остальные в этом полный отстой.

Его страдания из-за потери напарника по фэнтези-лиге были, говоря откровенно, очаровательными. У Гарри потеплело внутри.

\- Ты в лиге? Я бы тоже вошел. – _Опасно, Гарри_ , подумал он. Ему было плевать.

Малфой вскинул бровь, но не возразил. Именно поэтому Гарри с такой легкостью снова открыл рот.

\- Мы с Роном всегда хотели участвовать, но вступительный взнос был слишком высок для него, заплатить за него он тоже не позволял, поэтому мы так никуда и не вступили.

Малфой ухмыльнулся, но воздержался, слава Мерлину, от комментариев касательно финансового положения Рона.

\- Ладно, Поттер. Можешь быть моей новой Милл, но я предупреждаю, что вступительный взнос в _нашу_ лигу больше, чем в любую, учрежденную «Пророком». Мы будем набирать команды завтра после обеда, в «Трех метлах». Деньги вперед. Затем слушаем матч «Сороки» против «Прайда».

\- Класс! – улыбнулся Гарри.

Малфой тоже был доволен? Гарри показалось, что был.

\- Гарри! И Драко! Вот уж точно невероятная удача, - воскликнул подошедший к ним Слагхорн.

Он дружески похлопал каждого из них по плечу, а затем отступил на шаг назад, чтобы сделать то же самое со своей спутницей.

\- Мигела, позволь представить тебе двух очень неплохих студентов-зельеваров. Гарри, Драко— это Мигела Кальдейро. Мигела это _Ministra de Poções_ – что значит Министр Зельеварения на португальском, она варит зелья для самого Президента, а также является моим хорошим другом. Гарри после окончания Хогвартса собирается стать Мастером Зельеварения, а Драко, несмотря на все мои попытки убедить его сделать то же самое, выбрал Трансфигурацию, - Слагхорн подмигнул Мигеле. – Возможно, ты сможешь переубедить его. Что ж! Оставляю вас общаться!

Когда он удалился, чтобы свести друг с другом еще пару жертв, Гарри и Драко остались вынуждены развлекать Мигелу. У той были темные большие глаза и настороженное выражение на лице. Этим она неприятно напомнила Гарри Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Но когда Мигела заговорила, ее голос, в отличие от голоса Беллатрикс, оказался низким и глубоким, поэтому всякое сходство тут же развеялось.

\- Трансфигурация – это искусство, более чем достойное изучения, - сказала она Малфою. – Как и Зельеварение. И то, что вы сумели добиться успехов в обоих – кое-что говорит о вас.

Гарри, который никогда ни о чем подобном не думал, недоуменно уставился на нее. К счастью, он вовремя взял себя в руки и вернул на лицо более адекватное выражение.

\- И что же? – спросил он.

Мигела улыбнулась.

\- Оба этих искусства очень своенравны. И легендарны.

\- Вы имеете в виду увлечение ими Мерлина? – спросил Малфой. – Или то, что обе эти науки – неточные?

\- И то, и другое, наверное, - ответила она.

Она окинула Гарри взглядом, и тот невольно сглотнул, снова замечая сходство.

\- Мне всегда казалось, что процесс приготовления зелья похож на сотворение мира. Одно-единственное зелье может быть сварено сотней слегка отличающихся способов, сотней разных зельеваров, и всю эту сотню раз оно получится абсолютно одинаково эффективным. Эта магия гораздо глубже, чем Чары, вам так не кажется, Гарри?

Он кивнул, только теперь осознав, насколько правдивым было это утверждение. Чары были прекрасной областью магии, с их помощью можно было сотворить кучу удивительных вещей. Но эта наука была однозначной и косной. Объект не поднимется в воздух, если ударение в заклинании будет сделано не на второй слог, а на первый. Эта магия казалась потрясающей, когда ему было одиннадцать, и он был словно магглорожденный. Сейчас же это напоминало скорее технологию, чем магию – как выключатель: всегда сработает, если правильно направить энергию.

\- Да. Это… более высокая магия.

Она улыбнулась. У Беллатрикс никогда не было такой улыбки.

\- И то же самое про Трансфигурацию, - сказала она, вновь поворачиваясь к Малфою. Гарри теперь и это понимал— В Трансфигурации редко использовались заклинания. Эта магия была свободнее, чем остальные. – Я понимаю, почему вас привлекают эти предметы. По вам сразу видно.

\- Что видно? – спросил Гарри.

\- Вы беспокойны, - ответила она. – Вы жаждете перемен, возможно, даже хаоса… Чтобы ваши жизни были больше, чем простое существование. Вы хотите найти магию, более высокую, чем сама жизнь. И выбранные пути вас не разочаруют. Они отлично подходят тем, кто ищет в профессии что-то большее, чем деньги.

Они провели с Мигелой полчаса. Она рассказала им о принципах трансмутаций и о знаковых сходствах между их науками. Малфой расспросил ее о зелье, над которым она сейчас работала: оно позволяло менять группу крови донора, чтобы она подходила реципиенту.

\- Я люблю изменения, – произнесла она. – Создавать их, останавливать, наблюдать. Это невероятно красивое и хаотичное явление.

С этим Гарри не мог не согласиться. Он посмотрел на Малфоя, на то, как тот говорил - со сдержанным энтузиазмом, и почувствовал растущую внутри глубокую тоску. Они с ним тоже могли измениться. Все ингредиенты были у них на руках. База, казалось, тоже уже готовилась. Просто пока что он не знал рецепта.

Мигела вручила каждому из них визитную карточку в форме котла.

\- Адрес камина, - пояснила она. – Я буду рада поддерживать наше общение и дальше, когда вы продолжите развиваться в выбранных областях.

\- Спасибо, - искренне произнес Гарри.

Как бы то ни было, разговор с Мигелой помог ему осознать одну вещь: он мог полюбить Зельеварение. Он занимался им не только для того, чтобы избежать саморазрушения. В Зельеварении была магия, очень похожая на его собственную: хаотичная, беспокойная, изменчивая.

И в Малфое, который сейчас обсуждал Трансфигурацию с приятным волшебником с восточной внешностью, он видел то же самое. Они оба уже изменились. В открытой искренней улыбке Малфоя было что-то алхимическое. Она несомненно была основным реагентом в том зелье, которое варилось сейчас у Гарри в груди.

 _Сотня различных рецептов_ , вспомнил он. _И каждый раз идеальное зелье._


	6. Смешение

**06\. Смешение  
 _Смешение золы, образовавшейся в результате Кальцинации, в воде._**

-x-

Утром воскресенья Гарри наконец сел сочинять письмо Рону, хотя что именно там написать по-прежнему оставалось для него загадкой. Он просидел над ним весь завтрак, записывая мысли, добавляя случившиеся с ним истории, но час спустя у него была едва ли страница. Гермиона сжалилась над ним и предложила добавить состав квиддичной команды Гриффиндора, чтобы заполнить больше места.

Он наморщил нос.

\- Раньше в общении с Роном мне никогда не приходилось искать, чем заполнить место.

Она невесело улыбнулась.

\- Мы взрослеем.

\- И отдаляемся, - добавил он.

Гарри все-таки воспользовался ее идеей и ушел в Хогсмид пораньше, чтобы отправить письмо. Заходить в совятню он пока не был готов. Слишком свежи были воспоминания о смерти Хедвиг, и вид ее пустого насеста испортил бы ему настроение на весь день. На сегодня у Гарри были другие планы. Которые включали Малфоя. И квиддич.

Сотрудник почты узнал его и отказался брать деньги за сову. Гарри ответил дежурной улыбкой, а про себя мог думать только про своего чертового боггарта и о том, что если выбор профессии зельевара не изменит его жизнь, то не лучше ли ему уйти в мир магглов и поселиться отшельником в горах Тибета?

На выходе из магазина он столкнулся – причем буквально – с Малфоем.

\- Смотри, куда— а, это ты, Поттер.

\- Боюсь, что так.

Малфой окинул его взглядом.

\- По-прежнему нет совы?

\- Нет, - и никогда не будет.

\- Мм, - промычал Малфой. – Подожди здесь.

Он исчез внутри магазина, а Гарри остался на улице, не зная, как это понимать: то ли Малфой вел себя как хороший друг, то ли просто нелепо. Это все-таки был Малфой, с ним никогда не знаешь. Колокольчик на двери звякнул, и вышел Малфой, с тем же меланхоличным выражением на лице.

\- Тебе надо завести кошку, - сказал он. – Как мне известно из надежного источника, домашние животные делают людей счастливее.

\- Я счастлив, - возразил Гарри.

Вроде того. Присутствовала некоторая тревога, но это, наверное, было нормально.

Когда по пути в «Три метлы» они проходили мимо зоомагазина, Малфой схватил его за руку и подвел к окну.

\- Гляди— вон та кошка. Она чем-то на тебя похожа.

Гарри нахмурился. Котенок был серого цвета с черными пятнышками вокруг зеленых глаз.

\- Мне нужны новые очки, - решил Гарри.

Малфой посмотрел на него как на умалишенного, что, если подумать, было не так далеко от правды.

\- Тебе нужна _кошка_ , - сказал он. – Это такое животное.

\- Зачем мне кошка?

\- Не знаю, - Малфой пожал плечами. – Будешь кормить ее, гладить, тискать, дашь ей какое-нибудь глупое гриффиндорское имя, типа Берти или Джолли.

Гарри фыркнул.

\- Тискать?

\- Это же _кошка_ , Поттер, - Малфой закатил глаза и пошел дальше. Гарри поторопился за ним. – Что еще с ней делать? Мерлин, на тебя посмотришь, так ты будто вчера родился.

\- У тебя есть домашнее животное?

Малфой наморщил нос.

\- Упаси Мерлин. У меня есть сова, но с недавних пор он отказывается относить письма по выходным.

Малфой толкнул входную дверь, и наружу хлынули звуки паба. В «Трех метлах» было уже довольно много народу, большинство собралось в центре зала, за большим столом, который Розмерта трансфигурировала из обычного. На барной стойке стояло включенное радио, по которому квиддичные комментаторы поливали грязью Бэлликастлских Нетопырей.

Малфой занял им два места за столом, отправив Гарри за напитками. Малфой велел взять ему сливочное пиво, налитое в бокал для эля, предупредив Гарри, что тот ни в коем случае не должен отклоняться от инструкций.

_«Никогда не пей во время принятия финансовых решений, Поттер, но всегда заставляй соперников думать, что пьешь»._

Гарри посчитал это бредом, но все равно передал заказ Розмерте. Та заговорщически подмигнула, достала две бутылки сливочного пива и незаметно перелила их содержимое в бокалы. Гарри поставил перед Малфоем бокал, рядом с его извечной бутылкой с водой, и сел рядом. Тот обернулся к нему с отвлеченной и как будто даже благодарной улыбкой.

За столом было около двадцати человек, большинство из которых были старше Гарри и не знакомы ему. Он с удивлением заметил за столом Вечно-Счастливого-Терри-Бута с девушкой, по виду на три-четыре года старше них. Соломенного цвета волосы и сияющая улыбка выдавали в ней еще одного Бута. Терри улыбнулся ему и радостно помахал. Гарри натянуто улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Итак, дамы и господа, - заговорил темноволосый мужчина, сидящий через двух человек слева от Малфоя. – Для тех, кто здесь впервые, объясняю: сначала мы проводим аукцион. Вступительный взнос в лигу – сто галеонов. Это автоматически дает вам тысячу очков для участия в аукционе. Набираем по стандартной команде с тремя запасными по желанию, по три галеона за каждого дополнительного игрока. Сделки можно начинать через неделю, когда будут известны официальные рейтинги для первых матчей. Вопросы?

У Гарри были вопросы. Например, _кто, черт возьми, вышвыривает сотню галеонов на фэнтези-лигу?_ За эти деньги можно было на пару месяцев снять приличную квартиру в Косом переулке. Вступительный взнос в лигу, куда собирались они с Роном, был всего десять галеонов.

А впрочем— плевать. У него была куча золота, а играть с высокими ставками было гораздо интереснее. Он достал кошель с монетами и передал его сидящей рядом с Малфоем ведьме, которая пересчитывала деньги и составляла список членов лиги.

Малфой буквально лучился энтузиазмом.

\- Люблю эту часть, - шепнул он. – Сразу видно, кто сможет составить серьезную конкуренцию. Видишь, как тот парень поджал губы? Старается не показывать, что эти сто галеонов для него очень даже существенная сумма. Дальше… вон, та ведьма. Джина Уайтколдрон. Швырнула деньги не глядя, ее не особо волнует, куда она их тратит. На игроков тоже не жалеет, иногда такая тактика срабатывает, иногда нет.

Гарри внимательно слушал, наблюдал и делал мысленные пометки, с кем из лиги можно будет торговаться, а кто, скорее всего, попытается жульничать, основываясь на знаниях Малфоя и собственной интуиции.

\- Твой стиль игры похож на стиль Грега Брауна, - сказал Гарри, вспоминая парня, который так остро переживал потерю сотни галеонов, но при этом считал, что участие в фэнтези-лиге того стоило. – И это чертовски странно, учитывая то количество золота, которым владеет твоя семья.

\- Поттер, как бестактно, - возмутился Малфой. – Я не говорю о своих деньгах в общественных местах.

Гарри решил не комментировать тот факт, что последние десять минут Малфой, не замолкая, говорил о чужих.

\- Но да— это характерная черта Малфоев. У нас талант в принятии грамотных финансовых решений. Я в лиге с третьего курса и ни разу не занимал место ниже третьего.

\- Все бывает в первый раз, - сказал Гарри. – Теперь здесь я, так что, надеюсь, ты не слишком расстроишься, вылетев из тройки.

\- Я даже время тратить не стану, задумываясь о невозможных вещах, – отмахнулся Малфой. А затем: - Кого хочешь взять ловцом?

\- Не-а, - ответил Гарри. – Узнаешь, когда сделаю ставку. Я не собираюсь раскрывать свою стратегию раньше времени.

Малфой наигранно оскорбился.

\- Что ж, ставлю тебя в известность, что моим загонщиком в этом году будет Герма Килгор, и я собираюсь бороться за нее. Я буду бороться за нее как маггл, если понадобится.

\- Господи, ты ведь это серьезно.

Малфой улыбнулся, и его глаза в этот момент сияли только для Гарри. Во всяком случае, Гарри нравилось так думать.

\- Квиддич – очень серьезная штука.

С этим Гарри не мог поспорить. Затем Вик, глава лиги, объявил первый лот. Джина предложила три сотни очков за Миконоса Янга, и все в пабе притихли, а секунду спустя за столом разгорелся жаркий спор. Гарри поудобнее устроился на стуле рядом с Малфоем, медленно потягивая секретное сливочное пиво, и впервые за долгое время почувствовал, что все было действительно хорошо. О Роне он не вспомнил ни разу.

 

-x-

\- Мерлин, вы только посмотрите, - мягко произнесла Гермиона, когда он вернулся. Она окунула перо в фиолетовые чернила, стряхнула лишнее и, вновь посмотрев на него, вскинула одну темную бровь. – Больше похоже, будто день ты провел, занимаясь кое-чем непристойным, а не сидел в пабе среди потных мужественных мужчин, покупая игроков за вымышленные деньги.

\- Не имею ничего против потных, мужественных мужчин, - ответил Гарри. – К тому же, женщины там тоже были.

\- Ах, - покивала Гермиона. – Это все объясняет, - она закрыла чернильницу и ухмыльнулась. – Если я загляну в твой список, там будут только самые сексуальные игроки? Наверняка ты заполучил себе и Герму Килгор, и Декстера Лупа.

\- Нет, Герма досталась Малфою, - недовольно ответил Гарри. Герма и правда была хороша. – Пришлось брать Декстера. Он у меня на втором месте. - Он покраснел, когда Гермиона ухмыльнулась.

Откуда она вообще знала все эти имена? Гарри всегда был уверен, что, когда они с Роном начинали говорить о квиддиче, Гермиона просто переставала их слушать.

\- Миллисент говорила, что тоже взяла бы их двоих, но у нее нет времени на игры, слишком много проектов по Арифмантике. Я так понимаю, теперь ты новая Миллисент Малфоя?

Гарри скривился.

\- Я не его Миллисент. Я его _Гарри_.

Губы Гермионы изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Как скажешь.

Он снова нахмурился и постарался не думать о том, что вовсе не возражал, когда _Малфой_ называл его своей Миллисент.

 

-x-

Теперь, когда они были в одной лиге, Бут решил, что они с Гарри – друзья. Предположение было в корне неверным. Однако за ужином он уселся рядом с Гарри, на место, где теперь обычно сидел Малфой, и такое Гарри стерпеть не мог.

\- Декстер Луп! Отличный выбор был, Гарри. Он уже заработал тебе, сколько? Сорок очков за один только сегодняшний матч, да? 

\- Ага, - довольно произнес Гарри. Подошедший Малфой сел на место рядом с Миллисент. Гарри улыбнулся ему. – Я уже на первом месте. Могу сказать, что сезон начался весьма неплохо.

Малфой сузил глаза, но ничего не ответил, наливая себе стакан воды и принимаясь за еду. Его ловец тоже сегодня играл, но пропустил пролетевший перед самым носом снитч, отвлекшись на неровные веточки в метле.

\- Посмотрим, как долго это продлится, - мрачно произнес он.

\- Поттер тебя уделывает, да? – спросила Миллисент. – Если бы я тоже играла, тебе пришлось бы совсем не сладко.

\- Нет, - недовольно ответил Малфой. – Команда Поттера практически идентична той, которую набрала бы ты. Если бы вы оба участвовали, то игроки были бы поделены между двумя командами, что легко позволило бы мне выйти в лидеры.

\- Не расстраивайся, Драко, - утешил Бут. – Игроков можно менять.

\- А ведь и правда, Терри, - ответил Малфой. – Если бы только Поттер мог поменять себе лицо, тогда все были бы счастливы. Впрочем— возможно, ему нравится быть похожим на кошку сильнее, чем он готов признать.

Бут растерянно заморгал. Гарри пнул Малфоя под столом, но, судя по убийственному взгляду Миллисент, – промахнулся. Решено, завтра первым же делом он идет к мадам Помфри. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он не позволит Малфою сравнивать его с котенком, которого тот хотел назвать Джолли.

Бут, который быстро пришел в себя, уже нашел новую тему для разговора.

\- Кстати, видели трусы на воротах на стадионе? Хуч утром пыталась их снять, но они прилипли намертво.

Гарри ухмыльнулся. Гермиона спрятала лицо в ладонях и застонала.

-x-

Во вторник на Трансфигурации Малфой усмехнулся, увидев на Гарри новые очки в проволочной оправе. Гарри сделал вид, что не заметил, но наконец-то видеть хорошо – было приятно. Кто знает, сколько таких ухмылочек он пропустил из-за дерьмовых старых очков. Раньше он даже не подозревал, что мир был настолько четким. Даже Снейп сегодня соизволил прокомментировать его _менее ужасный, чем обычно, внешний вид_.

Затем в среду на уроке у Слагхорна у Гарри получилась просто идеальная, черт возьми, Сыворотка от простуды. Когда он обернулся, чтобы поделиться радостью с Малфоем, тот улыбнулся в ответ, и взгляд его был таким мягким и родным, что Гарри пришлось отвернуться, пока он не потерялся в нем.

Теперь, когда сезон квиддичных матчей начался в полную силу, он, Малфой и (к сожалению) Бут часто проводили вечера около радио. Гарри с воплем подскакивал каждый раз, когда один из его игроков зарабатывал новые очки, и с удивлением и восторгом обнаружил, что Малфой реагировал на успехи собственных игроков не менее бурно.

В какой-то момент, после того как вратарь Малфоя – Оливер Вуд – блистательно спас ворота от гола, Малфой подхватил Миллисент и закружил ее по гостиной. Гарри и Гермиона, которые оба в это время писали эссе по Зельеварению, смерили зрелище недовольными взглядами. Затем ловец Гарри – Фил Дэгвуд – упустил снитч, и игра закончилась. По итогам на первое место в лиге этим вечером вышел Бут, что было просто гребанной вишенкой на торте.

\- Мерлин всемогущий! – в сердцах выругался Гарри, на что Бут невероятно дружелюбно похлопал его по плечу, делая все только хуже.

Твою мать, Гарри _ревновал_. К Миллисент Булстрод.

Миллисент с Драко были невероятно близки. До восьмого курса Гарри даже не подозревал об этом, но глядя на то, как комфортно этим двоим было друг с другом, они, должно быть, были друзьями очень давно. Слизеринцы и их секретики.

И чем больше времени он проводил с Малфоем на их вечерних совместных занятиях, тем сильнее эта ревность одновременно испарялась и усиливалась. Они с Малфоем становились _друзьями_. И это было здорово, потому что Малфой был классным, интересным, умным и не болел за квиддичную команду, цвета которой мешали Гарри спать по ночам. С одной стороны, благодаря их растущей близости Гарри все меньше сомневался, что они действительно стали друзьями, но с другой – теперь ему хотелось быть единственным, с кем Малфой был настолько близок.

Однажды вечером в начале марта Декстер Луп забил невероятный гол, и Гарри, который всю игру просидел на краешке сидения, заорал от удивления и восторга, к вящему недовольству девочек. Затем Малфой швырнул игрушечный квоффл ему в лицо, и Гарри поймал его, а потом закружил Малфоя вокруг, и это было _чудесно_ , потому что Малфой улыбался, будто все это было совершенно нормальным поведением.

Гарри понял, что у него никогда не было такого друга, как Малфой.

В Гриффиндоре обычно никто не следил таким образом за ходом профессиональных матчей. Даже Рон. У Гарри никогда не было того, кто мог бы назвать его виртуальную команду отстойной, а минуту спустя с гордостью улыбаться ему на Зельеварении. Раньше он даже не догадывался, чего был лишен все это время, и теперь растерянное чувство внутри одновременно восхищало и пугало его.

И тот факт, что он немного возбудился, пока кружился с Малфоем по гостиной, тоже не помогал разобраться в себе.

Больше всего он любил пятницы, потому что по пятницам они были только вдвоем. Пока Малфой по-прежнему подпрыгивал на стуле каждый раз, когда доходил до визуализации, Гарри потихоньку делал успехи в понимании отличий между видами ингредиентов и способами их использования в зависимости от применения различных реагентов.

\- Твоя реакция – это реакция твоего животного, - с жаром объяснял ему Гарри. – Просто _заранее приготовься_ почувствовать тревогу, и когда почувствуешь – вдохни поглубже и впусти ее. - _Мерлина ради, головой ты ударенный_ , - с теплотой добавил Гарри про себя. _Чувствовать тревогу – это нормально. Это не означает, что ты в клетке._

Гарри тоже начал заниматься. Они садились спиной к стене, соприкасаясь плечами, и Гарри синхронизировал свое дыхание с его во время медитации. Все вокруг замирало, звуки приглушались. Гарри забывал про мир, про боггарта, про все, кроме твердого плеча Малфоя рядом. Он падал все глубже, и затем, когда внутри начинал пробуждаться Анимаг, Малфой крупно вздрагивал, в ту же секунду подскакивая с пола.

Так прошел март. Они с переменным успехом боролись за первое и второе место в фэнтези-лиге. Гарри проводил с ним так много времени, что если Гринграсс или Паркинсон нужен был Малфой, искать его они сразу шли в комнату Гарри, и все восьмикурсники знали, что место за столом в Большом зале рядом с Гарри занимать было нельзя. У него будто снова был лучший друг, и это было потрясающе. Он никогда не подумал бы, насколько похоже они с Малфоем мыслили, вели себя с друзьями, жаловались на домашку по Чарам.

\- Поттер, - сказал Малфой как-то вечером.

Он лежал на кровати Невилла, подложив руки под голову, и смотрел на темно-синий балдахин.

Гарри перевернул страницу конспекта, пытаясь найти информацию про Панацею, которую – он был уверен – записал сюда на прошлой неделе.

\- Мм?

Малфой ответил не сразу. Гарри услышал его вздох.

\- Думаешь, МакГонагал возьмет меня в ученики, если я не смогу завершить превращение в Анимага?

Гарри уставился на страницу с записями про Аконитовое зелье. В голове резко стало пусто. Малфой очень редко позволял кому-нибудь видеть свою неуверенность. А сейчас он позволял это Гарри.

Мерлин— Малфой был его _лучшим другом_.

Он отодвинул конспект и повернулся на бок. Малфой тоже повернулся на бок, и они смотрели друг на друга, лежа на кроватях, медленно моргая в тусклом свете. Так могло бы быть всегда, внезапно подумал Гарри. Он мог бы принять рукопожатие Малфоя, не отказываться от факультета Слизерин, и, возможно, тогда они проводили бы так каждый вечер, перешептываясь в темноте, как и полагается лучшим друзьям.

Годы неслучившихся возможностей пролетели у Гарри перед глазами. Драко Малфой с такой легкостью мог бы с самого начала быть его другом. Он отлично заменил бы Рона в те моменты, когда тот был так нужен Гарри. Драко Малфой никогда не бросил бы его из-за Турнира трех волшебников. Не оставил бы их с Гермионой одних зимой в лесу. Драко Малфой никогда не беспокоился бы о том, что находился в тени Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

\- Не будь идиотом, Малфой. Ты настолько хорош, что МакГонагал с портретом Дамблдора прямо сейчас наверняка потирают ладошки и хохочут как классические злодеи, радуясь, что сумели прибрать твои трансфигураторские таланты к рукам.

Малфой издал удивленный смешок. Сердце Гарри сбилось с ритма.

\- Сам ты идиот, Поттер.

\- Я знаю, - согласился Гарри. – В конце концов, мне ведь нравится проводить время с тобой.

На крошечный миг улыбка Малфоя смягчилась. От света свечей в его глазах плясали маленькие искорки.

\- Дамблдор тоже был Мастером Трансфигурации.

\- Да.

Драко кивнул, от чего его волосы рассыпались по подушке Невилла.

\- Он хотел дать мне шанс. Перед началом войны. А я вместо этого помог убить его.

\- Я все знаю, - произнес Гарри. – Я был там, под мантией. Но ты не был причиной его смерти. Это был я, Снейп и он сам. Они все спланировали, потому что он умирал. Я насильно напоил его ядом за час до того, как ты выбил у него палочку. Он не дожил бы до утра. И он по-прежнему дал бы тебе шанс.

Малфой поджал губы. Гарри видел, как в голове у него проносились мысли, одна за другой, как арифмантические уравнения Гермионы. Наконец, когда он проанализировал новую информацию, то снова посмотрел Гарри в глаза.

\- Именно поэтому я выбрал Трансфигурацию, а не Зельеварение, Поттер. Потому что Дамблдор хотел дать мне шанс. И даже теперь, зная все это, я по-прежнему выбираю Трансфигурацию.

\- Понимаю, - сказал Гарри. Хрена с два они после этого не были прекрасной парой: оба выбрали себе предметы по каким-то печальным, пафосным и загадочным причинам. – И, знаешь, теперь я выбрал бы тебя.

Ему не нужно было объяснять. Драко— и он был _Драко_ — смотрел на него так пристально, что Гарри на секунду показалось, что тот использует на нем Легилименцию. Драко пошевелился и затем протянул руку через узкое пространство между двумя кроватями.

\- Тогда выбери меня, Поттер, - сказал он.

Гарри протянул руку и сжал его ладонь в своей. Само рукопожатие было коротким, но Гарри не сразу отпустил его ладонь.

 

-x-

К концу апреля, когда в Хогвартсе всерьез начала подниматься паника по поводу приближающихся экзаменов, успехи Гарри в Зельеварении были лучше, чем он смел бы надеяться. Драко же его анимагическая форма никак не давалась. Это точно было что-то беспокойное, вроде лисицы. Мерлин, Гарри очень надеялся, что это был не хорек. Если это был он, то не получаться могло из-за того, что Драко стыдился своей формы.

Его бесило, что у Драко ничего не получалось. Сам он узнал по Зельеварению кучу всего, но, получается, ничем не помог Драко в ответ. Но затем Гарри в голову пришла идея, и, как и большинство его идей, она была до одури опасна.

\- Что если, - осторожно произнес Гарри, - ты понаблюдаешь, как это сделаю я?

\- Я уже смотрел, - ответил Драко. – Ты просто сидишь со скучающим видом.

Гарри отвел взгляд, сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Нет. Я предлагаю тебе проникнуть в мой разум и посмотреть оттуда.

Драко резко втянул воздух.

\- И ты… позволишь мне?

Гарри расправил плечи, стараясь не показывать, как его самого пугало это предложение.

\- Я хочу помочь тебе трансформироваться. Это нечестно, что ты настолько сильно мне помог, а я не помог тебе совсем. Цель оправдывает средства.

Драко беспокойно поерзал.

\- Ты уверен?

Гарри кивнул. _Нет._

\- Да, - он сел у стены поудобнее и заставил себя расслабиться. – Используй Легилименцию перед тем, как я уйду в сознание животного, и затем, когда я перейду на стадию визуализации, почувствуй то, что чувствую я. Но, Мерлина ради, не пытайся сбежать, когда почувствуешь тревогу – мое животное тоже ее испытывает – а то ненароком заберешь с собой мой разум.

Драко кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Хорошо.

Он вытащил палочку и сел напротив Гарри. Они уставились друг другу в глаза, и Гарри подумал, что этот момент был, пожалуй, самым интимным из всех, что между ними были. Но затем он вспомнил, что разрешил Малфою проникнуть себе в голову. Гарри еще раз кивнул.

\- _Легилименс._

Это не было похоже на то, что делали с ним Снейп и Волдеморт. Было… осторожно, неуверенно. Присутствие Драко было теплым и невероятно смущающим, по причинам, думать о которых он отказывался, пока, собственно, Драко присутствовал в его голове.

Он заставил себя подумать о Запретном лесу – его собственный способ медитации. Вокруг выросли вековые черные деревья. Было темно, но света звезд хватало, чтобы видеть поросшую травой тропу. Он медленно двинулся вперед, под ногами шуршала сухая листва. Было тихо и размеренно, так что Гарри сразу почти забыл про Драко, осторожно следовавшего за ним.

Обстановка никогда не менялась. Он просто шел и шел. Место было ему знакомо. Он уже шел здесь, в настоящей жизни, всего через несколько месяцев после того, как начал использовать лес для медитации. Возможно ли, что подсознательно он уже знал, что ему придется идти через этот лес навстречу смерти? И что здесь будет так тихо?

Гермиона посчитала бы кошмарным то, что он до сих пор использовал лес в качестве места для медитации. Но она не знала, насколько легче ему было той ночью, когда пришлось шагать здесь по-настоящему. Тогда, во время битвы, он представлял, что просто медитирует, и на смену леденящему ужасу приходило спокойствие, которое позволяло ему двигаться дальше, шаг за шагом.

Наконец, пришли ощущения. _Беспокойство, тревога и смерть закручивались вокруг каждого дерева._

Это было единственное, за что он ненавидел свою форму. Но он давно научился жить с вещами, которые ненавидел. Он опустил взгляд: теперь он сидел на ветке, а по земле ползали духи животных. Он посмотрел на них отстраненным взглядом, затем отвернулся и уставился на свое тело. Раздался потрясенный вздох Драко, и он знал, что на этот раз все получилось. Драко понял. Он оттолкнулся от ветки и раскинул крылья. Лес вокруг разлетелся на осколки.

Гарри открыл глаза и увидел улыбку Драко.

\- Ворон, - произнес тот. – Вестник смерти. Неудивительно, что ты не хотел говорить.

Гарри отвел взгляд, медленно выдыхая, чтобы успокоиться.

\- Я ненавидел его, сначала. А потом была последняя битва. И— я умер. С тех пор мы с воронами лучше понимаем друг друга.

Их взгляды снова встретились, затем Драко сел рядом и тоже прислонился спиной к стене. Их плечи соприкасались, ощущение, к которому Гарри постепенно привыкал. Эти касания, сидение рядом на встречах лиги по воскресениям, вальсирование по гостиной, когда один из их игроков показывал невероятную игру. Гарри и правда все сильнее привыкал к теплу тела Малфоя рядом.

\- Думаю, я понял, просто— держи меня на всякий случай, - проинструктировал Драко. – Если я напрягусь – не отпускай.

Эту просьбу Гарри мог выполнить.

Драко вернулся к медитации. Гарри откинулся спиной к стене, пытаясь принять тот поразительный факт, что Драко позволял ему все это. Несколько минут спустя плечо Драко начало каменеть. Не задумываясь, Гарри обнял его одной рукой и удержал— осторожно— на месте. Тот не расслабился, но и не подпрыгнул. Так прошли еще пять минут, и наконец Драко постепенно расслабился. Гарри медленно поднял голову с его плеча и встретился взглядом с серыми, внимательными глазами Драко, всего в паре дюймов от его собственных.

Гарри осторожно выпрямился.

\- Получилось?

Тот кивнул.

\- И?

Драко легко улыбнулся, и все стало как прежде.

\- Белого цвета, в серую крапинку. Очень изящный и благородный.

\- Изящный и благородный _кто_ , ты, позер.

Драко покачал головой.

\- Увидишь.

\- Я тебе показал! - обиженно возмутился Гарри.

Естественно, Драко его обдурил, чертов слизеринец. Но затем губы Драко изогнулись, и Гарри сузил глаза: он ненавидел попадаться на его уловки.

\- Грейхаунд, - произнес тот, с едва заметной гордостью.

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- Ты такой пафосный, что аж неловко.

\- Тебе, может, и неловко, - ухмыльнулся Драко.

Это, подумал Гарри, было невероятно далеко от правды. Невозможно представить, чтобы ему было неловко рядом с Драко.

И вот уже от этого было неловко.


	7. Соединение

**07\. Соединение  
 _Процесс образования нового вещества путем объединения различных ингредиентов._**

 

В воскресенье Гермиона и Миллисент пошли на фэнтези-квиддич в «Три метлы» вместе с ними, потому что, по словам Гермионы, им было скучно. Сегодня была очередь Драко покупать напитки – наконец-то. Он вернулся с бокалами и расставил их по столу. Гарри пригубил из своего и удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Знаю, - произнес Драко. Одна его рука была закинута на спинку скамьи позади Миллисент, и Гарри очень пристально на это не смотрел. – Я полон сюрпризов.

\- О, да Мерлина ради, - произнесла Миллисент после того, как сделала глоток из своего бокала, в котором, как и у Гарри, было не фальшивое, а настоящее пиво. Она посмотрела на Гарри. – У него тот самый настрой, точно тебе говорю. Иначе он не стал бы пить во время квиддича.

\- Что за настрой такой? – спросила Гермиона.

\- Называется «Я знаю, что моя команда сегодня надерет задницу команде Поттера, поэтому, как истинный джентльмен, заранее покупаю ему выпить, чтобы смягчить горечь поражения».

\- Как мило с твоей стороны, - заметила Гермиона.

Гарри прищурился.

\- Ты ввел в состав Яксли, не так ли?

\- Возможно, - улыбнулся Драко.

\- Дерьмо, - выругался Гарри. – Я был уверен, что ты оставишь Мэривэзер, поэтому не стал заменять Перегрина.

\- Я знаю, - самодовольно произнес Драко.

Миллисент усмехнулась.

\- Кажется, ты снова на втором месте, Поттер.

Гарри мог только сердито нахмуриться в ответ. Вскоре началась игра, и паб наполнили крики болельщиков. Гермиона принялась расспрашивать Драко об его успехах с превращением в Анимага, о чем тому, судя по недовольному лицу, говорить совершенно не хотелось.

\- Но ведь самое сложное – это дойти до визуализации, - произнесла она, задумчиво сведя брови. – Ты уже знаешь свое животное?

\- Да, - ответил Драко, делая вид, что не заметил намека Гермионы поведать ей, что именно это было за животное.

Гарри спрятал улыбку за бокалом не-фальшивого пива. Ему нравилось, как взгляд Драко скользил в сторону, когда тот был особенно доволен тем, что только что сделал. Нравилось, как в серых радужках отражался свет. Проще говоря, ему нравилось все.

Гермиона наклонилась вперед.

\- Тогда почему ты не завершил индигенизацию? Это же просто.

\- А почему ты сама ее не завершила, если это так просто?

Гермиона скривилась, и Гарри издал короткий смешок. Ее взгляд переместился на него, и во взгляде этом ясно читалась угроза убийства, если он посмеет рассказать кому-то о ее собственных проблемах с Анимагией.

\- Просто не захотелось.

\- Брехня.

Гермиона прищурилась. Драко откинулся на спинку скамьи, скрестил руки на груди и растянул губы в ухмылке. Он вытянул ноги под столом, перекрещивая их с ногами Гарри.

Гарри застыл. Драко не убирал ноги: они оставались на месте – теплые и прижатые к его. Он подумал о другой ситуации, когда их ноги могли бы быть в таком же положении, только их не разделяла бы шерстяная ткань брюк. Он пошевелился, внезапно чувствуя себя некомфортно. Ноги Драко никуда не делись, носок его ботинка прижимался сзади к щиколотке Гарри. По коже пробежали мурашки, и на секунду он позволил себе прикрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на ощущениях.

\- Уверена, что при желании смогу завершить свое превращение раньше тебя, - сказала Гермиона.

\- Какая у тебя форма? – спросила Миллисент.

Гарри не сдержал смешка. Гермиона пнула его под столом, и Драко убрал ноги к великому разочарованию Гарри. Испытывая внезапный холод в области ног и чувствуя себя несправедливо обездоленным, Гарри решил, что настал подходящий момент, чтобы отомстить Гермионе за тот раз, когда он спокойно наслаждался ощущением тепла от ног Малфоя, а она взяла и все испортила. Что, кстати, случилось только что. Гарри никогда не был любителем откладывать месть в долгий ящик.

\- Твоя кошка, - объявил он, игнорируя возмущенный вопль Гермионы. – Не Пип. Менее раздражающая, которая была до него.

\- Твоя форма – это Темная леди? – ошеломленно спросила Миллисент.

Драко хохотнул.

Пальцы Гермионы сжали бокал.

\- Да, - выдавила она сквозь зубы. – Результат несчастного случая с оборотным зельем. Я ненавижу тебя, Гарри. Только засни в моем присутствии.

Драко уже хохотал не сдерживаясь, мадам Розмерта даже начала поглядывать в их сторону с беспокойством.

\- Да ты придумываешь, - не верила Миллисент.

\- Не-а, - сквозь смех ответил Гарри. – Та же окраска, все такое же.

\- Ох, Гарри, - пробормотала Гермиона. – Подожди у меня. _Семь лет_ мы были друзьями.

\- И ты перечеркнешь их все, чтобы убить меня? – широко улыбаясь, спросил он.

\- С превеликим удовольствием, - заверила она, мрачно глядя в свой бокал.

Гарри окружил их стол заглушающими чарами и принялся слушать, как Миллисент расспрашивала Гермиону о ее заброшенной анимагической трансформации. Та как раз описывала степень полосатости на боках своей кошачьей формы, когда Гарри вновь почувствовал теплое прикосновение к своей щиколотке. Он замер, затем осторожно глянул на Драко из-под ресниц. Драко смотрел в ответ, лицо его было спокойным.

\- Ты ничего не сказал, - пробормотал Драко.

Гарри сглотнул, пытаясь не показать этого.

\- Что я не сказал?

\- Что кое в чем ты хорош. Когда я спросил, ты ответил – «средне».

\- У меня правда средний уровень в Трансфигурации.

Драко пожал плечами.

\- У тебя почти получилась, да? Я недавно наблюдал за тобой в гостиной. Ты снова дошел до индигенизации, И завершил ее за несколько часов.

\- Подумал, почему бы и не закончить, - ответил Гарри. Он поерзал, но осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ноги Драко. Голос Гермионы зазвучал громче, в нем появились нотки раздражения: Миллисент выпытывала из нее все до мельчайших подробностей, желая убедиться, что она действительно превращалась в Темную леди. – Я думал, мы могли бы— не знаю.

В глазах Драко плескалось выражение, значение которого Гарри не мог расшифровать. 

\- Два месяца в общей сумме, не подряд, и ты _почти закончил_. Это не _средний_ уровень. Совсем не средний.

\- Возможно, - ответил Гарри. – Значит, я неплох в двух вещах: квиддич и постижение Анимагии. В этом я хорош.

\- И в убийстве темных лордов, - добавил Драко. Он помолчал. – И беспалочковой магии.

Гарри наморщил нос.

\- Смешно.

Светлые брови Драко взмыли вверх.

\- Не знал, что скромность является отличительно чертой гриффиндорцев.

\- Не является, - сказал Гарри. – Но без палочки я могу наколдовать только тускленький Люмос. Ничего особенного.

\- Тогда что ты скажешь про заглушающие чары, которыми только что окружил стол?

\- Я использовал па—

\- Ты в этом уверен? – уточнил Драко.

Нахмурившись, Гарри потянулся за палочкой, чтобы доказать это с помощью Приори Инкантатем, но не увидел ее на столе. Она обнаружилась там, где и была все это время – в креплении у него в рукаве. Он вытащил палочку и тупо уставился на нее.

\- Не помню, чтобы убирал ее.

\- Ты вообще ее не вытаскивал, идиот, - сказал Драко.

\- Но я постоянно тренируюсь пользоваться магией без палочки, и у меня ни черта не получается. Невилл вечно ржет надо мной.

Драко выпрямился.

\- Я уже три раза видел, как ты колдовал без палочки. И это был вовсе не _тускленький Люмос_ , а нормальные заклинания. Сложные заклинания.

\- Хмм.

Гарри сконцентрировался на стоящем на столе бокале Драко, подумал о Вингардиум Левиоса и попытался поднять его и вылить содержимое на заумную блондинистую голову. Ничего не вышло. Бокал не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. Гарри поднял на Драко торжествующий взгляд, после чего нахмурился, осознав, что радоваться неспособности колдовать без палочки было крайне глупо.

\- Видишь? Ничего.

Драко задумчиво поджал губы, и Гарри как обычно залип. Драко отхлебнул из бокала и провел языком по губам, собирая пену. Гарри проследил за движением глазами.

\- В прошлые разы, когда ты это делал… - Драко задумался. – По-моему, ты не осознавал, что колдовал без палочки. Как будто действовал по наитию. Возможно, это один из аспектов твоей магической интуиции.

Гарри пожал плечами. Миссис Уизли, казалось, творила домашнюю беспалочковую магию не задумываясь, но Гарри всегда полагал, что она сперва _научилась_ этому.

\- Какая разница, если я не могу колдовать без палочки тогда, когда хочу?

\- Но ты можешь. Ты колдуешь, когда тебе это нужно. Я же видел.

\- Ну-ну. В чем смысл, если я не могу это контролировать?

\- Если у тебя получается колдовать не задумываясь, то и тренироваться нужно также - не задумываясь.

Гарри фыркнул.

\- Гениально, Малфой.

\- Ничего сложно, ты ведь так все курсы проучился, да?

Гарри сузил глаза и не стал удостаивать этот выпад ответом.

\- И как, по-твоему, я должен это делать?

Драко ухмыльнулся.

\- Бутылка лучшего огневиски Розмерты, горячий котел и сложное зелье.

В голове Гарри тут же пронеслось множество весьма занятных сценариев.

В этот момент избирательное внимание Гермионы и Миллисент вновь переключилось на них. Гарри даже не поворачиваясь почувствовал на себе их пристальные взгляды. Первой, как ни странно, заговорила Миллисент.

\- Ты совсем из ума выжил, Драко? – прошипела она. – Это же абсолютно взрывное сочетание. Поттер нас всех прикончит.

\- Я уже не так плох, - возразил Гарри. На него уставились с раздраженным терпением. – Серьезно! Я могу идеально сварить три из пяти экзаменационных зелий и нормально – остальные два!

\- Сверяясь с рецептом, - напомнила ему Гермиона. – На экзамене у тебя не будет рецепта.

\- А если ты взорвешь себе лицо, то на экзамене тебя даже рецепт не спасет, - добавила Миллисент.

\- О, да Мерлина ради, - оборвал их Малфой. В его глазах сверкала решимость, за которую Гарри был ему благодарен. – Поттер не полный идиот.

Вот так-то, Гарри обернулся к Гермионе и Миллисент с торжествующей улыбкой. Затем до него дошел смысл сказанного, и он с недовольной гримасой уставился на Драко. Тот его проигнорировал.

\- И вообще, не важно, что вы, ведьмы, обо всем этом думаете. Мы с Гарри – _ученые_ , и мы все равно проведем этот _научный эксперимент_.

\- У меня есть для тебя _гипотеза_ , Малфой, - пробормотала Миллисент.

\- И я не желаю ее слушать, - отмахнулся Драко. – Только эмпирические данные, - он поднялся и посмотрел на Гарри. Одна светлая бровь приподнялась. – Ну? Ты идешь или как?

Гарри поспешил подняться следом.

\- Определенно.

\- Гарри! – возмущенно крикнула Гермиона.

Гарри проигнорировал ее. Драко уже был у барной стойки, расплачиваясь за бутылку домашнего огневиски Розмерты. Заодно он, кажется, поставил нехилую сумму денег на победу Ос в сегодняшнем матче. Гарри скривился, вспомнив, что его команда почти не имела шансов против хитро скроенной команды Малфоя. Он решил дождаться его снаружи и вышел на улицу. Апрельский ветер тут же обжег холодом разгоряченные после паба щеки, заставляя резко выдохнуть. Это был шок для организма, такой же, каким обычно было присутствие рядом Драко.

-x-

\- Неплохой вариант, кстати, - заметил Драко, разливая огневиски в два стакана. – Тебе все равно для экзамена нужно уметь готовить Эликсир для восстановления печени.

\- Просто показалось, ну— логичным, - он кивнул в сторону стаканов. Губы изогнулись в улыбке. – Буду считать, что таким образом готовлюсь ко всем возможным исходам.

\- Лучшее время для восстановления печени – сразу после ее уничтожения, - согласился Драко. – Ну что, начинаем. Пей, Поттер. И смотри, не испорти зелье, мне тоже понадобится порция.

Гарри опрокинул стакан и поморщился от обжигающего вкуса.

\- Ладно. Вода в котле, огонь включен… - он наклонился, чтобы убедиться, что эта горелка не вредничала по воскресеньям. Горелка вроде не вредничала.

 _Довести до сильного кипения_ , прочитал он.

Драко вновь наполнил его стакан, пока Гарри ждал, чтобы вода нагрелась.

\- Не смотри, - посоветовал Драко. – Или она никогда не закипит.

\- Это просто выдумки. – Он снова опустошил стакан, чувствуя, как тело наполняет знакомое приятное тепло опьянения.

\- Разве что для магглов. Поверь мне. Не смотри.

Что ж, в этом не было ничего сложного. Вместо этого он мог смотреть на Драко. На его розовый рот и невероятно светлые ресницы, которые каким-то непостижимым образом выглядели темными на фоне его кожи, все равно почему-то смуглой. Тот снова облизал губы, и Гарри проследил за движением.

\- Почему родители назвали тебя Драко? – внезапно спросил он, после чего поморщился.

Виски Розмерты был крепкой штукой, раз он уже не контролировал слова, вылетающие изо рта.

\- Как еще они должны были меня назвать? Они же не могут просто звать меня «Малфоем» как это делаешь ты.

Гарри пожал плечами и тайком от Драко бросил быстрый взгляд на котел. Тот все еще не кипел.

\- Почему не Том или Дэниэл или…?

\- Какие кошмарные мещанские имена, - возмутился Драко. – Худшие, какие ты мог предложить! Держу пари, тебе бы понравилось, если бы они назвали меня _Гарри_ , не так ли?

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Неплохое имя. Одного из принцев зовут Гарри.

\- Каких принцев? – спросил Драко. – Британия не является монархией со времен Мерлина. Ты вообще ходил на Историю магии?

Гарри хотел было ответить, но затем мудро решил, что не стоит.

\- У тебя есть второе имя?

\- Тебя как будто волки воспитали… - пробормотал Драко. – Вот только в Британии нет волков, так что это, видимо, были магглы, - затем ответил: - Согласно обычаям благородных семей, у меня несколько вторых имен, Потер. Ни одно из них мне не нравится, и ни в одном из них никогда не было необходимости. Это просто дань уважения некоторым важным предкам, чтобы их портреты не закатывали скандалов при встрече.

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Какое самое ужасное? – он снова проверил котел, вода в котором наконец-то бурлила.

_Проверьте уровень кислотно-щелочного баланса; когда он выровняется, добавьте 2 хорошо перемолотых корня астрагала и кипятите 5 минут._

\- Цефания, наверное, - ответил Драко. – Пришло еще из тех времен, когда Малфои жили не в Англии.

Гарри издал смешок.

\- Твое имя гораздо лучше, чем Цефания.

\- Какое счастье, что тебе нравится, - саркастично заметил Драко. – Его выбрала моя мать.

\- Драко, - произнес Гарри, пробуя слово. Он уже привык называть его так про себя, но на языке имя звучало возбуждающе и опасно. – По-моему, это второй раз, когда я произношу его. Первый был две минуты назад. Драко, Драко, Драко. Теперь пять.

Он снова рассмеялся, но когда посмотрел на Малфоя – на лице у того не было улыбки. И Гарри никогда не видел у него такого пристального, тяжелого взгляда. Улыбка пропала с лица Гарри.

\- То, как ты его произносишь… - сказал Драко. Его голос оборвался, он помотал головой.

Гарри сглотнул.

\- Произношу что? – хотя он прекрасно знал, о чем говорил Малфой. – Драко. – _Шесть._

Драко прикрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их вновь, Гарри был уверен, что сейчас тот сделает шаг вперед, приблизится—

Сработал таймер на палочке, и момент был разрушен.

Гарри был ужасно разочарован. Но Драко уже отвел взгляд, поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться к котлу. Корень астрагала полностью растворился, а жидкость стала прозрачной и шипучей.

_Нарезанные вдоль корни цикория поместить в паровую корзинку и распарить над котлом, чтобы впитался экстракт астрагала. Когда цикорий размякнет, порезать на кусочки толщиной с палец и добавить в котел. Варить 6 минут._

\- Ненавижу чертовы паровые корзинки, - пробормотал он, роясь в сумке в поисках медного ситечка.

Ситечко обнаружилось, пускай и немного помятое. Впрочем, наложенные на него чары все еще действовали, и оно даже не дрожало, когда Гарри поместил его в воздух над котлом. Он положил внутрь корни цикория и принялся гипнотизировать их взглядом. Потому что иначе пришлось бы смотреть на Малфоя. На _Драко_. То, как это имя ощущалось на языке… Гарри мог очень быстро привыкнуть произносить его вслух.

\- Гарри, - произнес Драко, и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. Когда он обернулся, у Драко на губах была ухмылка. – Странно звучит, да?

Гарри покачал головой.

\- Звучит… правильно.

Драко отвел взгляд и уставился в пол. Он явно о чем-то размышлял: лоб прорезала складка, которая разгладилась лишь полминуты спустя.

\- Ты мог бы и дальше это говорить, - предложил Гарри.

Вместо этого Драко налил им еще виски.

\- Как там твое зелье? – спросил он, поглядывая на котел с безопасного расстояния. – Если ты способен заниматься Зельеварением в пьяном состоянии, то хотя бы за результаты твоих экзаменов можно не переживать. Три года обучения у Снейпа это уже, конечно, совсем другая история. Боюсь, все будет даже хуже, чем раньше. Теперь, когда он мертв, ему будет невероятно скучно.

\- Переживу, - ответил Гарри, уверенный, что сможет справиться со снейповой вербальной витриолью. Его больше пугала настоящая витриоль. – Теперь он не сможет меня проклясть. Или заставить выпить яд с помощью Империуса, - добавил он, немного подумав. Ну, он очень на это надеялся.

Гарри залпом выпил виски, поежился всем телом, справляясь с обжигающей горечью, и вернулся к учебнику.

\- Тебя хоть чуть-чуть пробрало? – не оборачиваясь, спросил он.

_Уменьшите интенсивность кипения. Поочередно наколдуйте 3 статических заклинания нарастающей силы, начиная с 14 джоулей магической энергии, и добавьте 1 порцию серной кислоты. Накройте котел крышкой и снимите статистические заклинания. После того, как прекратятся эффекты от взрыва, снимите крышку и добавьте 1 грамм перетертой печени боггарта. Варите 2 минуты на среднем огне._

\- Ага, - ответил Драко. – А тебя?

Гарри закусил губу, концентрируясь на увеличении силы заклинаний. У него не очень хорошо получалось отмерять энергию. Как правило, он предпочитал просто направить ее и надеяться на лучшее. До сих пор этот метод у него срабатывал. Зельеварение требовало большей деликатности, но Снейп никогда не узнает, что Гарри это признал.

\- Меня вообще уже ведет, - сказал он. – Заклинания увеличиваются на один джоуль, правильно? Смотрю на них и не понимаю.

\- Вроде, - ответил Драко, но он не выглядел уверенным. – Передай мне учебник.

\- Мммм, - промычал Гарри, махнув рукой в сторону Драко.

\- И запасную палочку для перемешивания, - Гарри снова подчинился. 

Взрыв прошел, как полагалось, а Гарри обнаружил, что в пьяном состоянии перетирать печень боггарта было гораздо менее мерзко. Это было даже весело!

\- Могу я одолжить твой набор для зелий? – на этот раз голос звучал прямо за его спиной.

Гарри застыл, перестав перетирать печень, но послушно пролевитировал набор для зелий в руки Драко.

\- Зачем тебе мой набор для зелий?

\- Незачем. – Затем была тишина. Драко не отстранялся. Он стоял так близко, что Гарри практически чувствовал исходящее от него тепло. – Просто хотел посмотреть, используешь ли ты беспалочковую магию снова, - фраза эхом повисла в воздухе. – Что ты и сделал.

\- Что я и сделал, - повторил Гарри, только сейчас осознав это. Он сглотнул. – Что дальше?

Ладони Драко скользнули ему на пояс, не давая отстраниться. Гарри вздрогнул. Мерлин, казалось, кровь в его венах внезапно превратилась в жидкий Адский огонь.

\- Заканчивай свое зелье.

\- Не уверен, что смогу, - Гарри понадеялся, что дрожь в голосе ему только померещилась.

Снова сработал таймер.

\- Какой следующий шаг? – голос Драко звучал невероятно близко.

Каждый мускул в теле Гарри был напряжен до предела. Титаническим усилием он выровнял дыхание и нашел нужный абзац в учебнике.

_Помешайте 100 раз по часовой стрелке; варите 1 минуту на сильном огне. Помешайте 100 раз против часовой стрелки; варите 2 минуты на среднем огне. Помешайте 100 раз, поочередно меняя направление; варите 3 минуты на слабом огне. Снимите с огня и наколдуйте охлаждающее заклинание мощностью 28-58 джоулей магической энергии. Разлейте по склянкам и запечатайте пробки воском._

\- Помешать 100 раз.

Пальцы на его талии сжались на мгновение, затем вновь расслабились.

\- Тогда мешай. И не сбейся со счета.

Гарри кивнул и начал мешать. На пятидесяти пальцы Драко шевельнулись, и Гарри сбился бы, не начни Драко считать вслух вместе с ним. _Пятьдесят, пятьдесят один, пятьдесят два_ , неровным голосом считал Гарри, не в силах думать ни о чем, кроме того как безымянный палец Драко скользил по ткани мантии вдоль его нижнего ребра.

На сотне он остановился и попытался успокоить собственное дыхание.

\- Что ты делаешь, - прошептал он.

Малфой наклонился, не-совсем-но-почти касаясь губами уха Гарри.

\- Не испорти зелье.

Мерлин, пожалуй, он мог бы от этого кончить. Трясущимися руками Гарри увеличил огонь. Пальцы Драко продолжали скользить вдоль его ребер, отчего у Гарри кружилась голова и шумело в ушах. Сработал таймер на палочке, едва заметно вибрируя напротив бедра, но даже этого слабого ощущения в его состоянии хватило, чтобы кожа вспыхнула огнем.

Он взял мешалку и начал мешать против часовой стрелки.

\- Один, - прошептал он, и Драко обхватил его рукой за талию, прижимая к себе. Драко был _возбужден_. Мышцы живота Гарри напряглись под его ладонью, а сам он, кажется, умер (опять), когда Драко втянул носом воздух рядом с его шеей и произнес вместе с ним: - Два.

Быть не может, чтобы это зелье потом было пригодно к использованию. Гарри не был уверен, что сам после этого будет хоть к чему-нибудь пригоден.

На сотне он беззвучно (беспалочково) убавил огонь и бессильно уронил голову вперед, позволяя Драко и дальше разрушать его, не имея ни сил, ни желания что-то по этому поводу делать.

\- В прошлый раз так же близко мы были на метле, - сказал Драко.

\- Ты тоже думаешь об этом.

\- Да.

Гарри сглотнул и не стал открывать глаза. У него оставалось еще примерно полторы минуты до того, как снова нужно будет мешать.

\- В прошлый раз, - произнес он, - нам было страшно.

\- А сейчас тебе страшно?

Гарри задумался. Если этим они все испортят, то окончание их дружбы будет тяжелым и болезненным, не таким, как медленное увядание отношений с Роном. Мог ли он снова начать ненавидеть Драко? Мог ли отказаться от его постоянного присутствия в своей жизни? Скорее всего, нет.

\- Да.

Таймер завибрировал. Очень осторожно Гарри продолжил мешать: по часовой стрелке на четный счет, против часовой – на нечетный. Голос Драко упал на октаву, и у чисел от одного до ста в голове Гарри появился новый, неприличный смысл.

Четырнадцать теперь всегда будет ассоциироваться с Драко, прижимающимся твердым членом к его заднице, когда их тела разделяла лишь ткань мантий. Теперь, когда Гермиона будет рассказывать про Сорок Два Закона Рун, он всегда будет вспоминать острые зубы Малфоя, терзающие его ухо. В ночном небе было Восемьдесят восемь созвездий, но для Гарри это число будет означать лишь то мгновение, когда пальцы Драко скользнули ему под рубашку и прикоснулись к коже.

\- Сто, - он убавил огонь, установил таймер и _больше не мог этого выносить_.

Гарри развернулся и взял руки Драко в свои. Затем посмотрел ему в глаза, сам не зная что пытаясь там отыскать.

\- Ты меня уничтожишь, - пробормотал он.

\- Только если ты мне позволишь.

Гарри поцеловал его. Глубоко внутри он боялся, что Драко оттолкнет его. Но этого не произошло. Тот немедленно ответил на поцелуй, его рот был горячим и влажным, он тихо застонал, когда Гарри начал подталкивать его к стене.

\- Твое зелье, - отрываясь от его губ, выдохнул Драко.

Гарри издал раздраженный звук, наложил охлаждающие чары, затем заклинание, перелившее зелье в склянку и запечатавшее ее. Все без палочки. В глазах Драко плескалось неприкрытое торжество, и Гарри испытал непреодолимое желание попытаться сцеловать это выражение с его лица.

\- Ладно, - выдохнул он, целуя шею Драко, затем расстегнул верхние пуговицы мантии и спустился на ключицы. – Я могу колдовать без палочки. Ты победил.

\- Определенно, - Драко изогнул шею, открывая ему лучший доступ.

Гарри наконец расстегнул все пуговицы на вычурной мантии Драко и отшвырнул ее за спину. Он начал расстегивать собственную, когда Драко толкнул его к пустому столу, заменяя его руки своими.

\- Я так давно хотел это сделать. Мерлин, Поттер, ты такой до одури горячий, когда варишь зелья.

\- Хорошо, - произнес Гарри между вздохами.

Он откинул голову назад и задрожал. Губы Драко были на его шее, следуя за пальцами, и как только те расстегивали очередную пуговицу, губы спускались ниже, целуя обнажившуюся кожу.

Он задохнулся стоном. Ощущений было слишком много. Драко вскинул глаза на звук, и в них было что-то, какое-то выражение, вынести которое Гарри не мог. Оно было пьяным, самоуверенным, насмешливым, торжествующим, а еще— _нежным_ , и все это вместе. Все те эмоции, из которых состоял Драко. И еще одна, особенная, которая в нем тоже была, но обычно он ее никому не показывал.

В этот момент Гарри понял, что, кажется… влюбился. И это было очень опасно.

Тело прошило дрожью, и Гарри крепче стиснул волосы Драко в кулаке. Он не знал, пытался ли сохранить равновесие или не дать Драко отстраниться. Лишь ясно понимал, что ему нужно было за что-то держаться. Каждый нерв в его теле горел, каждый сделанный вдох был словно—

\- Мальчики, не хотелось бы отвлекать—

В ужасе они отскочили друг от друга и повернули головы к единственному портрету в классе, висящему над столом, где Гарри варил зелья. С портрета им широко улыбался Дамблдор. Откуда он тут взялся вообще? Сколько раз он наблюдал за тем, как они работали здесь вместе, сколько раз—

\- Просто, Гарри, ты забыл погасить огонь, а если Эликсир для печени подгорит, то начнет испускать смертельно ядовитые пары. И пускай мне было бы крайне приятно ваше общество в качестве портретов, уверен, что у вас двоих впереди еще очень много того, ради чего стоит _жить_.

И затем он _подмигнул им_. У Гарри все упало. Причем, скорее всего, навсегда.

Но от котла уже и правда начинал подниматься зловонный дым. Они бросились к котлу, в спешке сталкиваясь плечами и пытаясь одновременно погасить огонь и избавиться от дыма. В процессе они умудрились избавиться так же от запасного котла Гарри, но в Хогсмите всегда можно было купить новый, так что он переживет.

Они уставились друг на друга, внезапно чувствуя себя неловко. Пьяный поцелуй висел между ними, и Гарри задумался, будет ли ему позволено когда-нибудь поцеловать Драко снова, после того, что только что произошло. Может, лучше было еще раз попробовать с Джинни? Похоже она была единственным человеком, с которым Гарри мог целоваться без кошмарных последствий.

 _Если бы_ , подумал он. Тело горело от желания прикоснуться к Драко, даже после того, как их столь бестактно прервали. Он никогда не сможет поцеловать кого-то еще. Он был разрушен для всех остальных.

\- Что ж, все прошло неплохо, - заметил Гарри.

Он приблизился, не в силах находиться так далеко, пускай ему по-прежнему было жутко неловко. Мерлин, ему все еще до одури его хотелось. Но у них всегда было завтра— и в следующий раз лучше бы рядом была кровать.

\- Вечно с тобой так, - кисло пробормотал Драко.

У Гарри сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз— но затем Драко растянул губы в улыбке. Гарри облегченно рассмеялся.

\- Все, пошли, Поттер, - сказал Драко. – Я больше не могу находиться в этом помещении, зная, что наш старый эксцентричный директор может прятаться за рамой и подслушивать. Слышите, Директор? – позвал он. – Я вас насквозь вижу.

Они притихли, но шороха мантии слышно не было. Гарри взял Драко за руку, и тот позволил ему. Они все еще были пьяны, решил он. 

\- Тогда идем, - сказал Гарри, взмахом руки собирая свои вещи. – Все равно уже поздно.

Драко зевнул.

\- Вот дерьмо. А я хотел сегодня начать готовиться к экзаменам.

\- Скучно, - заключил Гарри. – Думаю, я лучше просто лягу спать.

Впрочем, он сомневался, что сможет сегодня заснуть. Во рту все еще ощущался вкус Драко, и это было гораздо вкуснее пирога с патокой.


	8. Гниение

**08\. Гниение  
 _Процесс разложения тела или иного органического объекта в сульфуре, протекающий путем самопроизвольного распада; происходит под влиянием искусственно вызванных факторов._**

\- Видимо, все прошло успешно, - с сомнением протянула Гермиона, когда они ввалились в гостиную. У нее на коленях лежал свернувшийся клубком Живоглот, играющий роль импровизированной подставки для конспекта. – Малфой выглядит слишком уж самодовольно.

\- Ну... Да, - ответил Гарри. – Пожалуй.

Драко шел за ним, как всегда невозмутимый, несмотря на некоторую неровность походки.

\- Грейнджер.

Она вскинула бровь.

\- Малфой. – И затем: - Ну так… что за зелье варили?

Гарри понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что же они там, действительно, варили. Он вытащил склянку. Внутри плескалась темно-синяя жидкость.

\- Эликсир для восстановления печени. Драко сказал, что все идеально. Посмотри.

Гермиона послушно взяла склянку, подняла ее на свет, чтобы оценить консистенцию. Сняла пробку, понюхала под разными углами, затем осторожно капнула на мизинец и лизнула.

\- Это— вау, Гарри.

\- Хорошо получилось, да? – улыбнулся он. Очень может быть, что он все еще был немного – очень даже много – пьян. Поцелуи тоже плохо помогли приобретению ясности ума. – Идеально.

\- Идеально, - согласилась она.

Дверь в комнату Гермионы распахнулась, и вышла Миллисент. Она бросила в их сторону небрежный взгляд и заметила склянку.

\- Для печени, да? – спросила она голосом, в котором ясно звучало, насколько ей все это не интересно.

\- Я ведь говорил, что у него получится, - самодовольно вставил Драко.

\- Хмм, - произнесла Миллисент, после чего направилась дальше к выходу из гостиной.

Пип преданно следовал за ней, игнорируя недовольный взгляд Гермионы. Когда проход закрылся, Гермиона снова обернулась к ним двоим. Малфой сказал, что отправляется спать, и в итоге Гарри остался один под ее задумчивым взглядом.

\- Гарри, что-то не так?

\- Не-а.

Разве может теперь хоть что-то когда-то быть не так? Он улыбнулся ей честной простоватой улыбкой.

Гермиона закатила глаза. 

\- Ты пьян. Иди спи и радуйся, что я не старший префект.

Гарри не нужно было повторять дважды.

-x-

Утром, а также всю последующую неделю, Гарри буквально светился от радости. Его зелья на занятиях, по словам Слагхорна, были _«Превосходными! Великолепными!»_. На Трансфигурации Свитч сказала, что его превращение газа в жидкость было _«Очень даже удовлетворительным»_. А МакГонагал на очередной встрече произнесла: _«Я уже не так сильно переживаю за ваше будущее, мистер Поттер. Продолжайте в том же духе»_ , что от нее было едва ли не высшей степенью похвалы.

Всю неделю Гарри пребывал на седьмом небе. Драко садился рядом с ним на занятиях и в Большом зале и хитро соблазнительно улыбался ему, когда никто не видел. Терри закружил его по гостиной, когда Филл Дэгвуд поймал снитч, увеличив тем самым счет Гарри в лиге на 150 очков. Гарри даже не возражал. Он написал Рону два письма. Сходил проведать Хагрида, выпил с ним по чашке чаю и угостился Каменным тортом. Снейп не сумел придумать ни одного пренебрежительного замечания касательно цвета или консистенции сваренного им в пьяном состоянии Эликсира для печени. В четверг, когда Гермиона попросила объяснить ей значение термина «грязные снитчи», он с удовольствием рассказал ей, в подробностях, ни разу не покраснев, даже когда глаза Гермионы начали становиться все больше. Даже когда она достала перо, бумагу и начала записывать.

В общем, все было замечательно. За исключением той части, что из-за жуткой занятости обоих, они никак не могли найти время продолжить то, от чего их так некстати отвлекли в пятницу. Один раз он толкнул Драко в нишу в стене, но едва они начали целоваться, как мимо прошла стайка первокурсниц, громко обсуждающих заклинания для укладки волос.

Пока они неподвижно стояли там, Гарри прижимался к стене и телу Драко так плотно, как только мог, и переживал незабываемый, сверх-возбуждающий опыт того, как Драко горячо дышал ему в шею. Гарри очень старался не умереть в процессе. Хотелось немедленно сорвать с Драко всю одежду и поиметь его прямо в этом крошечном неказистом закутке. Или наоборот. Гарри было без разницы. Вот только _у них никак не получалось уединиться_.

Что ж, впереди пятница, радостно подумал Гарри.

Настала пятница, и когда Гарри вошел в их класс, Драко уже был там. Он лежал на одном из столов с закрытыми глазами, занимаясь, видимо, индигенизацией. Оказалось, Гарри зря переживал, что в этом классе у него больше не встанет. Рядом с Драко такой проблемы возникнуть просто не могло. Особенно когда тот лежал, раскинувшись, словно бы предлагая себя, рядом с импровизированной лабораторией Гарри. Он начал устанавливать на столе котел, и Драко приоткрыл один глаз.

\- У меня опять затык, - проворчал он, затем приподнялся на локтях и угрюмо уставился на струю воды, льющуюся в котел из палочки Гарри. – И я ни черта не могу сообразить, где именно! У тебя уже получилось?

\- Превращение? – уточнил Гарри.

\- Да.

\- Нет, – он взмахнул рукой, включая огонь, и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть прямо на Драко. – Только гибридизация. Я дошел до клюва и перьев.

\- Почему нет?

\- Ждал, пока ты догонишь, придурок.

Драко откинулся обратно на стол. Гарри придвинулся ближе, представляя все те способы, какими он мог бы занять себя, пока закипает вода.

\- На что похожа гибридизация? Я думаю, с индигенизацией у меня все в порядке, но как только пытаюсь отрастить морду или хвост, я— просто не могу, - он вздохнул. – МакГонагал никогда не согласится обучать меня, если не научусь превращаться. _Мать твою_ , мне нужно научиться до экзаменов, иначе придется до конца жизни заниматься бухгалтерскими счетами отца, - он раздраженно ударил кулаком по столу.

Гарри вздохнул и выключил горелку под котлом. Повторения прошлой недели не хотелось.

\- Это… странно, - наконец произнес он, пожимая плечами. Это жутко бесило, но он действительно не знал, как иначе описать процесс частичного превращения в птицу.

Драко раздраженно свел брови.

\- Почему же у меня не получается? – прошептал он.

Гарри присел на край стола, теребя рукав и чувствуя себя не менее подавленным, чем Драко.

\- Хочешь еще раз попробовать Легилименцию? – спросил он.

Драко вздохнул.

\- Поттер, серьезно, не стоит давать мне _карт бланш_ со своим чертовым разумом.

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Лучше тебе, чем Рону. – В его голове было _слишком_ много такого, что Рону видеть было категорически нельзя.

Это наконец вызвало у Драко улыбку. Он снова сел.

\- Ладно. Да. Я хочу. Можно?

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- Разумеется.

Драко наморщил нос.

\- Тебе стоит проводить меньше времени с портретом Снейпа. Начинаешь говорить в точности как он.

\- Его оскорблениями выложена моя дорога к величию, - возразил Гарри. – Например вчера, пока он разорялся по поводу кошмарного вида моих волос, я узнал, почему безоар способен нейтрализовать действие ядов. Ты знал, что на самом деле это не камень, а клок волос?

\- О, заткнись, Поттер, - отмахнулся Драко.

Гарри улыбнулся ему.

Они уселись на пол. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и очистил разум от всех счастливых влюбленных мыслей, что наполняли его с воскресенья. Он еще успеет рассказать Драко о своих чувствах, и что-то ему подсказывало, что делать это спустя пять дней после их первого поцелуя и неслучившегося перепиха было не самой лучшей идеей. Гарри подозревал, что существовали некие негласные правила касательно подобных вещей, согласно которым между началом отношений и признанием в вечной любви должен пройти по меньшей мере месяц.

Состояли ли они вообще в отношениях? Гарри закусил губу. Ему как-то не приходило в голову, что это могло быть не так— они ведь ничего не обсуждали. Ладно, у них еще будет время об этом поговорить. Он выкинул из головы все мысли и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел Драко в глаза.

\- Вперед.

\- _Легилименс_.

После такого количества практики Гарри легко проскочил через медитацию и визуализацию, замедляясь на индигенизации, чтобы сделать все правильно. Ошибки на этой стадии могли привести к очень неприятным последствиям на следующей. Он почувствовал в себе пробуждение черт ворона. Почувствовал легкость, пустоту. Почувствовал себя маленьким. Взлететь было бы так просто. Мысль о разлагающейся плоти казалась теперь аппетитной, а не тошнотворной. Медленно его разум вспоминал, какого это – быть вороном. Он чувствовал духов вокруг и знал, что мог бы перенести их в мир иной, если бы захотел.

Присутствие Драко ощущалось как теплое, некомфортное дополнение к его разуму. Теплое, потому что Гарри тепло относился к нему. Некомфортное… по той же причине. Сейчас он был обнажен перед ним. Ворону не нравилось быть обнаженным. Ему было тревожно, и он предупреждающе каркал каждый раз, когда сознание Драко пыталось приблизиться, чтобы лучше разглядеть происходящее. Наконец, несколько минут спустя, когда Гарри окончательно слился сознанием с вороном, он перешел на следующую стадию – гибридизацию.

Кожа начала покрываться перьями. Нос и подбородок вытянулись и затвердели. Слух обострился. В классе была мышь, пряталась под одним из столов. Она наверняка была очень вкусной. Ему не составило бы труда превратиться до конца и выяснить это. Да, он хотел сперва дождаться Драко, но оставаться на этой стадии было даже сложнее, чем перейти на следующую – собственно превращение. Гарри уже очень давно был этим вороном, пускай ни разу и не обращался до конца.

Он старался транслировать Драко свои ощущения от вырастающих по телу перьев и появляющегося клюва, надеясь, что тот сможет переложить их на морду и хвост.

 _«У тебя почти получилось. Просто сделай это»_ , услышал Гарри и едва не подпрыгнул от звука. Он практически почувствовал, как Драко закатил глаза.

 _«Ты первый»_ , мысленно ответил Гарри.

Драко покачал головой.

_«Хочу почувствовать, какого это – превращаться»._

Почему бы и нет. Он собрал всю свою магию, позволил сознанию отринуть все, кроме здесь-и-сейчас ощущений своего первого превращения. Присутствие Драко стало далеким и блеклым, как только Гарри позволил себе перемахнуть через последний рубеж. Он велел себе уменьшиться, приказал телу измениться. Несколько долгих минут ничего не происходило.

И затем он понял. Понял последнюю стадию, как и четыре до нее. Ворон был Гарри, и Гарри был вороном. Он действительно уменьшился, действительно изменился. На это потребовалось десять минут, но он это сделал и точно знал, что в следующий раз ему потребуется всего мгновение.

Он посмотрел прямо на Драко, чувствуя бурлящую внутри эйфорию, безбашенность и _любовь_.

Только что он превратился впервые в жизни, и человек, которого он любил, все это время был в его голове, наблюдал за этим поразительным процессом—

Драко грубым рывком покинул его разум.

Гарри сделал круг по комнате, донельзя довольный, пусть и несколько неловко пока управляющийся с крыльями. Затем спикировал на пол, прикрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на превращении обратно в человека.

Вновь став собой, он улыбнулся.

\- Это потрясающе, - сказал он. – Просто потрясающе. Теперь осталось тебе научиться делать то же самое, и мы сможем носиться вокруг замка, ловить грызунов, и—

\- Я так не думаю.

Гарри притормозил.

\- Что? Почему? Будет великолепно.

Драко встал, отряхнул брюки от пыли и взял сумку с учебниками.

\- Спасибо, Поттер. Думаю, на этом наши занятия можно окончить. Увидимся.

Гарри поднялся на ноги.

\- Что— Драко, в чем дело?

Драко обернулся к нему, лицо было искажено яростью.

\- В чем дело? – прошипел он. – В твоих чертовых гриффиндорских эмоциях, вот в чем! Есть на свете хоть _кто-нибудь_ , кто не хочет владеть мной или лишить меня свободы?

Он снова отвернулся, намереваясь уйти. Гарри побледнел. Он транслировал Драко _все_. Гарри поймал его за запястье и дернул на себя. Резкое сильное движение остановило Драко, а его щека оказалась совсем рядом с лицом Гарри. Он видел, как светлые волосы шевелились от его дыхания.

\- Не надо.

Драко выдохнул. Затем был вдох, выдох, еще вдох.

\- Не надо что, Поттер?

\- Не уходи.

Драко покачал головой.

\- Я не стану так поступать с самим собой.

\- Я ведь тоже тебе нравлюсь. Я знаю, что да. Неделю назад – ты _хотел_ меня.

Наверняка, Гарри только казалось, что его голос был полон паники. Причин для паники не было, точно. В его жизни сейчас все было практически идеально. Разве могло случиться что-то плохое?

\- Я хотел твое тело. Думал, что попробовать с тобой будет… безопасно. Думал, что ты никогда бы не захотел _удержать_ меня.

Гарри потряс головой. Ему казалось, что все это сон. Это не могло быть по-настоящему. Попробовать с ним _что_? Он открыл рот, но не смог придумать, что сказать. Драко вырвал запястье, после чего нарочито медленно поправил пуговицы на рукаве мантии.

\- Я не _хочу_ того, чего хочешь ты.

Гарри сглотнул, но постарался держать голову прямо. Он не сдастся так просто.

\- И чего же я хочу?

Драко наконец посмотрел на него, и глаза его были серыми и непроницаемыми. Гарри мог поклясться, что свет в них сейчас не отражался вовсе. Ни единого блика от развешанных по стенам свечей, ничего, кроме решимости.

\- Любовь. Бойфренда.  
\- Ладно, и что? – он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Взгляд Драко не потеплел ни на градус. Он сделал шаг в сторону двери, и Гарри в отчаянии быстро добавил: - Все хотят любви.

\- Любовь – это клетка, - произнес Драко. – А я _буду_ свободен.

На этот раз он действительно ушел.

-x-

\- Утро доброе, Поттер.

Гарри застыл. Затем обвел взглядом Большой зал, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, какой-нибудь знак, указывающий, что он спит и видит сон. Но все выглядело нормально. Он неуверенно повернулся к человеку, который только что сел рядом с ним и теперь манерно намазывал масло на хлеб.

\- Драко, - с заминкой выдавил Гарри.

Драко сделал вид, что не заметил заминки. Вместо этого он сказал:

\- Какая жалость, что Кэдволдер вчера не удержал квоффл. Кажется, я снова лидирую.

\- Драко, мы можем—

\- Нет, - прошипел тот, наконец разворачиваясь к нему. Он быстро оглянулся по сторонам, проверяя, что никто из восьмикурсников не мог их подслушать. – Мы _не будем_ говорить о вчерашнем вечере, Поттер. Мы вернемся к тому, как все было неделю назад, когда мы оба еще не понаделали глупостей.

Он вновь отвернулся, сделал глоток воды из своей извечной бутылки и приложил все усилия, чтобы продолжить завтрак.

Гарри сглотнул.

\- Не думаю, что смогу.

Драко прищурился. Затем взмахнул палочкой, и их окружили заглушающие чары.

\- Ты сможешь, или эта _дружба_ закончится прямо сейчас. Я не собираюсь никому принадлежать, Золотой мальчик, даже тебе.

\- Но разве мы не можем просто— Я перестану! – пообещал Гарри. – Я больше не буду… влюблен в тебя. Тебя же устраивал вариант с просто сексом? Смотри, я больше не люблю тебя. Видишь? Вот он я, Гарри, который ни в кого не влюблен. Это был всего лишь секундный порыв, избыток эмоций. Больше не повторится.

Драко смотрел на него, не моргая.

\- Ты не можешь просто заставить себя перестать, Поттер.

\- Я могу сделать все, что захочу.

Драко усмехнулся, но это было не похоже на одну из тех искренних усмешек, которые появлялись у него, когда Гарри говорил, что думает по поводу совместных «занятий» Гермионы и Миллисент.

\- Этого не можешь даже ты.

\- Я просто хочу иметь возможность снова прикоснуться к тебе, - отчаянно произнес Гарри.

Рот Драко сжался в тонкую линию.

\- Ты слышал мои условия. Принимай или до свидания. Что выберешь?

Гарри стиснул кулаки.

\- Я буду твоим другом.

Драко тут же расплылся в доброжелательной улыбке.

\- Славно! – воскликнул он. – Не передашь тыквенный сок? Я хотел спросить тебя по поводу работы, которую задал Слагхорн. Ничего особенного в ней не заметил?

Гарри заставил себя расслабиться, сделать глоток сока, притвориться, что все _нормально_. У него тряслись руки. Внутри, казалось, тоже все тряслось. _О господи_ , истерично подумал он, _прошло всего пять минут, а он хочет, чтобы я как-то жил так всю оставшуюся жизнь._

\- Я— заметил, да, - неловко ответил он. – Она показалось очень уж простой по сравнению с тем, что он обычно нам задает.

\- Мысли мои читаешь, - кивнул Драко. – Может, он решил облегчить себе процесс проверки, раз в следующие выходные будет последняя вечеринка его клуба.

\- Да, точно, - ответил Гарри. – Наверно.

Драко сузил глаза.

\- Поттер, у тебя получится или нет? – он опустил приборы на стол и развернулся к Гарри. – Или нам лучше закончить все сейчас?

\- Да— У меня все получится. Разумеется.

Гарри сжал в пальцах мантию, некстати вспомнив, как Драко дразнил его за приобретенную манеру произношения и частоту использования слова «Разумеется».

Сердце на мгновение сбилось с ритма. Блядь.

\- Нет, - сглотнув, сказал он. – Я не смогу. Теперь я понял, в чем дело.

Гарри поднялся, взял свой рюкзак и обошел Драко. Он собрал свои ничтожные навыки Окклюменции и закрыл разум, направляя все оставшиеся силы на то, чтобы переставлять ноги.

\- Прости, но я должен это сделать, ради себя самого.

И он ушел.

-x-

К концу мая пустое место рядом с Гарри, которое Драко до этого только начинал заполнять, вновь изменилось и стало чем-то новым. Чем-то более зыбким и надломленным по сравнению с тем, что было до Малфоя.

Он учился жить без Драко, как человек учится жить без руки. Человек знает, что ее нет – как он может _не знать_ – но жизнь продолжается, даже без нее, а значит и он должен двигаться дальше. И если Гарри предпочитал теперь не посещать вечеринки Слагхорта, это было его право.

И Малфой ошибался. Гарри не хотелось _любви_ или _бойфренда_. К чему это его привело? Нет, ему хотелось получить обратно лучшего друга. Он надеялся, что Рон так и не выучился Легилименции, иначе вся его приобретенная уверенность в себе грозила рассыпаться в прах, если он узнает, что под термином «лучший друг» Гарри имел в виду Малфоя, а не его.

Вот только он больше не мог разграничить в голове понятия «лучший друг» и «любимый человек». Как он умудрился настолько сильно вляпаться? Не нужно было отказываться от Малфоя. Но мысль о том, чтобы продолжать общаться с ним, зная, что из этого никогда не выйдет ничего большего, сжигала в пепел не хуже Адского огня.

\- Одна неделя, - произнесла Гермиона во время обеда в самом конце мая. – Одна неделя, одна неделя, одна неделя. –Для нее это было чем-то вроде боевой мантры.

Гарри пережил три недели без Драко, не прибегая ни к какой мантре.

\- Не понимаю, почему все вечно так трясутся из-за ТРИТОНов, - недоумевал вечно-блядь-счастливый-Терри-Бут. – Просто еще одни экзамены. Когда мы их сдадим, то официально станет волшебниками, даже если в ведомости будут одни Тролли. Круто будет, да, Гарри?

Гарри сделал попытку поучаствовать в разговоре.

\- Закончить школу или получить одних Троллей?

Бут расхохотался, будто это была жутко смешная шутка. Видимо, он искренне так считал.

\- Закончить школу, конечно! Скажи— ты правда собираешься остаться, чтобы стать учеником профессора Снейпа? До меня доходили слухи, но я не поверил!

\- Да, если получу «Превосходно» по Зельеварению.

Бут разулыбался, и это была настолько искренняя и счастливая улыбка, что Гарри невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Господи, он ненавидел Бута. То, каким счастливым и довольным жизнью тот был. При этом Гарри понимал, что Бут был нормальным парнем, и, если бы не упаднические настроения самого Гарри, они наверняка бы подружились.

\- Это потрясающе! Мне нужно получить «Превосходно» по Астрономии, чтобы попасть в Обсерваторию Апач Поинт. Это в Мексике, ужасно туда хочу. Обожаю солнце, а ты?

\- Конечно. Солнце – это классно, - если умеешь готовить Мазь для загара.

\- Гарри, - сказала Гермиона, его извечный напарник, даже если порой она опаздывала с ответом на целый разговор. – У тебя получилось сварить Сердечное зелье? Ты все мучился с ним на прошлой неделе.

Гарри скривился.

\- Я помню. Получилось. – Спасибо Снейпу, добавил он про себя. Мерлин, он постепенно проникался симпатией к дурацкому портрету.

А ведь когда-то он думал, что без учебника Принца-полукровки ему Зельеварение не сдать. Сейчас Гарри вообще не обязательно было заглядывать в какой бы то ни было учебник, а понимание теории стало только лучше с тех пор, как Малфой перестал— ну. Теперь, когда Гарри варил зелья в одиночестве, у Снейпа появилась привычка появляться в висящей напротив стола картине Караваджо. Он ни разу ничего не сказал по поводу отсутствия Драко, хотя, как и Дамблдор, наверняка был в курсе. И за это Гарри был ему благодарен.

Минусом было то, что все едкие комментарии теперь доставались исключительно Гарри. Плюсом – то, что Снейпу было настолько скучно, что он много чего рассказывал, и Гарри наконец-то – _наконец-то_ – понял важность точного количества перемешиваний в приготовлении лекарственных зелий.

По крайней мере, темный фон картины Караваджо подходил профессору Зельеварения больше, чем прерафаэлитская идиллия.

\- Одна неделя, - напомнила она ему.

\- Я при всем желании не смог бы об этом забыть, - улыбнулся он. – Расслабься, Гермиона. У меня все под контролем.

Она поджала губы.

\- Очень на это надеюсь.

Затем она взяла свою бездонную сумку и начала искать что-то внутри. Когда она по пояс нырнула в сумку, это привлекло внимание Миллисент. Ее взгляд встретился со взглядом Гарри.

\- Та еще сумочка, - пожал плечами он.

Бут переключился на разговор со Сьюзан. Миллисент смерила их недовольным взглядом, затем снова повернулась к Гарри.

\- Ты думаешь, что получишь «Превосходно»?

\- Я получил «Выше ожидаемого» за СОВ, зная меньше.

\- На СОВ и спрашивают меньше, - она закатила глаза. Гарри пожал плечами. Миллисент вздохнула. – Драко вчера сумел завершил трансформацию.

Это… было не то, что он ожидал услышать. Или хотел. Он был не нужен Драко. _Никогда_ не был. Гарри затолкал эту мысль подальше и улыбнулся. Хотя бы его гордость за Драко была искренней.

\- Это хорошо. Передай ему— передай ему мои поздравления.

Кажется, именно этих слов Миллисент и ждала. Секунду она вглядывалась в его лицо, затем снова посмотрела прямо в глаза.

\- Вы больше не разговариваете.

\- Нет.

Она немного помолчала, словно раздумывая.

\- Драко, он как боггарт. Никогда не покажет своей истинной формы, если на него смотреть. И только когда ему кажется, что ты не смотришь, он становится собой. Ты не должен был смотреть на него.

Все тело охватил неясный жар. Он ненавидел слизеринцев, ненавидел их загадочную натуру и любовь к головоломкам.

То, какими проницательными они могли быть.

Ненавидел, что, возможно, любил одного из них, ведь любить их было очень сложно. Чтобы приблизиться, требовалось пересечь поле сражения в одной рубашке, широко раскинув руки и закрыв глаза.

\- Слишком поздно, - ответил он, пожимая плечами.

Миллисент нахмурилась. Когда она так делала, на ее щеках появлялись ямочки.

\- Нет. Просто перестань смотреть на него.

Для этого тоже было слишком поздно.

-x-

Наступило утро первого экзамена, и Гарри чувствовал себя всемогущим ровно первые двадцать минут, которые ему понадобились, чтобы выкарабкаться из кровати, натянуть мантию и спуститься в Большой зал к завтраку. Затем он увидел суровые лица сидящих за преподавательским столом экзаменаторов, и аппетит пропал как будто не было.

\- Ешь, - велела Гермиона.

\- Я не голоден.

\- А я, блядь, и не спрашиваю, голоден ты или нет. Я сказала, съел свой блядский завтрак, чтобы иметь хоть немного блядской энергии для экзамена по Чарам, ты, чертов, блядский, упрямый, самоуверенный гриффиндорский идиот!

Все сидящие за столом восьмикурсники, пороняв челюсти, уставились на них. Видимо, пока не были знакомы с новинками ее словарного запаса. Это еще было ничего.

\- Нервничаешь? - легко спросил он, все же отрезав кусок сосиски и начав жевать.

\- Да, - рявкнула Гермиона.

Он ухмыльнулся в тарелку. Во всяком случае, сам он больше не нервничал. Когда Гермиона начинала ругаться, воспринимать происходящее всерьез было сложно. Гарри улыбнулся ей, позволив затем взгляду скользнуть ей за спину. Внутри все перевернулось, когда он встретился глазами с Драко. На секунду на Земле словно не осталось никого, кроме них двоих. Взгляд был таким знакомым, таким пристальным, как в те времена, когда они еще были друзьями. Потом Драко отвернулся, и звуки Большого зала хлынули ему в уши, заполняя образовавшуюся пустоту, словно бурная горная речка в Корнуолле.

\- Внимание, студенты! – объявил Флитвик со своего места за преподавательским столом. – Заканчиваем завтрак. Курсы с первого по четвертый, а также шестой прошу проследовать в свои гостиные или заняться другими – тихими – делами. Студентов седьмого и восьмого курсов, которые сдают Чары, прошу проследовать в крыло Чар для практического экзамена. Пятый курс остается в Большом зале для письменного экзамена. Остальные – на выход.

Когда Гарри добрался до крыла Чар, Гермиона, разумеется, уже ждала его там. Она мерила шагами холл – туда, обратно – и волосы развевались от движения, словно были физическим воплощением покидающих голову мыслей.

\- Гарри, слава Мерлину, - воскликнула она, завидев его. Затем подошла ближе, схватила за плечо, хорошенько встряхнула и произнесла невероятно спокойным тоном: - У меня намечается гребаный нервный срыв.

\- Это всего лишь Чары, - в который раз повторил он. – Ты наложила Заменяющий заговор на галеоны, создала бездонную сумку и пережила дуэль с Антонином Долоховым, заработав всего лишь длинную царапину. Думаю, ты справишься.

Она сделала глубокий вдох.

\- Наверное, ты прав.

Их снова вызывали в алфавитном порядке, что не составило бы такой проблемы, не окажись Гарри в одной группе с Драко и Паркинсон. Он изо всех сил старался не обращать на это внимания, но из головы никак не шел утренний взгляд Драко. Гарри ужасно скучал по нему.

Сам экзамен оказался не таким уж страшным. Сначала его попросили наложить три статических заклинания, в чем Гарри – спасибо занятиям по Зельеварению – успел стать профи. Затем нужно было заставить свинью полететь, не создавая ей крыльев. И наконец, изменить свою внешность так, чтобы глаза стали черными, а волосы – зелеными.

\- Желаете заработать дополнительные баллы, мистер Поттер? – задала вопрос экзаменатор, не поднимая головы от записей.

\- Да, какие у меня варианты?

\- Любое заклинание высшего уровня, не преподаваемое в рамках школьной программы, даст вам дополнительные баллы.

Он выбрал Патронус. Из палочки вырвался сияющий белый свет. Примерно пару секунд Гарри был необычайно доволен собой, но затем он разглядел форму и почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица. По аудитории носился грейхаунд, и не было ни малейшего шанса, что Драко его не заметил. Второй раз за день их взгляды встретились, и Драко выглядел совсем не обрадованным.

\- Очень хорошо, мистер Поттер, - скучающе произнесла экзаменатор. 

Гарри покинул аудиторию со скоростью снитча.

-x-

\- Гарри! – шепнула Гермиона, когда он выходил с письменного экзамена тем же вечером. Она схватила его за рукав и утянула в женский туалет, где, к счастью, не было Миртл. – Весь замок гудит о том, что твой Патронус теперь собака. Я думала, ты справился со смертью Сириуса. Это не так? Если нет, тогда—

\- Это был не Бродяга, - произнес он. 

Кличка анимагической формы Сириуса теперь вызывала лишь едва заметный укол в сердце. Наверное, это было хорошо.

Она притормозила.

\- Тогда что..?

Гарри посмотрел в сторону, затем опустил взгляд вниз. На кафельном полу, прямо под раковиной, была длинная трещина.

\- Это был грейхаунд.

Она шумно втянула носом воздух. Затем сделала шаг назад, чтобы иметь возможность лучше разглядеть выражение его лица.

\- Это анимагическая форма Малфоя.

\- Нет нужды сообщать мне об этом, - едко ответил он. – Я в курсе.

\- Что между вами произошло? Несколько месяцев вы были не разлей вода. Я тебя таким счастливым видела впервые, с тех пор как Рон ушел учиться на Аврора.

Гарри скривил губы.

\- Я знаю. Мы просто— Ну сама подумай, Гермиона. Неужели ты думала, что мы будем друзьями вечно? Ради всего святого, это же я и Малфой.

Она купилась. И это невероятно бесило. Бесило, что никто не знал, как все было на самом деле, и что он не мог никому рассказать. Казалось, он скоро сломается под тяжестью всего этого. Хотелось закричать: _Я люблю Драко Малфоя, и никто никогда об этом не узнает!_

\- Ладно, Гарри. Пока что я отстану от тебя. Давай сначала сдадим экзамены, а затем у нас будет все лето у Рона, чтобы восстанавливать нервы после стресса.

\- А затем обратно в Хогвартс, еще на три года.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - она глубоко вздохнула. – У нас все получится, Гарри. Всегда есть жизнь после, ну.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он.

Это было ужасно, но если Гермиона могла справиться с Жизнью после Семьи, то и он справится с Жизнью после Малфоя. Даже если кроме него никто о существовании этой самой Жизни не догадывался. Мерлин, черт возьми, держать это в себе было очень тяжело, но он не мог рассказать, предав тем самым Драко.

Это было меньшее, что он мог для него сделать.

-x-

В следующий понедельник настало время последнего экзамена. Экзаменатор запустил их в аудиторию ровно в десять утра, и Гарри занял свое обычное место с капризной горелкой. Ладно, хоть была не среда.

\- По одному за стол. Я пройду мимо со шляпой, из который каждый вытащит по листку пергамента. На нем будет написано зелье, которое вам предстоит сварить. Как закончите – наберите две унции для проверки и пройдите через заднюю дверь в соседнюю аудиторию для письменной части экзамена. 

Когда очередь дошла до него, Гарри сунул руку в шляпу и вытянул кусок пергамента. Развернул его, прочитал название и чуть не расхохотался. _Эликсир для восстановления печени_. Это зелье Гарри мог сварить даже пьяным. По крайней мере Драко мог подтвердить.

Он установил котел и направился к столу в начале аудитории, где были разложены все ингредиенты. Здесь была печень боггарта, астрагал, корень цикория и все необходимые приборы. Гарри взял порцию дистиллированной воды и вернулся к своему столу.

Пока распаривались корни цикория, Гарри краем глаза заметил какое-то движение. На картине была изображена темная трансмутационная лаборатория, поэтому он почти сливался с фоном. Снейп наблюдал за работой Гарри внимательным и любопытным взглядом. На секунду их глаза встретились, но Гарри торопливо отвернулся обратно к своему зелью, пока экзаменатор не заметил. На этом экзамене он точно не хотел быть обвиненным в жульничестве. Вскоре ощущение чужого взгляда пропало, и Гарри потерялся в медитативном процессе зельеварения.

Завершив последнюю сотню помешиваний, Гарри отложил стеклянную палочку, внимательно посмотрел на свое зелье и почувствовал спокойствие. Оно было идеальным. Более того— это была _его_ версия идеала. Только сейчас, на экзамене, Гарри наконец понял, что имел в виду Малфой, когда говорил, что можно скопировать Дали, но искусством это будет лишь в том случае, если ты сам – художник. Гарри был уверен, что теперь он понял.

Он запечатал две унции для проверки и прошел в соседнюю аудиторию. Там его встретила молодая ведьма с искривленным носом – будто его ломали раз или два.

\- Вытяните билет. На столе справа от меня вы найдете шесть зелий. Вам нужно определить те, что указаны в вашем билете, и расписать процесс приготовления каждого. Все подробности на доске.

Он вытянул новый кусок пергамента из новой шляпы. _Сердечное зелье, Сыворотка от простуды, Глоток живой смерти_. Отыскать зелья на столе было легко (1, 2 и 6), как и придумать, что про них написать. В последнее время он посвятил им столько времени, что переживал скорее о том, что не успеет написать _все_ , что знал. Гермиона бы над ним посмеялась. И, пожалуй, все бы припомнила.

Закончив с практической частью, Гарри сел расписывать информацию о зельях. Шея затекала, поэтому периодически Гарри поднимал голову, чтобы размять мышцы. Затем он снова увидел _его_. Вермеер был ему невероятно к лицу. Гарри послал Снейпу улыбку, оставшуюся безответной, и вернулся к работе.

Закончив, он почувствовал одновременно облегчение и неуверенность. Он знал, что сделал все хорошо, но достаточно ли хорошо? В принципе, Гарри был в своей работе уверен, но никогда до этого он так не понимал Гермиону и ее перфекционизм.

Но он закончил, и все, что ему оставалось – это дожидаться результатов. Он тихо покинул кабинет, стараясь не смотреть на Драко, когда проходил мимо его стола. Впрочем, не заметить длинный, исписанный пергамент, крупно озаглавленный _Эликсир для восстановления печени_ , было невозможно. Они уже варили это зелье вместе. Вроде как. И сейчас снова вроде как сварили его вместе.

Интересно, вспоминал ли Малфой тот вечер, пока писал? Был ли он охвачен воспоминаниями как Гарри, который вспоминал руки Драко на своей талии, как они считали вместе, запах корня цикория и шампуня Драко и то, как сложно было сфокусироваться на нужной мощности заклинаний, когда голову кружило от выпитого алкоголя и жара тела Драко. Гарри никогда не сумел бы забыть ни секунду из процесса приготовления этого зелья. Слишком много ярких воспоминаний было с ним связано.

Пальцы Драко крепче сжались вокруг пера, когда Гарри проходил мимо. На стол упала капля зеленых чернил. Гарри тоже предпочитал чернила этого цвета. _Перестань смотреть на него_ , сказала в тот раз Миллисент. Это Гарри мог.

Он осторожно закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Поттер.

Гарри развернулся. Снейп вновь смотрел на него из картины с сиреной.

\- Да, профессор?

\- Выкройте немного времени летом и соберите несколько видов несъедобных грибов для вашего первого задания в качестве моего ученика. До встречи в сентябре.

После чего он исчез, оставив Гарри в коридоре одного. Губы начали растягиваться в улыбке: сначала медленно и недоверчиво, а затем широко, от волны накатившего счастья. Он с победным воплем подпрыгнул в воздух, не заботясь, насколько нелепо это выглядело со стороны. После чего помчался в гостиную, писать письмо. Ему не терпелось рассказать Рону.

-x-

Гермиона уснула у него на плече. Гарри не мог ее винить. Он и сам почти дремал, но его разбудил гудок, оповещающий о приближении поезда к Лондону.

На платформе их уже ждали Рон и миссис Уизли, и Гарри внезапно почувствовал себя первокурсником, первый раз вернувшимся из Хогвартса домой. Его смех разбудил Гермиону. Она сонно поморгала, прежде чем проследить за направлением его взгляда.

\- О, Рон, - прокомментировала она, немного печально.

Рон уже бешено махал им руками, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание ярко-красной мантией Аврора и развевающимися на ветру рыжими волосами. Они оба растянули губы в радостных улыбках и помахали в ответ.

\- Хорошо быть дома, да? – спросил Терри.

\- Да, - искренне ответил Гарри.

Он был рад вновь увидеть Рона, пускай они больше и не были близки как раньше.

\- Встречаемся в «Трех метлах» в это воскресенье? Вы придете, да?

\- О, я точно приду, - сказал ему Гарри.

Может быть, даже возьмет с собой Рона. Вдруг это поможет им снова сблизиться, и Рон сумеет заполнить ту дыру, которую Малфой сначала выгрыз для себя, а затем покинул.

Едва ступив на платформу, они тут же оказались в медвежьих, ярко-красных объятиях Рона.

\- Мерлин, сто лет вас не видел, - улыбался тот. –Получил твое письмо, Гарри. Ты, блядь, прикалываешься что ли?

\- Рональд! – воскликнула миссис Уизли, выпустив Гермиону из объятий.

Они никак не отреагировали, и она убежала искать Джинни, которая решила ехать в купе с Луной и остальными «настоящими» семикурсниками.

\- Ничуть, - ответил Гарри. – Точно буду знать, когда придут результаты, но Снейп, кажется, был уверен, и, ну, это же Снейп.

Рон присвистнул, каким-то образом по-прежнему умудряясь улыбаться.

\- Ну ты даешь, Гарри!

\- Я проверила, - вставила Гермиона. – Он точно не под Империусом.

\- Что, серьезно? – возмутился Гарри. – Это всего лишь Зельеварение!

Рон с Гермионой синхронно закатили глаза.

\- Ты в последний момент решаешь сменить выбранную профессию на ту, в которой совершенно ничего не смыслишь, - начал Рон.

\- И внезапно начинаешь добиваться одобрения мертвого профессора Зельеварения, которого, позволь заметить, всегда ненавидел, - продолжила Гермиона.

\- Вы оба ужасные друзья, - пробормотал Гарри. – Если вы вдруг забыли, я умею сопротивляться Империусу.

\- Все готовы? Забрали свой багаж, Гарри, Гермиона? – спросила миссис Уизли, вернувшаяся вместе с Джинни и Луной.

\- Да, миссис Уизли, - хором ответили они.

Не удержавшись, Гарри обернулся, чтобы последний раз посмотреть на поезд. В тот же самый момент обернулся Драко, стоявший рядом с матерью, и их взгляды встретились. Наконец Гарри, собрав ничтожные остатки имевшейся у него силы воли, сделал над собой усилие, отвернулся и шагнул сквозь барьер.

-x-

\- Почему ты просто не напишешь эту книгу? Двадцать тысяч галеонов – нехилый гонорар. Сможешь купить квартиру, путешествовать, что угодно.

Гарри не понимал, почему она все еще не согласилась. У Гермионы не было никакой другой поддержки, кроме ученической стипендии, которая включала в себя только личные комнаты в Хогвартсе, питание и десять галеонов в месяц. Едва хватит на предметы первой необходимости. Ей нужно было соглашаться.

Она упала спиной на кровать Рона и, нахмурившись, уставилась на приклеенный к потолку плакат. Интересно, тот не нравился ей также, как не нравился Гарри? 

\- Неужели тебе бы хотелось, чтобы все узнали, каково нам тогда было? Каково было _тебе_?

 _Нет_.

\- Возможно, это немного изменит общественное мнение.

\- Не изменит, - сказал Рон.

Гарри закатил глаза. Он и сам это знал.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы эту книгу написала ты, а не какая-нибудь Рита Скитер. Тем более, они предлагают за это деньги. Глупо отказываться от такого предложения. К тому же, ты всегда мечтала что-нибудь написать.

Даже лежа на своей кровати Гарри разглядел, как щеки Гермионы вспыхнули. Она всегда удивлялась, когда оказывалось, что Гарри или Рон обращали внимание на такие вещи.

\- Блин, я не знаю, - произнесла она.

\- Просто сделай это, - сказал Рон, как говорил всегда, потому что видел мир в черно-белых цветах (или оранжево-белых). Может, ему тоже следовало вернуться к такому восприятию действительности. Это казалось проще. – Гарри не возражает, - затем Рон кашлянул. – Но ты лучше сильно не заостряй внимание на моих, эм, ошибках.

Гарри засмеялся.

\- Может, тебе лучше вообще ничего не писать про Рона во время тех событий. Если не говорить ничего прямо, будет казаться, что он просто весь месяц был необычайно молчалив.

\- Можно попробовать, - задумчиво кивнула Гермиона.

\- Не, - помотал головой Рон. – Я был козлом. Так и пиши.

\- Ну да, пожалуй, ты и правда был козлом, - согласилась Гермиона, но на губах у нее играла улыбка. Все это уже _закончилось_ , и они могли просто посмеяться над тем, как ужасно Рон себя вел. – Ладно, я это сделаю. Они ждут от меня примерное содержание к концу недели, так что, думаю, имеет смысл начать.

Она поднялась, разминая шею, и шагнула к Гарри. Наклонилась и коротко прижалась губами к его лбу.

\- Спасибо, Гарри.

Затем посмотрела на его торчащие во все стороны волосы и поморщилась, совершенно испортив момент. Попыталась руками придать им человеческий вид, но, естественно, ничего у нее не вышло. Когда за ней захлопнулась дверь, Гарри заметил, что Рон смотрит на него, вопросительно вскинув бровь.

\- Ничего такого, ты же знаешь, что она всегда такая, - оправдался Гарри.

\- Если ты уверен, - сказал Рон. – Но, если что, я не возражаю.

\- Я уверен, - ответил Гарри.

Рон откинулся обратно на спину, вытянув ноги на кровати.

\- Я уже начал думать, что ты теперь снова предпочитаешь не только парней… Не слышал ни о ком особенном, все такое.

Гарри хмыкнул.

\- Думаешь, с тем объемом заданий, который свалился на нас в последнем семестре, хоть у кого-нибудь было время даже думать о таких вещах? – спросил он, про себя на повторе гоняя мысль _У меня, у меня, у меня_ , и _Кого еще я могу предпочитать после Драко Малфоя_. После чего решил увести разговор немного в сторону: - А как у тебя дела с Лавандой? Она теперь будет твоим напарником на постоянной основе?

Рон снова разулыбался. Из них троих у него были самые ровные, самые идеальные зубы, и это бесило Гермиону до невозможности. Можно забрать ребенка у родителей-дантистов, но нельзя… Гарри не был уверен, куда собирался прийти с этой мыслью, ему просто нужно было перестать думать про Драко.

\- Она потрясающая, - сказал Рон. – И мы прекрасно ладим. Это так странно. Но все говорят, что из нас отличная команда, и я им верю. – Его лицо приобрело неуверенное выражение. – Как думаешь, Гермиона не будет против, если я как-нибудь приглашу Лаванду к нам на ужин. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы вы тоже подружились с ней.

Что ж. Гермиона, конечно, была золотом, но у всего были границы.

\- Лучше тебе спросить ее заранее, - посоветовал он.

\- Разумеется, - сказал Рон. – Позову на эти выходные, если она не против. Кстати, в маггловской части Лондона есть отличный паб. Можно посмотреть футбол по телеку. Ты, я и Гермиона. Они же так называются, да? Телеки?

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Все верно. Правда, не знаю, захочет ли Гермиона смотреть игру. Может, пойдешь со мной в «Три метлы» на встречу фэнтези-лиги в это воскресение?

На секунду Рон помрачнел, но это выражение быстро пропало.

\- Звучит классно. Давай. Кто там еще с тобой?

\- Ну, - сказал Гарри, наморщив нос. – Терри Бут.

\- Он нормальный парень, - кивнул Рон. Затем задумчиво нахмурился. – Правда, все время такой счастливый…

\- Ага, - скривившись, согласился Гарри.

И чему люди вечно так радовались? Сначала Бут, потом Малфой… Мысль была болезненной, поэтому он постарался выбросить ее из головы. Как же ему надоело страдать из-за вещей, сделать с которыми он ничего не мог. Малфой был не заинтересован, и все на этом. Не было смысла зацикливаться на Драко долбанном Малфое. Куча рыбы в море, жизнь только начинается и так далее и тому подобное.

\- Малфой тоже в лиге, - добавил он, потому что говорить такие вещи лучше было сразу и быстро, как пластырь отрывать.

\- Чертов мудозвон. Почему ты не развернулся и не ушел, когда увидел его там?

\- Ну, видишь ли… Мы с ним были— друзьями, какое-то время. На самом деле… это он привел меня в лигу.

Рон шокировано уставился на него.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что это ты так шутишь.

\- Боюсь, что нет. Мы весь сезон соревнуемся за первое место.

Он нахмурился, вспоминая последнюю встречу лиги и пустой взгляд Малфоя, когда Вик объявил результаты, и оказалось, что Гарри снова лидировал. В глазах Малфоя не было абсолютно ничего. Ни искорки. Словно Гарри был мертв. Инфери.

В который раз в голове Гарри эхом пронесся вопрос: _Почему?_

Почему Драко стал так относиться к нему? Тем, самым первым, вечером все было нормально. Неужели чувства Гарри вызывали у него такое отторжение? Мерлина ради, Гарри же не специально их чувствовал.

\- А сейчас ты впереди? – спросил Рон.

Гарри усмехнулся.

\- Ага. Как раз недавно снова его обошел.

Такой ответ, кажется, устроил Рона.

\- Думаю, я готов мириться с этим, пока ты все еще лучше него.

\- Рон! – со смехом воскликнул Гарри.

Возможно, их дружба все-таки не умирала. Возможно, им обоим просто требовалось время.

 _Ну что за дерьмо_. Они с Роном могли быть друзьями хоть до скончания веков, но это не спасало от того, что чувствовал Гарри, когда поворачивался к Драко, чтобы сказать что-то забавное, а того не оказывалось рядом.

-x-

\- Это не сморчок, - сказала Гермиона.

Гарри внимательнее взглянул на гриб. Сорвал его и надрезал, проверяя ножку. Та была мягкой, не полой внутри. Он кинул гриб в корзинку.

\- Отлично. Настоящий мне не нужен, я хотел найти фальшивый сморчок.

\- Почему? – Рон жевал дикое яблоко. Гермиона уже проверила, что это действительно было яблоко, пока Гарри и Рон терпеливо ждали. Они не были дураками, есть что попало.

\- Снейп сказал мне насобирать кучу ядовитых грибов.

Молчание приобрело напряженный оттенок, и Гарри повернулся, увидев, как Рон с Гермионой общались без слов.

\- Что?

Они виновато посмотрели на него.

\- Ну, а что, если ты не получишь «Превосходно»? Результаты придут только через две недели.

_Тогда я, скорее всего, впаду в депрессию из-за необходимости стать Аврором, а потом, чтобы скрыть это, пущусь во все тяжкие, прожигая тысячи галеонов в тщетных попытках забыть Малфоя._

Ну или что-нибудь менее драматичное.

\- Я получу «Превосходно».

Они снова обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Рон отвернулся первым. Гарри наклонился сорвать с земли еще один фальшивый сморчок.

\- Гермиона, скажи, - начал Рон. – Ты не против, если я приглашу Лаванду к нам на ужин? Чтобы мы все могли познакомиться с ней по ближе, понимаешь?

Гарри искоса глянул на нее. Гермиона внимательно смотрела на Рона, и в ее глазах явно горел дьявольский огонек.

\- Конечно, Рон. Если я смогу пригласить Миллисент. Чтобы мы все могли познакомиться поближе и _с ней_ , понимаешь?

Гарри усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Он практически слышал, как в голове у Рона вращались шестеренки, кажется, немного поскрипывая от длительного простоя. По лицу Рона Гарри сразу понял, когда тот сдался.

\- Ну— ладно. Мама ведь любит готовить, - он потыкал наклонившегося за грибом Гарри носком ботинка. – Может, ты тоже хочешь кого-нибудь пригласить, Гарри?

Он стиснул гриб в кулаке, нечаянно сломав его. _Боже, да._

\- Нет, спасибо.

Потому что по какой-то дурацкой причине его плюс-один с ним больше не разговаривал. Это же была всего лишь маленькая любовь, Мерлина ради. От этого еще никто не умер. Вроде. Впрочем, Гарри мог стать первым.

 _Соберись, Гарри_ , подумал он. _Ты не можешь жить так всю жизнь_. Рациональное мышление было отличной штукой, вот только почему его не было у Гарри?

Видимо, все досталось Гермионе.

-x-

Ужин прошел сносно, не хуже, чем ожидалось, с учетом того, что Гермионе приходилось терпеть общество Лаванды Браун, а миссис Уизли пыталась поддерживать разговор с Миллисент.

Впрочем, даже Гермиона должна была признать, что Лаванда изменилась. В ней появилось то сильное гриффиндорское начало, которого не было в школьные годы. И она сидела так, чтобы Рон был слева, будто не хотела дать ему даже на секунду забыть про четыре длинных красных шрама, пересекающих половину ее лица.

Рону, казалось, было без разницы. Когда она не видела, он смотрел на нее обожающим взглядом, а когда Лаванда улыбалась ему, то ямочка теперь появлялась у нее только на одной щеке.

\- Тебе надо было пригласить Малфоя, Гарри, - сказала Джинни. Гарри подавился пирогом с патокой. – Вы ведь подружились? Я вас после Рождества друг без друга вообще не видела. Держу пари, ему сейчас не помешала бы смена обстановки.

\- Эм, да, - растерянно ответил Гарри. – Да, он был занят.

\- Бедный мальчик, - произнесла миссис Уизли. – Не могу представить, какого ему сейчас.

Гарри озадаченно повернулся было к Гермионе, но встретился взглядом с Миллисент. Та предупреждающе покачала головой. Он с неохотой вернулся к пирогу с патокой. Атмосфера в кухне после этого стала напряженной, хотя, возможно, так казалось только Гарри. Он думал, что состарится раньше, чем дождется конца ужина.

Как только миссис Уизли начала собирать тарелки, Гарри схватил девочек и утащил их с собой в коридор.

\- Что случилось?

Миллисент поджала губы. Гермиона кусала свои. Он смотрел на них и чувствовал, как начинает гореть кожа. Насколько же ужасно все было?

Первой заговорила Гермиона.

\- Ох, Гарри— Неужели ты не читал «Пророк»? Газеты не умолкали несколько дней.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не читаю это дерьмо. _Что случилось?_

\- Его отец был убит стражей в Азкабане. Это случилось в мае, но все молчали. Было расследование, Малфоя вызвали давать показания прямо перед экзаменами. Десяток свидетелей заявили, что тот Аврор превысил полномочия, но два дня назад с него сняли все обвинения.

Гарри застыл.

\- Блядь.

В голову закралась предательская мысль, что, возможно, именно этими событиями была вызвана реакция Драко.

\- Эти люди никогда не изменятся, - прорычала Миллисент. Она повернулась и впечатала кулак в дартс мистера Уизли, прямо в яблочко. – Мы для них как пустое место, и им за это ничего не бывает из-за надуманной чепухи про темную и светлую магию. Люциуса Малфоя убили не _Круциатусом_ , Поттер, а запустив _Редукто_ ему в голову. Нахуй вашу светлую магию и ваши надуманные стандарты _добра._

\- Ох, Милл, - пробормотала Гермиона, проводя пальцами по ее костяшкам, залечивая поврежденную кожу на них.

Гарри проследил взглядом за движением. Его накрыло воспоминаниями о пристальном взгляде, который появлялся у Драко всякий раз, когда Гарри колдовал без палочки. Он не делал так с тех пор. У него просто не получалось.

\- О, Гермиона, заткнись, - вздохнула Миллисент. – Иногда от боли становится легче.

 _Я должен написать ему_ , подумал Гарри. И затем: _Черт, я, наверное, последний человек, от которого он хотел бы получить письмо._

Ему хотелось быть рядом с Драко, но желание это было эгоистичным. Поэтому он отвернулся, покрутил в руках обнаруженный на скамье венчик для яиц и напомнил себе, что Драко больше не хотел его видеть, особенно сейчас.

-x-

Письмо пришло первого июля. В нем было сказано следующее:

_Уважаемый мистер Поттер,_

_Рады сообщить, что Вам разрешено дальнейшее обучение в Хогвартсе по предмету Зельеварение и Травяные трансмутации в качестве ученика Северуса Снейпа, Мастера Алхимии 1 степени, Мастера Трансмутаций 1 степени, Великого Мастера Зельеварения 3 степени (скончался)._

_Просим прибыть в Хогвартс 31 августа к 17.00 для заселения. В конверте Вы также найдете список вещей, которые необходимо приобрести для обучения. Не забывайте, что Ученики обязаны все время носить мантии цветов своего Учителя, поэтому рекомендуем приобрести несколько комплектов (подробности в конверте)._

_С нетерпением ждем начала Вашего обучения._

_Искренне Ваша,  
Минерва МакГонагал,  
Директор,  
Кавалер ордена Мерлина 1 степени,  
Великий Мастер Трансфигурации 3 степени,  
Мастер Трансмутаций 2 степени. _

\- Охренеть, - пробормотал стоявший позади Рон, заставив Гарри подпрыгнуть. Он не заметил, когда тот подошел. – Ты действительно сделал это.

\- Да, - произнес Гарри.

Неужели правда? Все казалось нереальным. Вторым листком оказались результаты экзаменов.

  
**Чары:** Выше ожидаемого  
 **Защита от темных искусств:** Превосходно  
 **Зельеварение:** Превосходно  
 **Трансфигурация:** Удовлетворительно  


«Превосходно». Он получил _«Превосходно»_! Гермиона с другого конца стола издала жалобный звук. Они посмотрели на нее. Лицо ее было мертвенно бледным, а пальцы сжимали письмо чересчур крепко.

\- Гермиона? – позвал Рон.

\- Меня взяли.

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Ну, _естественно_ тебя взяли. Это насчет меня мы сомневались, помнишь?

\- Я стану Мастером Арифмантики, - прошептала она, все такая же бледная.

\- Ага, правда, только через три года, - заметил Рон. – Это ж дофига. Успеешь привыкнуть к этому.

Она пискнула.

\- Ох, Гарри! Рон! Я так счастлива! Нужно купить ученические мантии, и книги, и новый абак, и— боже, надеюсь, Миллисент тоже взяли! Они не были уверены, можно ли сразу двоим ученикам обучаться у профессора Вектор, но—

Она выскочила из комнаты, а Гарри с Роном обменялись понимающими взглядами. И улыбнулись. Было почти как в старые времена. Почти так же хорошо, как смеяться над чем-нибудь с—

Не-а. Нет, это было не сравнимо.

\- Ну вы даете, - выдохнул Рон, забрасывая яблочный огрызок в мусорную корзину. – Подожди, пока я расскажу Лаванде. Поверить не могу, что _ты_ будешь учиться _Зельеварению_.

\- Лучше начинай привыкать к этой мысли, - посоветовал Гарри, пробегаясь по списку вещей, которые требовалось приобрести. – Потому что в следующий раз я покину Хогвартс, когда нам стукнет по двадцать два.

Рон рассмеялся.

\- Я стану Аврором через два года, и лучше бы тебе присутствовать на этом событии.

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Ни за что бы его не пропустил, дружище.

И это было сказано абсолютно искренне.


	9. Торможение

**09\. Торможение  
_Процесс подавления или сдерживания_**

 

_Да к черту_ , подумал Гарри, когда по пути в Хогвартс проходил мимо магазина магических животных и почувствовал на себе взгляд двух обрамленных темной шерстью глаз. Он остановился, злясь на самого себя, затем вернулся обратно и зашел в магазин. Нацепив на лицо выражение «я-просто-посмотреть-не-трогайте-меня», он подошел к серому котенку, который с прошлого раза стал немного крупнее, и уставился на него.

\- Могу я чем-то тебе помочь, милый? – спросила ведьма за прилавком. Она приблизилась, чтобы увидеть, на кого он смотрел. – Последняя осталась. Она здесь уже давно, бедняжка.

\- Почему? – на вид это был самый обычный котенок. И все любят котят, разве нет? Даже если те выглядят так, словно у них очки на морде.

\- Она у нас немножко сквиб, - пояснила ведьма, посмеиваясь собственной шутке. – Чистокровный низл, но ни капли магических способностей.

\- Она не такая умная, как другие низлы? – спросил Гарри, который до этого момента вообще не знал, что у низлов были какие-то магические способности.

Живоглот, конечно, был профи в поимке Упивающихся Анимагов, но он ведь не умел, к примеру, аппарировать. На секунду котенок ощетинился, но затем отвернулся и свернулся клубком на дне клетки. Гарри нахмурился. Могли ли кошки выглядеть подавленными?

\- О, она очень умная! Но при установке охранных чар от нее не будет никакого проку. Низлов обычно только ради этого и берут. Они видят истинную суть вещей лучше кого бы то ни было, поддерживают и усиливают охранные чары. Еще их можно использовать как карманные вредноскопы, если, конечно, вас не смущает шерсть на мантии. Но не эту малышку.

\- В этом хороши даже обычные кошки, - с сомнением произнес Гарри.

Ведьма хмыкнула что-то нечленораздельное, не желая спорить с потенциальным покупателем, пускай даже она и не была согласна с ним. Гарри опустился на корточки и провел пальцем по уху кошки. Ухо дернулось, и когда Гарри уже решил, что его и дальше будут игнорировать, один глаз медленно приоткрылся и уставился на него с долей неуверенности. Поощренный, он погладил кошку по голове, и вскоре та замурчала от удовольствия. Гарри не сумел сдержать улыбку. _Чертов Малфой_. Каким-то образом это он был во всем виноват.

\- Как скажете.

Гарри поднял на ведьму глаза, не переставая улыбаться неохотному кошачьему мурчанию. Челка упала в сторону, и по лицу ведьмы он сразу понял, что она заметила шрам.

\- Мистер Поттер!

Вздыхая внутренне, улыбаясь внешне, он выпрямился и ответил на предложенное рукопожатие.

\- Любое животное, какое захотите— Серьезно, любое. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для вас—

\- Мне нравится этот низл, - ответил он.

Кошачьи уши снова дернулись, будто кошка отреагировала на его фразу.

\- О, ну как можно! Низл-сквиб для Мальчика-который-выжил? У нас есть красивейшие белоснежные совы— они гораздо больше подходят такому волшебнику, как—

\- Нет, - перебил он. Она замолчала, встревоженная тоном его голоса. Он торопливо натянул на лицо фирменную улыбку, отрепетированную специально для таких случаев. – Пожалуйста, можно мне этого низла. Сколько за него?

\- Бесплатно, разумеется!

\- Мне бы не хотелось получать какие-либо преференции.

Она отмахнулась.

\- Как вам будет угодно, мистер Поттер, но дело в том, что эта кошка действительно бесполезна для волшебников. Я не стала бы просить за нее денег с _любого_ покупателя.

Гарри моргнул, сам испугавшись того, насколько сильно и по больному резанули эти слова. Как можно было настолько обесценивать чью-то жизнь только лишь потому, что ее нельзя было использовать определенным способом? Он подумал о том, как одиноко ему было без Хэдвиг. Без Драко. Новый друг бы не помешал. И это в любом случае чего-то да стоило.

\- Я не считаю ее бесполезной, поэтому прошу позволить мне заплатить.

Четыре галеона и пятнадцать минут спустя он вышел из магазина вслед за кошкой, которая неуверенно тянула его вперед за кожаный поводок. Она обнюхала лежащий на дороге яблочный огрызок, после чего посмотрела на Гарри большими умными глазами. Он вздохнул. Итак, у него снова появилось домашнее животное.

\- Ладно. Идем в школу. Ты знаешь, где Хогвартс?

Кошка моргнула раз, затем развернулась и направилась точно к дороге, ведущей к замку.

_Никаких магических способностей, ага, как же_ , подумал Гарри.

Возможно, она и не могла укреплять охранные чары, но Гарри раньше не слышал об обычных кошках, которые понимали бы английский. Не удивительно, что у нее были комплексы. Если бы Гарри пришлось все восемь месяцев своей жизни сидеть в магазине и слушать, как люди обзывают его сквибом, у него бы они тоже были.

Впрочем, комплексы у него и так были. Один, например, был связан с тем, что он никак не мог перестать думать о Малфое, хотя между ними все было _кончено_ – никогда и не начиналось, а в море по-прежнему было много рыбы.

-x-

МакГонагал назначила первое собрание сотрудников факультетов на утро первого сентября. Гарри проспал. С ним такое иногда случалось. Просто он перенервничал из-за того, что утром предстояло увидеть Драко. А еще у него появилась кошка, которая желала исследовать каждый чертов уголок в комнатах Гарри, но не обладала магическими способностями, чтобы уберечь исследуемые вещи от громкого падения на пол.

Именно поэтому он вошел в учительскую последним, и, разумеется, свободное место было только одно. Рядом с Драко. Кошка прошмыгнула в кабинет следом (она отказалась оставаться в комнате одна, а Гарри оказался не готов слушать ее истошное мяуканье), свернулась у него на коленях и тут же задремала. Он почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, повернулся вправо и с удовольствием заметил на лице Драко усмешку.

Серые глаза посмотрели на него, затем на кошку, потом снова на Гарри. Драко прочистил горло, словно нервничая.

\- Джолли? – спросил он.

В этот момент Гарри почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым за то, что все-таки не написал ему летом письмо с соболезнованиями. Расстались они (между ними ведь именно это произошло?) или нет, он _должен был_ как-то отреагировать на потерю Драко, пускай и ненавидел его погибшего отца, пускай сам решил, что они больше не могут быть друзьями. Он все равно должен был.

Гарри выдавил из себя улыбку.

\- Мечтай.

\- Берти?

\- Это девочка.

Драко пожал плечами и принялся изучать повестку дня, которую раздала всем МакГонагал. На другом конце кабинета на уютном диванчике расположились Невилл, Луна и Гермиона, пока недовольная Миллисент сидела в кресле у камина. Неужели он и правда был здесь? В качестве Ученика?

\- Гарри, какой прекрасный представитель семейства кошачьих, - произнесла сидящая рядом профессор Спраут. Он поймал взгляд Гермионы, в котором читалось _«Кошка? Серьезно?»_. - Низл? И по виду – чистокровный.

\- Так и есть, - ответил Гарри.

\- О, прекрасно, - покивала Спраут. – Низлы незаменимы в охранных чарах.

_Но не эта._

\- Да, она замечательная.

Возможно, это была всего лишь игра воображения, но кошка будто бы замурчала громче, услышав эти слова. Он почесал ей за ушком, и она потянулась, издав совершенно очаровательный тихий _мявк_ , после чего снова уснула.

\- Мистер Поттер, - сказала МакГонагал. – Я ценю кошек не меньше, чем волшебниц, но, если вы не возражаете, мы все-таки начнем собрание. А разговор про домашних животных, думаю, может подождать до обеда.

Титаническим усилием Гарри справился с подступающим румянцем.

\- Да, профессор, прошу прощения. – Он прямо _чувствовал_ , как Малфой ухмыляется.

\- Для начала позвольте представить вам, - продолжила МакГонагал. Она жестом указала на женщину, сидящую справа от нее, и Гарри осознал, что уже встречал ее. Тем вечером они с Драко провели вместе несколько _часов_ , впервые ни разу при этом не поругавшись. – Наш новый Мастер Зельеварения, сеньорита Мигела Кальдейро, примкнувшая к нам по рекомендации Горация. Профессор Кальдейро получила магистерское образование по специальности Теоретическое и прикладное Зельеварение, обучаясь у знаменитого зельевара Агнессы Лауры Паскаль. До этого она занимала пост Первого зельевара Президента Португалии. Давайте поприветствуем ее.

Мигела, спокойная и собранная, поблагодарила всех за приветствия и кивнула Гарри и Драко. Гарри немного расслабился. По крайне мере, не придется работать с кем-то, кто его ненавидел. Для этого ему вполне хватало Снейпа.

\- И, разумеется, наши Ученики. Гермиона Грейнджер и Миллисент Булстрод, обе Ученицы профессора Вектор. Гарри Поттер, который будет проходить обучение у профессора Снейпа. Весьма беспрецедентный случай, должна заметить. Луна Лавгуд, которая поразительным образом смогла убедить профессора Флитвика взять ее в ученики сразу после окончания седьмого курса. Невилл Лонгботтом, который будет обучаться у профессора Спраут, Эмрис Кэдволдер, который начинает второй год с профессором Хагридом, и Драко Малфой, который будет обучаться Трансфигурации, самому прекрасному и величественному магическому искусству, у меня.

Раздались несколько замаскированных под кашель смешков, но МакГонагал их проигнорировала.

Наконец, профессор Вектор произнесла:

\- Урожайный нынче год.

\- На гриффиндорцев, - буркнул себе под нос Драко.

Гарри скривился.

\- Еще пара объявлений, прежде чем я займусь Учениками. Во-первых, профессор Свитч теперь в полной мере является деканом Гриффиндора, поэтому если у вас возникнут какие-либо проблемы со студентами Гриффиндора—

\- _Если?_ – одновременно вырвалось у профессора Синистры и портрета Снейпа. Они обменялись понимающими взглядами.

— то я прошу вас идти с ними к Мэирвэн, а не ко мне. 

Профессор Свитч закатила глаза. _Мэирвэн_ , подумал Гарри. Порой он забывал, что у учителей _вообще_ были имена. Всего год назад она вела у него занятия, а сейчас он должен обращаться к ней по имени. Неловко.

\- И во-вторых, - произнесла МакГонагал, улыбаясь, словно кошка, загнавшая в угол мышь, - прошу поздравить с возвращением – для _второго_ года работы в качестве преподавателя ЗОТИ – профессора Финлэя Хаунда.

Она не переставала улыбаться все время, пока звучали аплодисменты. Гарри только сейчас заметил сидящего в углу Хаунда, который тоже улыбался и приветственно всем махал – даже Гарри, который в прошлом году никак не мог запомнить его фамилию.

\- Кажется, я в прошлом году пару раз назвал его профессором Хорном, - шепнул Гарри, обращаясь к Драко. А затем вспомнил, что они больше не были друзьями. Что они больше _никем_ не были. Как просто оказалось забыть об этом.

К его удивлению, губы Драко изогнулись в улыбке, и он бросил на него короткий взгляд, прежде чем снова отвернуться. А потом он, _шепотом_ , ответил:

\- Ага. Больше, чем пару раз. Мне было жутко за тебя стыдно.

\- Что?! – шепотом воскликнул Гарри. Лицо вспыхнуло, и он постарался спрятать его в объемном вороте своей черной ученической мантии.

\- Боюсь, что так.

\- Не хотите поделиться с остальными, ученик Малфой? – прервала их МакГонагал.

Драко немедленно выпрямился, и момент был упущен. Гарри не станет из-за этого расстраиваться. _Перестань смотреть на него_ , посоветовала Миллисент. Это был хороший совет. Гарри отлично знал, как были устроены боггарты. Порой он удивлялся тому, что его боггартом не было отсутствие Драко рядом. Порой было сложно вспомнить, что когда-то он не нуждался в Драко так же сильно, как в дыхании.

\- Нет, профессор.

МакГонагал выглядела недовольной, но вернулась к обсуждению вопросов повестки дня. Гарри слушал вполуха, вместо этого разглядывая вставки из серой шотландки на темно-синей ученической мантии Драко. Цвета МакГонагал неожиданно… очень… ему шли.

И смотрелись гораздо претенциознее, чем простая черная мантия Гарри. Поскольку у Снейпа не было фамильных цветов, он имел возможность выбрать цвет мантии своего ученика. И выбрал он… черный.

Зато его мантия плотно обхватывала торс и имела свободный низ, как те мантии, которые раньше всегда обожал Снейп. Они словно так и кричали «Мрачный Мастер Зельеварения». Гарри подозревал, что в правильных руках этот образ мог быть весьма сексуальным. И он собирался стать этими правильными руками. Вечером у себя в комнате он планировал попробовать ту штуку с вздыманием полов мантии, которую делал Снейп. Наверняка для этого было специальное заклинание.

Преподаватели начали покидать кабинет. Затем, когда остались только ученики, МакГонагал призвала чайный сервиз и, пока они наливали себе чай, раздала каждому по пачке листов.

\- Здесь вы найдете информацию касательно вашего обучения, в том числе требования к итоговому проекту, а также прочие правила и сведения, которые могут оказаться для вас полезными.

По толщине пачка была примерно листов пятьдесят. Жуть.

\- Однако основная причина, по которой я попросила вас шестерых задержаться – это напомнить вам о необходимости подготовки междисциплинарного проекта. Сдать его требуется в конце года. Работать можете самостоятельно или в парах, тема исследования требует предварительного согласования. Вашей задачей является продемонстрировать связь между двумя науками. Примерами таких удачных сочетаний являются Астрономия и Предсказания, Зельеварение и Травология, Чары и ЗОТИ. Вы никак не ограничены в выборе предметов. Работа должна быть авторской. Она может стать частью вашей итоговой выпускной работы.

\- А можно выбрать предмет, которого нет в учебной программе Хогвартса? – спросила Гермиона.

\- В пределах разумного, - ответила МакГонагал. – Какой именно предмет вы имеете в виду?

Гермиона пожевала губу.

\- Ну, мне бы хотелось изучить воздействие Арифмантики на магическую живопись эпохи Ренессанса.

На лице МакГонагал возникло страдальческое выражение.

\- Обсудите это со мной и профессором Вектор позднее, Грейнджер. Еще вопросы? Нет? Славно. Надеюсь увидеть вас всех на праздничном ужине сегодня вечером. И, Поттер, никаких низлов за преподавательским столом. Ей придется остаться в вашей комнате.

Гарри кивнул, но МакГонагал уже покидала кабинет. Видимо, должность директора предполагала кучу дел. Особенно сегодня.

\- Дра— Малфой, подожди, - окликнул Гарри.

Черт знает, что именно сподвигло его на предстоящее унижение. Малфой остановился, обернулся и посмотрел на него. Непонятно с чего, Гарри покраснел. Сам виноват, напомнил он себе. Просто он не мог и дальше жить, не имея ничего общего с Драко Малфоем.

\- Опять по фамилиям, да? – произнес Драко. 

Голос его звучал ровно, и это немного помогло Гарри успокоить свое колотящееся сердце.

Он пожал плечами и нахмурился.

\- Я никогда не знаю, чего ты хочешь.

\- Да, - согласился Драко, пристально вглядываясь ему в лицо. – Ты действительно не знаешь. Что тебе нужно?

\- Я подумал, что мы могли бы работать вместе. Я знаю, что я… - он замолчал, рассудив, что этого говорить точно не следовало. – Помнишь, что сказала Мигела? Нам нужны изменения. Это в нашей природе. Именно поэтому мы и выбрали свои предметы. У меня было все лето, чтобы измениться. Скажи, твое предложение еще в силе? Мы можем по-прежнему быть друзьями? У нас неплохо получалось работать вместе.

Драко сомневался. В преподавательской было пусто. В камине тихо потрескивал огонь. Звук был настолько уютным и домашним, что Гарри невольно задумался, каково было бы снова стать Драко другом… Они были бы только вдвоем, возможно, жили бы вместе, в одной квартире, возможно, всю жизнь. Гарри по вечерам возвращался бы домой из лаборатории, Драко – из того места, чем бы оно ни было, где работают мастера Трансфигурации. И они лежали бы вдвоем у камина, босые, соприкасаясь обнаженными щиколотками—

Господи, это нужно было прекращать. Порой он сам себе напоминал маньяка. Гарри и любовь определенно плохо друг с другом сочетались. А еще он был лжецом. Ведь как бы сильно он не пытался, у него никогда не получится разлюбить Драко.

\- На этот раз ты уверен?

Гарри твердо кивнул.

\- Я уверен.

Возможно, это была лишь игра воображения, но Гарри готов был поклясться, что увидел, как – на секунду – Драко улыбнулся.

\- Ладно, Поттер. Какая у тебя идея для совместного проекта?

Гарри улыбнулся, чувствуя накатывающее волнами облегчение.

\- Алхимия.

-x-

Драко был не совсем таким, как раньше.

Гарри снова почувствовал себе виноватым за то, что не написал ему летом. _Каким же чертовым сукиным сыном был Люциус Малфой_ , подумал он. И все же, Драко любил его. Мерлин, Гарри был ужасным человеком, ведь он ничуть не жалел о смерти Люциуса Малфоя. Точнее, он жалел. Но лишь о том, что Драко довелось узнать, что значит быть свободным, а потом какой-то ублюдочный Аврор омрачил его счастье.

Он не мог думать ни о чем другом, пока смотрел, как студенты, прибывшие в Хогвартс для очередного учебного года, наполняли Большой зал. Шел дождь, и второкурсники и третьекурсники были изрядно промокшими.

\- Можешь в это поверить, Гарри? – прошептала Гермиона. 

То, что они теперь сидели за преподавательским столом, приводило ее в полнейший восторг. Она рассеянно теребила рукава своей новой мантии. Желтые и зеленые цвета профессора Вектор смотрелись на ней неплохо, но не столь потрясающе как на Миллисент.

\- Это странно, - решил он.

Подошел Малфой и сел рядом с Гарри, как раз в тот момент, как Флитвик запустил в зал первокурсников. Гарри напрягся, пытаясь не показать своего удивления, но не был уверен, что у него получилось. Да, они снова разговаривали друг с другом, но он не был уверен, что это распространялось за рамки учебного проекта.

\- Надеюсь, МакГонагал меня не видела, - пробормотал Драко.

Гарри вытянул шею, заглядывая в центр стола, и встретился взглядом с недовольными зелеными глазами МакГонагал.

\- Она тебя видела, дружище.

_Блядь_. Прошел всего день, а он уже вел себя так же как тогда, когда они были друзьями. И как ему пережить три года в таких условиях, когда каждая проведенная с Драко секунда ощущалась, будто срывание коросты с медленно заживающей раны?

\- Блядь, - выдохнул Малфой, не слишком-то тихо.

\- Заткнись, Малфой, - прошипел Невилл. – Здесь очень хорошая акустика. 

Он кивнул на сидящих близко к преподавательскому столу студентов, которые с приоткрытыми ртам возмущенно пялились в их сторону. МакГонагал со своего места снова прожигала их яростным взглядом.

\- Твою мать, - пробормотал Малфой, на этот раз гораздо тише. 

Несколько студентов шокировано выдохнули. Он посмотрел на Гарри. Уголок его рта был приподнят, демонстрируя полное отсутствие раскаяния.

Гарри рассмеялся, и никто не понял, что вышло несколько натянуто. Мерлин, как же он его хотел. Он сделал глоток тыквенного сока, глядя по сторонам – куда угодно, только не на Драко. Луна поймала его взгляд, и две светлые брови взмыли вверх. Она вытащила ожерелье с украшением в виде грейхаунда и начала отсчитывать бусины, словно на четках.

Блядь, как же он вляпался. Все изменилось. Все осталось по-прежнему.

-x-

Всю следующую неделю Гарри покидал подземелья только для того, чтобы поесть. Даже его комнаты находились здесь, вдали от всех остальных, за исключением Мигелы, покои которой находились в соседнем коридоре. Они со Снейпом тестировали новые базы, приготовленные на основе ядовитых грибов. Это жутко выматывало, но Гарри пребывал в полнейшем восторге. Осознание этого настигло лишь в тот момент, когда у него появилась свободная минутка, чтобы остановиться и подумать.

Целый день заниматься экспериментами было потрясающе. Он был словно первоклассником с вулканом из глины, извергавшим лаву из соды и перекиси водорода. Он заставлял зелья взрываться _специально_ , и Снейп был _доволен_ таким результатом. Лучше просто быть не могло.

\- Обратите внимание на разницу в альтитуде взрыва чистого серебра и серебра с примесями, мистер Поттер, - произнес Снейп с картины Караваджо. – Какие выводы вы можете из этого сделать?

\- Чистое серебро является четвертым элементом с самой низкой реакционной способностью, - подумав, ответил Гарри. – Взрыв при участии серебра с примесями был в два раза больше и обширнее. Значит, реакционная способность примесей должна быть в четыре раза больше, чем у серебра, если предположить, что объем примесей равен объему серебра.

Снейп улыбнулся. Улыбка его не слишком отличалась от усмешки, но Гарри уже научился видеть разницу.

\- Хорошо, мистер Поттер. Теперь возьмите образец серебра с примесями. Вашим заданием на сегодняшний вечер будет найти два заклинания, с помощью которых можно определить все элементы примесей, три заклинания, которые позволят определить пропорции, и одно заклинание, которым можно разделить эти элементы. Подготовьте трехфутовый реферат о том, как распознать наличие примесей в металлоидном ингредиенте, и каким наиболее эффективным образом его можно очистить.

У них уже была отлаженная система. У Гарри была небольшая картина, на которой маслом была изображена поверхность письменного стола, а также новые быстро сохнущие масляные чернила. Все рефераты он писал на пергаменте, лежащем на нарисованном столе, чтобы Снейп затем мог взять и прочесть их. Это было нелепо. Это было потрясающе. Ни у кого другого не было мертвого Мастера.

\- Длительность приготовления зелья логарифмически обратна длительности достигаемого эффекта, о чем вы прекрасно знаете, Поттер, - произнес Снейп, возвращая его последнюю письменную работу. – Хватит прикидываться идиотом.

Гермиона дразнила его каждый раз, когда он опаздывал в Большой зал, взлохмаченный, с вьющимися от испарений волосами. Раньше Гарри даже не подозревал, каким кайфом может быть создание чего-то нового. Ощущение того, как магия сочится из каждой поры на теле, чтобы проникнуть во что-то другое, наполнить это смыслом, пускай даже опыт не увенчается успехом.

Драко практически всегда садился рядом с ним, примерно с таким же выражением на лице: будто занятия Трансфигурацией уносили его в какой-то иной мир. И, наверное, они снова были друзьями. И, как и в прошлом году, это было одновременно замечательно и очень тяжело, быть рядом с ним, но постоянно чувствовать границу.

С одной стороны, они были друзьями с потенциалом к чему-то _большему_ , и… Драко был свободен. С другой стороны, у них _было_ нечто большее. Гарри знал вкус его разгоряченной кожи, а Драко… не был свободен. Судя по всему.

Гарри был безнадежно влюблен в Драко Малфоя, и это было самое страшное, что только могло с ним приключиться. Но он все равно был счастлив. У него были зелья, взрывы, два-три лучших друга. Драко поворачивался к нему первым, когда хотел отпустить очередной остроумный комментарий во время чаепития в преподавательской. Любовь, решил Гарри, могла не быть взаимной, но это не делало ее менее прекрасной.

Хотя было бы здорово, будь она взаимной.

Неважно, как сильно он хотел его. Важно было лишь то, что делало Драко счастливым. Поэтому Гарри собирался и дальше соблюдать дистанцию и учиться довольствоваться местом лучшего друга. Этого было достаточно.

Однажды вечером, когда Гарри был у себя, раздался стук. Гарри, слишком углубившийся в чтение сентябрьского номера «Искусства алхимии», не глядя взмахнул рукой, открывая закрытый портретом дверной проем. На страницу журнала упала тень, у обладателя которой явно не было на голове того количества волос, какое было у Гермионы. Гарри поднял голову и резко втянул в себя воздух, увидев Драко в своих комнатах.

\- Не ожидал увидеть тебя.

Драко вскинул бровь.

\- И _кого_ же ты ожидал?

\- Не знаю, - ответил Гарри. – Никого, если честно, но Гермиона и Миллисент порой заглядывают.

\- Я решил, что нам пора начать думать над совместным проектом.

\- Ох, точно!

Гарри вскочил и, заметив беспорядок, который царил в его гостиной, несколькими быстрыми движениями руки и раздраженными взглядами расставил все вещи по местам. Драко наблюдал за ним, и до Гарри дошло, что он снова использовал беспалочковую магию. Возможно, он все-таки не забыл, как делать это. Просто с самого начала тренировался в ее использовании исключительно для Драко.

Как только последний джемпер залетел в шкаф, оттуда раздался истошный вопль, после чего выскочил испуганный низл с тем самым джемпером на голове.

\- Ох, милая, - произнес Гарри, когда она панически бросилась к нему за помощью. Он помог ей освободить голову из рукава и отправил джемпер обратно в шкаф. Она благодарно мяукнула, и Гарри принялся гладить ее по ушам, пока она не перевернулась на спину. – Вот так, моя хорошая.

\- Ты так и не сказал, как назвал кошку.

\- Она – низл, - произнес Гарри. – И я никак ее не назвал.

Драко уселся на диван. Гарри не возражал. Ему нравилось, что Драко не чувствовал нужды спрашивать разрешение, чтобы сесть на его диван.

\- Ты уверен? Я не чувствую, чтобы она была связана с охранными чарами в твоих комнатах—

Кошка повернулась к Драко, сурово глядя на него своими большими, обрамленными темной шерстью, глазами. Гарри почесал ей животик, и она замурчала.

\- Она сквиб, - и, прежде чем Драко успел это как-то прокомментировать, добавил: - И она замечательная.

Драко только вскинул бровь.

\- Ей все равно нужно имя. Ты уверен, что не зовешь ее Джолли, когда никто не слышит?

\- На сто процентов.

\- Хмм.

\- И как мне ее назвать? Это должно быть что-то не слишком гриффиндорское, а то ведь ты не успокоишься.

\- Может быть, Северия?

Гарри поперхнулся.

\- Ты это не серьезно.

\- А что? Прекрасное имя. Если бы у меня была дочь, я назвал бы ее именно так. В честь своего крестного.

\- Повезло, что ты гей, - пробормотал Гарри, прежде чем сообразил, что именно сморозил.

Он испуганно уставился на Драко, но тот на него не смотрел. Напротив, он будто избегал смотреть на него. Гарри видел насквозь все его слизеринские маски. Он что-то скрывал.

Гарри сглотнул, пожалуй, слишком громко. _Прекрати смотреть на него_.

\- Северия – хорошее имя. Но решать ей.

Кошка посмотрела на него внимательным взглядом. Драко чесал ей за ушком, и она принимала ласку с царственной величественностью, словно королева, позволявшая простолюдину целовать ей руку.

\- Тебе нравится Северия?

Она зевнула. Он бросил короткий взгляд на лицо Драко, его орлиный нос и тонкий рот. Чертов аристократичный мудозвон. Он подумал о совместных полетах, грейхаундах, фэнтези-квиддиче. О равнинах, пляжах и горных вершинах. О том, как Драко стоял бы рядом с ним, и они оба просто дышали бы запахом _жизни. Блядь_ , он любил его.

Драко вскинул взгляд, и Гарри не успел отвернуться.

\- Что?

Гарри покачал головой, посмотрел на открытый номер «Искусства алхимии», но новой темы для разговора в голове никак не появлялось.

\- Просто— я вдруг вспомнил, как мимолетны некоторые вещи. Ты смотришь на… что-нибудь, и, вроде бы, все так, как и должно быть. А потом понимаешь, что этого больше нет. Или вовсе никогда не было.

Губы Драко изогнулись в горькой ухмылке.

\- Ты надышался зельями, Поттер.

Возможно, так оно и было. Но Гарри кое-чему научился в последнее время. Взгляд Драко, когда он произнес эти слова, скользнул в сторону, как бывало, когда он находил что-то, сказанное самим собой – смешным. Этот момент был глубже, чем казалось. В нем скрывалось нечто большее. Нечто напряженное. Нечто, что они оба тщательно скрывали. Он пока просто не был уверен, есть ли за всем этим какой-то смысл.

\- Северия, - обратился Гарри, решив игнорировать слова Малфоя. Они оба и так уже сказали слишком много. Низл вопросительно посмотрела на него. – Боюсь, тебе придется привыкнуть к этому имени. Если Малфой чего-то хочет – Малфой это получает.

Она опять перевернулась, выгибая спину, и он осознал, что ее не слишком волновало то, как он станет ее называть. Человеческая система имен была ниже ее. Она могла быть сквибом, но не переставала от этого быть низлом. Гарри ухмыльнулся, пытаясь разрядить остановку, но Драко снова отвел взгляд. Так они ни к чему не придут.

\- Итак— наш проект.

\- Да, - отозвался Драко. Они оба слишком старались казаться непринужденными, чтобы этот момент ничего не значил. – Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то хотя бы попытался превратить свинец в золото с помощью Трансфигурации, но чем больше я думаю о твоем предложении, тем больше уверяюсь, что нам и правда стоит попробовать. Откровенно говоря, я не верю, что у нас хоть что-то получится, особенно учитывая, что половину научного вклада вносить будешь ты. Но, с другой стороны, это интересное поле для исследования, и, черт возьми, мне кажется, будет довольно весело.

Гарри поразмыслил над этим.

\- Это самая воодушевляющая оценка моего общества, которую я когда-либо слышал.

Драко закатил глаза. То, что он считал, будто Гарри над ним подшучивает, было лестно, но, к сожалению, это было не так. Грустно, но правда. Они улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Ладно, за что конкретно возьмемся? Существует семь проблем, решением которых традиционно занимались алхимики. В библиотеке есть неплохая биография Фламеля, где довольно подробно описываются его исследования по каждой из—

Малфой не дал ему закончить.

\- Ну, лично я не имею ни малейшего желания делать гомункулов, с созданием алкагеста Трансфигурация вряд ли может как-то помочь, а в растворении золота лично я просто не вижу смысла – кто вообще может его в этом увидеть? – так что это сужает наш выбор.

Гарри вытащил свои записи, которые делал еще летом, когда исследования в области Зельеварения впервые привели его к загадочной и таинственной сфере Алхимии. Он нахмурился. Ни ему, ни Малфою особо не нужно было золото. Так что же могло заинтересовать их достаточно, чтобы они не убили друг друга в процессе?

\- Мы можем попытаться оживить мертвые растения… - предложил он.

Малфой скривился.

\- Поттер, я что, похож на Лонгботтома?

\- Нет, не похож, - внимательно посмотрев на него, признал Гарри.

Малфой ухмыльнулся, и Гарри едва сдержал ответную улыбку.

Внезапно, Малфой посерьезнел. 

\- Ты сам знаешь, что мы выберем, Поттер, - тихо произнес он. – Ни ты, ни я никогда не согласимся на что-то меньшее. Нам не интересна посредственность.

Гарри сглотнул.

\- Философский камень, - сказал он.

Даже мысль о его создании пробуждала чувство вины. Разве Дамблдор не потратил целый год в попытках спрятать последний? Разве он сам не держал его в руках, не испытывая желания использовать?

Но ему тогда было одиннадцать. В одиннадцать невозможно понять, какой дисфорической может быть жизнь, когда тот, кто тебе нужен, находится рядом, только руку протяни, но понадобится еще тысяча-другая лет, чтобы этот человек полюбил тебя в ответ. Гарри готов был ждать тысячу-другую лет, если его тело окажется способно столько прожить.

\- Да, - произнес Драко. Его кадык дернулся, когда он сглотнул. – Если ты, конечно, не боишься.

\- Никогда, - ответил Гарри.

Первая ложь за вечер. Потому что Драко постоянно пугал его. Он не был единственным человеком, который, уйдя, забрал бы частичку Гарри с собой. Но он был единственным, кто, как думал Гарри, мог действительно пожелать уйти.

Господи, Драко разрушал его. И Гарри был готов предать все то, за что сражался в детстве, только чтобы быть разрушенным.

-x-

\- Я продул! - объявил Терри. – Но, Мерлин, это было круто!

Гарри застонал. Господи, неужели он так много просит? Всего лишь поменьше раздражающе счастливого Бута этим приятным воскресным вечером. Он возвел глаза к потолку. 

\- Мерлин, умоляю, если ты и правда когда-то существовал, не дай Малфою занять первое место в этой долбанной лиге.

\- Хэй, Гарри, ничего страшного, - сказал Терри. Вик как раз начал объявлять итоговые результаты. Из двадцати участников Бут оказался двенадцатым, а его сестра, Тереза, одиннадцатой. Он пихнул Гарри локтем в ребра, и пускай ему не было больно, Гарри все равно притворился, что было. – Если Малфой победит, он сможет угостить нас праздничным ужином в каком-нибудь ресторанчике в Косом переулке. Две тысячи галеонов точно должно хватить на три первоклассных стейка, как думаешь?

Малфой прищурился, переводя взгляд с ребер Гарри на его лицо. Он явно знал, что Гарри притворяется, и считал, что тот ведет себя как первокурсник. Гарри чувствовал себя слишком открытым, он хотел, чтобы Драко тоже перестал на него смотреть. Их дружба стала такой же, как прежде, и большую часть времени это было замечательно, просто великолепно. Вот только порой становилось тяжело настолько, что Гарри не понимал, как он вообще справляется.

\- Я не покупаю стейки тем, кто не попал в десятку.

Бут беззлобно пожал плечами. Когда он улыбался, в уголках его глаз лучиками собирались морщинки, а недавно приобретенный мексиканский загар придавал ему несколько лихой вид, отчего он казался еще более счастливым, чем раньше.

\- Ну что ж. Тогда только ты и Гарри. Слушай, Гарри, если пойдете в то новое место – как же оно называется? – _«Инсендио»_ , можешь взять мне их маленьких крем-брюле? Они там что надо. У них наверху даже маленький золотистый огонек, чтобы дольше оставались теплыми и хрустящими.

Гарри глянул на Драко и ухмыльнулся.

\- Что ж, второе место больше не кажется таким печальным. Я люблю маленькие крем-брюле.

\- _На четвертом месте – Джина Уайтколдрон_ , - объявил Вик, вызвав поток поздравительных и не очень возгласов.

\- Я тебя умоляю, - картинно возмутился Драко. – Чтобы я показался в общественном месте с тобой?

Учитывая тот факт, что они прямо сейчас и так сидели в общественном месте, Гарри решил, что обижаться на это высказывание смысла не было. Наоборот—

\- _На втором месте—_

Все трое задержали дыхание. Оставались только Гарри и Драко. Гарри скрестил пальцы, крепко зажмурил глаза и запоздало обратился к религии. Потому что даже если второе место означало возможность поужинать с Драко, это все равно было второе место. После Малфоя.

\- _Гарри Поттер_.

\- Блядь! – воскликнул Гарри, в то время как Драко выскочил из-за стола и издал победный клич, который был вполне уместен на матче, но точно прозвучал бы странно в Малфой Мэноре.

Терри хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Не повезло, дружище. Теперь придется идти есть халявный ужин с Малфоем. Могло быть хуже— ты мог бы играть за Пушки! Представляешь, тогда тебе пришлось бы носить оранжевое _постоянно_.

Ладно, по крайней мере одна вещь в Терри ему нравилась. Любой волшебник, не питающий любви к цветам Пушек, был, по мнению Гарри, ничего. Он ухмыльнулся ему.

\- Могло быть и хуже. Мог бы быть запасным в команде Пушек.

Бут расхохотался, стуча ладонью по столу, в попытке выровнять дыхание. Между приступами хохота он каким-то образом сумел выдавить:

\- Могло— Могло быть хуже… Мог бы вылететь из команды еще в предсезонке!

Именно в этот момент вернулся Драко со своим выигрышем и ухмылочкой. Пару секунд он смотрел на них: на красного, задыхающегося от смеха Бута и на более сдержанного, но все равно глупо хихикающего Гарри.

\- Ладно, могло быть хуже, - словно бы сам себе сказал он. – Я мог бы подружиться с Уизли.

\- Эй! – возмутился Гарри.

Аврор или нет, но Рон все еще был его другом. Вроде как.

После этого Бута сразил новый приступ хохота, поскольку сомнительный вкус Рона в квиддичных командах был хорошо известен в Хогвартсе.

\- Ладно, Поттер, - произнес Драко, настороженно косясь на Бута. – Давай выясним, поможет ли твой жуткий шрам получить столик в «Инсендио».

-x-

Оказалось, что помог. Более того, он помог им получить столик на открытой веранде, под гирляндами из цветных фонариков, неподалеку от декоративного костра. Гарри даже стал относиться к Терри немного лучше. Все-таки, тот каким-то образом сумел заставить Драко Малфоя взять его на свидание. Ну типа того. Хотя Драко и не знал, что это было свидание, потому что это вовсе им и не было. Гарри не жаловался. Особенно сейчас, когда знал, как выглядит Малфой под светящейся гирляндой из фонариков.

Потрясающе, вот как.

\- Добрый вечер, - произнес подошедший к их столику официант.

Гарри улыбнулся ему.

\- Здрасьте.

Малфой закатил глаза, пытаясь скрыть свое лицо за меню, будто Гарри был кем-то вроде вечно счастливого Терри Бута, и показываться рядом с ним на публике было стремно.

\- Мы возьмем по стейку, слабой прожарки. Мой друг также будет салат, поскольку следит за фигурой, ему еще на обложках блистать. Я тоже буду салат, но по той причине, что ценю сбалансированное питание. Из напитков – домашний эль, никакого привозного дерьма. Благодарю. Теперь уйдите.

\- Обожаю, когда ты ведешь себя как мудак, - произнес Гарри, откидываясь на спинку сидения и чувствуя тепло от костра.

Драко приподнял бровь.

\- Неужели.

\- Ага. Это просто— больше на тебя похоже. В последнее время ты был такой вечно счастливый, словно какой-то Терри Бут, жуть вообще.

\- То есть, тебе больше нравятся мои страдания, - подытожил Драко.

Гарри сделал вид, что размышляет над ответом.

\- Да, выходит, что так.

Вернулся официант с их напитками, но они не обратили на него внимания, вместо этого поглядывая друг на друга и проходящих мимо людей. Драко провел пальцем по своему бокалу, после чего взял кусочек хлеба, как обычно сделав это в невыносимо элегантной манере.

\- Ты хоть раз пользовался своей анимагической формой? – спросил он.

Гарри покачал головой, сглатывая. Правда была в том, что ему не хотелось делать ничего, что могло напомнить ему о Драко, пока они были в ссоре. Воскресных встреч лиги было более чем достаточно.

\- Не-а.

\- Почему? – пораженно спросил Драко. _Как можно не хотеть быть Анимагом?_ звучало в его вопросе. – Я наконец-то закончил со своей.

\- Знаю, - кивнул Гарри.

Принесли еду, и он сосредоточил свое внимание на стейке. По лицу Драко было видно, что он не позволит Гарри съехать с темы. Удача как обычно ему не улыбалась.

\- Просто не хотелось. Королева Елизавета, наверняка, приняла бы меня за перепелку и пристрелила.

Драко нахмурил брови.

\- Чего? Гарри— в Британии _нет монархии_. Почему ты продолжаешь говорить так, будто она у нас есть? Тебя прокляли что ли?

\- Ты назвал меня Гарри. – Не было смысла начинать знакомить Драко с формой правления в маггловском обществе. _Просто не было смысла_.

Драко отмахнулся. По выражению его лица Гарри понял, что сейчас этот ужин превратится в худшее не_свидание на свете. Он откинулся назад, стараясь оставить между ними столько пространства, сколько мог выносить. Гарри был практически уверен, что Драко сейчас попытается поговорить о том, что было _до_.

\- Слушай, я знаю, что мы— Я знаю, что я не тот, кем ты хочешь, чтобы я был—

\- Это не правда, - вырвалось у Гарри. – Ты устраиваешь меня таким, какой есть. Ты мой… - он замялся. – Ты вроде как мой лучший друг. Ты и Гермиона.

Драко застыл, словно позабыв, что собирался сказать.

\- А как же Уизли?

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Он теперь Аврор. – Будто этим все объяснялось.

Драко непонимающе покачал головой.

\- И?

Гарри снова пожал плечами. Если честно— он и сам не был уверен. Пожалуй, ему следовало подумать об этом потом. Прямо сейчас Драко закатывал глаза и взмахивал руками, будто мыслительный процесс Гарри был для него чем-то совершенно невыносимым.

\- Я не хочу отношений, Гарри. У меня просто не осталось энергии, чтобы так сильно заботиться о другом человеке.

Гарри плотно сжал губы и уставился в тарелку. Почему Драко просто не мог держать свой чертов рот закрытым? Гарри ведь делал, как сказала Миллисент. Он _не смотрел_ , и жить стало легче. Гарри был почти счастлив— насколько человек может быть счастлив в обществе другого, за вычетом того количества счастья, которое он получил бы, будь этот человек _его_. В сухом остатке получался ноль, но даже это было лучше, чем то жалкое состояние, в котором он пребывал, когда Драко отказал ему. Гарри понадобилось целое лето, что избавиться от этого чувства и снова научиться жить. Бесплатный стейк больше не казался таким аппетитным.

\- Значит, ты встречаешься с другими людьми? - предположил он.

Послышался смешок, затем звон опущенных на тарелку приборов.

\- Нет, Поттер, я не встречаюсь с другими людьми.

\- Тогда зачем ты об этом заговорил? Я ведь ничего от тебя не требую.

\- Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто это к чему-то приведет—

\- Я и не думаю! – прошипел Гарри. Он накрыл их заглушающими чарами, и Драко прищурился. Ну и что с того, что Гарри мог колдовать без палочки только рядом с ним? Драко не обязательно было об этом знать. – Ты никогда не перестанешь напоминать мне, да? Я же не специально чувствовал то, что чувствовал! Будь другом, Драко, и просто _забудь_!

\- Не могу, - выдавил Драко.

Гарри закатил глаза и отодвинул тарелку. Есть больше не хотелось, даже бесплатно.

\- Почему?

\- Да потому что не хочу, идиот.

Вокруг столика робко кружил официант, осторожно вглядываясь в их лица и не решаясь пересечь черту заглушающих чар. Но бокал Драко был пуст, и, видимо, это означало, что его срочно нужно наполнить. Официант все-таки перешел границу чар, нерешительно наполнил бокал Драко, после чего торопливо ретировался.

Как только он ушел, Гарри почувствовал оседающую внутри горечь.

\- Мне казалось, в апреле ты очень сильно кое-чего хотел.

\- Как и ты, - ответил Драко.

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- Разумеется. Я бисексуален. Ты привлекателен. Мы были друзьями. Естественно, я заинтересовался.

\- Но затем ты не перестал этого хотеть, - продолжил Драко, сузив глаза.

Гарри помахал рукой.

\- Смотри выше.

Он поднес к губам бокал с пивом, чтобы занять рот чем-то другим, помимо разговоров. Но когда он поставил бокал на стол, желание высказаться никуда не ушло.

\- Слушай, Драко, - сказал он. – Ты хотел, чтобы это был единичный случай, одна ночь, я понимаю. Мне от этого, конечно, паршиво, но я понимаю. И я не собираюсь всю оставшуюся жизнь страдать по тебе, если это то, что тебя беспокоит. – _Лжец_ , подумал он про себя. – Но ты не можешь винить меня в том, что я нахожу тебя привлекательным. Когда-то ты испытывал ко мне то же самое.

\- Значит, если бы это был просто секс, - заключил Драко, - то тебя бы все устроило.

\- Нет, - Гарри сжал кулаки под столом. – Ты мой друг, чертов ты придурок. Если мы снова попробуем— сделать это… то, разумеется, я опять влюблюсь в тебя. Это же и есть любовь, идиот. Дружба плюс секс плюс любовь.

На самом деле, наличие секса в этом уравнении было вовсе не обязательным, но Гарри в жизни бы не признал это вслух. Иначе Драко вцепился бы в это, испугался, что Гарри любит его, и они больше даже друзьями бы быть не смогли.

\- Нельзя давать определение через определяемое понятие.

\- О, твою мать, Малфой, заткнись, - тихо произнес Гарри и улыбнулся, показывая, что он это не серьезно. И что отчаянно хочет закрыть эту тему. – Слушай— просто не беспокойся об этом, ладно? Давай вернемся в Хогвартс и потратим вечер на что-нибудь полезное. Я нашел рукопись по древней Алхимии, которая может показаться тебе интересной. Там сказано, что на финальной стадии создания камня должна применяться Трансфигурация.

Драко кивнул, но обрадованным он не выглядел.

Гарри подозвал официанта.

\- Можно нам упаковать с собой два крем-брюле, а третье отправить в «Дырявый котел» для Терри Бута? Все за счет этого засранца, - добавил Гарри, ткнув пальцем в сторону Малфоя. 

Тот раздраженно фыркнул, но кивнул, когда официант повернулся к нему для подтверждения.

\- Я так понимаю, _друзья_ покупают друг другу крем-брюле, - ровно произнес он.

Гарри усмехнулся.

-x-

\- Я назвал кошку в вашу честь, - произнес Гарри, помешивая Оборотное зелье.

Варить его предстояло еще месяц, после чего Снейп собирался попросить Мигелу добавить в две склянки по волосу животного, а в третью – свой собственный волос. Гарри предстояло определить те склянки, пить из которых было нельзя, затем принять зелье из третьей и подготовить письменное сравнительное исследование процесса смены пола с помощью зелья и с помощью Трансфигурации. Он, мягко говоря, не горел желанием все это делать.

\- Вообще, она низл. Сквиб. Не взаимодействует с охранными чарами.

Повисло тяжелое молчание.

\- Вы назвали низла-сквиба женского пола в мою честь? – уточнил Снейп.

Гарри кивнул, не отвечая вслух, чтобы не сбиться со счета.

\- _Почему?_

Гарри позволил ему повариться ( _хах, зельеваренческая шутка_ ) в ожидании, пока доводил свое зелье до неактивной фазы. Он накрыл котел крышкой и положил мешалку на стол. На лице Снейпа был написан шок. У художника это выражение получилось не слишком удачно. 

\- Разве что вы планируете позднее пустить ее на _ингредиенты_ , - прошипел Снейп. 

Его угрожающий вид отлично вписывался в бледный пейзаж на фоне.

Гарри пожал плечами.

-Не-а. Пожалуй, я ее оставлю.

Какое-то время оба молчали. Гарри начал писать реферат по исследованию свойств универсальных противоядий. Было слышно, как Снейп шуршал чем-то у себя в картине, где недавно организовал импровизированный кабинет посреди вересковой пустоши. Наконец, он не выдержал.

\- Вы с мистером Малфоем… дружите, - решил Снейп, будто с надеждой в голосе.

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Ага. – _Если забыть о том, что я скоро начну писать всюду наши имена и обводить их сердечком, как Джинни когда-то._

Он проверил зелье и вернулся к реферату. Снейп, казалось, не планировал продолжать допрос, что Гарри полностью устраивало.

Дверь распахнулась, и в проеме появилась голова Драко. Его взгляд скользнул по Снейпу, затем обратно на Гарри.

\- Ты опоздал, Поттер. Мы должны были встретиться двадцать минут назад.

\- Ничего удивительного, - вставил Снейп.

\- Черт, - Гарри собрал пергаменты и наложил несколько следящих заклинаний на Оборотное зелье, чтобы знать, если с тем вдруг что случится.

\- Пожалуйста, можете быть свободны, - полным яда голосом произнес Снейп. – Не смею удерживать вас от, несомненно, крайне важных _дружеских_ дел.

\- Привет, дядя Сев, - невозмутимо произнес Драко.

\- Драко, - поприветствовал Снейп. – Насколько я понимаю, именно ты нарек дефективного низла Поттера в мою честь.

\- Она не дефективная, - возмутился Гарри. 

Он сердито кинул чернильницу в сумку, а затем вытащил обратно, проверить, закрыта ли крышка. Не хватало только утопить еще один реферат в луже зеленых чернил.

\- Мы решили в качестве междисциплинарного проекта выбрать создание Философского камня, - продолжил Драко. Он стоял и внимательно разглядывал свои ногти. Сама бесстрастность. – Что скажешь?

\- Что вы впустую потратите время, - таким же скучающим тоном ответил Снейп. – Поттер, не забудьте сдать реферат к завтрашнему вечеру. Если, конечно, хотите успешно закончить первый семестр.

Гарри фыркнул.

\- Да, профессор.

Он закинул сумку на плечо и вышел следом за Драко. Они подошли к его комнатам, располагавшимся в соседнем коридоре. Драко оказался у двери раньше и открыл ее, придержав для Гарри.

\- Не припоминаю, чтобы давал тебе пароль, - подозрительно произнес Гарри, проходя через портретный проем.

\- Я этого тоже не припоминаю, - согласился Драко.

Они покидали сумки на стол в гостиной, и Гарри призвал стопку книг с прикроватной тумбочки. Раздался вопль Северии. Когда в комнату влетели книги, на верхней из них – _«Alkahest и Azoth»_ \- сидела Северия, судорожно вцепившаяся когтями в обложку.

\- Прости, Севси, - пробормотал ей Гарри, и она вновь стала собой, перевернулась на спину, предлагая почесать ей животик. – Ты ж моя хорошая.

Он заметил удивленно вскинутые брови Драко и улыбнулся.

\- Северия – слишком длинное имя.

\- Надеюсь, мой крестный никогда не услышит этих издевательств над своим именем. Тебе не стать Мастером, если он не подпишет дипломную работу.

Гарри усмехнулся.

\- По-твоему, я похож на идиота?

\- Хммм, - все, что ответил Драко.

\- Я подумал, что стоит начать с понимания того, чем именно является Философский камень. А уже потом идти в обратном порядке, чтобы разобраться, как его создать.

С изучением Зельеварения такой метод сработал.

\- Бессмертие, - произнес Драко. – И превращение обычных металлов в драгоценные. – Он пожевал нижнюю губу своими эротичными чуть выдающимися вперед клыками. – Это настолько разные эффекты, что я вообще не понимаю, как их можно достичь с помощью одного предмета.

\- Не такие уж и разные, - заметил Гарри, наморщив нос. – Они противоположные. С одной стороны – созидание, создание ценностей, с другой – их уничтожение. Вот тебе и связь.

\- Что, прости? Вечная жизнь, Поттер… Это сложно назвать уничтожением.

\- Разве? Как можно ценить жизнь, которая никогда не закончится? У тебя нет мотивации делать что-либо, нет спешки, нет необходимости, нет _смысла_. Это не жизнь, это просто бесконечная, унылая повинность.

Что ж, все это, похоже, несколько уменьшило энтузиазм Драко. Несколько минут он молчал, задумчиво глядя куда-то в сторону. Гарри в это время продумывал свой реферат для Снейпа, решая, какие книги стоило использовать.

\- Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься, - наконец произнес Драко. – Возможно, у тебя просто нет причины, чтобы жить вечно.

\- Разумеется.

Один раз он уже умер, и это было не так уж и страшно. Даже скучно. Наверное, бесконечная жизнь была бы такой же. Тот же старый железнодорожный вокзал, та же пустота. Он вспомнил духов в лесу, которых видел, будучи в сознании ворона, и отчаянно понадеялся, что никогда не станет как они – вечным и _застрявшим_ , без возможности что-то изменить.

\- Вот что их связывает, - решил Драко. – Не противоположные силы созидания и разрушения, а стремление к жизни и богатству… или, возможно, просто сосредоточенность человека на том, какой результат ему необходим в каждом конкретном случае. Алхимия всегда опиралась на веру в универсальный дух.

\- Возможно, - допустил Гарри.

Он постарался вспомнить, действие каких зелий основывалось на наличии необходимости. Тот же Феликс Фелицис. Возможно, питательные зелья. У них совпадали некоторые ингредиенты, а основой выступала дистиллированная вода. Возможно, чистота тоже как-то их связывала. А еще—

\- Поттер, - Драко пнул его в голень. Гарри скривился. – Я такое же выражение лица последний раз видел на летних каникулах после третьего курса.

\- И что тогда произошло? – спросил Гарри, не уверенный, что хочет знать ответ.

\- Дядя Сев изобрел исцеляющее зелье.

\- И?

Драко ухмыльнулся.

\- Это исцеляющее зелье вылечило все, на чем он его опробовал.

Гарри пораженно уставился на него.

\- Панацея. – Он совершенно позабыл об этом свойстве Философского камня. Неужели Снейп тоже пытался осуществить Великое делание? И что именно связывало универсальное лекарство с вечной жизнью и богатством?

\- Вряд ли, - Драко нахмурился. – Но пока он работал над ним, у него на лице было точно такое же выражение. Словно он просчитывал варианты.

\- Это как раз то, что я делал.

Драко улыбнулся: о, эти сексуальные зубы и лучики у глаз. Гарри, кажется, умер, а затем попытался придать своему лицу адекватное выражение _мы-просто-друзья-и-я-люблю-тебя-как-бро._

\- Я знаю, идиот. Год назад тебе было плевать на Зельеварение. Это…

\- Великолепно? – предложил Гарри, все еще не оправившийся до конца после улыбки. – Круто? Потрясающе? Сексуально? – последнее определение он добавил, поскольку у него вроде бы наконец-то начал получаться этот фокус с полами мантии. Скоро Драко просто обязан был заметить. Луна вот уже заметила. Впрочем, если Луна что-то замечала, то это редко означало, что всем остальным тоже было заметно.

\- Странно, - решил Драко. Гарри скривился. – Но таки полезно. Это значит, что мне не придется тратить лишние усилия, и я смогу сосредоточить внимание на самом главном.

\- Господи, ну ты и гад, - беззлобно возмутился Гарри. – Ты меня используешь.

Драко улыбнулся.

\- _Разумеется_.

Он сказал это тоном Снейпа, явно передразнивая Гарри, который заразился этим словечком в прошлом году. Эффект моментально проявился у Гарри в штанах. И это было последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно. Он швырнул в Драко перо и рассмеялся, затем подтянул колени к груди, будто бы устраиваясь поудобнее. Никто ничего не узнает.

-x-

В ноябре дверь в его комнаты распахнулась совершенно без разрешения. Гарри, который лежал на ковре и читал, повернул голову и увидел Миллисент Булстрод с разъяренной Темной леди на руках, которая, если Гарри не ошибался, умерла больше года назад.

\- Откуда вы, слизеринцы, каждый раз узнаете пароль? – вопросил Гарри, порадовавшись, что хотя бы штаны были на нем. Время было позднее, и он вполне мог оказаться без штанов в собственной комнате, учитывая, что, _Мерлина ради, дверь была закрыта под пароль_. Наверное, стоило призвать также футболку, но Гарри было лень.

\- Вини во всем Грейнджер, - ответила Миллисент. Она опустила возмущенную кошку на диван и многозначительно посмотрела на нее. – Это благодаря ее исследованиям я знаю, как попасть внутрь.

Кошка сердито зашипела, и до Гарри внезапно дошло, что— на диване была Гермиона. И она была этим обстоятельством крайне недовольна. Он обернулся к Миллисент.

\- Это—?

\- Да.

Гарри медленно кивнул, переваривая информацию.

\- Погоди— что за исследования?

\- Она изучала вопрос, как можно с помощью Арифмантики воздействовать на оживленные портреты эпохи Ренессанса. Точнее, на те, которые охраняют помещения паролями. На твоей двери висит Боттичелли. Грейнджер разговаривать не в состоянии, - на это кошка громко и весьма однозначно зашипела, - поэтому я открыла дверь с помощью выведенного ею уравнения.

Боттичелли, значит? Он всегда думал, что это просто красивый парень, который подмигивал Гарри каждый раз, когда тот произносил пароль.

\- Успокойся, - сказал Гарри кошке. – По крайней мере, ты теперь знаешь, что уравнения работают.

Он протянул руку, намереваясь погладить ее по голове, но тут же отдернул, когда она тихо и угрожающе зарычала. И _естественно_ звук привлек внимание его низла.

Из спальни появилась сонная Северия и, любопытно мяукая, порысила к Гарри. Он кивнул в сторону сидящей на диване кошки.

\- Я бы не стал, будь я на твоем месте. Она сейчас не в самом лучшем настроении.

Его, как обычно, проигнорировали. Северия запрыгнула на диван и тут же принялась обнюхивать Гермиону и любопытно трогать ее лапкой. Гермиона яростно посмотрела на Гарри. Ее хвост раскачивался из стороны в сторону, демонстрируя уровень бешенства не меньший, чем был у Живоглота в присутствии Коросты. Она не сводила глаз с Гарри, взглядом обещая ему смерть в страшных муках, если он не прекратит это безобразие прямо сейчас.

\- Она застряла? – спросил Гарри.

Миллисент уже устроилась в кресле и теперь наливала себе чай из чайничка, который Гарри как раз перед ее появлением призвал с кухни.

\- Похоже. Я вернулась с ужина и нашла ее на своей кровати в таком виде. Ее часто можно найти на моей кровати, - Гермиона предупреждающе зашипела, но была проигнорирована, - но обычно она не покрыта шерстью. С тех пор прошел уже час. И даже Гермиона не проводит столько времени в пылу исследований без перерыва.

\- И как нам ее вытащить?

Миллисент добавила в чай молока и перемешала его ложечкой, ни разу не задев фарфор. Откуда у всех слизеринцев были эти чистопородные манеры? Их было видно с первого взгляда. Причем не важно, что было на Миллисент надето. Это было видно даже по тому, как она скрещивала ноги. Точно так же как по Рону было сразу видно, что сначала он наливал молоко.

Гарри не имел таких проблем, потому что ничего в свой чай не добавлял.

\- А мне откуда знать? – пожала плечами Миллисент. Она отпила из чашки под недовольным взглядом Темной-леди-Гермионы. – Я никогда не пыталась изучать Анимагию. Это вы с Драко местные эксперты. Но его не было в комнате.

Гарри осторожно глянул на Гермиону.

\- Что насчет МакГонагал?

Темная-леди-Гермиона злобно мявкнула, и Гарри молниеносно отполз назад, стремясь оказаться как можно дальше от ее острых когтей.

\- Ладно, никакой МакГонагал. Ради всего святого, Гермиона, необязательно нападать на меня.

Гермиона не прекратила рычать.

Гарри закатил глаза. Миллисент наслаждалась чаем, пока сам он прятался в углу.

\- Гермиона, могу я—, - расплывчато начал он, пытаясь спросить разрешения взять ее на руки, но при этом не произносить этого вслух. Она молча смотрела на него. Гарри расценил это как согласие, приблизился и, когда она не выпустила когти, осторожно поднял ее, подхватывая ладонью под ребра, чтобы почувствовать сердцебиение. Оно было сумасшедшим.

\- Так, для начала тебе чертовски нужно успокоиться. Как ты не взорвалась до сих пор? Я знаю, что тебе страшно, – тут она снова зарычала, но теперь этот звук показался ему скорее испуганным, – но ты должна успокоиться. Сделай глубокий вдох. Если сможешь. Я не знаю, как работают кошки.

Блядь, у нее был приступ паники. Это было одновременно очень похоже на Гермиону, и совершенно не похоже на нее. Она не успокаивалась ни на градус. Чувствуя себя крайне неловко, Гарри начал гладить ее по спине. Пальцы утопали в шерсти: даже в кошачьей форме у Гермионы были очень густые волосы.

Северия потерлась о его ногу, затем запрыгнула на колени, свернулась клубком рядом с Гермионой и замурчала.

\- Севси, не мешай, - пробормотал Гарри.

Она уставилась на него, пару раз моргнула, но даже не подумала отодвинуться от Гермионы.

Наконец, когда пульс Гермионы наконец начал успокаиваться, дверь в комнату Гарри снова распахнулась.

\- Гарри, я знаю, что ты хотел попытаться обратить Феликс Фелицис в зелье неудачи, но мне кажется, с этим лучше подождать, потому что— привет, Милл.

Драко обошел вокруг дивана и остановился, внимательно рассматривая их. Его взгляд немного задержался на обнаженном торсе Гарри.

\- Драко, - поприветствовала Миллисент. Затем сделала глоток чая.

\- Заглянула на чай? – он наконец обратил внимание на то, что Гарри сидел с двумя кошками на коленях. Драко ухмыльнулся. – Только не говори, что убедила Поттера взять еще одного низла-сквиба. Хотя, этот жутко похож на—

\- Блядь! Блядь, не говори этого, - заорал Гарри. Он наклонился, пытаясь вытащить когти Гермионы из своей ноги. – Черт. _Убери когти_.

\- Она застряла, - пояснила Миллисент. – И очень из-за этого бесится.

Драко занял свободное кресло и налил в чашку оставшийся чай. Гад. Гарри так и не выпил ни кружечки. Драко тоже наливал сначала чай, а потом молоко. Хотя Гарри знал это еще со времен первого курса. Странно.

\- И как ты застряла? – поинтересовался Драко, словно Гермиона сейчас была способна воспроизводить английские гласные и согласные.

\- Мне кажется, она запаниковала, - предположил Гарри, вернувшись к поглаживаниям. – Давай, Гермиона. Ты застряла не навсегда. Заканчивай паниковать и начинай думать. Тебе нужно успокоиться.

Северия начала вылизывать ей голову. Гарри не был уверен, что это поможет, но все равно ценил ее желание что-то сделать. К его удивлению Драко встал с кресла и опустился на корточки перед Гарри. Наклонись он чуть-чуть вперед, и его лицо оказалось бы точно напротив промежности Гарри. Впрочем, сейчас было не лучшее время для таких мыслей, потому что с кресла на него цепко смотрела Миллисент, а на коленях сидела Гермиона, чьи когти находились в опасной близости от внутренней стороны его бедра.

Драко наклонился, оказываясь на одном уровне с Гермионой, и прищурился, внимательно ее разглядывая.

\- Грейнджер.

Уши Гермионы дернулись. Она отрывисто взмахнула хвостом.

\- Сколько ты уже в таком виде? Несколько часов?

Хвост качнулся три раза.

\- Это было твое первое превращение? – неловкий кошачий кивок. – Тебя что-то удивило, когда ты превратилась?

Она шевельнула ушами, задев ими Северию. Малфой вскинул брови.

\- И ты запаниковала? Забыла, какого это, быть человеком?

Она фыркнула.

Драко улыбнулся, кривовато и слишком широко для несчастного сердца Гарри.

\- Да, Грейнджер, нужно отдать должное твоей въедливой натуре. Пускай я смог завершить свое превращение раньше, но в уникальности случая ты меня явно обошла. Я раньше даже не подозревал, что анимагической формой может быть реально существующее животное. Но, похоже, если рядом Поттер, то возможно все, а ты проводишь с ним довольно много времени.

В ответ прозвучал грозный мявк. Драко отодвинулся, чтобы давать ей рекомендации с более безопасного расстояния, оставляя Гарри переживать за сохранность своих ног, одетых лишь в тонкие брюки. Миллисент продолжала пить его чай, и Гарри пожалел, что не догадался в какой-то момент все-таки надеть футболку.

\- Подумай о сексе, - посоветовал Драко, не обращая внимания на вскинутые брови и яростно раскачивающиеся хвосты. – Это поможет тебе вспомнить, каково быть человеком.

Несколько секунд они все смотрели на нее, но было не похоже, чтобы что-то получалось. Драко вздохнул и сел обратно в кресло рядом с Миллисент. Затем прикрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, будто слишком устал от всего, что подкидывала ему жизнь. Он сглотнул, и Гарри загипнотизировано уставился на его дернувшееся горло.

Драко заговорил:

\- Со мной тоже так было. Правда, не в первый раз, а во второй. Была уже почти ночь, в комнате я был один, без возможности позвать кого-либо на помощь. Первый час я паниковал, второй – пытался переворачивать страницы «Превращения» лапами. На третий час, когда ничего не изменилось, я решил просто переждать это, но у меня не очень хорошо с терпением.

\- Я свернулся на кровати, но был слишком перевозбужден, чтобы уснуть. А обычно, когда я устаю, но не могу уснуть – не важно, по каким причинам – я думаю о сексе. Это позволяет мне сосредоточиться на чем-то знакомом и расслабляющем – как считать оборотней, и если я... не захожу слишком далеко, у меня получается заснуть.

Гарри совершенно непристойно сглотнул. Гермиона соскользнула с его колен и устроилась на диване рядом, во все глаза глядя на Драко. Ее хвост – впервые с появления в комнате – лежал спокойно. Даже Миллисент смотрела с необычной для нее заинтересованностью.

Драко игнорировал их всех, по-прежнему не открывая глаза.

\- Пожалуй, просить тебя вспоминать собственный опыт будет слишком. Я и сам предпочитаю просто фантазировать. У меня это хорошо получается. – Он снова сглотнул, будто готовясь к чему-то сложному. 

Гарри почувствовал нетерпение и растекающийся под кожей жар.

\- Мне нравится представлять, что я в подземельях. Вид из окна в башне Трансфигурации прекрасен, но подземелья всегда были для меня чем-то возбуждающим и интимным, к тому же, здесь мне все знакомо, и это тоже помогает. Я представляю свою спальню старосты, с большим окном и желто-зеленым светом, проникающим через толщу воды и волнами скользящим по моей кровати. Его движения похожи на движения тел: плавные, соприкасающиеся. Интимные. И я думаю о том, что однажды мне хотелось бы стать одним из этих тел.

\- Мой— Он заходит и тихо закрывает за собой дверь. В комнате темно, не считая света озера, который отражается в его глазах, словно в воде. Он глядит на меня так, словно, несмотря на то, что в мире есть три миллиарда других мужчин, ему не нужен никто, кроме меня. Кажется, я ждал его всю свою жизнь, и вот наконец он пришел.

\- Я лежу на кровати, и мне тепло, блики света скользят по телу. Я сгораю от нетерпения. Он опускается на кровать и произносит мое имя, накрывая мое тело своим. Мой пульс подскакивает, а грудь начинает вздыматься. Он наконец-то здесь, и это потрясающе, но мне почему-то страшно.

\- Он скользит пальцами по моему лицу – от висков и ниже, вдоль линии челюсти – оставляя на мне следы своей магии. Я закрываю глаза, и он осторожно касается моих век, затем носа, ловит пальцами нижнюю губу и оттягивает ее вниз. Я судорожно выдыхаю и провожу языком по кончикам его пальцев, и это невероятно возбуждает, как я себе всегда и представлял. Пальцы спускаются на мою грудь, пуговицы рубашки расстегиваются одна за другой. Ткань разлетается в стороны.

\- Кожа горит, словно в лихорадке, я весь напряжен, я извиваюсь, как тени от воды. Он садится, чтобы стянуть футболку через голову и бросить ее на пол, мускулы напрягаются от движения. Я поворачиваю голову, утыкаюсь лицом в подушку, впиваюсь в нее зубами, пытаясь удержаться на грани. Все именно так, как я представлял. И одновременно все совсем не так. Я едва дышу. Подбрасываю бедра вверх, чтобы прижаться к нему. Кажется, будто одного единственного вдоха будет достаточно, чтобы я разлетелся на осколки. Он стонет, и звук эхом отражается от стен спальни.

\- Я больше не могу это выносить. Протягиваю руки и наконец-то, наконец-то прикасаюсь к нему. Его кожа обжигает. Соски под моими ладонями твердые и отзывчивые. Он откидывает голову назад, и это выглядит настолько мучительно эротично, что я судорожно впиваюсь пальцами в его поясницу, пытаясь удержать рядом, снова вскидываю бедра, двигаясь вдоль него, скользя, словно вода. Он начинает двигаться вместе со мной. Наклоняется, опираясь на ладони, и горячо, жадно целует меня. Я издаю сдавленный отчаянный стон и подаюсь вперед, навстречу. Меня еще ни разу так не целовали— словно, несмотря на то, что перед ним тысячи вариантов, я для него – то единственное, за что стоит бороться.

\- Мои ладони скользят ниже, на его бедра, я пытаюсь снять с него брюки, но при этом не позволяю ему отстраниться ни на миллиметр. Мы избавляемся от брюк, избавляемся от белья, остается только кожа. Разгоряченная, влажная, притягивающая. Мы жарко и прерывисто дышим. Я схожу с ума, не могу вдохнуть полной грудью, ощущений слишком много, они зашкаливают.

\- Он не в силах насытиться моим телом, перестать прижиматься своим ртом к моему. Даже если бы стекла не выдержали, и в спальню хлынула вода, он не смог бы перестать целовать меня. Он падает на локти и запускает пальцы мне в волосы.

\- Мы трогаем друг друга везде, куда можем дотянуться. Его мокрый от смазки член скользит вдоль моего. Я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, мне жарко, тяжело, меня колотит от возбуждения.

\- Он слегка приподнимается и обхватывает ладонью оба наших члена. Я не могу сдержать стона, чувствуя, как другой человек трогает меня, хочет меня. Он закусывает губу. Лицо раскраснелось, по лбу стекают капли пота. Он опускает голову к моему уху и кусает за мочку. Я выгибаю шею, отчаянно желая большего. Слышу его сорванное дыхание у своей шеи.

\- Он трогает меня и шепчет: «Только ты, ты один. Никогда, никто кроме тебя—»

Гермиона всхлипнула, и момент улетучился, оставляя Гарри абсолютно выпотрошенным. Он чувствовал себя обнаженным, вывернутым наизнанку. Драко поднял голову, тяжело моргая. Щеки его раскраснелись. Даже воздух в комнате казался плотным и осязаемым. Гарри сглотнул и оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что помогло бы ему прийти в себя. Миллисент смотрела на Драко огромными, неподвижными глазами. Гермиона была— Гермионой.

Она сидела на диване рядом с Гарри, в одной ночной сорочке, вернув свою не-когтистую форму. И смотрела на Драко так, будто видела его впервые в жизни.

\- Снова с нами, я погляжу, - протянул Драко, тяжело сглатывая. Он выглядел, словно ему было неловко, но при этом все равно не скрываясь поправил брюки. – Сказал же, что поможет.

Гермиона издала еще один тихий, неясный звук. Выглядела она при этом так, будто вот-вот упадет. Гарри придержал ее за талию. Он, казалось, тоже скоро начнет издавать подобные звуки. Просто так легко было представить себя на месте того, кто говорил бы Драко все эти слова. И кто бы вообще мог подумать, что Малфоя возбуждало _такое_?

_Я вижу тебя, Драко Малфой_ , подумал Гарри обреченно.

Он уловил движение краем глаза и обернулся. Миллисент многозначительно смотрела на него. Он беспомощно пожал плечами, снова скользя взглядом в сторону Драко. Он не мог не смотреть, ведь как бы надолго он не закрывал глаза, это не изменит того факта, что когда он откроет их – то вновь _увидит_ Драко.

Драко был самым опасным магическим существом на всем белом свете. Одновременно и боггартом, и самым сильным желанием.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Совершенно прекрасный [арт](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4364195), нарисованный для оригинального фика


	10. Ферментация

**10\. Ферментация  
_Процесс превращения органического вещества в новое соединение под влиянием фермента._**

-x-

\- Что ж, - произнесла Гермиона за завтраком. Она положила себе омлета, после чего обменялась приветствиями с Невиллом и Луной, сидевшими неподалеку. – Что ж.

\- Что ж, - согласился Гарри.

Драко к завтраку пока не спустился. Гарри не был уверен, испытывал ли он от этого облегчение или разочарование.

\- Прошлый вечер определенно был… - она прочистила горло.

\- Точно, - согласился Гарри, совершенно искренне.

К столу подошла Миллисент и села на свободное место рядом с Гермионой.

\- Доброе утро, Поттер, Темная леди.

Гермиона прищурилась.

\- Миллисент Булстрод, - прошипела она. – Только попробуй сказать это еще раз.

Миллисент усмехнулась.

\- Темная леди.

Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, но лицо ее при этом осталось непроницаемым, и она не произнесла заклинания вслух, так что Гарри не знал, что именно она сделала. Только то, как расширились, а затем сузились глаза Миллисент, доказывало, что заклинание в принципе имело место быть.

\- Кстати, раз уж мы об этом заговорили, - начал он. Взбешенный взгляд Гермионы медленно переместился с Миллисент на Гарри, но он был гриффиндорцем, а значит чувствовать, когда ситуация становится опасной, не умел совершенно. – Что тебя вчера так удивило? Из-за чего ты… забыла?

\- Да, мне тоже это интересно, - прорычала Миллисент.

Гарри бросил на нее короткий взгляд. Лицо ее было красным, и она сверлила Гермиону свирепым взглядом, явно не желая признавать, что заклинание, которое та на нее наложила, было болезненным. _Чертовы гордые слизеринцы_ , подумал Гарри. Пускай технически они больше слизеринцами и не являлись.

\- Ох, Гарри! – воскликнула Гермиона.

Не ожидавший столь внезапной смены ее настроения, Гарри не успел среагировать, когда она бросилась ему на шею, и в результате они оба свалились на пол. Гермиона сидела на нем, словно не замечая, что они находятся в Большом зале, и к преподавательскому столу теперь прикованы взгляды всех студентов.

\- Я ведь чуть не забыла! Это было письмо!

\- От Рона? – с опаской предположил Гарри.

\- От— от Уэндла и Моники Уилкинс! – воскликнула она и разрыдалась.

Несмотря на очевидную боль, Булстрод встала, подняла Гермиону и заключила в объятия. Та моментально уткнулась лицом ей в плечо, одновременно, кажется, плача и пытаясь рассмеяться. Гарри, обеспокоенный ее психическим благополучием, кивнул головой в сторону двери, через которую преподавательский состав обычно заходил в Большой зал. Миллисент последовала за ним, практически неся Гермиону на себе.

В дверях им не повезло столкнуться с Драко, который сначала смотрел пораженно на всю эту картину, а затем его взгляд переместился на Гарри. Тот пожал плечами. Миллисент скривилась, поглядев на влажное пятно на своей ученической мантии.

Она неловко погладила Гермиону по спине.

\- Давай, Герми. Какого черта с тобой происходит вообще?

Всхлипы Гермионы возобновились с новой силой.

\- Милл! – взвыла она, полу-плача, полу-смеясь. Пальцы вцепились в мантию Миллисент, словно кошачьи когти. – Они написали мне письмо!

\- Кто? – одновременно спросили Драко и Миллисент.

Гермиона зарыдала громче.

Гарри прочистил горло.

\- Ее родители, - сказал он.

Миллисент наморщила нос.

\- Ее что, удочерили? Почему их фамилия не Грейнджер? И что странного в том, что они написали тебе, Герми?

\- Нам не стоит говорить об этом здесь, - быстро произнес Гарри.

Не хватало только, чтобы какой-нибудь студент услышал про сомнительный с точки зрения морали и бесспорно незаконный опыт Гермионы в применении стирающих память чар на магглах.

Страшно подумать, какой скандал раздула бы Рита Скитер.

\- Идем— мои комнаты ближе всего.

-x-

Как только они все вновь оказались в его гостиной, Гарри с неотвратимой обреченностью осознал, насколько грандиозно он вляпался. Каким-то образом они снова сели на те же места, что и вчера. Гарри даже смотреть теперь не мог на свое серое кресло, не представляя там Драко, сидящего с запрокинутой головой и обнаженной шеей, рассказывающего им свою тайную фантазию. Фантазию, из-за которой Гарри всю ночь не мог уснуть, представляя себя на месте того загадочного человека, на которого дрочил Драко.

Гермиона снова сидела рядом, всхлипывая ему в плечо, но в остальном ей вроде бы стало лучше. Гарри призвал для всех чай, поскольку никто из них толком не сумел позавтракать. К тому же, это помогало ему отвлечься и не вспоминать, как у Драко вчера топорщились штаны, и как он совершенно не стесняясь поправил их при всех. После того, как излил на них свои сексуальные фантазии. Гарри тоже нашлось, что излить, когда все разошлись.

Когда чай был разлит по чашкам, Гермиона выпрямилась и промокнула глаза платком, заботливо принесенным домовыми эльфами. Они даже принесли Гермионе кружку из ее комнаты: черную, с золотистой надписью курсивом _Get Shit Done_ *.

_* дисфемизм от фразы Get it done – закончи, заверши что-либо._

\- Это моя любимая кружка, - шмыгая носом произнесла Гермиона.

Гарри испугался, что она сейчас снова заплачет, и зашарил взглядом по подносу с бисквитами в поисках ее любимых шоколадных, чтобы попытаться ее отвлечь. Это был первый раз, когда она плакала из-за родителей, и он совершенно не знал, что делать.

\- Гарри, ты помнишь? Я купила ее, когда мы были— были… _блядь_.

\- В Австралии, - мягко закончил за нее Гарри.

Вот они и вернулись к ругательствам. У Гермионы был эмоциональный срыв, и у Гарри от этого сердце разваливалось на части. Ей ведь стало гораздо лучше, с тех пор, как она подружилась с Миллисент.

\- Гермиона, что было в письме?

Она шмыгнула носом и запустила руку в свою бездонную сумку. Гарри покачал головой, молча прося ничего не понимающих Драко и Миллисент подождать. Она выпрямилась, дрожащими руками вытаскивая из конверта простой разлинованный листок из маггловского блокнота.

\- _Уважаемая мисс Гермиона Грейнджер_ , - дрожащим голосом прочитала она. – _Мы с супругом пишем Вам в связи с Вашим необычным визитом к нам домой в прошлом году, 19 декабря. После того, как Вы ушли, мы постарались выкинуть это событие из головы. Но недавно, из-за планируемого в скором переезда, я разбирала некоторые старые коробки с вещами и нашла фотографию, происхождение которой мне неизвестно. Я отыскала карточку с адресом, которую Вы нам оставили, и решила написать Вам в надежде, что Вы поможете мне определить происхождение этой фотографии. На ней запечатлен мой муж рядом с рождественской елкой. И у него на коленях сидит маленькая девочка, которая очень сильно похожа на Вас. Никто из нас не смог вспомнить этого события. Но больше всего на фото нас поразил снег за окном. В Австралии никогда не бывает снега на Рождество, и, поскольку мы ни разу не отмечали праздники в северном полушарии, мы совершенно не понимаем, как это возможно. Фотографию для Вашего ознакомления я тоже кладу в конверт. Если Вам что-нибудь об этом известно, мы умоляем Вас ответить. Искренне Ваши, доктора Моника и Уэндл Уилкинс._

Гарри резко выдохнул.

\- Ты получила фотографию?

Она кивнула и передала ему старую потертую маггловскую фотографию. Она, должно быть, была сделана примерно за год до первого курса. Гермиона выглядела в точности как та девочка, которую Гарри встретил в Хогвартском экспрессе. Глядя на сияющие глаза мистера Грейнджера, который наблюдал, как Гермиона разворачивает новую книгу по энзимологии, Гарри не понимал, как они могли забыть, что у них есть дочь. Даже из-за стирающих память чар. И— кажется, на заднем плане стоял маленький котел с набором для Зельеварения. Ну конечно, Гермиона ведь получила свое письмо в сентябре, и ей пришлось ждать поступления в Хогвартс почти целый год. У нее было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться, в отличие от Гарри.

\- Ты стерла им память, - произнесла Миллисент.

Естественно, в ее голосе не было осуждения. Только восхищение.

\- Пресвятой Мерлин, Грейнджер, - произнес Драко. Тоже восхищенный. Слизеринцы. 

\- Да, - кивнула Гермиона. И поскольку она, как и Гарри, в последнее время неплохо научилась читать слизеринцев, добавила: - Было бы более впечатляюще, сумей я после войны вернуть им воспоминания. Но у меня не получилось. Они приняли нас с Гарри за аферистов, которые пытаются убить их ради денег за страховку.

Ни один из слизеринцев, разумеется, не знал, о чем она говорила. Но они поняли, что это было преступлением, и что Гермиона была этим жутко оскорблена. Помимо того, что родители ее не признали. 

Миллисент встала. Выглядела она словно военачальник перед солдатами.

\- Тогда вперед, Грейнджер, - сказала она. – Не стоит терять время. Можешь набросать черновик ответа, пока я буду очаровывать Пинс, чтобы она дала нам те книги по магии воспоминаний, которые прячет у себя в столе. Мы разберемся с этим.

\- Ох, Милл! – Гермиона бросилась к ней и обняла. В отличие от Гарри, Миллисент едва покачнулась. Секунду спустя Гермиона уже тащила ее к выходу, ну, насколько вообще кто-то с телосложением Гермионы мог куда-то тащить Миллисент Булстрод.

Гарри снова остался с Драко наедине. Теперь, когда за дело взялись два сильных арифманта, появился хороший шанс, что они решат эту проблему еще до окончания обучения. А вот проблема Гарри оставалась нерешенной. В отличие от Гермионы, он не мог просто применить заклинание, чтобы все исправить. Впрочем, можно попытаться изобрести анти-любовное зелье…

Он бросил на Драко, сидящего напротив, быстрый взгляд. Мерлин, он скучал по нему. Даже теперь, когда они снова стали друзьями, потому что их отношения и в половину не были такими близкими, как до… _происшествия_. Происшествия, которое разрушило все, и в особенности – самого Гарри. Он скучал по их непринужденным перепалкам. По тому времени, когда ему казалось, что Драко испытывает от его прикосновений то же самое, что и он сам: мурашки и невероятный жар по всему телу.

Драко был словно ходячее воплощение течения рококо с независимым и смелым налетом импрессионизма. Проходя обучение у портрета Гарри узнал об искусстве довольно много. Жаль только, он ничего не узнал о любви. И, в частности, о том, как от нее избавиться.

Возможно, Гермиона могла бы стереть ему память, и Гарри забыл бы обо всем, что так сильно любил в Драко. Стал бы просто его партнером по учебе и общему проекту и не испытывал бы к нему ничего особенного. Но это не изменило бы Драко, и Гарри, с его-то везением, в конце концов влюбился бы в этого невыносимого придурка снова. Затем попросил бы Гермиону стереть ему память. После чего снова бы влюбился. И так всю жизнь.

Это было грустно, но неизбежно.

Когда Гарри рискнул посмотреть на Драко, то увидел на его лице то же подавленное выражение, которое каждое утро видел в зеркале. Сердце сбилось с ритма, и он подумал: возможно ли, что Драко не меньше его расстраивался, что они так отдалились? Именно из-за этого выражения Гарри не сдержал сорвавшихся с языка слов.

\- Ты чувствуешь себя свободным?

Драко вздрогнул. Затем заклинанием повысил температуру чая и сделал глоток.

\- Иногда.

Гарри кивнул, словно все понял из этого ответа, хотя на самом деле это было не так.

\- Я думал, что стану свободен. После войны, - сказал он, в основном просто чтобы не молчать. – Думал, что смогу покончить со всем плохим, женюсь на Джинни Уизли, и у нас будет куча талантливых детишек. Я буду Аврором, она – играть за «Гарпий», и все будет _потрясающе._

Драко издал смешок.

\- Но?

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Но, оказалось, что я не хотел всего этого. Оказалось, то, что должно было сделать меня свободным, наоборот заперло меня в клетке.

Невольно он снова вспомнил своего боггарта. А затем то, во что превратил его Риддикулус Гермионы.

Гарри подтянул колени к груди и обнял их руками. Постарался выбросить из головы воспоминания, которые пришли к нему от этой позы. Взглянул на Малфоя из-под ресниц.

\- И поэтому мне правда интересно— как у тебя получается быть свободным?

Драко резко выдохнул. Когда он посмотрел на Гарри, тот мог поклясться, что в его пристальном взгляде было сокрыто нечто большее. Нечто глубокое, предназначенное для него одного. Но затем Драко моргнул, и наваждение спало. Он всегда смотрел на Гарри таким взглядом, когда они оставались наедине. И означал он скорее всего, что Гарри своей излишней сентиментальностью травмировал его чувствительную злодейскую натуру.

\- Я не знаю.

Гарри поерзал. Низкий глубокий тон голоса Драко определенно нисколько не шел на пользу ситуации.

\- Знаешь, что я думаю? – спросил Гарри.

\- Нет.

\- Я думаю, быть свободным означает, что ты не запрещаешь себе что-то делать из страха, что это поставит под угрозу твое сердце.

Драко усмехнулся, горько и натянуто.

\- Как это может считаться свободой, если все мои действия в итоге будут контролироваться теми жалкими эмоциями, которые я буду из-за этого испытывать?

\- А как ты можешь быть свободен, если не позволяешь себе их испытывать? – парировал Гарри. – Это в любом случае рабство. Вопрос лишь в том, рабом чего именно ты предпочитаешь быть: счастья или страданий?

\- Избавь меня от своего пафоса, Поттер.

Гарри рассмеялся, но веселья в этом смехе не было. Что ж, подумал он, попытаться стоило.

\- Ладно, Малфой, - сказал он. – Ты победил.

Малфой фыркнул.

\- Вряд ли.

Гарри молча уставился на него. Он не знал, что еще сказать, чтобы разрушить эту странную стену между ними. Прошлым вечером, на секунду, он подумал, что возможно— Но нет. Затем Драко заговорил.

\- Порой я думаю, что мой отец умудрился причинить мне больше вреда после своей смерти, чем успел при жизни.

Гарри непонимающе помотал головой.

\- Что?

Драко отвел взгляд, горько улыбаясь.

\- Ты прав, Поттер. Мне в любом случае суждено оказаться в эмоциональном Азкабане. И я отлично знаю, что там происходит с людьми. Спасибо отцу.

У Гарри защемило в груди.

\- Драко, мне следовало—

Тот покачал головой.

\- Не стоит. Теплые чувства нас с ним не связывали, только неприязнь. Причем взаимная. Сначала я надеялся, что, возможно, после войны буду свободен от всего этого. Затем он умер, и я думал, что стану свободен после суда. И вот, все это случилось, но… Ты прав. Ничего не изменилось, и я не знаю, какой путь приведет к свободе, а какой – к заключению.

Гарри тоже не знал. Откровенно говоря, он вообще не был уверен, о чем именно говорил Драко. Вариантов было много. Гарри, конечно, надеялся, что речь шла об одном конкретном, но ему не хватало эгоизма, чтобы самому заговорить об этом сейчас.

Поэтому он поступил так, как всегда поступал, когда Гермиона начинала говорить о чем-то некомфортном. Он сменил тему.

\- Что ты хотел сказать вчера вечером? Про Феликс Фелицис? Ты же знаешь, что я прав. Это отличная идея.

\- Это опасно, - тут же возразил Драко, с готовностью принимая новую тему. – Представляешь, что может произойти, если мы нечаянно примем хоть каплю?

\- Порой приходится рисковать, чтобы достичь чего-то великого.

Драко фыркнул.

\- Ой, не надо мне тут Альбуса Дамблдора. Можешь сколько угодно прыгать с обрывов, есть конфеты от близнецов Уизли и общаться с магглами. Но у меня есть здравый смысл, который говорит мне, что крайне глупо браться за самый опасный вариант, когда мы можем для начала попробовать безопасные.

\- Сказал единственный слизеринец, который когда-либо исполнял на метле сальто назад, чтобы поймать снитч.

\- В случае неудачи я упал бы на хаффлпаффца и был бы в порядке. Но я не упал, и Слизерин выиграл матч. Это был _продуманный_ риск… а не _безрассудный_.

\- О, да как скажешь, - Гарри натянул на лицо улыбку. Он когда-то слышал, что если заставить себя улыбнуться, то мозг может решить, что ты счастлив, и таким образом ты и правда станешь счастлив. Гарри очень надеялся, что сработает. – Кстати, я недавно варил Оборотное зелье и задумался. Что делает золото таким особенным?

\- Кроме того, что это золото? – спросил Драко, словно бы уточняя.

\- Можно утверждать, что человеческая жизнь дороже золота, - заметил Гарри. – Но при этом с помощью Оборотного зелья кто угодно может измениться. Так— что же такого в золоте, из-за чего оно не может быть получено из других веществ? Все в мире состоит из одних и тех же элементарных частиц, а значит в теории алхимические процессы должны быть применимы ко всему. Просто никто пока не догадался, как—

\- Ты опять говоришь своими маггловскими понятиями, да?

\- Боюсь, что да, - ответил Гарри. Он призвал из спальни учебник по химии и вручил его Малфою. – Прочти это. Мне кажется, именно по этой причине создать Философский камень так сложно. У волшебников есть магия, но нет знаний. У магглов есть знания, но нет магии. Если мы сможем применить свою магию к знаниям магглов по химии, то, возможно, сумеем превратить свинец в золото. А это уже треть Философского камня.

Драко какое-то время раздумывал над его словами. Наконец, он убрал учебник в карман мантии.

\- Ладно. На этот раз я пойду тебе на встречу, Поттер. Но когда ты в следующий раз попытаешься скормить мне очередную маггловскую чушь, я хочу чтобы ты вспомнил этот момент и то, как вежливо я себе вел. Пускай это воспоминание греет тебя. Потому что в следующий раз я пошлю тебя куда подальше.

Гарри улыбнулся и продолжил улыбаться даже после того, как за Драко закрылся проем с Боттичелли. В какой-то степени этот психологический трюк с улыбкой работал. С другой стороны, это было не совсем адекватно. Гарри был безнадежно влюблен, без единого шанса на взаимность. Что ж, это было дерьмово, но он и через худшее проходил. Благодаря дружбе с Драко в его жизни было примерно шестьдесят процентов счастья, и шестьдесят процентов было гораздо лучше, чем ноль.

Он подумал о том, как счастлив был Рон этим летом и прошлым Рождеством. Как счастлив был Драко после каникул на восьмом курсе. Гарри не помнил, чтобы сам когда-то испытывал такой же… восторг. Для него счастье всегда было чем-то омрачено. Получил письмо из Хогвартса, но по-прежнему был вынужден жить с людьми, которые его ненавидели. Научился магии, но вдобавок прилагался психопат, который хотел его убить. Влюбился, но был отвергнут.

Но, пожалуй, сейчас он был счастлив как никогда раньше. И даже если порой смотреть на Драко и не иметь возможности прикоснуться было больно, что ж… он хотя бы мог смотреть.

Любопытный мявк привлек его внимание к полу. Северия поглядывала на него, уже улегшись на спину и ожидая, когда ей почешут животик.

\- Как же я вляпался, - объявил он, обращаясь к кошке. Та в ответ принялась мурчать.


	11. Умножение

**11\. Умножение  
 _Действие или процесс умножения или увеличения количества, состояние умножения._**

\- Свинец имеет всего на три протона больше, чем золото, - сказал Драко на следующей неделе.

Они шли по Запретному лесу, лениво обсуждая совместный проект. Гарри по заданию Снейпа собирал паралитический лишайник, растущий на серо-розовых камнях, торчащих из травы рядом с деревьями. Порой ему в голову закрадывалась мысль, что Снейп, возможно, надеялся во время обучения все-таки «случайно» прикончить его.

\- Ага, - ответил Гарри. Он ведь уже прочитал учебник. – Избавься от них, и это будет уже не свинец.

Драко наморщил нос, в то время как Гарри не слишком-то аккуратно соскребал с камня лишайник.

\- Мне просто очень сложно поверить в то, что _магглы_ сумели постигнуть один из основополагающих принципов Алхимии…

\- На самом деле нет, - сказал Гарри. – В смысле, они действительно сумели пару раз получить крошечное количество золота, но оно было радиоактивным, к тому же, вроде бы, распалось обратно в ртуть или что-то такое.

\- Я все еще не понимаю, что такое радиоактивный распад, - произнес Драко. – Как неорганическое вещество может разлагаться? Бактерии не едят металл.

\- Это другой вид разложения, - ответил Гарри. – Есть разные виды радиоактивных распадов, но ты можешь попытаться представить это так. Предположим, есть чистокровная семья – элемент. Эта семья довольно сплоченная. Во время рождественских ужинов почти никто не ругается, у всех есть маленькие наследники, никто не устраивает скандалов. Но затем один из наследников, протон, берет и вступает в брак с магглорожденным, и за это его лишают наследства. Чистокровная семья пытается стать новым элементом. Элементом, которому никогда не нужен был этот наследник. Но раньше он был с ними, и вся семья это знает.

\- Как бы сильно они все ни старались, семья не будет прежней без этого наследника. Они больше не такие сплоченные. И дальше становится только хуже. Сначала один из оставшихся наследников начинает ненавидеть семью и решает, что раз ушел один, то и ему тоже можно. У семьи остается только трое наследников, и один из них пытается восстановить структуру. Он женится на представителе другой чистокровной семьи, и какое-то время все хорошо, семья снова становится сплоченной, благодаря появлению новой семьи. Но затем один из оставшихся наследников увлекается темной магией и сходит с ума. Другой приходит в негодование от того, что случилось с семьей, и делает что-нибудь безумное в попытке вернуть все, как было, но в процессе погибает. Остается только один наследник – тот, который женился на представителе другой семьи. Но первая семья теперь слишком нестабильна, и ему приходится отказаться от нее и стать частью нового элемента, той семьи, на представителе которой он женился, иначе эту новую семью постигнет та же участь.

Драко задумался.

\- Семья моей матери радиоактивна, - решил он.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Да. И радиоактивные вещества уничтожают все, что находится рядом. Поэтому магглы в действительности не постигли Алхимию. Они не могут стабилизировать полученное золото. Это не настоящее естественное золото. Это просто что-то на него похожее. Чтобы получить правильное золото, нужно вывести троих наследников и при этом не разрушить семью. Это должны быть хорошие браки. И затем нужно еще распределить нейтроны— эм, домашних эльфов.

\- Не понятно только, зачем вообще жениться со всей этой радиоактивностью, - пробормотал Драко. – Только представь, решать, кому достанется эльф-повар, а кого из посудомоек в принципе придется убить.

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- Действительно, только представь.

Когда они подошли к ступеням, ведущим ко входу в замок, его двери распахнулись. Из них вышла Директор, окинула взглядом окрестности и заметила их двоих.

\- Вот вы где, Малфой, - сказала она. – Я завершила анализ трансфигурированных вами минералов и хочу обсудить вашу работу. У вас есть сейчас время? 

\- Конечно, Директор, - ответил Драко, и не успел Гарри и глазом моргнуть, как тот уже исчез в замке, отправившись, по-видимому, в кабинет директора.

\- Поттер, - поприветствовала его МакГонагал. – Не пожалели?

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

\- Ничуть, профессор.

Она мягко улыбнулась.

\- Рада слышать, Поттер, - она замолчала, словно сомневаясь, но затем, кажется, все-таки приняла решение. – Мой ученик, возможно, намекнул, что вы помогли ему завершить анимагическое превращение. Очень сложно учить другого тому, кто сам Анимагом не является. Но я абсолютно уверена, что никто из моих студентов не стал бы незарегистрированным Анимагом.

\- Ни в коем случае! – согласился Гарри, нацепив на лицо шокированное и возмущенное до глубины души выражение.

МакГонагал издала тихий звук, который, будь на ее месте другой человек, можно было бы принять за смешок.

\- Однако, если гипотетически представить, что кто-то из моих студентов все же сделал бы такое, в какое животное, как вы думаете, он бы превращался? Чисто из любопытства.

Гарри на это рассмеялся, наклонив голову вперед, чтобы скрыть, насколько он обожал МакГонагал и ее абсолютную неспособность быть скрытной, даже когда она нарушала правила. Вопроса, мог ли он доверять ей, даже не возникло. Директор или нет, они с ней были одного вида, а гриффиндорцы своих не сдают.

\- Он превращался бы в ворона, Директор.

Она задумалась.

\- Отличная форма для студента, который настолько любит летать, - решила она. – Что ж, если этот студент когда-нибудь решит стать Анимагом и _зарегистрироваться_ , я с удовольствием помогу ему, как только он _начнет_ этот процесс.

\- Спасибо, профессор.

МакГонагал снова улыбнулась.

\- Я рада, что вы с мистером Малфоем помирились. Вы оба сильно изменились, и это сделало вас сильнее. А теперь поспешите в подземелья. Профессор Снейп сообщил мне, что профессор Кальдейро добавила финальные ингредиенты в ваши экзаменационные зелья, и они ждут вас для анализа. 

-x-

\- Я тут подумал, - сказал Гарри несколько дней спустя, поскольку их с Драко прошлый почти-разговор никак не шел у него из головы. – Может, ты забудешь то, как я все испортил прошлой весной, и мы попробуем еще раз? Только на этот раз я не буду ничего портить, и мы сразу перейдем к сексу?

Драко издал удивленный смешок, видимо, до такой степени ошарашенный его прямотой. Во всяком случае, Гарри надеялся, что рассмеялся он именно поэтому, а не потому что издевался над ним. Гарри попытался улыбнуться, чтобы предотвратить неловкость, которая возникнет, когда Драко осознает, что он не шутит.

Драко посмотрел на него – в глазах искрилось веселье и… и, возможно, что-то еще. Гарри попытался всмотреться повнимательнее, но выражение пропало быстрее, чем он успел расшифровать его.

\- Придурок ты, Поттер.

\- Да что ж мне все это говорят? – вопросил Гарри.

Он вернулся к помешиванию своего зелья, раз уж на его вопрос, судя по всему, ответа ждать было бесполезно. По крайней мере, того, на который он рассчитывал.

Драко усмехнулся.

\- Ты это не серьезно, - но по тону голоса это было больше похоже на вопрос, чем на утверждение. – Поттер, мы уже—

\- Я знаю, - сказал Гарри. Черт. Не стоило вчера идти на поводу у собственной сентиментальности. Шестьдесят процентов счастья это ведь было гораздо больше, чем у многих. А теперь его рот опять нес, что хотел, не советуясь с мозгом. – Но я как бы ни с кем не встречаюсь, и ты тоже… насколько мне известно.

\- Я тоже, - произнес Драко после неловкой паузы.

Восторг, который вызвали у Гарри эти слова, был, говоря откровенно, нездоровым.

\- Ну вот. Таким образом, мы оба здоровые, сильные, не состоящие в отношениях молодые люди. И у нас есть определенные— потребности.

Он рискнул бросить на Драко взгляд. Тот смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

\- А еще у нас есть руки, - заметил Драко. – Одинокие привлекательные люди не вступают в безобязательственные отношения друг с другом только лишь потому, что у них совпадает сексуальная ориентация и они оба свободны.

Опять это слово. Малфой начинал звучать очень по-американски.

\- Слушай, - сказал Гарри, опуская мешалку на стол. Малфой не поднял взгляда от книги, но, кажется, и правда слушал. – Знаю, я сказал, что смогу— что смогу перестать испытывать к тебе те самые чувства, но думаю, мы оба знаем, что это была… ложь. Может, и не совсем ложь, но в тот момент я не знал, как справляться с этими чувствами. Со мной такое в первый раз, понимаешь?

Драко ничего не ответил, но Гарри показалось, что плечи его напряглись. Он не знал, что именно вызвало такую реакцию. Возможно, последняя часть, ведь _все_ знали, что у Гарри ни разу не получилось _нормальных отношений_. Он вздохнул.

\- Но у меня был почти целый год, чтобы привыкнуть к этим чувствам. Лето вдали от тебя тоже помогло. Я понял, что смогу существовать без тебя, пускай и _не хочу_ этого. Раньше я думал, что жизнь будет определена тем, ответишь ты мне взаимностью или нет. Но теперь я понял, что жизнь - это не просто да или нет, это целая шкала возможностей. И, конечно, я был бы на самом верху шкалы, ответь ты мне взаимностью, но прямо сейчас, когда мы просто друзья, я примерно на шестьдесят процентов счастлив, и это тоже очень неплохо.

Он замолчал, сглатывая и не решаясь произнести следующие слова. Он возненавидит себя, если они оттолкнут Драко прочь. И он возненавидит себя, если промолчит и всегда будет думать, «а что если».

\- Я… желаю тебя. Все еще, - наконец сказал Гарри. – Я никого раньше не хотел. Я ждал, думая, что через какое-то время все пройдет. Но нет. Я хочу тебя так же сильно, как прежде. И на этот раз я не стану обманывать себя и верить, что смогу перестать… чувствовать. Ты был прав. На такое не способен даже я. Но— кое-что я все-таки могу сделать, - он пристально посмотрел на Драко, не продолжая, пока тот все-таки не поднял голову и не посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Я могу испытывать к тебе достаточно _чувств_ , чтобы отпустить тебя, или позволить остаться, или все сразу. Ты ведь тоже все еще хочешь меня. Ты ведь именно это имел в виду в тот раз, когда мы говорили про твоего отца. Но ты не хотел давать мне ложную надежду. И за это я благодарен. Но я… я люблю тебя достаточно, чтобы суметь задвинуть все свои гриффиндорские романтические порывы подальше, если все, что тебе нужно – это секс и перепалка про квиддич на утро. Даже зная, что в какой-то момент ты все прекратишь, лучше иметь это хоть какое-то время, чем не иметь вовсе. И я думаю, что тебе тоже нужен кто-то, на время. Я буду тем, на что ты сможешь отвлечься.

\- Ты предлагаешь стать друзьями с привилегиями? – спросил Драко.

\- Видимо, да, - Гарри поморщился. – Я предлагаю то, что тебе нужно. Все, что захочешь.

Драко прищурился.

\- Без обязательств?

\- Без малейших, - пообещал Гарри.

Драко резко выдохнул и внезапно стал выглядеть взбешенным.

\- _Гарри_ , - слово звучало так странно, но Гарри никак не мог уловить, почему именно. Он все еще был слишком ошарашен тем, что Драко вообще снова его так назвал. – Ты просишь меня воспользоваться тобой.

\- Я же говорю, это _не будет_ считаться, будто ты используешь меня.

\- Блядь, да ради всего святого, - пробормотал Драко.

\- Я всего лишь говорю, - сказал Гарри, не дав Драко продолжить, - что если ты— если ты когда-нибудь захочешь, то вперед. Я буду рад. И я никогда не попытаюсь… запереть тебя.

\- Это нелепо, - сказал Драко.

Но его голос был таким тихим, а глаза – такими огромными, что Гарри показалось, будто на самом деле Драко вовсе так не считал.

\- Абсолютно согласен. 

Оба подпрыгнули, разворачиваясь к занятой теперь картине Караваджо. Снейп смотрел на них с раздражением и разочарованием. – Поттер. Уж не знаю, какую глупую схему вы вместе провернули, но я был бы вам очень признателен, если бы вы не втягивали во все это моего крестника. Учитывая то, как погиб его отец, вам должно быть хорошо известно, насколько призрачна его свобода.

Гарри сжал губы в тонкую линию. Опять это _слово_. Из-за постоянного повторения оно уже начинало терять смысл.

\- Да, профессор, как глупо с моей стороны.

\- Мм, - произнес Снейп. Он окинул их пристальным взглядом, видимо, осознав, что мог неправильно уловить суть их разговора. – Что ж. Поттер… Вы закончили анализировать оборотные зелья?

\- Да, сэр, - ответил Гарри. – Зелье, обращающее в человека, находится в первой склянке.

Один уголок губ Снейпа приподнялся. Тот выглядел довольным, насколько Гарри мог судить. Хотя существовала вероятность, что на самом деле Снейп всего лишь ухмылялся.

\- И чьи же волосы находятся во второй и третьей склянках? – спросил он, естественно, не удосужившись сообщить Гарри, правильно тот ответил или нет.

\- Вопрос с подвохом, - Гарри прищурился, глядя на портрет. – Во вторую склянку добавили чешуйку крокодила, а в третью – перо авгура.

Ухмылка стала шире. Теперь это точно была ухмылка. Вот только ухмылки Снейпа часто означали, что он был доволен тем, что сделал Гарри. А значит, он ответил правильно.

\- Вы кажетесь уверенным.

\- Да.

\- Достаточно, чтобы выпить содержимое первой склянки? – спросил Снейп, приподняв бровь.

Гарри мимолетно подумал о том, как ужасно будет нечаянно превратиться в крокодила. Но в конце концов он был с Гриффиндора. Вместо ответа Гарри сорвал пробку с первой склянки и залпом проглотил содержимое.

И тут же почувствовал, как начал меняться. Кожу покалывало, волосы начали расти, нос выпрямился, зубы изменились, плечи стали уже, как и талия, а затем— _Мерлин!_ Гарри пискнул. У него пропал _член_.

\- О боже мой, - произнес Гарри, и это определенно был не его голос. – У меня все изменилось, и мне сейчас пиздец как страшно, у меня появилась грудь с… проколотыми сосками— _да какого блядь хрена, где мой член, ради всего святого!_

Драко расхохотался. Гарри обернулся к портрету Снейпа и едва не грохнулся лицом вперед. С центром тяжести было _что-то не так_. Как у Джинни вообще получалось держаться на метле, если женщинам приходится прикладывать такие усилия, чтобы просто стоять ровно?

\- У меня… у меня…

Он даже вслух это произнести не мог.

\- Вагина, - подсказал Снейп. – Я рад, - затем он замолчал, задумавшись, после чего нахмурился. – Я рад, что вы выбрали верную склянку, - поправил себя он. – Что думаете по поводу превращения, Поттер?

\- Что мне срочно нужен антидот, - заявил Гарри, уже на полпути к выходу. Сейчас он найдет Мигелу, она даст ему противоядие, и его яйца снова будут на месте.

\- А, а, а, - остановил его Снейп. – Не так быстро. Это часть вашего задания. Вы останетесь в таком виде на час, исследуете изменения вашего тела, а затем, когда действие зелья закончится, Драко с помощью трансфигурации изменит вам пол, чтобы вы могли исследовать различия. Вы знали, на что шли, Поттер.

\- Ну, знал, и что, - пробормотал Гарри приятным голосом Мигелы. – Да будет вам известно, профессор, очень сложно концентрироваться на задании и не поддаваться панике, когда у тебя _куда-то делся член_ , - господи, а теперь ему еще и в туалет захотелось, но черта с два он пойдет туда в таком состоянии.

Драко опять усмехнулся.

\- Следите за словами, Поттер, - сказал Снейп. – Я вам не Уизли. А сейчас – эффекты?

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Трансформация прошла гладко. Я чувствую себя нормально. Кожа не зудит, онемения и тошноты нет.

\- Вы заметили, что у вас сместился центр тяжести, - произнес Снейп.

\- Да. Теперь он… ниже, - Гарри сделал несколько шагов. – Кажется, будто меня слегка… заносит.

\- Тебе не кажется, - заметил Драко, давясь смехом.

Гарри попытался покачивать бедрами при ходьбе, как это делала Гермиона, но в итоге чуть не расшиб лицо Мигелы об пол.

\- Профессор— серьезно, этого вполне достаточно. Что мне делать в таком виде целый час?

\- Это часть вашего обучения, Поттер. Терпеть эффекты зелья, от которых вам может быть некомфортно. Мастер Зельеварения обязательно должен быть близко знаком с каждым зельем, которое сварил.

\- Значит, вы тоже превращались в женщину во время обучения? – спросил Гарри. – И в кого же?

Он думал, что разозлит Снейпа этим вопросом. Выбесит его достаточно, чтобы тот позволил ему принять антидот. Как наивно.

\- В вашу маму, - сказал Снейп.

Гарри уронил челюсть от удивления. Затем со стуком вернул ее на место. Вот черт.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. Дальше эту тему он развивать не станет. – Мы с Драко можем позаниматься нашим общим проектом, пока вы сидите в своем масле и пытаетесь высохнуть.

\- Можете, - невозмутимо произнес Снейп. – Или вы можете доказать, что я не ошибся с выбором ученика, и найти связь между вашим междисциплинарным проектом и теми заданиями, которые я давал вам весь этот месяц.

Гарри моргнул. Ресницы были длиннее, чем обычно. Все было иначе. Интересно, у него была матка? И как в этой форме ощущался бы секс? Если мужчина девять месяцев будет принимать Оборотное зелье, сможет ли он забеременеть и родить? Гарри ужаснулся от мысли. В таком эксперименте он точно не станет участвовать. Ему вполне хватало взрывов.

\- Эм, - произнес он. Тело все еще привыкало к изменениям, и—. – О. _О!_ – он резко развернулся, во все глаза глядя на своего нарисованного маслом учителя. – Изменения. Все ваши задания касались природы изменений.

\- Разумеется, - сказал Снейп, и Драко снова захихикал. Снейп непонимающе посмотрел на него, но не стал спрашивать, что именно так развеселило крестника.

\- То есть, все, что мы изучали, как-то касается Великого делания, - у Гарри в голове словно постепенно загоралась целая гирлянда из маленьких лампочек. Он обернулся к Драко, широко улыбаясь, и тому тоже не понадобилось много времени, чтобы уловить связь. – Оборотное зелье? Но оно не действует на золото. Люди уже это пробовали, - они с Драко тоже обсуждали этот вариант всего месяц назад.

\- Что произойдет, если попытаться? – спросил Снейп, явно зная ответ. Он подошел к краю рамы и внимательно посмотрел на них. – Более того, у вас есть возможность попробовать то, чего не мог я. Что случится, если _Анимаг_ примет Оборотное зелье?

Глаза Гарри расширились.

\- Я не знаю. – Он заклинанием погасил огонь, пускай в следующий раз после такого резкого выключения горелка будет немного капризничать, затем наложил статические чары на зелье. – Но собираюсь выяснить. Идем, Малфой. Ты нужен на тот случай, если я застряну.

Драко резко выдохнул. Гарри встретился с ним взглядом и покраснел. Он сперва об этом не подумал, но не было смысла отрицать, что если Малфой начнет с ним грязно разговаривать, Гарри _несомненно_ вспомнит, что значит быть человеком. Мужчиной. С потребностями.

\- Ладно, - сказал Драко. – Идем.

-x-

Едва избежав встречи с Директором, Гарри и Драко выскользнули из замка. Гарри чувствовал себя неуверенно из-за новой походки, но как-то умудрился спуститься по ступенькам, а затем по поросшему травой каменистому склону, ведущему к хижине Хагрида и Запретному лесу за ней. Они пару минут прятались за хижиной, думая, как бы понезаметнее проскочить дальше.

Драко, казалось, сомневался, стоило ли туда идти, но Гарри нигде не чувствовал себя настолько живым, как в Запретном лесу. В конце концов, здесь он умер, и здесь же - воскрес.

Когда они наконец прошли стадион и спустились по холму, Гарри проскользнул меж деревьев, зная, что Драко последует за ним. Тропы не было, но Гарри легко находил дорогу, словно ориентировался в этом лесу инстинктивно.

Или, возможно, он просто каким-то образом помнил дорогу, по которой шел той ночью, потому что вскоре деревья поредели, и он увидел поляну. Гарри сделал резкий вдох. Десять футов отделяли его от места, где он умер.

Гарри двинулся вперед, чувствуя, как ломаются под ногами ветки и крошится опавшая листва.

\- Гарри? – позвал Драко, поравнявшись с ним.

Гарри покачал головой.

-Все случилось здесь. Я думал… я не думал, что вспомню дорогу. В тот раз я был… словно не здесь. Практически не отражал, что происходит. Спрятал эти мысли глубоко внутрь себя.

\- Здесь? – переспросил Малфой, и внезапно он казался напуганным. 

\- Да, здесь, - Гарри взглянул на часы. Те свободно болтались на его худом запястье. Оставалось двадцать минут действия зелья. – Я превращаюсь.

Драко кивнул, ничего не сказав. На лице застыло отрешенное выражение.

Закрыв глаза, Гарри сосредоточился и заставил себя измениться. На этот раз было легче, быстрее. Руки превратились в крылья, и он с силой взмахнул ими, поднимаясь вверх, несмотря на то, что ноги еще не изменились до конца.

После секундной заминки включились инстинкты, и Гарри сообразил, как летать. Он снова взмахнул крыльями и пролетел меж деревьев, с легкостью огибая ветви и другие препятствия. Затем опустился на ветку, чтобы дать себе передохнуть, поскольку еще не совсем привык к маневрированию.

Он опустил взгляд на поляну и увидел их: маленьких ползающих по земле духов давно умерших существ, слишком глупых, чтобы осознать, что они умерли. В этой форме он мог бы отправить их на тот свет. Заглянуть на другую сторону, если захочет.

Но он не хотел. Пускай этим занимаются настоящие вороны.

Он повернул голову к Драко, который стоял посреди поляны и смотрел на него, озадаченно нахмурившись. Мертвые существа ползали вокруг него, забирались ему на ноги. Маленькие лисы обвивались хвостами вокруг его щиколоток, а змеи поднимались вдоль торса, чтобы обвиться вокруг рук. Он понятия не имел, что был покрыт жуками и мотыльками, что рядом ходили фестралы, взмахивая своими призрачными хвостами.

И Гарри не мог оторвать взгляд от этой тревожной картины. Жизнь Драко привлекала духов.

И его самого. В Драко было что-то невероятно _живое_. Гарри не чувствовал этого, пока не _увидел_. _Я вижу тебя_ , подумал Гарри. _Теперь я вижу тебя всего_.

Казалось, будто каждое важное событие в жизни Гарри было как-то связано с Драко, и сейчас он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме жара и треска Адского огня. Именно в тот момент Гарри _изменился_.

Просто понял он это только сейчас.

Алхимии нужен катализатор, и для него им стало спасение Драко Малфоя. И внезапно—Гарри понял. Он понял, чего им не хватало. Он должен был догадаться с самого начала, когда Драко первый раз посоветовал ему почитать Парацельса, потому что оно было _прямо там_.

Он спланировал вниз, превращаясь обратно в человека.

\- Это Azoth, - сказал он. – Меркурий.

Драко вскинул бровь, окидывая его взглядом с ног до головы.

\- Ты ведь и понятия не имеешь, какой ты необыкновенный, да?

\- Что?

\- Зелье должно действовать еще десять минут. Но ты… это ты.

Гарри резко опустил взгляд. И правда. Он разрушил действие очень сильного зелья и совершенно не представлял – как. Он покачал головой. Спросит об этом Снейпа позднее. Возможно, он просто неправильно его сварил.

\- Драко, послушай—

\- Azoth, - скучающим тоном произнес Драко. – Что там про него?

\- Это то, что мы ищем, - сказал Гарри. – Дух изменения. Моя гипотеза насчет Феликс Фелицис была верна. Нам нужно сделать _противоположность_ Философского камня. А затем Azoth превратит его в Великое делание.

Драко застыл.

\- Камень для болезни, смерти и нищеты? – он помотал головой. – Гарри, ты это несерьезно. Мы не можем такое сделать… - он замолчал, размышляя. – Впрочем, нет, мы определенно _можем_ такое сделать, но это бессмыслица!

\- Если бы все было просто, каждый второй алхимик сейчас имел бы по камню, - заметил Гарри. – Я знаю, что прав.

Драко поморщился.

\- Это безумие, - прошептал он, словно разговаривая сам с собой.

Когда он вновь взглянул на Гарри несколько минут спустя, лицо его было бледным и потрясенным.

\- Гарри, я думаю, ты прав.

Это было нечто гораздо большее, чем глупый междисциплинарный проект. _Гораздо_ большее. Он пристально посмотрел на Драко.

\- Мы можем все бросить. Выбрать для проекта что-нибудь другое, - предложил он.

Драко резко выдохнул. Отошел на несколько шагов, затем вернулся обратно, словно не знал, куда себя деть.

\- Нет, Гарри, мы не можем.

Гарри кивнул. Он и сам это знал.

\- Нельзя никому рассказывать.

Драко криво улыбнулся.

\- Я знаю.

Они развернулись и пошли через лес обратно к замку. Сердце в груди грохотало набатом, и в кои-то веки это было не из-за присутствия Драко. Все вокруг было тихим и словно застывшим, но, когда он перешагивал через поваленное дерево, то краем глаза заметил что-то голубое. Он резко выдохнул.

\- Что там? – прошептал Драко, словно тишина леса воздействовала и на него тоже.

Гарри покачал головой. Он все еще видел их. Маленьких лесных духов, которые шли за ними, по следам Драко, за той _жизнью_ , которую он излучал. Вокруг его шеи все еще обвивалась маленькая змейка, а он и понятия не имел. Не подозревал, какой эффект оказывал на мертвых существ, или на Гарри, который, если подумать, и сам был мертвым существом.

\- Ничего.

Духи следовали за ними до самой границы леса. Там они остановились, не сводя глаз с Драко, но не решаясь выйти за пределы деревьев. Драко остановился, отойдя от леса лишь на несколько шагов. Его брови были нахмурены, а на лице застыло замешательство.

\- Что такое? – спросил Гарри.

\- Я… - Драко обернулся, глядя по сторонам. – Словно почувствовал что-то необычное.

Гарри закусил губу, поглядывая на маленьких голубых духов.

\- В каком смысле?

Драко покачал головой, подходя обратно к лесу. Он двинулся вдоль линии деревьев, проводя ладонью по листве, словно пытаясь почувствовать что-то. Духи следовали за его рукой, стараясь подобраться ближе и коснуться его пальцев.

\- Не знаю.

Гарри двинулся следом, но ничего не сказал. Драко остановился неподалеку от хижины Хагрида, где крутой каменистый склон упирался в Запретный лес, и снова огляделся.

\- Это здесь, - сказал он.

\- Что «это»? 

Драко пожал плечами.

\- Что-то… фонит. Ты разве не слышишь? Не чувствуешь? Я не уверен.

В этот момент один из духов жуков заполз на камень, пытаясь оказаться ближе к вытянутой руке Драко. Внезапно Драко издал удивленный звук и наклонился. Камень – вместе с жуком – оказался у него в руке.

Он выпрямился, в оцепенении глядя на него.

\- Это гнейс, - сказал он, вскидывая взгляд на Гарри. – Тот же самый, из которого сделан мой каменный котел.

\- Тот, в котором ты варишь зелья на основе антимонии?

\- Да, - произнес Драко, отвлеченно. Он покрутил в руке шершавый розовый камень, но хмуриться не перестал. – Это метаморфическая порода, состоящая из кварца и других минералов. Мой… мой отец использовал гнейс в качестве фокус-камня в своей палочке.

\- Почему?

\- Кварц резонирует с определенной частотой. Эта частота совместима с частотой магии. Остальные минералы помогают концентрировать ее.

Гарри вскинул брови. Затем оглянулся по сторонам. Точно такие же камни были рассыпаны повсюду. Некоторые кирпичи замка были такого же серо-розового цвета как порода в руке Драко. В таком случае, неудивительно, что Хогвартс был настолько живым. Он был практически покрыт этими камнями.

Но это не отменяло вопроса.

\- Почему ты почувствовал это сейчас? Особенно если камень такой распространенный?

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - признался Драко. – МакГонагал давала мне задания по трансмутациям минералов. Возможно, поэтому я стал более восприимчив к некоторым их соединениям.

Гарри наморщил нос, вспомнив про жука. Осторожно он произнес:

\- Но ты захотел именно этот _конкретный_ камень.

\- Он отличается от остальных. Словно он… нечто большее.

\- Большее, - с сомнением повторил Гарри.

\- Да. Словно бы более… живой.

Жук все еще счастливо ползал по запястью Драко. Гарри секунду смотрел на него, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается что-то похожее на первородный страх. Что такого мертвый жук сделал с камнем, чтобы привлечь к нему внимание Драко? И чем это грозило самому Драко?

Гарри подошел к нему и взял за запястье, словно для того, чтобы получше рассмотреть гнейс. Он раздавил жука, отправляя его туда, где и следовало быть мертвым жукам, ни капельки не жалея об этом. Он не собирался позволять этим духам красть жизненную энергию Драко, или что они там от него хотели.

От прикосновения Гарри Драко сделал резкий вдох, и оба вздрогнули от неожиданности. Их взгляды встретились. Гарри чувствовал под пальцами его бешеный пульс и горячую кожу. Он вспомнил фантазию Драко, хриплый голос, которым он озвучивал ее, тяжелое прерывистое дыхание. Глаза Драко в наступающих сумерках были ртутно-серыми. Гарри крепче сжал его запястье и, плохо осознавая, что делает, шагнул ближе. Драко не отстранился. Их лица разделяли жалкие сантиметры. Он чувствовал дыхание Драко на своих губах, и от этого ощущения по спине бежали мурашки.

Что он _творит_? Он же _обещал_.

\- Нам следует вернуться, - произнес Гарри, волевым усилием заставляя себя отступить на шаг. – Тебе еще нужно применить ко мне заданную Снейпом человеческую трансфигурацию, и я предпочел бы в это время находиться в собственных комнатах.

Драко облизал нижнюю губу, затем кивнул.

\- Конечно, - он развернулся и стал подниматься к замку, на ходу пряча камень в карман.

Гарри выделил секунду, чтобы прийти в себя, но быстро осознал, что одной секунды ему для этого будет недостаточно.

\- Блядь, - выдохнул он и поторопился за Драко. 

Перед этим он бросил один последний пристальный взгляд на духов, чтобы ни один из них _не смел_ следовать за ними.

-x-

Когда Гарри подошел к своим комнатам, Драко уже открывал проход. Черт побери, когда-нибудь Гарри выяснит, откуда этот гад каждый раз узнавал пароль. Он сменил его уже _дважды_!

Гарри задел плечом плечо Драко, когда входил внутрь, и постарался подавить пробравшую тело дрожь. Кожа Драко словно была сделана из того же кварца, пьезоэлектрического и настроенного исключительно на Гарри. Боттичелли закрылся за ними, и Гарри двинулся в сторону дивана, когда ему на плечо легла рука и резким рывком заставила остановиться.

Драко развернул его и с силой прижал к двери. У Гарри выбило весь воздух из легких.

\- Поттер. Ты не можешь и дальше делать это со мной.

И затем он поцеловал его. Это было неожиданно, горячо и в точности так, как Гарри помнил, только в тысячу раз лучше, потому что происходило прямо сейчас.

\- Делать что? – спросил Гарри, когда получил возможность сделать вдох. 

Он зажмурил глаза, уверенный, что умрет, если, когда откроет их – все окажется не по-настоящему.

\- Заставлять хотеть тебя, - произнес Драко напротив его кожи, покрывая шею влажными поцелуями. – Я и так едва держусь, а затем ты берешь и сводишь на нет эффект Оборотного зелья просто потому, что _тебе захотелось_ , паришь меж деревьев и смотришь на меня так, словно готов жить не на кислороде, а на углекислом газе, выдыхаемом мной.

От неожиданности Гарри рассмеялся, но пальцы Драко принялись расстегивать пуговицы на мантии Гарри, и он тут же затих.

\- Заткнись, - сказал Драко, словно Гарри все еще планировал говорить. А он не планировал. – Я прочел твою дурацкую маггловскую книжку по химии.

Гарри почувствовал волнами накатывающее тепло, и дело было не только в возбуждении. Просто книга напомнила ему про необычный способ, с помощью которого Драко помог Гермионе вернуться из анимагической формы. Он обнял Драко и крепко прижал его к себе, лишая возможности и дальше расстегивать ему мантию.

Один глубокий, жаркий поцелуй, и Гарри отстранился, чтобы взять Драко за руку и потянуть в сторону спальни. Как только они вошли, вспыхнули развешанные по стенам свечи, освещая мягкие зеленоватые блики озера, проникающие в комнату через окно. На кровати спала Северия, и Гарри торопливо пролеветировал ее в гостиную, где осторожно опустил на кресло. Она даже не проснулась. Он закрыл дверь в спальню и обернулся к Драко, усмехаясь. Колдовать без палочки было так же просто, как дышать, когда Драко был рядом.

Драко зарычал и снова атаковал пуговицы на мантии Гарри, наконец расстегивая их все. Мантия соскользнула с плеч Гарри и упала на пол у его ног. Внезапный контакт холодного воздуха подземелий с разгоряченной кожей заставил вздрогнуть, но Драко тут же провел ладонями по его рукам, растирая кожу, а затем по покрытой лишь тонкой футболкой коже груди.

Гарри выгнулся под его прикосновениями, зажмурил глаза, а когда вновь открыл их – Драко смотрел на него невероятно пристальным взглядом. В одно мгновение все будто замедлилось. Отчаянное желание по-прежнему было здесь, но, словно Зелье для сна без сновидений, оно бурлило под поверхностью.

Драко потянул его футболку наверх, и Гарри послушно поднял руки. После этого все притихло, остались только шорох ткани и звук, с которым футболка приземлилась на пол. Это был словно тот самый горизонт событий, подумал Гарри. Он попытался понять, о чем думал Драко, но свечи в спальне святили слишком тускло – он сам их так зачаровал – и разглядеть что-либо не получилось.

Осторожно, он потянулся вперед и скользнул ладонью вверх по руке Драко и на его шею, чтобы притянуть ближе. На этот раз поцелуй был мягче, неторопливее, но все такой же правильный. Гарри тихонько застонал в рот Драко. Он словно разваливался на части, но был не в силах, да и не хотел, прекращать это разрушение.

Он медленно погрузил пальцы в волосы Драко. Мерлин, они были такими же мягкими, как он и представлял. Спальню наполнили звуки их дыхания, воздух становился влажным. Они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы избавиться от мантии Драко, и Гарри упал на кровать от легкого толчка.

Драко забрался на кровать вслед за ним, и Гарри оказался загипнотизирован изгибом его спины, когда Драко наклонился, чтобы снова прижаться к его рту своим. Гарри провел ладонями по его животу, прикоснулся пальцами к поясу брюк и замер, не решаясь, спрашивая разрешения. Он почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы пресса под его руками, и Гарри затопило желанием. Именно _его_ прикосновения делали это с Драко.

\- Да, - произнес Драко ему в губы.

Он поднял одну руку и накрыл ею руку Гарри. Пальцы переплелись, и Драко медленно опустил их руки ниже, пока ладонь Гарри не накрыла горячий большой бугор на брюках Драко. Гарри содрогнулся и сжал пальцы, не в силах сопротивляться желанию.

Драко застонал и выгнулся под прикосновением, отрываясь ото рта Гарри, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

Для Гарри все это было слишком. Он перевернул их, оказываясь сверху, расстегнул все пуговицы, затем провел ладонями вверх по бедрам Драко, взялся за пояс брюк и потянул их вниз. Член выскочил наружу, контакт прохладного воздуха подземелий с кожей заставил Драко вздрогнуть всем телом.

Некоторое время Гарри просто наслаждался видом: раскинувшийся на его постели Драко, раскрасневшийся и тяжело дышащий. У него были красивые, натренированные квиддичем бедра. Красивые ступни с длинными пальцами, сейчас поджимающимися от предвкушения. Плечи были широкими, а все остальное – долговязым и кричаще аристократичным. И член у него тоже красивый, подумал Гарри немного истерично. Член пачкал смазкой живот Драко, и Гарри отчаянно, _отчаянно_ жаждал узнать, каков он на вкус.

Драко приподнялся на локтях, каким-то образом умудряясь выглядеть невозмутимым.

\- Почему ты все еще в одежде?

Гарри понятия не имел, но эти слова делали с ним ужасные вещи. Или во всем был виноват тяжелый взгляд Драко.

Он соскользнул с кровати и трясущимися руками принялся расстегивать пуговицы на брюках. Драко оставался в той же позе и смотрел на него, словно его вовсе не смущал лежащий на виду член. Брюки Гарри упали на пол, он вышагнул из них и отопнул в сторону.

Взгляд Драко немедленно скользнул вниз. Момент длился лет тридцать, как показалось Гарри. Он раньше никогда не стоял абсолютно голым перед другим человеком, не считая квиддичных раздевалок. Казалось бы, он должен был чувствовать себя страшно обнаженным и уязвимым, когда красивый парень вот так без стеснения разглядывал его.

Он так себя и чувствовал. Просто не ожидал, что возбудится от этого еще сильнее.

Он зарычал и надавил Драко на плечо, укладывая того на кровать. До одури хотелось узнать, каково это, прикасаться к его обнаженной коже.

Не теряя времени, Гарри прижался ртом к выступающей бедренной косточке Драко и провел вдоль нее языком. Малфой выгнулся, каким-то образом умудряясь выглядеть при этом невероятно аристократично. Его член мазнул вдоль челюсти Гарри, оставляя на коже влажный след, пока Гарри спускался языком ниже, к паху. Затем он подхватил Драко под колени и закинул его ноги себе на плечи. В такой позе вылизывать ему яйца было гораздо удобнее. Гарри не сдержал самодовольной улыбки, слушая звуки, которые издавал Драко – отчаянные и развратные – эффект от которых тут же проявлялся у Гарри между ног.

Нехватку опыта Гарри компенсировал чистым гриффиндорским напором или, возможно, дерзостью. Что в принципе было одним и тем же.

Он взял член Драко в рот, а когда тот в ответ застонал, Гарри почувствовал, что собственный член напрягся еще сильнее, если такое вообще было возможно. Он хотел Драко так сильно, как никого и никогда в жизни, и внезапно оказалось очень важным видеть лицо Драко, когда тот будет кончать. Он с неохотой выпустил его член изо рта и скользнул вдоль его тела выше, почувствовав, как ноги Драко упали на постель по обеим сторонам от него. Это была настолько интимная поза, что Гарри задрожал, не в силах это прекратить.

Драко посмотрел на него затуманенными серыми глазами. Его руки легли на плечи Гарри, но он ничего не сказал по поводу дрожи, за что Гарри был ему бесконечно благодарен.

\- Почему ты остановился? – выдохнул он.

\- Хотел увидеть тебя, - произнес Гарри, и в одно мгновение эта фраза приобрела тысячу разных смыслов.

И еще какой-то своей частью Гарри просто не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Ведь краем сознания он понимал, что этот раз, скорее всего, был единственным, когда Драко захотелось это сделать. Поэтому пускай всего лишь раз, но все будет так, как хотелось Гарри.

Ответная улыбка Драко была ярче, чем освещение в спальне.

Да, он несомненно был обречен.

Но Драко все еще смотрел на него этим осторожным и пристальным взглядом, делая другие варианты неприемлемыми. Просто кончить теперь было недостаточно. Ему нужно было знать, каково это – чувствовать в этот момент связь с любимым человеком.

Гарри призвал с тумбочки склянку и открыл ее. Масло окутало пальцы, и он протянул руку, чтобы смазать член Драко. Мерлин, он понятия не имел, что делать, и ужасно боялся все испортить.

Драко широко распахнул глаза, когда Гарри начал двигать ладонью по всей длине. Их взгляды встретились. Пальцы Гарри подразнили нижнюю часть головки, отчего Драко раскрыл рот и зажмурил глаза. Гарри зачарованно наблюдал, как тот тщетно пытался вдохнуть поглубже, как покрывалась румянцем кожа на его груди, как сжимались и разжимались упирающиеся в одеяло пальцы на его ногах.

\- Да, да, да, - еле слышно постанывал Драко на выдохе.

Его грудь выгнулась. Гарри наклонился, проводя по ней языком. Он обвел по контуру сосок, затем накрыл его губами и с силой втянул в рот. Звук, который издал Драко, Гарри теперь будет слышать в голове каждый раз, когда будет дрочить, до конца жизни.

Драко приподнял одну слегка подрагивающую руку и повернул ее ладонью вверх.

\- Дай мне тоже, - выдохнул он. Гарри налил масла ему на ладонь, после чего смотрел будто завороженный, как Драко растирает ее по своим длинным пальцам. – Иди сюда.

Гарри переместился выше вдоль его тела. Интересно, напоминало ли это Драко о его фантазии также сильно, как напоминало о ней Гарри. Он наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать его, провел языком по припухшим губам Драко, после чего скользнул языком в его рот. Драко провел рукой вдоль его тела, стиснул в ладони ягодицу и притянул его ближе. Их члены соприкоснулись, у Гарри вырвался резкий вздох, тут же перешедший в стон, когда скользкие пальцы Драко обхватили его член.

Не контролируя себя, он подался бедрами вперед, вызвав у Драко усмешку. Гарри захотелось зарычать. Вместо этого он продолжил двигать ладонью по члену Драко, не отрывая взгляда от его раскрасневшегося лица и кончиков волос, завившихся от влажности как во время приготовления зелий.

Пожалуй, в мире не было вещи более чудесной, чем смотреть на Драко, пока он дрочил ему, и чувствовать волны удовольствия, поскольку Драко делал с ним тоже самое. Их ноги переплелись, и это было… интимно. Казалось, будто Гарри всегда было суждено оказаться здесь, и Драко всегда был тем самым человеком. Боже, помоги не сойти с ума, подумал он, в тот же момент наклоняясь, чтобы прижаться ртом к челюсти Драко, а затем и к его губам, когда Драко повернулся к нему.

В груди что-то томительно и болезненно сжалось, когда их губы встретились. Он крепко зажмурил глаза и вложил в поцелуй все, что у него было, понимая, что не соблюдает условия предложения, которое сделал Драко, но не в силах себя остановить. Драко делал из него лжеца. Драко делал его более честным, чем он когда-либо был в своей жизни.

Кожа была влажной, воздух подземелий неприятно холодил ее, но Гарри ничего из этого не замечал. Он чувствовал лишь пальцы Драко, скользящие по его члену, и член Драко под своими пальцами. Он понял, что Драко близок. Почувствовал это в поцелуях, которые стали яростнее, отчаяннее, в звуках, которые стали отрывистей. Гарри казалось, в них была слышна паника, опустошенность— или, возможно, ему это лишь мерещилось. Тело прошила сладкая судорога, и он толкнулся Драко в руку, не контролируя движения бедер. Драко был близок, очень близок, и от этого Гарри тоже был очень, очень близок.

Он разорвал поцелуй, делая резкий вдох, и Драко распахнул глаза, большие и встревоженные. _Блядь, я люблю тебя_ , обреченно подумал Гарри. Драко застонал, и это было _горячо_. А в следующую секунду Гарри накрыло волной почти невыносимого удовольствия, и он пропал, кончая на их руки и животы. Драко выгнулся, как только на него попала первая капля спермы, Гарри двинул ладонью под углом, как ему самому всегда нравилось, и затем Драко начал кончать, и это было самое потрясающее зрелище, которое Гарри видел в своей жизни.

Гарри уронил голову, тяжело дыша. Локоть начал подрагивать от напряжения, а, значит, стоило откатиться, иначе он упадет на Драко. Он открыл глаза, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на него, урвать этот последний момент, когда они сделали это друг с другом, и их тела по-прежнему были прижаты, как и должны были всегда, и удивился, потому что Драко тоже смотрел на него.

Он выглядел ошарашенным. Даже… опустошенным. Словно осознал что-то, о чем раньше даже не догадывался.

Гарри откатился в сторону. Наверняка он только сейчас осознал, что они сделали, и скоро сбежит, и они снова не будут об этом говорить, несмотря на то, что жизнь Гарри теперь никогда не будет прежней.

Гарри смотрел на гипсовый потолок, слушая, как дыхание Драко приходило в норму. Его собственное снова начинало учащаться из-за страха, что он феерично все испортил, позволив этому случиться. Не важно, что он сказал Драко в момент слабости. Он не думал, что у него получится. Он был, пожалуй, своим самым худшим врагом.

Драко прочистил горло. Гарри натянул на лицо улыбку и повернулся на бок, глядя на него. Время устранять нанесенный ущерб.

\- Ну и? – спросил он с напускной небрежностью.

Драко снова прочистил горло.

\- Средне.

 _Черта с два это было средне_ , подумал Гарри. Затем закатил глаза.

\- Думаю, могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере, я настолько же хорош в первом в жизни сексе с парнем, как и в Трансфигурации, которую изучал семь лет.

Драко выглядел удивленным его признанием, но, слава богу, никак не стал комментировать. Гарри провел пальцами по сперме на животе, с трудом веря в то, что она и правда там была. Они лежали так долгое время, и это был самый лучший день в жизни Гарри. И одновременно – самый худший.

Он прекрасно понимал масштабы собственной глупости, но правда надеялся, что Драко не захочет прекращать все это слишком скоро. Возможно, Гарри просто нравилось мучить себя.

-x-

Во время завтрака пришло письмо от Терри. Ничего жизненно важного в нем не было, только бесконечное счастье Терри по поводу своей работы, успехов в изучении испанского и жизни в целом. Гарри передал письмо Гермионе, чтобы она сама думала, что на это ответить. Пускай у него вчера и был секс, но Терри Бут столь ранним утром по-прежнему был слишком для нормального человека.

Следующим на стол приземлился свежий номер «Пророка», который выписывала Гермиона. Гарри заинтересовался заголовком «Отложенный мировой турнир по квиддичу состоится этим летом!». Новость была отличная, хотя он очень сомневался, что Снейп выпустит его из своего поля зрения на время, достаточно длительное, чтобы посетить турнир. И, честно говоря, Гарри пока не тянуло опять жить в палатке. А вот Драко, наверное, захотел бы поприсутствовать, подумал Гарри, пока читал статью. Английская сборная в прошлом году вышла в плей-офф, пока матчи не прекратились из-за войны, и любимая нападающая Малфоя – Герма Килгор – была в основном составе.

\- Как ваши успехи с Булстрод? – спросил он, наливая себе кофе и старательно делая вид, что ничего-не-изменилось-и-я-вовсе-не-спал-с-Малфоем.

Гермиона выглядела жутко уставшей, и Булстрод – не лучше. Она угрюмо пялилась на яичницу в тарелке, даже когда Гермиона передала ей кофе. Обе изматывали себя занятиями, совместной междисциплинарной работой, а теперь появился еще и новый внеклассный проект по восстановлению памяти Уилкенсов-Грейнжеров.

\- Да, - сказала она, прикрывая рукой зевок. – Я написала им, и они согласились, чтобы я попробовала на них свой «фокус-покус» еще раз. Мы отправимся туда через пару недель. Я просто хочу быть полностью уверена, что на этот раз все получится.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. Затем: - Что слышно от Рона?

\- Честное слово, Гарри, - сказала она. – Почему ты ему сам не напишешь?

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Это кажется странным.

Гермиона, прищурившись, посмотрела на него.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, как сильно он расстроится, когда узнает, что теперь Малфой – твой новый Рон?

\- Малфой точно не мой новый Рон, - в этом Гарри был уверен.

\- Как скажешь, Гарри, - произнесла она.

-x-

В начале декабря Гермиона и Миллисент отправились в Австралию. Пипа и Живоглота они оставили на попечение соответственно Драко и Гарри, но почему-то каждый раз, когда Гарри возвращался из лаборатории к себе, коты были там, играя в свои странные кошачьи игры с Северией. Он понятия не имел, как все обходили его охранные чары. Северия была сквибом, а значит не могла—

Гарри сузил глаза.

\- Северия Поттер! – позвал он.

Она заглянула в комнату и порысила к Гарри, вопросительно мяукая.

\- Я знаю, что ты сквиб, - зеленые кошачьи глаза прищурились, но он продолжил. – Но могла ли ты – _каким-то образом_ – отключать мои охранные чары? Ты же понимаешь, что низлы должны помогать своим хозяевам _защищать_ дома, а не пускать в них всех, кого вздумается?

Она раздраженно взмахнула хвостом и развернулась, чтобы покинуть комнату.

\- Ну нет, никуда ты не пойдешь, - сказал он, поднимая ее на руки. – Сегодня, моя дорогая, объявляется днем «Возьми своего непослушного низла с собой на работу». Ты пойдешь со мной, поскольку тебе _очевидно_ нельзя доверить не открывать дверь раздражающим белым котам и слизеринцам.

Это, казалось, ее нисколько не расстроило. Она свернулась клубком у него на руках и замурчала. Гарри вздохнул, призвал свои записи по Зельеварению и прочие вещи, которые он не рисковал оставлять в классе на ночь, и направился в лабораторию. Северию он поместил в котел, чтобы было удобнее нести, и, разумеется, это ее тоже вполне устраивало.

Когда он вошел в лабораторию, то увидел там МакГонагал, которая сидела в кресле, обитом красной шотландкой. Его табуретки нигде видно не было.

\- Здравствуйте, профессор, - осторожно произнес он.

\- А, Поттер, - поприветствовала МакГонагал. – Я искала своего ученика, и Северус сказал мне, что здесь его уж точно не будет, поэтому я, разумеется, сразу пришла именно сюда.

Гарри услышал раздраженный вздох с висевшей на стене картины, и постарался сдержать улыбку. Он аккуратно установил котел на рабочий стол, чтобы не потревожить своего низла.

\- Он обычно появляется как раз примерно в это время. – _После чего мы целуемся как сумасшедшие, пока не закипит вода_.

\- Тогда я подожду, - заключила МакГонагал, после чего с вызовом посмотрела на портрет.

\- Ну, разумеется, - пробормотал Снейп.

Гарри достал Северию из котла и опустил на стол. Та потянулась, после чего улеглась поудобнее и принялась лениво наблюдать, как он разжигает горелку и разбирает лишайники, которые сушились последние две недели.

Ее мурчание привлекло внимание МакГонагал.

\- У вашего низла и правда очень красивый окрас, Поттер. – Мурчание Северии стало громче. – Где вы нашли такое прекрасное создание?

\- Зоомагазин в Хогсмиде, - ответил Гарри. Затем надел перчатки из драконьей кожи, не горя желанием парализовать какую-нибудь конечность. – А Малфой придумал ей имя.

Из портрета раздался грохот. Гарри усмехнулся, глядя на набор ножей и притворяясь, словно не может выбрать между № 4 и № 5.

\- Поттер! – возмутился Снейп, вернув свою табуретку в вертикальное положение. – Я же велел вам держать эту проклятую кошку подальше от моей лаборатории!

\- Она больше не ваша, - парировал Гарри. – И вообще это не лаборатория. Это всего лишь грязный старый класс. А вашей лабораторией теперь пользуется Мигела, если вы забыли.

\- Будет тебе, Северус, - вмешалась МакГонагал. – От этого низла нет никакого вреда. Смотри, какая она послушная.

\- Мне не обязательно смотреть, - процедил Снейп. – Все кошки одинаковые. Она махнет своим хвостом, подожжет его от горелки и в конечном итоге спалит всю школу, включая мой портрет!

\- Так, Северус, послушай-ка—, - начала МакГонагал от имени всех кошек.

\- Директор, - перебил ее Гарри до того, как она успела начать защитную речь. Она недовольно посмотрела него. – Раз уж вы здесь, я хотел узнать ваше мнение по одному вопросу… если не возражаете.

Она прищурилась, но вновь расслабилась в своем кресле, обитом шотландкой. Которое раньше точно было любимой табуреткой Гарри.

\- Я всегда доступна для студентов, Поттер. Это моя работа как Директора.

\- Ну, разумеется, - снова пробормотал Снейп.

\- Когда я принял Оборотное зелье во время промежуточного экзамена, - произнес Гарри, - у меня получилось—, - он резко замолчал, внезапно вспомнив, что для МакГонагал его анимагическая форма была чисто гипотетической. 

Ну, черт. Это было слишком важно, могло сыграть существенную роль для их с Драко междисциплинарного проекта, поэтому Гарри должен был рискнуть. Он взмахнул палочкой, окружая их несколькими защитными заклинаниями, чтобы никто не мог подслушать. МакГонагал удивленно вскинула бровь, но ничего не сказала.

\- У меня получилось трансформироваться в анимагическую форму, - он замолчал под ее неодобрительным взглядом.

Снейп на фоне пробормотал что-то вроде _Насколько же чертовски тупыми могут быть Поттеры?_

\- Мистер Поттер, - произнесла МакГонагал. – Вы _зарегистрируете_ свою форму.

\- Я— да. Хорошо, - он наморщил нос. – Но когда я превратился обратно в человека, я был самим собой, а не тем, кем стал под действием Оборотного. Хотя зелье должно было действовать еще десять минут. Простое превращение в Анимага и обратно нейтрализовало эффект зелья, без употребления антидота.

МакГонагал задумалась.

\- Превращение в Анимага способно нейтрализовать действие зелий и человеческую трансфигурацию, - сказала она. – В этом нет ничего необычного.

Наконец, и Снейп выглядел заинтересованным.

\- Неужели, Минерва? – сказал он. – Эффект от правильно сваренного зелья не может вот так просто пропасть. И как бы тяжело мне ни было это признавать, Оборотное зелье Поттера было идеальным.

Гарри усмехнулся, довольный собой.

\- Разумеется.

Его проигнорировали.

\- Северус, ну серьезно, - произнесла МакГонагал. – Я знаю, что ты никогда не уделял должного внимания этому искусству, но Трансфигурация меняет тело на самом базовом уровне. Меняется не только форма, но сама структура. Когда волшебник или волшебница принимают анимагическую форму – они становятся этой формой. Даже когда превращаются обратно в человека, они по-прежнему остаются своим животным. Оно никогда не покидает их. Единожды превратился – и остался двумя сущностями навсегда.

\- Зелья имеют тот же эффект, Минерва.

\- О? – она улыбнулась. – Какие устойчивые предметы мы с тобой выбрали для изучения, Северус.

\- Убери этот снисходительный тон, женщина, - отрезал он. – Это не единственный фактор. Мы оба знаем, что Чары – это банальнейшее искусство. - МакГонагал усмехнулась, попытавшись замаскировать это кашлем. - Но при этом Оборотное зелье не нейтрализует изменение внешности чарами. Здесь дело в чем-то другом.

\- Фи, - сказала МакГонагал. – Ты просто не совсем правильно понимаешь, Северус. Анимагическая форма это и _есть_ волшебник. Всегда. Генетический набор анимагического животного встроен в волшебника вместе с его собственным. Когда он превращается, в нем не остается ничего прежнего, меняется _все_ , до последнего гена. Когда превращается обратно – все меняется обратно. Один набор включается, другой – выключается. Оборотное действует не так.

\- Оно изменяет волшебника достаточно, чтобы от его первоначальной формы ничего не осталось, - настаивал Снейп. – И как же тогда он вообще способен трансформироваться в анимага, находясь под действием Оборотного?

МакГонагал открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но сделала это не сразу.

\- Хм. Теперь я тебя поняла. И— я точно не уверена.

В этот момент дверь открылась, и вошел Драко, бросая рюкзак на пустой стол и направляясь прямиком к Гарри. За шаг до того, как их губы бы встретились, Драко заметил их гостью и ловко сменил курс к столу, словно с самого начала шел в сторону кошки.

\- Директор, - поприветствовал Драко. Он взял Северию на руки и прижал к груди как ребенка, словно всегда так делал, когда сюда приходил. – Вы знакомы с Северией?

\- _Мистер_ Малфой! – возмутился Снейп.

\- О боже мой, - МакГонагал издала смешок. Затем тепло посмотрела на Гарри. – Вы сказали, что Малфой выбрал имя вашему низлу, но не упомянули, что имя это было выбрано _в память о конкретном человеке_.

\- От Поттера самого скоро останется одна память, если он не переименует свою кошку, - сказал Снейп. – Я не стану это терпеть.

\- Но я не могу каждый день придумывать ей новое имя, профессор, - заметил Гарри. – Она запутается и заработает комплекс. Кроме того, ей нравится ее имя.

Северия посмотрела на портрет большими зелеными глазами, несколько раз моргнула, после чего потянулась, упираясь передними лапками в грудь Драко. Затем хрипло мяукнула, укрылась хвостом и снова заснула. Снейп сузил свои нарисованные глаза.

\- Поттер, прекратите злить профессора Снейпа, - сказала МакГонагал. – Малфой, я искала вас, чтобы обсудить трансфигурированные вами минералы. Трансфигурация довольно стабильна, чему я очень рада, но один из минералов сбил меня с толку. - Она достала неровный серо-розовый камень, очень похожий на тот, который они нашли рядом с лесом, и пролеветировала его Драко. – Я заметила, что по составу это в основном слюда, но при этом вы все равно попытались использовать перманентную трансфигурацию в кварц.

\- Да, - согласился Драко.

МакГонагал приподняла бровь, очевидно ожидая пояснений.

\- Почему?

\- Гении не ищут легких путей? – предположил Гарри, но его проигнорировали.

\- В составе была довольно большая доля кварцита, поэтому я и решил попытаться, - ответил Драко, затем пожал плечами. – Кварц мне нравится больше, чем полевой шпат.

Губы МакГонагал дрогнули.

\- Пусть так, Малфой, но вы должны были понимать, что трансфигурация не будет перманентной. Удивительно, что она вообще держится так долго. Посмотрите на центральный сегмент смешанной области. Он превращается обратно в слюду.

Драко нахмурился, разглядывая камень.

\- В этом сегменте раньше в принципе не было слюды. Весь средний слой состоял из полеошпатового гранита.

\- Неужели, - произнесла МакГонагал. Она поднялась и подошла, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на камень. – Интересно. Что ж, тогда я жду от вас подробного исследования на эту тему, Малфой. Скажем, три фута к понедельнику?

\- Конечно, - отсутствующим тоном произнес Драко, по-прежнему разглядывая гнейс. 

Гарри подошел, но насколько изменился камень, он понять не мог. Тот по-прежнему был серо-розовым, таким же, как куча других камней, разбросанных рядом с Хогвартсом, только этот был разрезан пополам, и в его сердцевине порода приобрела глянцево-серый цвет, словно ртуть. Еще было несколько гладких вкраплений кварца или кварцита, но Гарри не слишком хорошо разбирался в предмете, чтобы определить точно.

Когда МакГонагал ушла, он обернулся к Драко.

\- Это из-за того, что порода метаморфическая, да? – спросил Гарри. – Ты сказал это в тот раз. Они стремятся к изменениям, верно?

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но засомневался. 

\- Они поддаются изменениям, - осторожно ответил он. – Гнейса не было среди тех пород, которые МакГонагал выбрала мне для трансфигурации. Я сам его добавил, после того, как мы нашли тот камень. Но да, они метаморфические, и я не ожидал, что он вообще изменится, тем более превратится в кварц, ведь его там изначально было совсем немного.

\- И он был нестабильный, - сказал Гарри. – Как семья твоей мамы… с лишними домашними эльфами.

Драко закатил глаза.

\- Да, он был нестабильным. Но я точно знаю, что центральный сегмент почти весь состоял из полевого шпата, а теперь он превратился в слюду, - он помотал головой. – И я понятия не имею почему.

Гарри закусил губу.

\- У тебя остался тот гнейс, который ты нашел около леса? – спросил он.

\- У меня его много, - ответил Драко, все так же не отрывая взгляда от слоя слюды в сердцевине. – МакГонагал уже месяц дает мне задания по трансфигурации минералов.

\- Нужен тот самый, - сказал Гарри.

Этот камень изменился, когда на него заполз тот маленький дух жука. Каким-то образом он стал особенным. Гарри даже подумал, что возможно стоило пойти и собрать собственную коллекцию, но он тогда в лесу был духам не интересен. Он был отмечен Смертью—

\- Почему? – спросил Драко.

И внезапно Гарри понял. Магии нужен был баланс, всегда. Духов привлекала жизнь, но Гарри не был на сто процентов жив, не так, как другие люди, он был скучен для духов. Когда тот жук заполз на камень, он вобрал в себя все элементы смерти, которые были в камне, сделав его ориентированным исключительно на жизнь, сам при этом оставшись таким же мертвым. Жук не хотел _украсть_ жизненную силу Драко. Он хотел лишь сбалансировать ее собой.

И это означало, что Гарри был либо _слишком_ мертв, чтобы тратить время, либо… уже сбалансирован.

\- Приступ сентиментальности, - сказал он вслух.

Драко закатил глаза, но засунул руку в карман и вытащил камень, ни секунды не потратив на его поиск. _Ну и кто тут сентиментален?_ подумал Гарри.

\- Пожалуй, пойду начну исследование для МакГонагал, - произнес Драко. –Увидимся позже.

Драко взял свои вещи, но прежде чем он ушел, Гарри поймал его за запястье.

\- Хочешь посидеть где-нибудь сегодня вечером? В Хогсмиде?

С лица Драко пропало всякое выражение, и секунду Гарри был уверен, что тот сейчас взбесится из-за намеков на романтику. Однако после небольшой заминки Драко произнес каким-то очень ровным тоном:

\- Ладно.

Гарри сдержал рвущуюся улыбку, не желая перегнуть этим палку.

\- Круто. Тогда встретимся там, дружище.

Драко ничего не ответил и ушел. Гарри заклинанием очистил камень от каких-либо поверхностных загрязнений и опустил его в котел, чтобы не потерять.

\- Профессор? – позвал он.

\- Что? – раздраженно выдавил Снейп. Все еще бесился из-за имени низла. В такие моменты Гарри даже жалел, что расстался с Джинни. Тогда он мог бы зайти еще дальше и назвать в его честь _ребенка_. 

\- Помните, мы изучали заклинания, позволяющие очистить металлы от примесей?

\- Разумеется. Я умер, а не впал в маразм.

\- Как думаете, они сработают на камне?

Снейп поджал губы, но на этот раз жест был задумчивым.

-x-

Вообще-то сегодня была не его очередь платить за выпивку, но почему-то Гарри все равно стоял у бара и вытаскивал галеоны из кошелька. А все Драко и его манипуляции. Он попросил у Розмерты два огневиски, на что та подмигнула и наполнила два стакана.

Была пятница, а значит в «Трех метлах» народу было не меньше, чем по воскресеньям во время квиддичного сезона. Разве что большого стола по центру паба не было. Гарри поднял руки повыше, чтобы не разлить содержимое стаканов, и стал пробираться через толпу. Драко занял им столик силой своего ледяного взгляда и непоколебимым чувством собственного превосходства. Парочку, которая сидела и целовалась здесь ранее, как ветром сдуло.

Да, Драко точно бы никогда не стал переживать, что находится в тени Мальчика-который-выжил, подружись они в детстве.

Драко оторвался от созерцания вида за окном, когда Гарри поставил перед ним стакан с виски.

\- Я попросил наколдовать розовый зонтик и соломинку, но Розмерта сказала, что все жеманные финтифлюшки у них закончились. Извини.

\- Ничего страшного, - сказал Драко. – Они наверняка мешали бы тебе пить.

\- Сволочь, - пробормотал Гарри.

Драко ухмыльнулся. Они сделали по глотку и позволили себе расслабиться, рассеянно слушая окружающий гул. Сделать вид, что они не были двумя парнями, которые видели друг друга голыми, а были просто парнями, которые дружили.

Вот только кривоватая усмешка Драко сводила Гарри с ума.

\- Через месяц снова начинается квиддич.

\- Точно, квиддич, - Гарри закатил глаза. – Не думаю, что у Ос есть шансы в этом сезоне.

Это естественно вызвало пламенную речь от Драко о том, что Герма Килгор вполне способна в одиночку протащить убогую команду через турнир. Звуки паба отошли куда-то на задний план, и где-то между вторым и третьим огневиски Гарри совершенно забыл, что не должен был быть влюблен в Малфоя. И даже если ничего не мог с собой поделать, то не должен был этого показывать.

Спасибо летным талантам Гермы, Драко не замечал влюбленной улыбки, не покидающей губ Гарри, и того, как Гарри протянул руку и обвел пальцами влажный круглый след на столе, оставшийся от стакана Драко.

Наконец, они вышли из «Трех метел», чтобы направиться обратно в Хогвартс, окутанные теплом опьянения. Снег и ветер обожгли лицо Гарри холодом, кусая его разгоряченные щеки. Драко улыбнулся ему, рассеянно, как мог улыбнуться друг, когда вы оба были пьяны и довольны собой.

\- Пошли ко мне, - внезапно сказал Гарри. И затем, прежде чем Драко успел сделать какие-то выводы, добавил: - У меня есть мысль касательно того гнейса.

\- Конечно, Поттер, - тут же безмятежно ответил Драко.

Гарри закусил губу, борясь с улыбкой. Он втрескался по самые уши.

Драко немного обогнал его, когда они спустились в подземелье. Возможно, здесь ему было уютнее, чем в крыле Трансфигурации, подумал Гарри. Порой, вечерами, когда Гарри сидел, забравшись с ногами в кресло, в своей гостиной, вокруг все оформлено в зеленых тонах, даже свечи мерцают зеленым огнем, за стенами слышно озеро, он задумывался о Драко и о том, каково это было – расти в Слизерине. Порой ему было жаль, что он вырос не в Слизерине. И что его лучшему другу пришлось чувствовать себя так, словно он недостаточно хорош для него.

Боттичелли распахнулся, когда Гарри оставалось до двери еще добрых десять фунтов. Драко стоял у проема, и на лице его не было ни грамма вины.

\- Как ты это делаешь? – в отчаянии спросил Гарри. Он огляделся в поисках Северии, ведь, возможно, за этим и правда стояла она, но ее нигде не было видно. – Я не слышал, чтобы ты хотя бы пароль произнес.

Драко усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал.

Гарри фыркнул.

\- Записи в спальне. Я сейчас принесу.

Он порылся в ворохе бумаг на прикроватной тумбочке, прежде чем, наконец, выудить те, что принес сегодня из лаборатории. Было что-то, что он никак не мог уловить, никак не мог вспомнить, и чувствовал себя до смешного глупо из-за этого. Он ведь однажды уже держал в руке Философский камень.

Он отлично знал, как они выглядели. Кроваво-красные, не крупнее снитча, поверхность гладкая, форма неровная. Они были яркими, и иногда цвет их казался неоднородным. Они были очень похожи на кварц, наполненный кровью. И пускай Гарри не был экспертом в этой области, но даже он не мог не замечать этого подозрительного сходства.

Он взял записи и развернулся, чтобы вернуться в гостиную к Драко— но Драко там не было. Гарри врезался в твердый торс, и весь воздух покинул его легкие… впрочем, случилось это не от столкновения, а от ощущения жара тела Драко напротив его собственного, несмотря даже на слишком много слоев одежды между ними.

\- О, - выдохнул Гарри.

Драко прищурился.

\- Ты применил к себе отрезвляющие чары, перед тем как мы ушли из паба, - сказал он. – Я видел, как ты это сделал.

\- Да, - не стал отрицать Гарри.

Драко прищурился сильнее.

\- Я тогда не понял причины, поэтому сделал то же самое, но теперь я знаю.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул.

\- Знаешь что?

\- Что ты не доверяешь себе в пьяном состоянии рядом со мной, - сказал Драко. Он придвинулся ближе, непостижимым образом еще плотнее прижимаясь к Гарри. Гарри очень старался не умереть от передозировки. – Но ведь я согласился расширить сферу наших отношений, как ты и просил. Отсюда возникает вопрос: что именно ты боишься сделать, когда пьян? Я разрешил тебе практически все.

\- Точно, - кивнул Гарри, не зная, что еще сказать.

\- Осталось очень мало того, что я запретил, - добавил Драко.

\- Ты прав, - усилием воли Гарри заставил себя сделать шаг назад и обойти Драко. Ему отчаянно нужно было завершить этот разговор, пока он еще мог. – Я нашел записи, о которых рассказывал. Думаю, есть алхимические процессы, которым можно подвергнуть камень вроде твоего гнейса. Например, воздействовать на него огнем, тем более что Кальцинация обычно является первой стадией. Таким образом, огонь сжигает камень – метаморфическую породу, я думаю – и этим подталкивает ее к изменению. Камень разделяется на золу и обожженный кварц? Возможно? Я—

\- Мне плевать, Поттер, - перебил Драко.

И затем он снова был напротив Гарри, надвигаясь на него так, что Гарри невольно подумал о полете на метле сквозь Адский огонь и жарком романе.

\- Ну, ладно. Думаю, я могу разобраться в этом сам—

\- Гарри.

Гарри замер, делая резкий вдох. Он стоял, медленно стискивая кулаки и пытаясь подавить пробегающую по телу дрожь. То, как Драко произносил его имя, было самым лучшим звуком на свете, вне всяких сомнений.

\- Да?

\- Чего ты хочешь, Гарри?

Гарри скривился и отвернулся. Это было нечестной игрой.

\- Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.

Руки обняли его за талию, и Гарри судорожно выдохнул. Ладони Драко легли на его живот. Гарри чувствовал, как рвано сокращались мышцы пресса, пока Драко вел ладонями вверх, еще выше, пока они не замерли на его горле. Гарри пришлось откинуть голову назад, на плечо Драко. Тот повернулся и провел носом вдоль его линии челюсти, согревая влажным дыханием чувствительную кожу шеи.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Гарри.

\- Даю тебе то, что ты хочешь, - прошептал Драко.

Гарри попытался отстраниться.

\- Нет. Я не хочу этого, - сказал он, но Драко усилил хватку, и Гарри остался на месте. – Мне не нужен секс из жалости, Драко, - тихо добавил он. _Я не хочу играть в любовь_. – Ты знаешь это.

\- Знаю, - согласился Драко, пальцы начали теребить верхнюю пуговицу рубашки Гарри, посылая мурашки по всему телу. – Но я этого и не предлагаю.

\- Тогда что это? – тихо спросил Гарри.

Пальцы Драко перешли ко второй пуговице, расстегивая ее.

\- Я же сказал. Это то, чего ты хочешь.

\- Я хочу _тебя_ , - выпалил Гарри. – И чтобы ты хотел меня в ответ… либо физически, либо… романтически. Либо только секс, либо секс и _любовь_. Мне не нужна благотворительность. Как ты и говорил, у меня есть рука.

\- Малфои не занимаются благотворительностью.

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- Ну, разумеется, нет.

Он снова попытался отстраниться, но Драко не пустил. К тому же, он все равно уже почти дошел до конца пуговиц. Гарри сдался и подождал, когда Драко расстегнет последнюю. Тот отступил назад, позволяя рубашке соскользнуть на пол.

\- Мы _не занимаемся благотворительностью_ , Поттер, - подчеркнул Драко, вновь обнимая Гарри и притягивая его обратно. Гарри пробрало дрожью. Ощущения от прикосновений дорогой ткани рубашки Драко к обнаженной коже спины были слишком острыми. – Даже ради Лузеров-которые-выжили.

Гарри сглотнул.

\- Тогда что это?

Драко наклонил голову вперед и прикусил его ухо.

\- Это то, _чего ты хочешь_ , придурок, - прошептал он.

Почему оскорбления из уст Драко настолько возбуждали его? _Что именно?_ хотел спросить он. _Какой из вариантов?_ Но не осмелился. Вместо этого, он прижался ближе к Драко, поднял руки и завел назад, погружая пальцы в мягкие волосы Драко.

Тот застонал, подставляясь под ладони как кот, и провел языком длинную влажную полосу вдоль шеи Гарри. Гарри резко выдохнул, а затем Драко развернул его и поцеловал, так порывисто и отчаянно, словно мечтал об этом годами, но именно по вине Гарри не мог этого сделать. Гарри застонал в поцелуй, чувствуя себя разрушенным и обреченно понимая, что после этого раза уже не сможет собрать себя обратно.

Драко опустился на колени и взялся за пуговицу на брюках Гарри.

\- Я бы спросил, что ты делаешь, - выдавил Гарри между вздохами, - но, кажется, догадываюсь.

Выражение лица Драко смягчилось. На секунду Гарри с ужасом заподозрил, что тот вновь использует на нем Легилименцию. Господи, ну почему Гарри вечно сам для себя все портит? Например, возможность того, что Драко займется с ним сексом. Ладони Драко начали осторожно поглаживать его бедра, движениями вверх-вниз.

Абсолютно, блядь, не в тему Драко мягко произнес:

\- Мне нравится, когда ты делаешь выводы касательно Зельеварения.

Гарри сглотнул.

\- Что?

Драко улыбнулся, не отрывая глаз от того, чем занимался.

\- Твоя мысль по поводу гнейса. И то, как ты рассмотрел все варианты использования Оборотного зелья в алхимических процессах и отбросил большинство из них как невозможные, но не потому что нормальный волшебник счел бы их невозможными, а потому что ты понимаешь теорию. У тебя действительно есть талант к Зельеварению, когда ты посвящаешь себя ему.

Гарри издал смешок, стараясь скрыть растущую внутри нервную истерику.

\- И ты решил наградить меня, сделав… сделав мне минет? – Мерлин, он был настолько возбужден, что готов был в любой момент взорваться, как Пищеварительное зелье, которое Снейп заставлял их варить на третьем—

Ногти Малфоя царапнули кожу над брюками. Гарри, возможно, умер. Он не был уверен.

Малфой усмехнулся.

\- Я тебя умоляю. Я делаю это, потому что думать ни о чем другом не могу. К собственному раздражению, - добавил он тише, но Гарри все равно услышал. А затем еще тише: - Потому что я понял, что хочу того же, что и ты.

Гарри заставил себя ухмыльнуться и приглашающе махнул рукой, хотя его сердце колотилось быстрее взмахов крыльев снитча.

\- В таком случае, не смею тебе мешать.

Драко, как оказалось, и не требовалось особое приглашение. Брюки Гарри упали на пол, и руки Драко вернулись на его кожу, проходясь ладонями по бедрам и под коленями. Гарри раньше даже не подозревал, что ему нравились прикосновения в этих местах. Пока Драко к нему там не прикоснулся.

Наконец, ладони Драко скользнули выше, дразня кожу везде, но не _там_. Гарри запрокинул голову назад, рвано выдыхая, в какой-то слепой надежде, что это раскроет его легкие, и он снова сможет дышать.

\- Ради всего святого, Малфой, чертов ты мудак. Давай уже.

Он почувствовал движение воздуха на члене, когда Драко рассмеялся, затем теплые пальцы сомкнулись вокруг ствола, и он едва не кончил. Драко принялся медленно двигать ладонью, будто исключительно для собственного удовольствия, чертов засранец.

И затем он наконец-то наклонил голову вперед и обхватил член Гарри губами. Выражение его лица в этот момент было почти— почти _благоговейным. О господи_ , подумал Гарри, _на этот раз все, мне никогда не восстановиться после него_.

Он играл в опасную игру с самим собой, и ему грозило поражение. Жестокое.

Гарри не мог отвернуться. Он старался запомнить каждую мельчайшую деталь: сильный, сладковато-древесный запах корня цикория, доносящийся из набора для зелий, влажный и прохладный воздух подземелий, от которого их кожа раскраснелась и блестела, а тела пробирало дрожью. Завивающиеся от пота кончики волос Драко. Далекие звуки воды, плывущие где-то над ними. Жар рта Драко, прохлада, которая обволакивала, когда он оставлял во рту только кончик, прежде чем снова взять в рот целиком. Гарри мог бы провести так всю жизнь, и ему все равно было бы мало.

\- О Господи, Мерлин, Драко, - прошептал он, не слишком соображая, кого сейчас стоило благодарить и кому молиться.

Лучше предусмотреть все варианты, потому что он не был уверен, что выживет, если Драко вдруг решит остановиться.

Драко не останавливался. Он продолжал методично насаживаться ртом на его член, пока Гарри не позабыл, что такое вообще ноги, были ли они у него, и как – с ногами или без – у него все еще получалось сохранять вертикальное положение. Каждый раз, когда он оказывался близок к тому, чтобы кончить в этот жаркий рот, пальцы Драко обхватывали его яйца и слегка оттягивали, отчего Гарри замирал в этом состоянии, на самом краю, и, скорее всего, при смерти. Это продолжалось бесконечно. Это закончилось невероятно скоро – слишком скоро: он снова почувствовал подступающий оргазм и был уверен, что сейчас ему опять не дадут кончить.

Пальцы сжались в волосах Драко.

\- Драко, пожалуйста—, - сорвано попросил он.

Почувствовал, как губы Драко растянулись в улыбке, а пальцы собственнически сжались на его бедрах. Один скользнул ниже, провел вдоль мошонки, и Гарри готов был зарыдать, если Драко снова не позволит ему кончить. Но палец скользнул дальше, и Гарри почувствовал его дразнящие прикосновения к плотно сжатой дырке. Он напрягся, зависнув на самом краю оргазма. Он даже не задумался, откуда взялась смазка. Палец проник внутрь, задел какую-то потрясающую точку, и у Гарри потемнело перед глазами. Прошла секунда, а возможно целый год. Затем Драко надавил языком на шовчик на нижней поверхности члена, и Гарри сорвался, спуская все, что у него было, Драко в рот, и крича что-то больше напоминающее всхлипы, чем английский.

Он свел колени, пытаясь не упасть. Драко продолжал медленно двигать внутри пальцем, даже после того, как выпустил изо рта член, чтобы слизать с губ сперму.

\- Охуеть, - выдохнул Гарри, загипнотизированный этим зрелищем.

Драко улыбнулся, наконец, убирая палец. Гарри тут же почувствовал пустоту. Он осел на пол, не в силах стоять прямо, после того как перестал держаться за волосы Драко. Когда он снова смог дышать, то посмотрел на состояние волос Драко (порнографичный беспорядок), румянец на его щеках (очень яркий), на его красные, припухшие от столь грубого использования губы. Неожиданно Гарри вспомнил тот день в классе Слагхорна и понял, что был абсолютно прав касательно того, как выглядел Драко после секса.

Гарри решил, что ему срочно в точности требовалось узнать, каков Драко на вкус. Он не мог быть удовлетворен до конца, пока в животе не было спермы Драко, как бы странно это ни звучало. Он потянул его наверх и подтолкнул к кровати, на которую Драко упал спиной вперед, раскинувшийся и раскрасневшийся от, как считал Гарри, отлично выполненного задания.

Времени на раздевание не было, поэтому Гарри послал грубую магическую мысль в сторону одежды Драко, и та исчезла с его тела, появившись аккуратной стопкой на стуле рядом с кроватью. Губы Драко приоткрылись, и он улыбнулся.

\- Вся эта беспалочковая магия, и ты используешь ее, чтобы раздеть меня, - сказал он.

Гарри пожал плечами, забираясь на кровать и нависая над ним.

\- Самое лучшее для нее применение.

И затем он наклонился, чтобы взять член Драко в рот. Как-нибудь в другой раз он постарается сделать это изящно, но сейчас ему срочно нужно было ощутить на языке этот вкус. Драко выгнулся, подаваясь глубже в рот Гарри, его собственный рот распахнулся в удивлении. Он крепко зажмурил глаза, а дыхание тут же стало неровным.

\- Гарри—, - выдохнул он, и этот звук чуть не заставил Гарри снова возбудиться, хотя он кончил меньше минуты назад.

Все было потрясающе. Драко издавал потрясающие звуки, потрясающе двигался, говорил потрясающие вещи, например, _«Гарри, Гарри, Гарри»_ и _«Даже не думай останавливаться, ты, чертов дурацкий потрясающий гриффиндорец, или, клянусь Мерлином, я... да!»_

Это было великолепно, и Гарри снова довелось смотреть, как Драко метался в ощущениях, довелось осознавать, что это было от его действий. Он отстранился и заменил рот рукой, двигая ей быстро и резко. Он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на прекраснейшее растерянное выражение на лице Драко.

\- Давай, Драко, - сорвано пробормотал он. Сердце Драко колотилось как заполошное, Гарри видел это под тонкой кожей на его шее. – Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь.

Этого оказалось достаточно. Драко бесстыдно выгнулся и громко застонал. Горячая жидкость выплеснулась Гарри на живот. Тот напряг мышцы пресса, от удивления и возбуждения. Блядь, Драко был горяч, когда терял себя в ощущениях. Он наблюдал, не отводя глаз, чувствуя, что только что испытал что-то гораздо более великолепное, чем оргазм.

Гарри упал на постель рядом с Драко. Ужасно хотелось обнять его, притянуть ближе и заснуть, но он не осмелился. Гарри оставил между ними четыре дюйма и постарался не выглядеть как маньяк, наблюдая за лицом постепенно приходящего в себя Драко.

\- Отличная работа, Поттер, - пробормотал Драко.

\- Ах, спасибо.

Вскоре дыхание Драко стало ровным, но Гарри потребовалось пятнадцать минут, чтобы осознать, что тот заснул. В его постели. Каким-то образом Гарри знал, что Малфои так обычно не поступают. Следовало разбудить его, позволить ему уйти к себе, чтобы они оба затем могли сделать вид, будто ничего не было. Как Драко, скорее всего, и захочет.

Но эгоистичные порывы сегодня были сильнее. Это была гриффиндорская черта. И слизеринская тоже. Поэтому он не стал будить Драко, вместо этого наблюдая, как тот спит. Через некоторое время в комнату прокралась Северия и забралась в открытый ящик с одеждой, в котором любила спать. Но Гарри заснуть никак не мог. Драко был в его постели, и он не знал, как ему с этим справляться.


	12. Проекция

**12\. Проекция  
 _Процесс превращения недрагоценного металла в золото_**

-x-

Снейп нашел его позднее этой же ночью, когда Гарри, перевозбужденный из-за Драко и Алхимии, так и не смог заснуть. Он бесшумно появился на картине Караваджо, и Гарри заметил его, только когда зажегся оранжевым светом нарисованный на холсте светильник.

\- Неужели глаза меня не обманывают? – удивился Снейп. – Поттер корпеет над зельями посреди ночи. Сейчас четыре утра. Почему вы не спите?

\- Здесь всего двадцать процентов слюдяного сланца, - произнес Гарри вместо ответа. Ему нужно было на что-то отвлечься, а раз сон никак не шел, дурацкий камень Драко оказался единственным вариантом. – Тридцать пять процентов – полевой шпат, семнадцать – мрамор, двенадцать – базальт, одиннадцать – биотит, и еще два – прочие примеси. И всего три процента кварца. Но в камне, который трансфигурировал Драко, сейчас, по меньшей мере, шестьдесят, шестьдесят пять процентов слюды. А значит, у него получилось трансфигурировать его в минерал, который был в меньшинстве, а когда трансфигурация начала обращаться, камень превратился в слюду, а не в полевой шпат.

Северия заглянула в котел и скривила нос от поднимающихся из него испарений. Она теперь откуда-то всегда знала, когда Гарри собирался в лабораторию, и отказывалась оставаться в комнатах, пускай в них и были удобные шкафы с одеждой для сна.

Снейп долгое время молчал. Затем произнес:

\- А что вы делаете с этой серной кислотой, Поттер? Вы знаете, что ее нельзя нагревать сильнее—

\- Я знаю, - сказал Гарри. 

Он наложил на котел три разных статических заклинания и добавил сверху специально приспособленную для зелий _Импедименту_ на тот случай, если силы статических чар не хватит, чтобы сдержать мощность взрыва.

\- Поттер! – встревоженно воскликнул Снейп. Он передвинулся вглубь картины, словно это спасло бы его, попади кислота на холст. – С ума сошли?

\- Да, - ответил Гарри, внимательно всматриваясь в сетку чар, окутывающую котел.

Он взял Северию и перенес ее в угол класса, накрыв отдельным слоем защитных чар. Она громко и недовольно мяукала. Впрочем, если ей что-то не нравилось, то виновата в этом была она сама. Не следовало пускать Пипа в комнаты, когда Гарри не было дома.

\- Это точно взорвется, - предупредил Снейп.

\- Да ладно, профессор, - произнес Гарри. – Я уже несколько недель ничего не взрывал. Вы обещали, что взрывы будут по меньшей мере раз в неделю.

\- Это была не _реклама_ , Поттер. Это было предположение, основанное на предыдущем уровне ваших способностей к зельеварению!

\- Что ж, я желаю это взорвать. Упс.

\- Меня от вас тошнит, - заявил Снейп, демонстративно разворачиваясь к нему спиной.

Гарри поджал губы. После чего продолжил накладывать защитные чары. Да, он собирался создать мощный взрыв, но он был не настолько глуп, чтобы подвергать опасности здоровье своего низла. А Снейп всегда мог найти себе другую картину.

\- Вы – картина.

\- Когда дело касается вас, от тошноты не спасает даже смерть и холст.

\- Ох, как вы будете завидовать, что сами не додумались до этого при жизни, - сказал Гарри.

\- Поттер, - прорычал Снейп. – Вы и правда великолепны. Я думал, что вас невозможно превзойти, и был прав. Невозможно. Но сегодня вы превзошли _сами себя_. И знаете, Поттер, я человек злопамятный. И я готов умереть. Когда я попаду в ад, то найду там вашего отца. Я поздороваюсь с ним и скажу: «Поттер, я научил твоего сына – маленького Поттера – всему, что знал сам, и он почти стал Мастером Зельеварения. Но твои гены взяли верх, спасибо их чертовому упорству, и теперь он мертв. _Взорвал свою чертову тупую башку в бессмысленном эксперименте!»_

Снейп все еще разорялся, когда Гарри накладывал защитные чары на его портрет.

\- Прекратите немедленно! – воскликнул Снейп. – Разве этому я вас учил?

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Не-а. Но вы учили меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы я понимал, почему именно это гениально.

Он лежал без сна несколько часов, наблюдая за дыханием Драко, и успел продумать каждую мелочь, каждый возможный результат.

Гарри резко уменьшил огонь.

Снейп замолчал, невольно заинтересовавшись. Он неуверенно вернулся к краю картины и осторожно заглянул в котел.

\- При низком красном огне начнется Кальцинация, - прокомментировал он. – Вы попадаете в диапазон.

\- Ага.

Он вытащил из кармана гнейс Драко и пролевитировал его к котлу, оборачивая слоем защитных заклинаний, чтобы кислота не попала на него раньше времени. Пламя все еще было оранжевым, недостаточно остывшим для его целей. Он еще немного снизил огонь, пока тот не приобрел красный оттенок и не начал тускло тлеть.

Снейп искривил губы в неприятной ухмылке.

\- Поттер, вы понимаете, что случится, если нагревать серную кислоту слишком долго? Она—

\- Рванет, - закончил Гарри. – Я знаю.

\- Тогда что же вы, имбецил, творите?

\- Кальцинацию, - ответил Гарри, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от работы. Он закусил губу, ожидая, когда защитные чары изменят цвет. – Здесь есть минералы, которые действуют как флюс. Я это понял, когда Драко сказал, что камень при обратном превращении становится слюдой, а не полевым шпатом. Он не просто метаморфический. Он полиморфический. Весь этот гнейс вокруг Хогвартса, в Шотландии, он будто… он будто _хочет_ измениться… _все время_. Профессор, он отреагирует на кальцинацию как… органическое вещество.

Теперь даже профессору Снейпу стало интересно, и они оба, почти не моргая, смотрели в котел. Гарри буквально вибрировал от предвкушения и нетерпения. Это первый шаг, с восторгом подумал он. Секретное начало Великого делания.

Прошла пара часов, прежде чем чары окрасились в красный, сигнализируя, что количество оксида кальция достигло нужного Гарри уровня. Послышался шорох мантии Снейпа, и Гарри знал, что тот сейчас напряжен не меньше, чем он сам, пускай Снейп никогда бы в этом не признался. Гарри подошел к котлу и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Сквозь красную пелену чар было видно, что осталось от камня, плавающего по поверхности кислоты в защитном волшебном пузыре.

Он резко выдохнул. Пузырь был пыльным, белым, как мука, а внутри лежала кучка ярких, прозрачных кристаллов кварца. Кристаллов, очищенных огнем. Задача, над которой уже не одно тысячелетие бились алхимики.

\- При достаточно высокой температуре сера горит кроваво-красным, - произнес Снейп, и Гарри кивнул. Он и сам это знал. Читал в прошлом году, когда ему в голову только пришла безумная идея выбрать Зельеварение в качестве профессии.

\- Философский камень тоже был кроваво-красным, - вслух произнес Гарри.

\- Я помню, - ответил Снейп, и голос его был тихим, но от этого не менее значительным.

Гарри невольно задумался, пытался ли Снейп когда-нибудь заполучить недостижимую третью степень по Алхимии, которая была лишь у Николаса Фламеля, или его вполне устраивало обладать лишь второй. Сложно было представить, чтобы Снейпа устраивало что-то кроме совершенства. С другой стороны, чтобы Снейп когда-нибудь предпринял что-то столь же безрассудное, представить тоже было сложно.

\- Я собираюсь убрать защиту вокруг кварца и золы, - предупредил Гарри. – Будьте готовы покинуть картину, если чары вокруг портрета начнут разрушаться.

Стоило отдать дань любопытству Снейпа: тот в ответ лишь кивнул, а не принялся разоряться на тему того, насколько невероятно и по-гриффиндорски глупо Гарри себя вел. На всякий случай Гарри вынес Северию в коридор, накрыл ее новыми защитными чарами и только после этого вернулся, сделал глубокий вдох и снял защитный пузырь.

Зелье опасно зашипело. Гарри накрыл котел еще парочкой щитов, внезапно впервые в жизни сомневаясь в качестве собственных заклинаний, и затем, не оставляя себе времени передумать, увеличил огонь до максимума. Пламя взмыло вверх, ярко-красное, затем оранжевое, затем желтое, но все еще недостаточно горячее. Шипение становилось все громче, а окрашенные алым защитные чары дрожали под мощным давлением.

Гарри закусил губу. Нужно было решаться. Он взмахнул палочкой, и пламя вспыхнуло ослепительно белым, а затем голубым. Котел начал скрипеть от давления, но температура все еще была не достаточно высокой.

Вкладывая в заклинание всю свою магическую силу, он взмахнул палочкой, и лаборатория окрасилась в ослепительно яркий кроваво-красный свет. Словно в отдалении Гарри услышал вопль Снейпа, но у него не было времени отреагировать, потому что первый слой защиты на котле лопнул, и во все стороны хлынул поток жара, ветра и магии.

Гарри отшвырнуло назад, палочку выбило из рук, и он едва успел крикнуть _Протего_ , прежде чем врезался спиной в стену. Тело тряхнуло от удара несмотря на защитные чары. Он сполз по стене, пока медленно мерк наполнявший класс ярко-красный свет.

Гарри лежал, тяжело дыша и дрожа от внезапного контраста температур. В лаборатории было пугающе тихо. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и поморщился. Запястье определенно было сломано, а лодыжка, как минимум, вывихнута. Картина Снейпа была на месте, пускай пейзаж на ней словно бы немного потускнел и приобрел легкий красноватый оттенок. Самого Снейпа видно не было.

Он поковылял к котлу, тяжело дыша.

\- Вы живы.

Гарри судорожно выдохнул, с облегчением поднимая глаза на портрет. Снейп был на месте, от взрыва он не пострадал. Выражение лица у него было абсолютно непроницаемым.

\- Да. Но запястье сломано.

Снейп никак на это не отреагировал. Его взгляд метнулся вниз, в котел, а выражение лица никак не изменилось. Гарри было почти страшно самому туда смотреть. А затем Снейп вновь взглянул на него, и у Гарри бешено заколотилось сердце от этого подчеркнуто нейтрального взгляда.

Он прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь, и только после этого посмотрел внутрь котла. Кислота исчезла, полностью поглотившись в процессе трансмутации. Внутри лежал лишь странной формы камень: пепельно-белый в центре и резко, ярко, кроваво-красный снаружи.

\- Смешение, - тихо произнес Снейп.

Гарри кивнул, не в силах говорить. В его котле, в импровизированной лаборатории, всего в паре коридоров от места, где спал Драко, теперь лежало начало Философского камня.

Он, Гарри, хуже которого в Зельеварении всегда был только Невилл, завершил первые две стадии алхимического процесса. На него накатила паника. Он вскинул широко распахнутые глаза на Снейпа, который все еще смотрел на него с тем же задумчивым выражением. Гарри не мог отвести взгляд. Впервые ему отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Снейп был _жив_ , потому что это было ярко, мощно, невероятно важно, и ему нужно было знать, что кто-то еще понимает всю значимость того, что только что случилось. Возможно, секс с Драко делал все только хуже, потому что этот день очень быстро становился слишком насыщенным, слишком ошеломляющим, и Гарри понятия не имел, что—

Дверь открылось. Вошел Драко с Северией на руках.  
\- Гарри, - выдавил он. – Сейчас шесть гребаных часов утра. Какого черта ты здесь—

Гарри посмотрел на него, испуганно и совершенно не находя причины этому страху. Внезапно все – боль в запястье и лодыжке – стало слишком невыносимым. Или, возможно, дело было в том, что он вновь увидел Драко. Драко, который злился не из-за того, что они переспали, не из-за того, что заснул в его постели, а из-за того, что Гарри _не было рядом_ , когда он проснулся.

Все это вместе было слишком. Гарри потерял сознание.

-x-

Малам Помфри цокнула языком.

\- А я думала, это в прошлом, Поттер.

Гарри скривился, разглядывая свое опухшее запястье. Нечестно, что вместо быстрого исцеления ему приходится выслушивать нотации.

\- Это был несчастный случай. Тестирование новых зелий является частью моего обучения. Иногда случаются взрывы, это нормально. Я предпринял все необходимые меры предосторожности.

Она снова цокнула.

Драко неприятно улыбнулся и произнес:

\- В шесть утра, никому не сообщив, где ты?

\- Пути гениев неисповедимы, - пробормотал Гарри. – К тому же, со мной все время был профессор Снейп.

\- А ты! – Помфри вперила взгляд в человека, обитавшего теперь на фоне морского пейзажа, висящего над больничной койкой Гарри. Еще никогда Профессор не выглядел настолько _пастельно_. – Ты меня удивил, Северус. Я могу понять такое поведение от Поттера—

\- Эй!

—но не от тебя, - сурово закончила она. – Неужели весь мир сошел с ума? Позволить _ученику_ экспериментировать с _зельями_ посреди ночи, когда его никто не потеряет, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. Он мог умереть от, от… - она взмахнула рукой в поисках подходящего слова, - отравления дымом. Чудо, что Малфой встал пораньше, чтобы проверить проект по Трансфигурации…

\- И, правда, какое чудо, - скучающим тоном протянул Снейп. 

Гарри выгнул шею, чтобы посмотреть на картину. Даже вверх ногами он видел насмешливый взгляд, которым Снейп посматривал на Драко.

\- Может, кто-нибудь уже вылечит мое чертово запястье? – спросил Гарри.

Где Гермиона, когда она так нужна? Ах да. _Австралия_.

Все повернулись и уставились на него. Он, насколько было возможно, скрестил руки на груди и угрюмо уставился в ответ. Наконец Помфри шумно выдохнула и перестала упирать руки в бока, вместо этого использовав их, чтобы помочь Гарри. Запястье с щелчком встало на место, и Гарри с трудом сумел ограничиться возгласом удивления, хотя больно было просто жутко.

Драко смерил его равнодушным взглядом. Злобный мудозвон.

Мадам Помфри переместилась к его лодыжке и причитала над ней гораздо дольше, чем было необходимо, затем восстановила поврежденные связки и исцелила кровоподтек. Гарри кусал губы все время лечения, не позволяя никому из присутствующих услышать от него ни единого звука боли. У него все-таки была гордость.

Наконец, он был отпущен, и Драко соизволил сопроводить его в Большой зал для раннего завтрака. Всего несколько студентов не спали в такую рань, а за преподавательским столом и вовсе было пусто. Они доковыляли до своих мест, и Гарри плюхнулся на сидение, устало выдыхая.

Он как раз ковырялся в тарелке с яичницей, когда Драко произнес:

\- Итак. Философский камень, - его рука нырнула в карман и вытащила неровный, кроваво-красный камень. Гарри моргнул и уставился на него. Он ведь почти убедил себя, что это была всего лишь галлюцинация, вызванная взрывом.

\- Не совсем, - сказал он. – Пока это просто красный камень.

Драко вскинул одну бровь, после чего вернул камень в карман, пока никто из студентов его не увидел.

\- Так вот почему тебе нужен был именно этот гнейс.

\- Да. – Очевидно.

Губы Драко сжались в прямую линию.

\- Это _наш_ проект. Почему ты не взял меня с собой?

Гарри застыл. Они что, правда собирались говорить об этом? Ему правда придется говорить о той вещи, что висела между ними, негласная?

\- Ты спал, - осторожно сказал он.

Возможно, Гарри просто показалось, но щеки Драко будто слегка порозовели. Что он почувствовал, проснувшись в одиночестве и голым в спальне Гарри? Гарри сначала предположил бы, что облегчение.

Но сейчас он задумался, возможно ли, что это было разочарование?

\- А ты почему нет?

Между ними повисла многозначительная тишина. Драко выглядел собранным, разве что изрядно раздраженным, тогда как Гарри внутри метался в приступе паники. Наконец, когда молчание затянулось слишком надолго, а Драко по-прежнему ждал ответа, Гарри признался:

\- Слишком много всего было в голове, не смог заснуть.

Драко наконец отвернулся и принялся наливать себе чай, в последнюю очередь добавляя молоко. Чистопородный гад. 

\- Ты был прав, - сказал он. – Про катализатор, противоположности, баланс. Ты что, всегда был таким умным?

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- Да, Малфой, - терпеливо ответил он. – Я не тупой, просто ленивый. – _А еще на меня все учебные годы оказывалось дурное влияние Рона вместо твоего._

Драко кивнул, легко соглашаясь.

\- Что особенного в этом куске гнейса? Этот взрыв разбудил меня, а, значит, был достаточно сильным. Запросто мог оказаться смертельным, если бы не твоя раздражающая магическая сила. Итак, похоже смерть или почти-смерть обязательна при создании объекта, который способен даровать вечную жизнь. Это жутко, но отвечает требованиям баланса. Но все-таки, почему именно этот конкретный камень?

Гарри замер. Мозаика из тысячи пазлов внезапно сложилась в единую картину. Он попытался вспомнить, существовали ли другие волшебники, анимагическая форма которых была вороном, но на ум не пришло ни одного. Это еще ничего не значило, но дело в том, что они с Гермионой тем одиноким Рождеством изучили перечень из сотен волшебников и их анимагических форм. И там не было ни одного ворона, хотя были десятки других видов птиц.

И поскольку Гарри наполовину был вороном, он видел мир так, как видели его они. Он видел, как маленькие мертвые существа забирались на Драко, который был полностью живым. Гарри последний раз был настолько живым, когда ему было всего восемнадцать месяцев от роду. 

\- Жук, - сказал он. – Он заполз на этот камень и изменил его. Сделал его… точно не знаю. Сделал его живым или по крайней мере не-мертвым. Думаю, он забрал из него все аспекты смерти и оставил ориентированным исключительно на жизнь.

Драко посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего. И, пожалуй, был прав.

\- Какой жук?

\- Дух мертвого жука, - пояснил Гарри. – В лесу, они все старались заползти на тебя, а я им был не интересен вовсе.

Драко встревожено нахмурился.

\- Что? – он испуганно осмотрел себя, словно они все еще были на нем.

Гарри покачал головой, пытаясь принять все то, что только что осознал.

\- Они были просто духами, и они шли за тобой всю дорогу. Помнишь… Помнишь, как ты был у меня в голове, а я показывал тебе, как превращаться? Они были повсюду, эти маленькие голубые духи. Ты их видел?

Драко кивнул, глядя на него огромными глазами.

\- Поттер, что ты пытаешься сказать?

\- До того дня в лесу я не знал, но теперь я могу видеть их даже тогда, когда я человек. Они были по всему лесу, и они были на тебе. Вокруг твоей шеи свернулась змея, а фестралы тыкались тебе в ладони. Ты притягивал их. И теперь я понимаю, почему. Потому что ты балансировал магию. Они были полностью мертвы, а ты – полностью жив, и когда они были рядом, все приходило в баланс. Тот жук заполз на камень, желая оказаться ближе к тебе, и ты в ту же секунду заметил камень. Сначала я решил, что они хотят навредить тебе, поэтому увел и не стал ничего говорить, чтобы не пугать. Но они не хотели тебе навредить. Они хотели помочь. Тот жук вытянул из тебя все мертвое, чтобы ты мог лучше балансировать его, и то же самое он сделал с камнем. Он был очищен, и именно поэтому он подходил для трансформации в Камень.

Драко пораженно моргнул.

\- Блядь, Гарри.

\- Малфой, кончай ругаться за преподавательским столом, Мерлина ради, - произнес Невилл, садясь рядом с Гарри.

Оба подпрыгнули от неожиданности. Гарри вернулся к поеданию тоста с яичницей. Невилл завел разговор о приближающемся квиддичном сезоне, и Гарри кивал в нужных местах, но сердце его колотилось как бешеное. На бедро легла рука Драко и успокаивающе сжала. У Гарри в голове на повторе крутился какой-то бессмысленный бред, потому что Драко прикасался к нему, и _вовсе не как бро_.

Он посмотрел на него, прекрасно осознавая, что выглядит глупо и напугано. Но Драко улыбнулся ему, сначала слегка неуверенно, будто выражение было для него непривычным. К сожалению, это ничуть не успокоило Гарри. Наоборот, он с кристальной ясностью понял, что он и правда супер-сильно любит улыбку Драко и будет опустошен, если она вдруг исчезнет из его жизни.

-x-

\- Разделение – это третья операция, - произнес Драко с пола. Ноги его были вытянуты в сторону камина, пальцы сжимались и разжимались, наслаждаясь теплом. Камень медленно вращался в воздухе над ним. В гладких стенках отражался огонь, отчего по стенам гостиной плясали красноватые блики. Северия издавала недовольные звуки, пытаясь их поймать.

\- Это стадия освобождения, - произнес Гарри, который пребывал в философском настроении после столь богатого на события утра: сначала взрыв, а потом Драко и его не ведущие к сексу прикосновения.

Драко что-то промычал в ответ, после чего оба на какое-то время замолчали.

\- Он мутный в середине. Не чистый, - сказал Драко.

Гарри кивнул, хотя Драко и не мог этого видеть из своего положения.

\- Как нам отделить эту часть от кварца?

Драко нахмурился, поднял руку и коснулся камня палочкой. Тот издал тихий ровный звук, который волной прокатился по комнате.

\- Ты прав, - удивленно произнес он. – Я раньше никогда не встречал красный кварц, но камень резонирует в точности как он.

\- Это из-за серы, - сказал Гарри. – До трансмутации кварц был прозрачным.

\- Нам нужно уничтожить нечистоты, а затем воссоединить кварц с кальцинированной золой. Что уничтожает вещи?

Гарри пожал плечами, отчего его локоть коснулся локтя Драко. Он мог назвать тысячу вещей.

\- Смертельное проклятье. – Драко напрягся, когда Гарри это сказал. – Огонь. Разложение. Болезнь. – _Разбитое сердце, наверное._

\- Панацея, - пробормотал Драко. Пальцы на ногах замерли. – Она создается во время этой стадии.

Гарри выдохнул, осознавая кое-что совершенно другое. Он перекатился на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Драко, и Драко повторил его движение. На секунду показалось, будто это было нормально, абсолютно обычно, будто Гарри мог рассчитывать на это в жизни. Он стал своей собственной Алхимией и понял, наконец, красоту, сокрытую в трансформациях. Во время Разделения компоненты, полученные при Смешении, распадались и избавлялись от того, что им было не нужно, становились чистыми и готовыми к Соединению, свободными от нечистот и пороков. Это было освобождение и подготовка. И для Гарри это был момент, когда он наконец-то, _наконец-то_ понял, что любовь не могла просто уйти, что она не была чем-то ужасным, и что она могла ошеломлять его, но при этом – не разрушать.

\- Высокая температура может помочь избавиться от нечистот, - сказал Драко. – Если еще раз его нагреем, это может уничтожить мутную часть.

Гарри наклонился и поцеловал его, и Драко ему это позволил. Он издал горлом тихий, просящий звук, и Гарри накрыл его тело своим, заново исследуя его рот. Он оторвался на мгновение, чтобы сказать:

\- Ты кое о чем забываешь, Драко. Мы не хотим уничтожить плохую часть. Нам нужно просто подтолкнуть ее. _Баланс_.

Драко отстранился и недовольно наморщил нос.

\- У меня ощущение, словно ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать.

\- Я больше, чем просто одаренный зельевар, Драко, - жарко заявил Гарри. – Я также мыслитель и философ. И тебе придется с этим жить.

\- Неужели? – Драко прикусил его нижнюю губу. – И почему же?

Гарри опустился на него всем весом и прижался щекой к груди Драко, слушая, как быстро бьется его сердце.

\- Потому что если я подожду достаточно долго, то ты тоже можешь влюбиться в меня, а затем поймешь, что я никогда не стану удерживать тебя, никогда не попытаюсь запереть тебя в клетке, и ты сам никогда не захочешь оставить меня.

Драко резко выдохнул, но отрицания, которого ждал Гарри, так и не последовало. Вместо этого они продолжали лежать в молчании, и сердцебиение Драко не успокаивалось еще очень долгое время.

-x-

_Дорогой Гарри,_

_Мама просила написать тебе и уточнить, придешь ли ты к нам на рождественский ужин? Точнее, она попросила написать и напомнить тебе, что ты на него придешь, поскольку мы оба знаем, что выбора ни у кого из нас нет. Я взял отпуск на две недели, и Лаванда тоже будет. Я хотел кое о чем поговорить с тобой. Давай встретимся в Косом переулке в эти выходные? Заодно и подарки купим. Я отправил сову Гермионе, но она видимо еще в Австралии??? Уже две недели прошло. Я думал, они с Булстрод разобрались с заклинанием до того, как отправились туда. В общем, мама заставила меня пригласить и Булстрод тоже, потому что они, кажется, обе любят Селестину Вербек, ты прикинь? Так что, если вы с Малфоем снова разговариваете, то можешь его тоже взять. Папа похвалил то, как «прямо» он держался в судебном заседании летом, после чего мама принялась приговаривать, каким «хорошим и приличным молодым человеком» он очевидно становится. Меня чуть не стошнило._

_В общем, увидимся в субботу в «Дырявом»? В полдень, нормально?_

_Рон._

-x-

На Роне был надет Уизли-свитер, но вместо «Р» на груди красовалась большая «Б». Гарри улыбнулся, пробираясь к нему через толпу в пабе. Даже получая приличную зарплату, Уизли, как никто другой, умели давать вещам вторую жизнь. Видимо, после всех тренировок, в свои свитера Рон больше не помещался.

Рон заметил его и радостно помахал.

\- Это Билла, - пояснил Рон в ответ на усмешку Гарри. – Я решил, что лучше надеть его свитер, чем свитер Чарли, раз мое второе имя начинается на «Б», улавливаешь?

\- Действительно, - с улыбкой ответил Гарри.

Какое-то время они просто стояли, неловко глядя друг на друга, пока Гарри больше не мог этого выносить. Он обхватил Рона руками и обнял, ничуть не заботясь о том, насколько по-гейски это выглядело. Рон обнял его в ответ, что было еще большим сюрпризом.

И в этот момент, за неделю до Рождества, Гарри осознал, что их с Роном платоническому союзу никогда и ничего не угрожало. Просто Гарри не хватало кое-чего другого, того, что Рон ему дать никогда бы не смог, и Гарри нужны были они оба: Рон _и_ Драко. Возможно, у них были трудности, но они есть в каждой дружбе. Нечестно было сравнивать ребенка, которым был Рон, и мужчину, в которого вырос Драко. То, как Рон сейчас стоял в пабе в Уизли-свитере брата и ничуть этого не стеснялся, показывало, насколько улучшилась его самооценка. И теперь… теперь Гарри был уверен, что Рон тоже не переживал бы, что находится в тени Мальчика-который-выжил.

\- Без тебя жутко скучно, - сказал Рон, когда они разорвали объятие. Он наконец заметил мантию Гарри и фыркнул. – Мерлин, ты выглядишь в точности как Снейп. Черт подери, подстригаться хоть когда-нибудь планируешь? Не говори только, что собрался отрастить такие же, как были у него.

Гарри вспомнил, как Драко сегодня утром перебирал пальцами его волосы и решил, что если Рону что-то не нравится, то ему придется с этим как-то смириться.

\- Может, отращу только до плеч, - ответил он.

Рон снова фыркнул.

\- Ладно, дружище. Слушай, мне нужно купить что-нибудь для Джинни и Джорджа, - он наморщил нос. – Мама заставляет выбрать что-нибудь еще и для Перси. Он придет в гости на это Рождество, и она с ума сходит, стараясь, чтобы все было идеально. Я подумываю передарить ему тот разноцветный блокнот для домашки, который получил от Гермионы на четвертом курсе.

Гарри встрепенулся.

\- О, может, я тоже передарю ему тот, что она подарила мне? Два ведь всегда лучше одного, верно? Я все собираюсь бросить его в камин, но мне каждый раз становится стыдно.

\- Гермиона будет рада, что они нашли себе хороший дом, - с надеждой покивал Рон.

Сначала они зашли в магазин метел, потому что… Ну, потому что они были молодыми, обожающими квиддич парнями, что тут еще скажешь. Гарри с благоговением пялился на новую модель «Молнии», прутья которой при полете вспыхивали настоящим пламенем. Впрочем, он решил, что ему полетов сквозь огонь в жизни хватило, несмотря на заявленную безопасность модели.

Рон купил себе новую банку воска для метлы, после чего они какое-то время просто шатались по магазину, совершенно не представляя, что выбрать в качестве подарков для семьи и друзей, даже после стольких лет тренировок. Гарри купил Миллисент настроенный с помощью Арифмантики компас для метлы, потому что лучше ничего не придумал.

\- Нет у меня к этому таланта, - признал Гарри после часа бесплодного блуждания. – Может, лучше начнем с Гермионы?

Они без лишних слов направились во «Флориш и Блоттс», но магазин был огромным, с диким количеством книг и народа внутри, поэтому, едва ступив внутрь, они оба попятились.

\- Может, не стоит дарить ей книгу в этом году? – предложил Рон.

\- Согласен. Что еще может ей понадобиться?

\- Не знаю, - ответил Рон. – Может, одно из этих модных пишущих под диктовку перьев, чтобы она могла уже наконец написать эту чертову книгу про Охоту На Вещи Которые Нельзя Называть?

Гарри рассмеялся, но идея действительно была неплохая.

\- Круто. Ты дари перо, а я подарю одну из тех специальных тетрадей для писателей, в которые легко вносить исправления.

Определившись с этим, они перешли к разнообразным Уизли. Перси они решили в складчину купить Педантично Пишущее Перо, потому что эти штуки были довольно дорогими, а миссис Уизли не одобрила бы, решись они и правда подарить ему по старому блокноту. Перо Перси должно понравиться, решил Гарри, поскольку оно автоматически записывало все надиктованное невероятно сухим и канцелярским языком.

Гарри выбрал новые квиддичные перчатки для Джинни и неразрушимый котел для Джорджа, который, по словам Рона, недавно во время эксперимента уничтожил свой последний котел. За подарком для мистера Уизли предстояло наведаться в маггловский Лондон, поскольку Гарри решил, что тому обязательно нужен «ПлэйСтэйшн» и та новая игра «Дэнс-дэнс революшн». Подарок, конечно, был скорее для Гарри, потому что ему страшно хотелось посмотреть, как мистер Уизли будет в это играть. Он выбрал рыболовную сеть с вставленным в нее ловцом снов для Луны и набор редких семян для Невилла. Два огромных, набитых блестящими игрушками и низловой мятой, пакета для своего маленького спиногрыза, Северии. Он даже для _Миллисент_ подарок купил.

\- Что можно подарить твоей маме? – спросил Гарри, наморщив нос.

Рон пожал плечами. Они проходили мимо галантереи, когда он предложил:

\- Схему для вязания?

Если подумать, вздохнул Гарри, это, пожалуй, была не такая уж и плохая идея. Он затащил Рона в магазин, и они принялись глазеть по сторонам с одинаковыми несчастными гримасами на лицах.

\- Могу я вам помочь?

Гарри прочистил горло.

\- У вас есть какие-нибудь… эээ, я даже не знаю. Интересные схемы? Или пряжа? Или… что-нибудь?

Продавец вскинула густые серые брови.

\- Для кого ты ищешь подарок, дорогой?

\- Для моей мамы, - вставил Рон, беспомощно показывая на свой серый Уизли-свитер. «Б» была выполнена такими сумасшедшими завитушками, что, казалось, буква развевается, словно флаг на ветру.

\- Ах, - понимающе покивала волшебница. – Идемте, у меня есть как раз то, что вам нужно.

Пятнадцать минут спустя они с Роном покинули магазин растерянными и даже слегка травмированными. Гарри раньше даже не догадывался, какие глубины существуют в области вязания. И, надо сказать, ему прекрасно жилось без этого знания. Но он был более чем уверен, что миссис Уизли понравится желтая летающая пряжа. Рон купил ей новый набор бесшумных спиц. Гарри понятия не имел, что именно можно связать летающей пряжей, но ведьма подмигнула им и заверила, что мама Рона _знает_ , что с ней делать.

Оставался только Драко, и, насколько знал Гарри, Рону нужно было выбрать подарок для Лаванды. Он абсолютно не представлял, что подарить Драко. Тот был пафосным и элитарным, а, значит, вариант с одеждой отпадал сразу, поскольку Гарри в жизни бы не сумел выбрать что-нибудь и не оскорбить при этом чувство стиля Драко. Денег у него было еще больше, чем у самого Гарри, так что дарить дорогие безделушки тоже было бессмысленно. Заходить во «Флоришь и Блоттс» Гарри по-прежнему боялся, а, значит, книги отпадали. Что еще нравилось Драко? Квиддич. Трансфигурация. Зельеварение. Гарри— Ну, вроде как. Секс? Может, купить ему что-нибудь со вкусом—

 _Нет_. Мерлин, нет.

Что еще? Ему определенно нравилось быть _свободным_. Гарри поморщился от слова. Какой подарок скажет ему, что Гарри не желает его подавлять?

\- Что подаришь Малфою? – спросил Рон, будто прочитав его мысли.

От неожиданности Гарри шокировано выдохнул.

\- Что? Откуда ты узнал, что я вообще собираюсь что-то ему дарить?

Рон пожал плечами.

\- А разве нет? Ты выбрал подарки для всех остальных, и ты ни слова про него не сказал, даже когда я упомянул, что Гермиона рассказывала, как он помог ей с анимагической трансформацией. Для тебя это странно. Тебе всегда есть, что сказать про Малфоя.

\- Ну, да, но… что? – снова вопросил Гарри. – С каких пор ты стал таким проницательным?

Рон покраснел.

\- Я просто думал, что вы с этим бледным гадом друзья, вот и все.

\- О, - понял Гарри. – Точно. Да. Мы друзья. Я не знаю, что ему дарить.

\- На твоем месте, - начал Рон, - я подарил бы ему порт-ключ до Антарктиды в один конец.

Гарри усмехнулся, не сдержавшись. У него не было никакого желания отсылать Драко в Антарктиду, но… пожалуй, в этом предложении кое-что было. Кое-что, радикально отличное от того, что имел в виду Рон. Гарри повернул обратно к квиддичному магазину. Была вещь, достать которую самому у Драко бы не получилось, и, возможно, этот подарок покажет ему, что у Гарри нет намерений запирать его в клетку.

Хозяин магазина выглядел довольным, когда они с Роном зашли к нему во второй раз. Гарри подошел к прилавку и, внутренне скривившись, небрежно мотнул головой, отбрасывая со лба челку. Он практически _чувствовал_ , как брови Рона взмыли вверх.

\- Мистер Поттер, - волшебник заулыбался. – Рад видеть!

Гарри улыбнулся, настолько чарующе, насколько мог.

\- У вас есть билеты на Мировой кубок, который будет этим летом? – спросил он.

\- Конечно!

Гарри улыбнулся и заговорщически наклонился вперед. Людям всегда нравилось чувствовать, что Гарри Поттер уделяет им особое внимание.

\- Что насчет вип-мест в ложе вместе с национальной командой Англии?

Владелец магазина присвистнул.

\- Вообще, я слышал, что такие есть, но они не для свободной продажи, вы же понимаете.

\- Мне нужен всего один, - сказал Гарри. – Для друга. Килгор – его любимая нападающая. И если вы дадите мне контакт нужного человека или поможете достать билет, то свою следующую метлу я куплю у вас и даже позволю вам выбрать, какую именно.

Владелец магазина раскрыл рот, постоял так пару секунд, затем со стуком закрыл его.

\- Я знаком с капитаном, - сказал он. – Напишу ему и узнаю, что можно сделать.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

\- Отлично! Буду очень благодарен, если вы поможете мне достать билет до Рождества. Со мной можно связаться через совиную почту в любое время. Сделаю все, что нужно.

\- Я приложу все усилия, мистер Поттер. Счастливого Рождества.

Гарри помахал на прощание, и они с Роном вышли на улицу. Начал падать пушистый снег, хлопьями ложившийся Рону на волосы. Выглядит красиво, отметил про себя Гарри. В чисто бромансовом смысле. Рон был хорош, но не в его вкусе. Хватит с него рыжих волос.

\- Всего один? – спросил Рон. Гарри был рад, что он спросил именно об этом, а не стал комментировать то, как Гарри только что использовал свое имя, чтобы попытаться получить то, что обычным людям было недоступно. Ему самому от этого было неприятно, но Драко подарок хрен выберешь. – Кто захочет пойти на Мировой кубок в одиночку?

Гарри улыбнулся сам себе.

\- Драко захочет.

\- Драко, - медленно повторил Рон.

Гарри пожал плечами. Если Рон догадается, то его проницательность и правда достигла невероятных масштабов.

Как и владелец магазина, Рон громко присвистнул.

\- Мерлин, Гарри, - сказал он. Затем посмотрел на него огромными глазами и чуть не сбил с ног идущую им на встречу волшебницу с корзинкой выпотрошенных слизней.

\- Ага.

Рон пошел дальше. Они старательно друг на друга не смотрели.

\- Что ж, - сказал Рон.

\- Ага, - повторил Гарри.

И это все, что было сказано на тему. Рон прочистил горло.

\- Думаю, это подходящее время, чтобы поговорить про Лаванду, - сказал он.

\- Вот как? – спросил Гарри.

Они по-прежнему друг на друга не смотрели. Обсуждать вопросы личной жизни было очень сложно, когда речь шла о личной жизни твоего лучшего друга. Жуть какая.

\- Да. Видишь ли, я уже купил ей рождественский подарок.

Гарри казалось, что он и так понимает, куда клонит Рон, но когда тот завел его в узкий проулок и достал из кармана коробочку, Гарри понял, что совершенно к такому не готов. Рон открыл коробочку, держа ее ближе к телу. Инстинкты Аврора велели ему всегда опасаться неблагонадежных людей, которые могли совершить грабеж. Кольцо было блестящим, большим и… _ярким_. Мерлин.

\- Это рубин, - произнес Рон, нервничая. – Они ей нравятся, потому что красные. А, ээм, гало – как назвал это ювелир – из аметистов. Я их выбрал, потому что они лавандового цвета. Немного кричаще, но Лаванда такое любит. Как думаешь, ей понравится? Следовало выбрать что-то более традиционное, например, изумруды и сапфиры, но— к черту их все. Гарри. Скажи что-нибудь.

Гарри понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы подобрать слова. И не потому, что кольцо было ярко-алым, фиолетовым и золотым. А потому что его лучший друг собирался жениться, тогда как сам он первый раз занялся сексом с другим человеком всего несколько недель назад.

\- Дружище, она будет в восторге.

Это было, в конце концов, _невероятно_ в ее стиле.

Рон шумно выдохнул и спрятал коробочку обратно в карман джинсов.

\- Хорошо. Ладно. Потрясающе. Я… Я просто хотел убедиться. Мне казалось, что я не смогу это сделать, пока ты не сказал, что все нормально. Я ведь доверяю твоему мнению, ты знаешь? Несмотря на то, что с женщинами ты полный отстой.

Несмотря на снег, Гарри почувствовал окутавшее его тепло.

\- Зато с мужчинами постепенно делаю успехи.

Рон наморщил нос. Все веснушки собрались в кучу.

\- Точно, что ж. Почему у меня все друзья геи? – поинтересовался он, когда они шли к выходу с Косого переулка. – Сначала ты, потом Гермиона куда-то свалила с Миллисент Булстрод. Да еще и оба выбрали себе слизеринцев. Это неправильно, Гарри, то, через что вы заставляете меня проходить. Я не могу перестать представлять сто лет рождественских ужинов с Малфоем с тех пор, как мы вышли из магазина метел. И, Гарри, поверь мне, картина не самая приятная. Ты уверен, что оно тебе надо? С его расцветкой, к ста двадцати годам смотреть будет невозможно. Столько _белого_.

Гарри рассмеялся, пихая Рона в плечо.

\- Пожалуй, я уверен. Хотя никаких красно-фиолетовых колец. И кстати, я бисексуален. Помнишь Джинни? И Чоу?

\- Аргх, как я могу забыть? Сущий был кошмар, оба раза.

Они поели в «Дырявом котле», и Рон заплатил за обед. Это было несколько странно, но Гарри решил не придавать этому значения, поскольку Рон, казалось, сделал это, не задумываясь. Это тоже было очень похоже на Разделение, подумал Гарри. Они взяли свою дружбу и вычистили из нее все больные части, оставив только здоровые и хорошие.

Осталось только придумать, как повторить то же самое в лаборатории.

-x-

Нарцисса написала Драко в воскресенье. Гарри увидел, как большой серый филин изящно приземлился рядом с графином с кофе в преподавательской, где МакГонагал собрала учеников первого года обучения, чтобы дать им информацию о завершении Йольского семестра. Северия и Пип тут же принялись хватать лапами филина за хвост, и Гарри было жутко стыдно, что его низл переняла столь раздражающие привычки от столь раздражающего кота. Он взял ее на руки, посылая МакГонагал виноватый взгляд, посадил Северию на колени и принялся яростно наглаживать.

\- Малфой, личная почта после, - сказала МакГонагал.

\- Да, Директор.

\- А теперь, когда начались последние дни Йольского семестра, я напоминаю всем вам о необходимости не забрасывать занятия во время каникул. Еще совсем недавно ученикам не разрешалось покидать своих Мастеров более чем на один день, для лучшей передачи знаний. Не заставляйте меня пожалеть о той уступке, которую в честь праздников делает вам Хогвартс.

Она обвела всех суровым взглядом. Все тревожно смотрели на нее в ответ, кроме Луны, которая вращала между пальцев палочку и отсутствующим взглядом всматривалась куда-то вдаль. Пип терся о ногу Невилла, оставляя белую шерсть на его коричневой мантии. Гермиона и Миллисент все еще не вернулись, и Гарри начинал переживать, что это Рождество станет повторением предыдущего.

\- Не забывайте также, что по возвращении начнется вторая фаза вашего обучения, и учебная нагрузка значительно увеличится. Вы начнете под наблюдением профессоров преподавать первокурсникам выбранный вами предмет. После Остары вашим преподавательским навыкам, а также успехам ваших студентов будет дана оценка. И это вдобавок к тем заданиям, которые вы будете получать от своего Мастера, и междисциплинарному проекту. Именно в это время, скажу честно, многие ученики понимают, что не готовы посвятить свою жизнь науке, и уходят. Если переживете следующий семестр, то я абсолютно уверена, что сможете стать Мастерами. Но не воспринимайте эти каникулы как возможность расслабиться. Используйте их, чтобы изучить как можно больше. Иначе потом сами пожалеете, что потеряли время.

\- Что ж, это было воодушевляюще, - пробормотал Гарри, когда они покидали кабинет.

Северия уснула, и теперь ему приходилось быть ее личным транспортом. Она потерлась о его мантию, устраиваясь поудобнее, и не оставила на ткани никакой шерсти, в отличие от белых котов, имен которых он не станет называть.

\- Правда всегда воодушевляет, даже когда это не то, что тебе хотелось услышать.

Гарри подпрыгнул, потревожив Северию.

\- Луна.

\- Здравствуй, Гарри, - сказала она. – Ты отправляешься в Нору на Рождество в этом году? Уизли пригласили и нас с папой. Мы ждем не дождемся попробовать рождественского гуся. Такой необычный выбор для праздника. Мы всегда готовим спагетти. Это гораздо более торжественно.

\- Определенно, - согласился Гарри, который в принципе любил спагетти в любое время.

Она широко улыбнулась.

\- Я приготовила для тебя подарок. Думаю, он понравится тебе больше, чем твой боггарт.

Гарри побледнел.

\- То есть?

Она посмотрела на него непонимающе.

\- Ну, никто обычно не любит своих боггартов, так ведь? Но людям обычно нравится получать подарки на Рождество.

\- Точно, - сказал он. – Я тоже приготовил для тебя подарок. Думаю, он понравится тебе _гораздо_ больше, чем твой боггарт.

\- Это замечательно, Гарри. Мой боггарт – это я сама без друзей, так что если это не то, что ты собираешься мне подарить, то я уверена, что подарок чудесный.

Что ж, это было немного депрессивно. _Правда всегда воодушевляет, да уж_ , иронично подумал Гарри.

Из преподавательской выплыл Драко с письмом в руке.

\- МакГонагал дала мне _три_ дополнительных задания на каникулы, - пожаловался он. – Видимо, я должен быть благодарен, что у меня не будет повода страдать херней, но в самом деле—

\- Следи за языком, Малфой, - сказал Невилл.

Он кивнул в сторону проходивших мимо хихикавших второкурсников со Слизерина. Они очень старались не выглядеть шокированными, но все равно выглядели именно так.

\- Мерлин, ты прямо как моя мать, Лонгботтом, - пробормотал Драко. – Здравствуй, Лавгуд. Уже видела гнездо нарглов между балясинами на четвертом этаже?

Глаза Луны засветились.

\- Ты тоже их видел! Я вчера их покормила. Ладно, увидимся на Рождество, Гарри, Драко.

Когда она ушла, Гарри повернулся к Драко, приподняв бровь.

\- Это потрясающе, что ты так добр к Луне.

\- Я не добр, - возразил Драко, словно сама идея была оскорбительна для него. – Просто там действительно чье-то гнездо. Правда, обитают в нем, к сожалению, скорее мутировавшие пикси.

Гарри хмыкнул, и они продолжили, не сговариваясь, спускаться в подземелья в его комнаты. Около портретного проема Драко остановился и подождал, вместо того, чтобы войти. Гарри подозрительно прищурился.

\- Не собираешься открыть дверь? – спросил он.

\- Это _твои_ покои, Гарри, - ответил Драко, закатывая глаза. – Я всего лишь гость. Ты порой ведешь себя как неандерталец.

\- _Точно_ , - протянул Гарри.

Северия пошевелилась во сне, потягиваясь, словно была хозяйкой этого места – то есть рук Гарри. Впрочем, пожалуй, так оно и было. Но Гарри не покидало ощущение, что они оба его дурили, поэтому он опустил ее на пол. Она сонно поморгала, глядя на него, после чего словно бы по-кошачьи пожала плечами и прижала переднюю лапку к портрету. Джентльмен на картине Боттичелли нагнулся и почесал холст рядом с тем местом, напротив которого находилась ее щека. Она послушно потерлась о холст, мяукнула раз, и дверь открылась.

Драко усмехнулся, прежде чем шагнуть внутрь, полы темно-синей мантии развевались за его спиной очень похоже на то, как было у Снейпа. Черт возьми, Гарри столько сил угробил, чтобы повторить это движение, нечестно, что у Драко тоже получалось, причем, кажется, даже лучше.

Эльф с кухни принес им чай и, что странно, спагетти. Гарри пожал плечами и принялся за еду, поскольку все равно близилось время ужина. Он неловко наматывал спагетти на вилку, наблюдая за Драко, который сорвал с письма печать и теперь, нахмурившись, просматривал его.

 _Все это время_ , подумал Гарри, вспомнив о Северии. Этот маленький монстр открывал защитные чары для Драко— или это были не чары, а дверь?

\- Так ты сквиб или нет? – в отчаянии спросил он.

Она смотрела на него с пола, терпеливо ожидая, пока он поделится с ней своей едой для волшебников, которая была несомненно вкуснее, чем еда для низлов. Ее глаза сощурились, когда он задал вопрос, но она не удостоила его ответом.

Драко издал раздраженный звук и бросил письмо в огонь. Когда Гарри встретился с ним взглядом, он недовольно хмурился.

\- Что?

\- Моя мать отправляется на Рождество в Грецию с мамой Пэнси. Ненавижу Грецию. Все это… _солнце_.

Гарри усмехнулся.

\- Можешь пойти со мной к Уизли. Рон пригласил тебя, вроде как. Гермиона и Миллисент тоже, скорее всего, будут, - добавил он, пытаясь подсластить пилюлю.

Впрочем, это все равно было бесполезно. Он и спросил-то просто потому, что гриффиндорцы обожают проверять все безнадежные варианты. Он втянул в рот очередную порцию спагетти и едва не подавился ими, когда Драко ответил.

\- Ладно.

Гарри уставился на него. Драко трансфигурировал свои спагетти в пене, гораздо более удобную для поглощения пасту, и снова усмехнулся, когда Северия запрыгнула к нему на колени и осторожно сняла с вилки покрытый соусом кусочек.

\- Всегда полезно дружить с теми, чья помощь может пригодиться, Поттер, будь то волшебник или низл. Ты со мной согласен?

Гарри прожег своего вероломного низла недобрым взглядом, после чего продолжил катать непослушные спагетти по тарелке. Трансфигурировать их было гениальной идеей, но Гарри не собирался признавать это вслух.

\- Ладно? – уточнил он, просто чтобы быть уверенным.

Драко пожал плечами, но внезапно он стал выглядеть неуверенно.

\- Да, все нормально. Слушай, я подумал насчет Разделения и Соединения. Дядя Сев приготовил после третьего курса то исцеляющее зелье, которое работало на всем. Правда, кое на чем конкретном он его не испытывал. Это всегда было слишком опасно.

\- На чем? – спросил Гарри, решив пока позволить Драко сменить тему.

У него было ощущение, что он знал причину, и от этого ему хотелось взорваться, как плохое зелье. Или хорошее, учитывая его любовь ко взрывам. Открывать сердце посреди бела дня было гораздо труднее. Несмотря даже на тусклое освещение подземелий.

\- Я вспомнил книгу про легендарные зелья, которую читал летом. Было время, когда слово _Яд_ не было родовым. Так называлось первое зелье, которое убивало все, всегда, и противоядия от которого не было. Это потом уже появились другие зелья, которые стали называться Яд для печени, Яд для сердца, и слово это стало таким повсеместным, что утратило свое первоначальное значение. _Универсальный_ яд.

У Гарри внутри все затрепетало от волнения.

\- Противоположность Панацеи? – спросил он.

Драко ухмыльнулся.

\- Думаю, это возможно.

\- Но где его взять? Наверняка рецепт был давно утерян или уничтожен.

\- В таком случае хорошо, что я видел склянку в личном шкафу дяди Сева несколько лет назад.

Гарри пожевал губу, раздумывая.

\- Мигела использует тот же самый, что использовал Снейп?

\- Она использует тот, что стоит в классе, но его личные запасы хранились в его покоях, а там до сих пор никто не живет, - Драко снова ухмыльнулся. – МакГонагал не смогла разрушить охранные чары или убедить Хогвартс предать защиту своего бывшего директора.

\- Но Снейп хорошо относится к тебе, - сказал Гарри. – И я думаю, что ко мне он теперь тоже довольно хорошо относится. В последнее время он стал обращаться ко мне «идиот», а не «Поттер». Думаешь, он нас пустит?

\- Может быть, - сказал Драко. Затем у него на лице появилось беспокойство. – Думаю, все зависит от того, будет ли он уверен, что ты себя этим не прикончишь.

Гарри сдулся.

\- Он ожидает, что я прикончу себя каждый раз, когда варю Перцовое зелье для мадам Помфри.

Драко издал раздраженный звук.

\- Мы все равно спросим. Будем надеяться, что любопытство и чувство неудовлетворенности в сфере Алхимии перевесит то, насколько он ценит твою жизнь.

\- О, ну тогда никаких проблем, - сказал Гарри. Он вскочил на ноги. Тарелка с остатками спагетти исчезла прямо из-под языка Северии. – Пошли найдем его. Скорее всего, ошивается рядом с Хаффлпаффом. Он обожает следовать по пятам за первокурсниками от портрета к портрету, когда те покидают гостиную после ужина, чтобы пойти в библиотеку.

Драко посмотрел на него.

\- То, насколько хорошо ты знаешь привычки Снейпа, очень странно, особенно учитывая вашу историю.

Гарри отмахнулся.

\- Не. Это как раз таки очень многое о нас говорит. Я нахожусь в вечном состоянии борьбы с самим собой, решая, чего мне хочется больше: впечатлить его или сделать его портретное существование как можно более невыносимым. Так что мы предпочитаем быть в курсе привычек противника.

-x-

Они обнаружили его неподалеку от группы второкурсников с Хаффлпаффа, на противоположном конце от подземелий. Гарри пытался не испытывать раздражения от обожания в глазах студентов, которых он спас от следовавшего за ними по пятам Снейпа.

\- Все еще живы? – спросил Снейп, заходя на уютную нарисованную кухоньку и отпихивая в сторону сидящего там пожилого волшебника.

Гарри решил не ходить вокруг да около.

\- С вашей помощью, ненадолго.

Снейп закатил глаза.

\- Кончайте дерзить, Поттер, - затем, когда любопытство пересилило, он спросил: - Что вы опять удумали?

\- Нам нужен твой Яд, дядя Сев, - сказал Драко. – С большой буквы «Я».

Глаза Снейпа расширились.

\- Абсолютно точно нет.

\- Но, профессор, вам ведь он уже больше не нужен, а мы будем действовать очень аккуратно.

\- МакГонагал меня сожжет, если вы погибнете.

Гарри скривился.

\- Я надену перчатки из драконьей кожи, защитную маску, очки и лабораторную мантию. Я буду в полной безопасности.

\- Несчастные случаи случаются, Поттер. Особенно с гриффиндорцами. Вы что, не понимаете, что от него _нет антидота_? Если вы случайно проглотите хоть каплю, _вы умрете_. Скорее всего, в муках. Не могу сказать, что у меня когда-либо была причина проверить эту теорию, но это _обоснованное_ предположение.

\- Но мы можем найти антидот, если изучим его…

Снейп снова заинтересовался. Ученый в нем всегда был сильнее всех этих глупостей вроде этики.

\- Панацея? – медленно спросил он. Гарри кивнул, и Снейп огляделся по сторонам, словно проверяя, что никто не может их подслушать. – Драко, ты рассказал ему о моей работе?

\- Да.

Снейп скривился.

\- Алхимия прикончит нас всех, - сказал Снейп, словно не был и так уже мертв. Его взгляд зафиксировался на Гарри. Краска, которой были нарисованы глаза, мерцала его злостью и любопытством. – Мы не можем говорить об этом здесь. Встретимся рядом с моими покоями.

Он исчез за краем рамы, и Гарри повернулся к Драко, сияя улыбкой.

\- Он собирается это сделать.

\- Он пока не согласился, - возразил Драко.

Гарри покачал головой, не переставая улыбаться.

\- Ты знаешь его не так хорошо, как тебе кажется, Малфой. Он уже согласился.

Он схватил Драко за руку и побежал, а тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ним. Они довольно быстро добрались до подземелий, но Снейп уже стоял в картине над дверью в свои покои и нетерпеливо топал носком ботинка. От этого по коридору разносилось странное эхо, поскольку картина была совершенно пустой и практически бесцветной. Это был простой прямоугольник, выкрашенный черной масляной краской. Слизеринцы порой бывали жуткими параноиками.

\- Драко, ничего не трогай. Боюсь, в моем состоянии я не смогу настроить на тебя охранные чары. Только мой ученик может касаться чего-либо без болезненных последствий. Теперь. Поттер. Я собираюсь впустить вас в свои покои, и вы будете вести себя прилично. Вы не будете рыться на моих книжных полках. Вы не станете нырять в мыслеслив. Вы войдете, закроете за собой дверь и скажете мне, _какого черта вы удумали_.

Когда они оказались внутри, Драко скованно сел на диван, а Гарри развалился в некогда наверняка любимом кресле Снейпа. Свечи вспыхнули и камин разгорелся в тот самый момент, как Снейп открыл для них двери. Неплохие покои, кстати. Куча книг по Зельеварению, разумеется. Рядом с диваном стояла стопка номеров «Искусства алхимии», кажется, года за три. У Гарри по спине пробежал холодок.

\- Все дело в противоположностях, профессор, - сказал он. – Они создают Azoth. Каждому алхимическому творению нужен Azoth.

\- Поттер, чем бы ни был Azoth, это знание было утеряно. Или вы не уловили, что алхимики на протяжении всей истории пытаются найти катализатор, а Фламель никому не рассказал свой секрет?

\- Это _изменение_ , - сказал Гарри. – Две противоположности должны перенять характеристики друг друга, как описано в книгах, когда сульфур становится меркурием. Сульфур – это стагнация, а меркурий – постоянное изменение. Когда один становится другим, тогда и возможно создание Философского камня.

\- Но мы все еще не знаем, как создать это изменение, - добавил Драко. – И мне не нравится вариант, где ты принимаешь Яд, чтобы это выяснить.

\- Я не стану его принимать, _честно_ , - сказал Гарри.

Затем нахмурился. Он проводит слишком много времени с Гермионой, а Рона, который бы это балансировал, рядом нет.

Интересно, жил ли Снейп здесь, когда стал директором, или, возможно, он спускался сюда, когда хотел забыться, отвлечься от того полнейшего безумия, в которое превратилась его жизнь в последние годы. Интересно, читал ли он – да вон тот, верхний, выпуск за май 1998-го – когда понял, что Гарри вошел в замок, и началась битва.

Чувствуя себя жутковато, Гарри взял в руки верхний журнал. Обложка номера была озаглавлена: «Не-Любовь: одиннадцать версий Амортензии из одиннадцати разных стран и один ингредиент, который всегда отличается». Корешок журнала был разломлен на середине статьи, словно журнал пролежал так полтора года.

\- Поттер, я же велел ничего не трогать.

\- Вы сумели дочитать эту статью? – спросил Гарри.

Снейп нахмурился и очень долго не отвечал.

\- Нет.

Гарри закусил губу.

\- Хотите, я прочитаю ее вам вслух?

\- _Нет_ , - отрезал Снейп, но Гарри задумался, был бы его ответ другим, если бы с ними не было Драко.

Среди слизеринцев было принято держать лицо. Возможно, среди крестных и крестников было принято тоже самое. Он на всякий случай спрятал журнал в карман мантии.

\- Слушай, дядя Сев, ты собираешься дать нам Яд или нет?

\- Что вы собираетесь с ним делать?

Гарри не потрудился поднять взгляд от стопки журналов. В выпуске за февраль 1997 была статья, где содержалось поразительно подробное описание того, что случится, если одновременно проглотить огнеупорное зелье и всегда-горящую спичку. Мерлин, на что только не идут люди во имя науки.

\- Мы собираемся вылить его на камень, - ответил за него Драко. – После чего я трансфигурирую его.

\- Во что? – спросил Снейп.

Гарри практически слышал в голосе вскинутую бровь.

\- В противоположность универсального яда, разумеется, - сказал Драко.

Гарри хмыкнул. Ну и кто теперь разговаривал как Снейп? Хотя, возможно, Драко начинал разговаривать как _Гарри_ , который разговаривал как Снейп. От этой мысли он почувствовал себя тепло, счастливо и немного нездорово.

\- Разумеется, - сказал Снейп. Гарри услышал шорох его мантии. – Драко— Ты проследишь, чтобы Поттер надел всю защитную экипировку?

\- Конечно, - ответил Драко, возмущенно. – Думаешь, я позволю Поттеру рисковать своей тупой задницей, когда Министерство только и ищет повод сделать со мной и мамой то же, что с отцом?

Гарри нахмурился, глядя на страницу, и изо всех сил постарался прикинуться невидимым. Не так давно Драко очень даже нравилась его тупая задница. Но больше его беспокоило другое. Неужели Министерство и правда могло попытаться убить Драко и Нарциссу?

Что ж, больше причин создать этот чертов камень. Пускай только попробуют после этого хоть что-то сделать с любовью Гарри.

\- Поттер.

Гарри поднял взгляд. Снейп смотрел на него очень внимательно.

\- Я скажу это только раз, и вы никогда и ни перед кем это не повторите. – Гарри кивнул. – Я дам вам этот Яд для эксперимента, но не из-за вашего нытья, а потому что вы показали себя… потрясающим студентом-зельеваром с тех пор как встали на этот опасный путь. Я был удивлен вашим талантом и вашей усидчивостью. Не заставляйте меня пожалеть об этом. Я не горю желанием провести вечность с вами в качестве портретов. Хватает и того, что приходится избегать Дамблдора.

\- Отлично! – воскликнул Гарри. – Вы снимите для меня защитные чары?

Снейп фыркнул, словно находиться рядом с Гарри слишком долго было невыносимо. Гарри был уверен, что для него так и было.

\- Да.

Он исчез за рамой (картина тоже была просто черной), и Гарри услышал звуки за первой дверью по коридору. Секунду спустя та с щелчком отворилась, и на гладкий каменный пол пролился голубовато-зеленый свет. Гарри осторожно открыл дверь и замер, лишившись дара речи. Полки были уставлены множеством тщательно рассортированных зелий и экзотических ингредиентов, накрытых высочайшего качества вечными статическими чарами. Здесь были волосы единорога, такие сияющие, словно все еще не срезанные. Драконьи зубы, с поблескивающей на них слюной. Гарри в жизни не видел такой красоты, ну, не считая Драко, конечно.

\- Он вон там, - сказал Драко, заглядывая из-за его спины. Он указал на дальний угол, где защитные чары были настолько мощными и непроницаемыми, что за ними почти не было видно склянок. Гарри двинулся в ту сторону и моментально почувствовал тошноту от силы исходящей оттуда магии.

Драко схватил его запястье.

\- Гарри. Надень перчатки, идиот.

Гарри надел перчатки, затем наложил на мантию все необходимые заклинания, чтобы она отвечала стандартам безопасности лаборатории. Затем подумал, что, пожалуй, не стоит просто так нести по коридорам склянку с живым Ядом, огляделся по сторонам и заприметил одну из походных сумок Снейпа.

\- Очки, Поттер. Я сниму защиту, когда буду знать, что вы в безопасности. Вы возьмете пузырек и немедленно вернетесь к себе в лабораторию. Я верну на место защиту и присоединюсь к вам.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Точно, - естественно, он забыл про очки.

Хотелось себе врезать. У него ведь так отлично все получалось, а при первом намеке на опасность или предвкушение он чуть все не испортил.

Драко прочистил горло. Гарри обернулся и увидел, что тот протягивал ему пару высочайшего качества стеклянных очков.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Гарри и надел их.

Снейп, наконец, снял защитные заклинания, одно за другим. Склянку становилось видно все отчетливей, пока она не приобрела форму самого обычного пузырька с запечатанной воском пробкой. Гарри взял его и осторожно поместил в дорожную сумку.

\- Идем.

-x-

К тому моменту, как они с Драко закрылись в лаборатории и оградили ее защитными чарами, у Гарри тряслись руки. Еще никогда он не испытывал такого волнения, даже тогда, когда… даже когда _умер_.

Тогда ему помогла справиться анимагическая медитация. Сейчас у него не было ничего.

\- Да к черту, - пробормотал Гарри, поставил сумку на стол и отвернулся.

Он прислонился спиной к стене и медленно сполз вниз на пол, положил руки на колени и постарался привести голову в порядок.

\- Яд, - пробормотал он самому себе. Затем повторил еще несколько раз: - Яд, Яд, Яд, - пока слово не потеряло смысл и словно бы перестало обозначать то, что могло убить его быстрее, чем Авада Кедавра.

Дрожь начала сходить на нет, пока, наконец, не пропала совсем. Он сделал глубокий вдох и внезапно почувствовал себя жутко уставшим, причем скорее морально, чем физически. Драко стоял напротив и напряженно хмурился.

\- Ты не обязан это делать.

Гарри криво улыбнулся ему.

\- Если это не сделаю я, то сделаешь ты.

Драко отвернулся, чем только подтвердил предположение Гарри, затем пожал плечами.

\- Скорее всего. Слизеринцы и величие, сам понимаешь. Эти вещи неразлучны.

Гарри усмехнулся.

\- И кто только выдумал, будто слизеринцы трусливы? Вы пойдете на что угодно, чтобы увековечить свое имя в книге.

Драко неприятно улыбнулся, отводя взгляд.

\- Только если это хорошая книга.

В слегка красноватой теперь картине Караваджо появился Снейп.

\- Вы обезопасили класс?

\- Конечно, - сказал Драко.

Снейп кивнул. Весь его вид был напряженным и встревоженным, как у лесного зверя, замершего в ожидании охотника. Гарри показалось, что Снейп был испуган не меньше их двоих.

\- Озвучьте мне порядок ваших действий, Поттер. Я должен быть уверен, что вы все продумали.

Гарри озвучил. Тот факт, что у него и правда был продуманный план, казалось, нисколько не успокоил Снейпа, но он не сказал им все прекратить, так что это можно было считать успехом.

\- Тогда начинайте, - сказал он и сел наблюдать, взгляд его был внимательным.

Драко принялся помогать, и вскоре они стояли перед котлом, а рядом лежали камень и Яд.

Гарри засомневался.

\- Я собирался использовать дистиллированную воду, поскольку это самая чистая и наименее реакционная база, но… - он замолчал и нахмурился.

Почему-то это казалось неправильным. Будто бы слишком простым. Как много алхимиков до него уже пытались сделать то же самое? Использовать самую чистую базу, чтобы придать камню свойства бесконечного здоровья?

\- Это не сработает, - сказал Драко, прикусывая губу одним из клыков. Гарри уставился, словно завороженный. – Мы не хотим нейтрализовать или уничтожить его, а вода может это сделать.

\- Аква фортис, - сказал Гарри и кивнул, словно пытаясь убедить самого себя.

Эта база лучше всего подходила для разделения и очищения, а им нужно было сделать как раз это: отделить больную мутную часть и очистить камень, превратив его в чистое «здоровье», не уничтожив при этом мутные области. А это значит, что сначала им придется превратить его в камень болезней, и только затем трансформировать болезнь в здоровье. Мерлин, какой кошмар.

\- Точно, - сказал Драко.

Он призвал склянку из набора для зелий и вылил в котел. Жидкость тут же начала булькать. Они оба стояли с напряженными выражениями на лицах и всматривались в котел, дожидаясь, когда база достигнет подходящей температуры.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Гарри показалось, что они оба напряглись еще сильнее.

\- Мне положить внутрь камень? – спросил Гарри.

Какой-то своей частью Гарри всегда будет желать услышать мнение Драко по поводу приготовления сложных зелий. Потому что именно Драко научил его по-настоящему любить Зельеварение. Их ладони лежали на столе всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, и Гарри подвинул свою, так, чтобы коснуться мизинцем мизинца Драко, и от этого простого прикосновения моментально почувствовал себя уверенней.

Драко раздраженно вздохнул. Затем призвал экземпляр «Изумрудной скрижали» и начал перелистывать страницы. Брови Гарри взмыли вверх. Драко не использовал палочку.

\- Блядь, я не знаю.

Котел скрипнул, намекая, что температура стала слишком высокой, и необходимость принять решение придала Драко уверенности.

\- Сначала камень, - решил Драко.

Гарри пролевитировал его в котел, осторожно, чтоб не было брызг. Камень никак не отреагировал на аква фортис, и секунду спустя, когда ничего по прежнему не произошло, Гарри потянулся за Ядом.

\- Здесь примерно пять унций, - сказал он. – Думаю, следует оставить хотя бы одну, чтобы мы могли расшифровать рецепт и сварить еще. Ну, знаешь, на тот случай, если он нам еще когда-нибудь понадобится.

Например, если они каким-нибудь образом испортят этот камень.

\- Две унции, - предложил Снейп. – Я не уверен, но учитывая, что вы использовали пол-литра базы, а камень, судя по размеру, вытеснил около тридцати миллиметров, я бы использовал именно такое количество. Когда будете добавлять, делайте это медленно.

Гарри кивнул. Он обернул пузырек тонким слоем защитных чар и с помощью палочки убрал с него воск. Он не был уверен, как отреагировал бы Яд на жар, попытайся он воск растопить. Затем он положил палочку на стол и задумался. Подходящего заклинания, чтобы достать пробку, не было. В любом случае, это могло тряхнуть пузырек.

Не было ничего, что могло помочь. Придется делать все вручную, как с любым другим зельем. Он протянул руку сквозь защиту и взял зелье. Перчатки из драконьей кожи были слишком скользкими: он едва не выронил пузырек.

\- Поттер, - напряженно произнес Снейп. – Не убейте себя.

\- Я пытаюсь, - так же напряженно ответил Гарри. Драко издал несчастный звук и сделал шаг назад. Никак не получалось нормально взяться за пробку. Перчатки были слишком толстыми. – Мне придется снять одну перчатку. Не могу взяться за пробку, чтобы вытащить ее.

\- Нет! – воскликнул Драко. – С ума сошел?

\- Очевидно, - ответил Гарри. – Я же пытаюсь создать Философский камень.

\- Поттер, даже не думайте.

\- Ну и что я, по-вашему, должен сделать? Я ковыряюсь с этой гребаной пробкой уже чертовых пять минут и даже схватиться за нее нормально не могу. Она сидит плотно, и с помощью _Акцио_ ее не вытащить, даже если бы мне хватило глупости попытаться. Мне нужно вытащить пробку, а для этого придется снять перчатку. Так что кончайте, блядь, истерить и не лезьте под руку, потому что я собираюсь это сделать.

Снейп усмехнулся с отвращением на лице.

\- Я надеюсь, ты видишь это, Джеймс Поттер. Это _твой_ чертов сын.

\- Я с удовольствием сам ему это скажу, если умру, - прорычал Гарри, стряхивая правую перчатку на стол.

\- Гарри, это и правда идиотская затея, - ровно произнес Драко. – Я бы даже сказал, одна из самых идиотских твоих затей. А учитывая, что ты добровольно отправился прямиком в руки к Темному лорду, это довольно показательно.

Гарри посмотрел на него, сузив глаза. Он был уже далеко не в настроении для всего этого.

\- Отойди, Драко. И, ради всего святого, выстави перед собой чертовы защитные чары.

Драко послушался, но постарался, чтобы все знали, насколько ему все это не нравилось. Чем злее был Драко, тем тише он себя вел. И сейчас он практически выдыхал слова. В воздухе появился прозрачный магический щит, отделяющий их от вытянутых рук Гарри.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, взялся пальцами за пробку и потянул. Та выскочила. Жидкость внутри опасно колыхнулась. Гарри задержал дыхание. Ничего не выплеснулось. Он судорожно выдохнул и осторожно опустил пробку на стол, внутренней частью вверх.

\- Используй _Скорджифай_ на моей руке, просто на всякий случай, - попросил он. – А потом помоги мне, пожалуйста, обратно надеть перчатку.

Драко все сделал, после чего поднес мерный стаканчик, и Гарри осторожно перелил в него одну унцию. Драко вылил зелье в котел, после чего они повторили процесс еще раз, и Гарри снова запечатал пузырек. Как только в котел попала вторая унция, началась бурная реакция. Гарри едва успел отдернуть Драко назад, когда котел зашипел, и от него повалил дым.

\- Теперь заклинание, - сказал Гарри, облегченно выдыхая, - чтобы отделить нечистые примеси.

Это заклинание получалось у него довольно неплохо. Казалось, будто то задание, когда Снейп поручил ему найти заклинания для обнаружения примесей, определения их количества и удаления их из металлов, послужило поворотной точкой в его жизни.

Он произнес заклинание, и шипение прекратилось. Дым тоже моментально исчез. В классе повисла абсолютная гробовая тишина.

\- Сработало? – спросил он.

Снейп заглянул в котел, насколько ему позволял ракурс.

\- Не могу понять.

Значит, сейчас он проверит сам.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Еще один магический щит?

Драко подчинился, и как только в воздухе возник щит, Гарри подошел к котлу. Он всерьез переживал, что тот взорвется, как только он заглянет внутрь. Но этого не произошло. Он заглянул в котел.

Внутри находилось примерно два литра чистой, кристально-прозрачной воды. И ни капли аква фортис.

\- Твою мать.

Драко подошел и тоже заглянул.

\- Это вода…

\- Да, - кивнул Гарри. – Азотная кислота из аква фортис… ее атомы водорода и кислорода объединились в молекулы воды.

\- А куда делось остальное? Азот, правильно?

Гарри рассеянно кивнул, все еще не веря, что разделяющее заклинание сработало на котле, полном _чертовой молекулярной смеси_. Это было _безумно_. Это было _потрясающе_.

\- Должны были остаться азот и еще один кислород. Думаю, они абсорбировались. Вон, смотри.

Он указал в центр котла, где их красный камень покоился на горстке какого-то грязновато-серого песка. И камень, и песок выглядели блеклыми и тусклыми.

\- Теперь в нем Яд и нечистоты.

\- Отлично, - выдохнул Драко. – Это Разделение.

Они оба посмотрели на Снейпа в поисках подтверждения. Тот пристально смотрел в ответ, рот был слегка приоткрыт, но он, казалось, не замечал этого. Внезапно, он помотал головой, словно бы не веря собственным мыслям.

\- Это Разделение, - согласился он. Голос был странно охрипшим. Он прочистил горло и добавил. – У меня так и не получилось пройти эту стадию. В этом вы… превзошли меня.

У Гарри внутри все будто перевернулось. Каким-то образом эти слова делали все более реальным, чем казалось до этого. И в тысячу раз более _опасным_.

\- Дальше нужно вновь объединить их, - произнес Драко, сверившись с записями Гарри. – Соединение.

Им требовалось соединить пропитанный серой кварц, Яд и кальцинированную золу. Вопрос только, как. Гарри хотел использовать огонь, но он понятия не имел, из каких ингредиентов был приготовлен Яд, а действовать вслепую было равносильно самоубийству.

Гарри глянул на Снейпа.

\- Вы не изучали Яд, когда работали над Панацеей?

Снейп поджал губы.

\- Один раз.

\- Знаешь его состав? – спросил Драко, и Гарри метнул в его сторону благодарный и – совершенно неприемлемо – возбужденный взгляд.

То, как у Драко получалось быть с ним на одной волне, было до одури горячо. Будто они были кварцом и резонировали на одной частоте.

\- Я обнаружил следы гибискуса, болиголова, олеандра, ртути, мышьяка, антимонии, свинца и таллия. Однако я только начинал изучать его, когда узнал, что Темный лорд ищет тот самый Яд. Он мог с помощью Легилименции узнать, что у меня есть пузырек, и я не мог так рисковать. Пришлось спрятать его. Как говорится, убрал и забыл.

\- Значит, ничего серьезного, - сухо подытожил Драко.

Гарри прикрыл глаза и постарался вспомнить все, что когда-либо читал и слышал о приготовлении зелий. В голове вихрем проносились обрывки информации. Каждая известная ему реакция при участии дистиллированной воды и аква фортис. Затем он пошел по перечисленным Снейпом ингредиентам и попытался вспомнить, как они реагировали друг с другом и двумя базами.

Слишком много переменных. _Блядь_. Он в отчаянии вцепился себе в волосы. Им и правда нужно было знать точный состав Яда, но чтобы тщательно его проанализировать, понадобятся _годы_. Особенно учитывая то, что они не знали возраст этого зелья, и какие реакции разложения в нем уже произошли. А теперь у них был нигде не запечатанный живой Яд, который нужно было нейтрализовать как можно скорее.

\- Нам придется использовать огонь, - сказал Гарри. – Это единственная константа в Алхимии. Я не хочу пытаться провести Соединение с помощью каких-либо кислот, не зная, из чего точно состоит Яд.

Брови Драко взлетели вверх.

\- Из-за огня тоже может произойти что угодно, идиот.

Гарри только отмахнулся. Голова начинала раскалываться, и, если честно, ему просто хотелось вернуться в свои комнаты, привязать Драко к кровати, избавить от одежды и отсасывать ему всю ночь, пока тому ни станет нечем кончать.

\- Нам придется что-то сделать, - сказал Гарри. – Слишком опасно оставлять все в таком виде.

С этим ни Снейп, ни Драко поспорить не могли, поэтому они оба просто молча уставились на него.

\- Благодарю, - саркастично улыбнулся Гарри. Драко снова создал магический щит, разъяренно и беспалочково. – _Инсендио!_

Камень не загорелся.

\- _Инсендио!_ – повторил Гарри.

Ничего.

\- Боюсь, потребуется гораздо более мощное пламя, - тихо произнес Снейп. – Я догадывался, но… начинать всегда лучше с наименее опасного варианта.

Гарри сглотнул. И что это означало?

\- Огненный кнут? – с надеждой спросил он.

\- Нет, - ответил Снейп.

Резкий вдох Драко говорил о том, что он тоже догадался. Он развернулся и отошел подальше, словно нахождение на большем расстоянии от Снейпа могло что-то изменить. Он помотал головой, светлые волосы метались по сторонам.

\- _Нет_ , - отрезал Драко, но его голос был хриплым, и Гарри точно – _абсолютно точно_ – знал, что тот сейчас чувствовал.

\- Я не смогу остановить Адский огонь, - прошептал Гарри. – Я не знаю, как.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Снейп. – Но это непросто.

Каждое слово будто клещами вытягивали из его рта, болезненно и с трудом. Он был мертв и все равно боялся. Впрочем, огонь вполне мог пугать того, кто существовал на легко воспламеняемом холсте, хотя Инсендио Снейпа вовсе не обеспокоило.

\- Блядь, - выругался Драко. – _Блядь_.

Он вцепился в волосы, сжав пальцами светлые пряди, а Гарри не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме его испуганного дыхания позади, жутких криков погибающего Крэбба и десяти маленьких синяков на своей талии, которым понадобилось четыре недели, чтобы окончательно исчезнуть.

\- Профессор, должно быть какое-то другое заклинание.

\- Если оно и есть, - ответил Снейп, - то мне о нем неизвестно.

\- Мы можем спалить к чертям весь замок.

\- Наложите защитные чары на дверь, - предложил Снейп.

\- И запереть себя внутри? – спросил Драко. – С ума сошел?

\- Ладно, Драко! – воскликнул Снейп. – Делай, как знаешь! Носи чертов Ядовитый камень в своем чертовом кармане, если тебе так хочется. Это все-таки _твоя жизнь_ … во всяком случае на те жалкие секунды между тем, как ты коснешься камня или вдохнешь его крошку, и тем, как вся твоя нервная система _разрушится на части вместе с костями и мягкими тканями_.

Драко тряхнуло, и он ретировался в дальний угол класса.

Гарри прожег портрет взглядом.

\- Как отменить заклинание?

\- Это можно сделать только беспалочково. Дикая магия не реагирует на палочки.

Гарри кивнул. Об этом он и сам догадался.

\- А слова заклинания?

\- А нет никакого заклинания, - ответил Снейп. – Чистое волевое усилие. Вы должны полностью уничтожить его. Вам потребуется вся ваша магическая сила.

Гарри сухо рассмеялся.

\- Конечно, - затем обернулся. – Драко, выйди. Я позову, когда все закончится.

\- Отъебись, Поттер, - сказал Драко и остался стоять, где стоял.

-Да черт подери, Драко. Я хочу побыстрее с этим закончить. У меня чертова мигрень, этот огонь пугает меня до усрачки, и я ужасно хочу в кровать, но не могу, потому что сотворил нечто невероятно _идиотское_ и _опасное_ , и сначала мне придется, блядь, что-то с этим сделать, так что, если ты не против, будь так добр, выметайся, чтобы я мог взяться за дело.

\- Я не уйду, - в подтверждение своих слов Драко описал палочкой резкую раздраженную дугу, и дверь накрыли плотные, мерцающие энергией, защитные чары. – Действуй.

Гарри хотелось закричать от ярости, но на часах было уже за полночь, и последнее, что им было нужно – это привлекать внимание студентов или преподавателей. И примерно в этот же момент он осознал, что не знает заклинания для вызова Адского огня.

\- Я сделаю это, - сказал Драко, будто был для Гарри единственным и неповторимым кварцем.

У него больше не было сил спорить. Стоило поберечь энергию, чтобы суметь затем остановить ненавистное заклинание. В голову пришло воспоминание о его последнем визите к Выручай-комнате, во время восьмого курса. Она по-прежнему горела. Если он не сможет остановить огонь, они тоже будут гореть вечно.

Драко взмахнул палочкой и пробормотал заклинание. Гарри был рад, что не расслышал его слов. Котел немедленно вспыхнул неистовым золотистым пламенем. Огонь зарычал.

Драко издал страдальческий звук. Гарри взял его за руку и крепко стиснул. Соединился ли камень снова? Должен был раздаться звук, словно треск стекла под давлением, но за ревом огня ничего не было слышно. На трясущихся от выброса адреналина ногах они подошли ближе на пару шагов.

По ту сторону огня Гарри видел Снейпа, который неотрывно наблюдал за реакцией. Языки пламени уже почти достигали потолка. Гарри не знал, состоялось ли Соединение, но если нет – они найдут какой-нибудь другой способ, потому что _он ни секунды больше не мог находиться в одной комнате с этим огнем_.

Он закрыл глаза. Ноги твердо стояли на полу. Он сконцентрировался и почувствовал, как пришла магия, потоком хлынув вдоль его ног, через все тело, к пальцам рук. Он швырнул ее в котел, и пламя отбросило назад от удара. Когда оно снова выровнялось, его высота уменьшилась в два раза, но теперь оно их заметило, и языки пламени метнулись в их сторону, крича их имена, рыча и извиваясь.

Они одновременно отскочили назад, и Гарри чуть не упал, запнувшись о старую расшатанную парту. Драко едва успел удержать его. Они снова повернулись лицом к Адскому огню.

\- Поттер, еще раз! – крикнул Снейп.

Гарри кивнул. Кровь отлила от лица, но от жара по лбу стекали капли пота. Он еще раз сконцентрировал свою магию и направил ее в котел. Но на этот раз огонь был готов, и уничтожить удалось лишь его треть. Гарри едва дышал от ужаса, и это вовсе не помогало сосредоточиться. А еще он ужасно устал, физически и магически. Он попытался собрать еще один сгусток магии, но почти сразу почувствовал слабость и головокружение.

Он сделал неровный шаг вперед, и Адский огонь потянулся ему на встречу. Он смотрел, будто загипнотизированный, как адские пальцы тянулись к его лицу, желая сжечь его жизнь и его душу. Он так устал, что встречал их почти с радостью.

А затем Драко закричал, схватил его и отшвырнул назад, подальше от огня. После чего взмахнул рукой, и поток ослепительного белого света сорвался с его пальцев и попал в котел. Тот слетел со стола, на котором стоял, и врезался в стену. По классу разнесся оцепеняюще громкий звук удара металла о камень.

Когда эхо замолчало, огонь пропал, и слышен был только звук яростного дыхания Драко.

Гарри поднялся на ноги. Все еще испытывая головокружение, он неровными шагами подошел к Драко и моментально оказался стиснут в его руках.

\- Даже, блядь, не думай, - прошептал Драко.

\- Что? – прохрипел Гарри.

\- Даже, блядь, не думай, - повторил он. – Не смей, блядь, умирать, ты, тупой, идиотский, слабоумный кретин.

Гарри сглотнул и кивнул.

\- Ладно.

Руки Драко, на секунду, сжались крепче, а затем он отпустил его. Гарри удалось сохранить вертикальное положение из чистого упрямства.

Он осторожно приблизился к опрокинутому котлу. Бортики оплавились и деформировались. Гарри отопнул его в сторону, и тот откатился, громыхая по каменному полу.

Под ним обнаружился медленно тлеющий камень.

Он снова был единым, не крупнее снитча и кроваво-красным. Он был красивым и полупрозрачным, но по-прежнему Ядовитым, даже Соединение не смогло это исправить. Даже Адский огонь не смог. Или, возможно, именно так все и должно было быть.

-x-

_Гарри,_

_Мы с Милл покинем Сидней через порт-ключ в 7 утра в пятницу. Затем промежуточные пункты в Джакарте и в Каире, после чего порт-ключ до Лондона в 3 часа дня, если не задержимся из-за таможни. Затем из Лондона сразу к Уизли через камин. Можешь попросить эльфов собрать наши вещи и взять их с собой? Я устала как собака, и это мы еще не выдвинулись. И не забудь Пипа. Я знаю, что он та еще маленькая дрянь, но Милл убьет меня, если ты его не возьмешь. До скорого._

_Гермиона._

И ни единого гребаного слова о том, получилось у них вернуть память ее родителям или нет.


	13. Великое делание

**13\. Великое делание  
 _Процесс создания Философского камня; величайший труд._**

-x-

Они с Луной аппарировали ко входу в Нору, и дверь им тут же открыл радостно улыбающийся Рон. Сразу за его спиной стояла Джинни. Улыбка Рона почти не померкла, когда он заметил скованно стоящего за спиной Гарри Драко, который держал в вытянутых руках Пипа, стараясь, чтобы тот не запачкал шерстью его темную мантию. Северия и Живоглот, к их чести, вели себя прилично, сидя на парящем в воздухе чемодане Гарри и невозмутимо вылизывая лапы. У Луны, как оказалось, тоже был кот, рыжевато-желтый и беспородный, по кличке Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор-Гриндевальд, сокращенно Альперву.

Рон скривился.

\- Мерлин, это какой-то кошачий карнавал.

Из глубины дома донесся голос миссис Уизли.

\- Рон, это Гарри там? Скорее запускай его внутрь! Мальчика нужно покормить!

\- В таком случае, лучше поспешить, - сказал Рон.

Он открыл дверь пошире, чтобы пролез их летающий багаж.

Не успел Гарри войти внутрь, как тут же оказался в объятиях миссис Уизли.

\- Ох! Кожа да—, - она замолчала, когда ее ладони легли Гарри на плечи. – Что ж! Я рада, что они там хорошо вас кормят. О, а вот и Луна. Милая, какая же ты красавица. Твой папа сказал, что ты невероятно впечатлила Филиуса своими знаниями.

Луна восприняла объятия гораздо более непринужденно, и даже ее кот в этот момент успел потереться о ноги миссис Уизли. Затем Луна была передана Джинни, и они обе пошли наверх, смеясь и переговариваясь о чем-то по пути.

\- Гарри, как продвигается твоя учеба? Мы с Артуром ждем от тебя великих открытий, молодой человек. Как насчет лекарства от ликантропии?

 _Что ж, ничего недостижимого_ , иронично подумал Гарри, но сдержался и не стал высказывать это вслух.

\- Снейп иногда разрешает мне варить Перцовое зелье. Если я давно не спаливал себе брови.

Драко позади него фыркнул. Звук привлек внимание миссис Уизли, которая тут же заключила в объятия и его тоже. Гарри встретился глазами с шокированным и изрядно напуганным взглядом Драко.

\- Начинай привыкать к этому, Малфой, - прокомментировал Рон, не переставая жевать яблоко. – Это твоя жизнь на ближайшие три недели.

\- Проходите, проходите, - причитала миссис Уизли, подталкивая Драко к столу. – Ты непозволительно тощий, Драко. Мы как раз заканчивали обедать. Вот, съешь рождественский пирожок. Или, может, хочешь йоркширского пудинга? У нас осталось со вчерашнего ужина.

Драко молчал и явно чувствовал себя неуютно. Гарри сжалился над ним и сел рядом, ставя рождественский пирожок на стол между ними. Тот был слишком большим для _пирожка_ , чтобы съесть его в одиночку, но вдвоем должно было оказаться в самый раз. Гарри улыбнулся, поглядывая на него из-под ресниц, и начал есть. После этого Драко, кажется, немного расслабился и последовал его примеру.

В течение нескольких дней после Адского огня он был тревожно тих и замкнут. Большую часть времени он занимался своими проектами по Трансфигурации, сидя на другом конце дивана в гостиной Гарри. Он награждал его прищуренным взглядом всякий раз, когда Гарри упоминал, что ему неплохо бы сходить в лабораторию и поработать над своими проектами по Зельеварению. В конце концов Гарри сдался и уселся читать старые номера «Искусства алхимии» Снейпа, чтобы как-то убить время.

Пускай слизеринцы и не были трусами, но, кажется, после жуткого страха им требовалось больше времени, чем гриффиндорцам, чтобы прийти в себя.

Рон сел напротив и начал второй тур.

\- Это же вещи Гермионы, да? Когда она появится?

\- Сегодня, - ответил Гарри. – Они с Миллисент прибудут через камин где-то после трех.

\- Ох, бедная девочка, - вздохнула миссис Уизли, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем. – Она сказала? Ну, ты знаешь, о чем?

\- Не-а. Ничего.

И это жутко раздражало. Гарри отчаянно хотелось избежать повторения прошлого Рождества, но не зная, в каком настроении будет Гермиона, сделать это было очень сложно. Она порой была _слишком_ лаконична в изложении информации.

\- Хреново, - произнес Рон. Миссис Уизли метнула в его сторону суровый взгляд. – Ладно, будем надеяться, что она появится раньше Лаванды, чтобы хотя бы с этим успеть разобраться. Думаю, я если что могу попросить Лав не приходить.

\- Лаванда такая замечательная девочка, - произнесла миссис Уизли, обращаясь, по большей части, к самой себе. Затем вернулась к готовке.

Был канун Рождества, и она пребывала в хорошем настроении. Пахло на кухне просто потрясающе, и это было настоящей пыткой, ведь блюда готовились для завтрашнего Рождественского ужина, а значит прямо сейчас были для Гарри недоступны.

Камин был наполовину заполнен булькающими котелками, и когда мистер Уизли возвращался с работы, то едва не врезался головой в хлебный соус.

\- Счастливого кануна Рождества! – провозгласил он, выходя из камина.

Он потрепал Гарри по волосам, проходя мимо, но резко остановился, заметив Драко, который только начал постепенно расслабляться.

\- Что у нас тут, новые лица! Счастливого кануна Рождества!— святые угодники, ты, должно быть, младший Малфой.

\- Да, это я, - скованно ответил Драко. Он протянул руку, но выглядел при этом так, словно все это причиняло ему невыносимую боль. – Приятно с вами познакомиться, - это была едва ли не самая длинная фраза, которую он произнес за последние три дня.

\- Взаимно, - без заминки ответил мистер Уизли.

Рон скривился в стакан с тыквенным соком, но в целом он вел себя гораздо лучше, чем ожидал Гарри. Дело было либо в духе Рождества, либо в обучении на Аврора, либо в том факте, что он пригласил Лаванду и опасался возможного ответного огня.

Вскоре все пошли обратно в гостиную. Гарри придержал Драко в коридоре. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

Рот Драко был сжал в тонкую линию, но он кивнул.

\- Надо было выбрать Грецию.

Гарри, если честно, и сам удивлялся, что Драко этого не сделал.

\- Ну, лично я рад, что ты здесь, - сказал Гарри. _Со мной_ , добавил он про себя.

Драко на секунду отвел взгляд. Затем выражение его лица вновь стало нейтральным.

\- Если Миллисент появится, я буду в порядке.

Запела Селестина Ворбек. Гарри с Драко скривились и обменялись взглядами.

\- Скажи себе, что пришел сюда ради нашего общего проекта, - сказал Гарри, слегка ухмыляясь.

Он отчаянно желал избавиться от возникшего между ними напряжения, но понятия не имел как это сделать. Он устал и уже почти жалел, что ему хватило дерзости решить, будто они сумеют покорить Алхимию и завершить Величайший труд.

Драко закатил глаза и развернулся, чтобы пройти в гостиную, но замер, когда вспыхнул камин. Раздался испуганный вскрик и громкий звон, и сердце Гарри сорвалось в галоп, потому что он тут же вспомнил котел, полный Адского огня. Он резко развернулся, уже концентрируя в ладони магию, и взмахнул рукой, спасая котел с подливкой, пока тот не перевернулся. Оказалось, в него врезалась дорожная сумка Гермионы.

\- О, слава Мерлину, - произнесла Гермиона, выходя наружу. – Все время забываю, как мало места в камине по праздникам. Ох, дерьмо, Миллисент же шагнула сразу за мной. – Она магией сняла с крючков два котла и пролевитировала их в сторону, прежде чем камин снова вспыхнул, а затем, когда Миллисент вышла в гостиную, повесила их обратно.

\- Слава гребаному Мерлину, ты здесь, - прошептал Драко. Невилл был бы доволен, что у Драко теперь получалось ругаться на людях не так громко.

Миллисент наморщила нос.

\- Драко, ты выглядишь так, будто случилось что-то страшное. Неужели Килгор переманили из Ос в Малолетстон?

Драко усмехнулся. Гарри был уверен, что только он видел сквозь эту усмешку. Звон железного котла теперь всегда будет напоминать им о том безумном огне.

\- Как будто она станет играть за настолько унылую команду.

Дверь в гостиную отворилась, и заглянул Рон.

\- Гермиона! – воскликнул он.

Та пискнула, уронила свои вещи и бросилась обнимать его. Ни одного из слизеринцев, судя по лицам, это не впечатлило.

\- Ну? – спросил Рон, когда вновь поставил ее на пол. – Как все прошло?

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и расплылась в улыбке.

\- Сработало! Миллисент догадалась, что нужно было сделать! Они были _пиздец как рассержены_ , но какая разница, если они меня помнят? Они прилетят на Рождество на неделю. Потом обратно в Австралию на несколько месяцев, решить дела с клиникой, но затем—

\- Гермиона! – в гостиную вошла миссис Уизли. – Я только что слышала некоторые совершенно неподобающие слова, юная леди! Что это на тебя нашло?

\- Миссис Уизли, мои родители меня помнят! – счастливо воскликнула Гермиона, не обращая внимания на замечание.

Миссис Уизли посмотрела на нее и раскрыла руки.

\- О, слава небесам!

В окружающем хаосе Гарри взял Драко за руку. Никто на них не смотрел, и он мог позволить себе эту маленькую радость. 

\- Ты все еще можешь сбежать в Грецию, если и правда хочешь.

Взгляд Драко был прикован к разворачивающейся перед ними сцене, где теперь, после того как в гостиную вошли мистер Уизли и Джинни, стая рыжеволосых пираний атаковала куриную косточку с копной русых волос.

\- Думаю, я останусь, - сказал он. И стиснул ладонь Гарри в своей, прежде чем отпустить.

Гарри немного расстроился из-за потери контакта, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем чувством удовлетворенности, которое он ощутил секунду назад, когда Драко по собственной воле сжал его пальцы в своих. Он засунул руки в карманы, чтобы не поддаться искушению, и сжал в левой камень. Тот был лихорадочно горячим, даже сквозь плотный слой неразрушимых защитных чар.

Ему нравилось, что Драко был рядом. Это было словно Соединение, и ему показалось, что, возможно, эта Алхимия была не менее реальной, чем камень в его кармане. Была ли она менее опасной – только предстояло выяснить.

-x-

Когда Гарри открыл глаза рождественским утром, по приклеенному к потолку плакату носился светящийся оранжевый нападающий Пушек. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он заснул шесть часов назад. Он мучительно застонал и перевернулся, натягивая подушку на голову, чтобы не видеть этого мельтешения.

С раскладушки на него смотрела пара серых глаз. Соображалось в такую рань крайне туго, поэтому Гарри не мог понять, что означал блеск в этих глазах: смех над его страданиями или подготовку к убийству. Рон продолжал храпеть, не подозревая ни о чем.

\- Доброе утро, - прошептал Гарри.

Голос звучал хрипло, но его это не слишком беспокоило. Ведь это был первый раз, когда он проснулся рядом с Драко. И не важно, что спали они на разных кроватях. Это был лучший рождественский подарок, который Гарри когда-либо получал.

Волосы Драко лежали в беспорядке. Нечестно, что это выглядело настолько привлекательно. Драко наморщил нос, предприняв неудачную попытку подавить зевок. 

\- Доброе, - так же тихо ответил он. – Мне приснился кошмар, будто Пушки заняли первое место в лиге.

Гарри вздрогнул. Случись такое в реальности, вокруг наверняка стало бы еще больше промо-продукции, а значит еще больше светящихся плакатов.

\- Мерлин, убереги нас от этого.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Было очень похоже на восьмой курс, когда Драко лежал на кровати Невилла, они были друзьями и тянулись друг к другу через расстояние между кроватями, чтобы пожать руки. Гарри протянул руку и Драко сжал ее в своей. Он переплел их пальцы и позволил соединенным рукам свободно повиснуть между постелями.

\- Я по-прежнему выбираю тебя, - сказал Гарри.

Драко улыбнулся и закусил губу.

\- Мальчики! – мистер Уизли постучал в дверь. Они расцепили руки. Гарри вздохнул. Дверная ручка повернулась, и мистер Уизли заглянул в комнату. – Счастливого Рождества, - прошептал он. – Готовы завтракать?

\- Сейчас спустимся, - ответил Гарри. – Я разбужу Рона.

Мистер Уизли на это приподнял брови, словно говоря «лучше ты, чем я», и выскользнул из комнаты. Гарри выбрался из кровати и натянул футболку. Футболка была Рона, но это его никогда не останавливало.

\- Пора вставать, дружище, - сказал Гарри, тыкая Рона в ребра одним ледяным пальцем ноги. Рон сонно застонал и перекатился на бок. Гарри снова потыкал его, теперь уже всеми пятью пальцами. На этот раз Рон завопил и резко сел. Гарри улыбнулся. – Сегодня Рождество.

\- Потрясающе! – воскликнул Рон, будто вовсе и не спал каких-то две секунды назад. Он подскочил на ноги и оделся быстрее, чем Драко.

Внизу Джинни, Гермиона, Луна и Миллисент с важным видом расставляли по столу вафли и яйца. Чарли прибыл из Румынии вместе с очень эффектным молодым человеком, которого он сонно представил Клаудием. Завтрак был длинным, неторопливым и уютным. К тому времени, как около одиннадцати прибыли Джордж с Анжелиной, Драко снова выглядел расслабленным. Когда никто не смотрел, Гарри улучал момент, чтобы на несколько секунд взять его за руку.

После обеда они решили сыграть в квиддич мини-командами четыре на четыре. Миллисент была безжалостным загонщиком, и несмотря на то, что они с Джинни и Анжелиной никогда не играли вместе, складывалось ощущение, словно они всю жизнь состояли в одной команде. Гарри, Драко и Чарли были в менее выгодном положении, поскольку все трое были ловцами, а Клаудий и вовсе никогда не участвовал в соревнованиях. Но все равно было весело. Несмотря на то, что Рон с девчонками надрали им задницы. Несколько раз.

Билл с Флер прибыли за час до ужина и вместе с Гермионой и Луной сидели в саду, наблюдая за игрой. Гарри к тому моменту уже выдохся, да и все они уже практически не играли, а просто летали на метлах, лениво перебрасываясь квоффлом. Но Драко выглядел гораздо более расслабленным, и это стоило и гудящих от усталости бедер, и отмерзших пальцев.

Когда они вернулись в дом, миссис Уизли уже ждала их, чтобы накормить рождественскими пирожками и напоить глинтвейном. Гарри с Драко взяли свои порции и уселись, скрестив ноги, на пол перед камином, пытаясь отогреться после четырех часов на морозе. Их колени соприкасались, и это согревало Гарри даже лучше, чем огонь.

\- Так здорово видеть, что мосты наконец-то возведены, - произнес мистер Уизли. Он блаженно улыбнулся, глядя на Миллисент и Драко. Видимо, уже не раз сегодня успел налечь на вино. – Очень в духе Рождества.

Гарри неловко пошевелился. До сих пор им удавалось избегать этого разговора по обоюдному согласию, особенно учитывая, что миссис Уизли сама всех пригласила. Но где вино, там и истина, и все такое. Рано или поздно, рассудил Гарри, этот разговор все равно бы произошел.

\- Признаюсь честно, Драко, я не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, - произнес Билл, внимательно глядя на него. Затем сделал глоток глинтвейна из своего бокала.

Драко побледнел.

\- Я—

\- Но я рад, - продолжил Билл. И улыбнулся. – Хорошо, что ты с нами.

Драко выдохнул.

\- Спасибо.

И на этом все. Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Вокруг снова зазвучали разговоры, которые окутали гостиную, словно теплое одеяло. Гарри глотнул вина, грея пальцы у огня, и почувствовал, как напряжение покидает его плечи. Он любил семью Уизли. И Рона он тоже любил. Как он вообще мог думать иначе?

Казалось, прошла всего пара минут, прежде чем камин снова вспыхнул, и из него вышагнула Лаванда с мамой. С собой у них была огромная тарелка с пирогами и пирожными. Тихий фон из сонных довольных голосов тут же превратился во что-то более громкое и восторженное, как только Лаванда подбежала к Рону, чтобы обнять его и рассказать обо всем, чем она занималась в выходные.

Затем прибыл Перси, а после него – Андромеда с Тедди. Гермиона ненадолго аппарировала, после чего снова вернулась через камин, но уже вместе с недавно вновь ставшими собой мистером и миссис Грейнджер, только прилетевшими из Австралии. Первые несколько минут они явно чувствовали себя некомфортно, но затем мистер Уизли взял их в оборот и принялся расспрашивать про новую модель телевизора, которую он недавно раздобыл и заставил работать с помощью магии. Нора была полна народу, но миссис Уизли, казалось, чувствовала себя прекрасно, ловко и с энтузиазмом раздавая всем бокалы с глинтвейном, сидром и эгг-ногом. Было тепло, хорошо и радостно, и весь день Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно парил на облаке. Это была приятная перемена после стресса обучения и смертельных экспериментов.

После ужина миссис Уизли налила всем по еще одному стакану глинтвейна и отправила Гарри, Драко и всех остальных обратно в гостиную для вручения подарков. На лице миссис Уизли, когда она разворачивала летающую пряжу от Гарри, было очень робкое выражение, а мистер Уизли оказался в полном восторге от игры. Он тут же принялся разбираться, как установить ее и подключить к телевизору. Гарри решил дать ему минут двадцать, а если у того ничего не получится, то пойти помочь. Тедди он подарил медвежонка Тедди, меняющего цвет, который тут же синхронизировался с цветом волос самого Тедди. Гермиона обрадовалась подаркам от него и Рона, а Рон был доволен, получив подписанный (и подсвеченный Люмосом) плакат Пушек с актуальным составом нового сезона. Гарри даже сумел выдавить ответную улыбку. Он собственноручно вредил собственному сну. Дружба порой требовала страшных жертв.

Однако, тот подарок, который Гарри более всего хотелось увидеть открытым, стоял рядом со скрещенными ногами Драко нетронутым. Гарри несильно пихнул Драко в плечо.

\- Открывай, - тихо сказал он.

Остальные безмятежно разговаривали о чем-то, поэтому на них никто особо не обращал внимания.

Драко бросил на него взгляд и нахмурился.

\- Что там?

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- Открывай уже, дурак.

Драко нахмурился сильнее. Наконец, он вздохнул и вытащил из кармана маленький сверток, после чего положил его на пол перед Гарри.

\- Ты первый.

\- Давай одновременно, - предложил Гарри.

\- Давай одновременно, - согласился Драко, пускай и неохотно.

Гарри взял в руки маленький, обернутый бледно-зеленой бумагой сверток и удивился его значительному весу. Видимо, что-то уменьшенное. Только когда Драко поднял с пола конверт со своим именем, Гарри начал разворачивать бумагу. Внутри оказалась маленькая деревянная коробочка. Он откинул крышку и заглянул внутрь. Там был крошечный котел, не крупнее его ладони.

Для котла он был невероятно очаровательным. Гарри осторожно вытащил его, восхищаясь аккуратными деталями и прочным дном. Весил он при этом по меньшей мере фунтов двадцать.

\- Он уменьшен, - сказал Драко.

Гарри глянул на него. Брови Драко были приподняты в том выражении, которое обычно предполагало, что Гарри идиот. Гарри прикоснулся к котлу палочкой, и тот увеличился до стандартного размера #2. Он был целиком сделан из теперь очень знакомого им розово-серого камня. Гарри широко улыбнулся. Это было гениально.

\- Я его трансфигурировал, - сказал Драко. – Это на замену тому, который мы расплавили, - затем он пожал плечами, как будто чувствовал себя неловко, но изо всех сил старался этого не показать. – Не знаю, заползали ли на него какие-нибудь мертвые жуки, но, думаю, имеет смысл отнести его в лес и дать им это сделать. Может оказаться полезным.

Это, подумал Гарри, тоже было гениально.

\- Мне очень нравится, - сказал он. – Теперь, с каменным котлом ручной работы, я смогу варить зелья на основе антимонии.

Драко кривовато улыбнулся. Он вскрыл конверт, который подарил ему Гарри, и вытащил черный, сложенный вдвое пергамент с двигающимися на нем фейерверками. Драко развернул его. Внутри был один единственный серебристый билет. Гарри услышал, как Драко резко втянул в себя воздух.

\- Мировой кубок, - произнес он.

\- Ага, - ответил Гарри.

Драко перевернул билет и прочитал информацию на обороте. Затем вцепился рукой в колено Гарри.

\- Это же сектор, где сидит _команда_ … Гарри, Герма в этом году играет за Англию.

\- Разумеется, - произнес Гарри.

Драко повернулся к нему.

\- Но здесь только один билет. Где твой?

Гарри мягко улыбнулся.

\- Я не иду. Билет только для тебя.

Драко снова отвел взгляд.

\- Потому что я боюсь оказаться в клетке, - предположил он.

Гарри необязательно было отвечать, но он все равно ответил.

\- Я никогда бы не запер тебя в клетке. Я хочу того, что ты сам пожелаешь дать мне. И если когда-нибудь ты пожелаешь уйти, я буду любить тебя достаточно, чтобы отпустить.

У Драко вырвался тихий глухой звук, пальцы крепко сжали край билета. Он прочистил горло.

\- Спасибо. Это… потрясающе.

Гарри широко улыбнулся ему. Драко спрятал улыбку за бокалом с глинтвейном, делая глоток.

\- Я раньше никогда не пробовал этот напиток, - сказал он. – Папа считал его слишком посредственным.

Звучит очень похоже на Люциуса Малфоя, подумал Гарри.

\- И что ты думаешь сейчас, когда попробовал?

Драко пожал плечами и сделал бокалом круговое движение, отчего маленький кружок апельсина завертелся по поверхности.

\- Он… приятный. Мама всегда говорила, что в вине есть жизнь. Интересно, что бы она сказала по поводу вина с примесями?

\- Я бы не стал ее таким беспокоить, - сказал Гарри. – Можно просто вызвать в бокале Адский огонь, чтобы Отделить все посредственные части, - добавил он и тут же одеревенел. – Прости, я—

\- Нет, - шепнул Драко, пристально глядя в свой бокал. – Подожди. Я думаю. Заткнись.

Гарри заткнулся.

\- Это вино, - прошептал Драко секунду спустя. – Аква вита, это вино.

Гарри приподнял брови. Даже он это знал. 

\- Дистиллированное вино, если точнее.

\- Еще лучше. Оно очищено. И так как это _вино_ , оно _ферментировано_ , - он оглянулся по сторонам, после чего непринужденно взмахнул палочкой, окружая их заглушающими чарами. – Это то, что нам нужно для следующего шага.

Следующим шагом была Ферментация, процесс, который начинался с разложения и гниения и заканчивался возрождением духа. Этот процесс, в соответствии с записями Гарри, был одновременно метафорическим и алхимическим: сначала нужны были смерть и разложение, и только после этого жизнь могла возникнуть заново. Гарри, пожалуй, был ходячим примером Алхимии, поскольку той ночью в Запретном лесу с ним произошло именно это.

Гостиная взорвалась хохотом, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть. Гарри обернулся и обнаружил, что больше дюжины людей с покрасневшими от смеха лицами смотрели на него.

\- Что?

\- Мама рассказывала о нашем с тобой первом визите в Австралию. Когда ты, ну, ты помнишь.

Гарри вспыхнул.

\- Я пытался помочь!

Все снова начали смеяться, и Гарри почти мог почувствовать любопытство Драко, будто оно было чем-то осязаемым. Хрена с два он будет об этом рассказывать. К сожалению, Гермиона, видимо, решила, что это отличная возможность отомстить Гарри за тот раз, когда он выдал ее анимагическую форму.

Она улыбнулась Драко и сказала:

\- Он сказал моему папе: «Вы что, не узнаете нас? Мы же знамениты!»

Драко усмехнулся и пихнул Гарри плечом. Гарри неохотно улыбнулся в ответ. Он уменьшил свой котел и убрал в карман. Он точно знал, для чего использует его в первый раз.

Было здорово просто сидеть здесь, напротив камина, и слушать, как все эти люди были настолько счастливы вместе. Миссис Браун и мистер Лавгуд вели весьма неординарную и бурную беседу об использовании в печати съедобных чернил. Мистер Уизли при помощи миссис Грейнджер все-таки подключил ПлэйСтэйшн к телевизору, и теперь они вдвоем делали первую неловкую попытку станцевать в «Дэнс дэнс революшн». Было даже круче, чем Гарри рассчитывал, когда покупал игру в маггловском Лондоне. У мистера Уизли постепенно получалось все лучше и лучше, и Гарри надеялся, что к моменту следующего семейного праздника он успеет освоить воистину акробатические движения.

Когда Грейнджеры, миссис Браун и мистер Лавгуд разошлись по домам, было уже довольно поздно. Гарри, Драко и Рон широко зевали к тому моменту, как добрались до кроватей. И даже дурацкий плакат на потолке не помешал Гарри вырубиться, как только голова коснулась подушки.

-x-

\- Лаванда по-прежнему спит в неглиже, - провозгласила Гермиона следующим утром, падая на кровать Рона и пихая его в бок, чтобы подвинулся. Тот страдальчески застонал и спрятал голову под подушкой. – Ты знал?

\- Лучше уйди с его кровати, - сонно посоветовал Гарри. – А то вдруг она придет и завизжит. Так она тоже до сих пор делает?

Гермиона моментально покинула кровать Рона и улеглась к Гарри. Он должен был догадаться, что это произойдет.

\- Не знаю, - призналась она. – Но у меня нет никакого желания выяснять. Мерлин, я не думала, что в комнате Джинни могут поместиться пять человек, но каким-то образом это произошло.

\- Уверен, ты не расстроилась из-за того, что пришлось делить постель с Милл, - пробормотал Драко в подушку.

\- Привет, Малфой. Не спишь, да?

\- К сожалению. Ты почему не спишь?

Гермиона философски вздохнула.

\- Я не делила постель с Милл. Мы ведем себя прилично, - все трое парней усмехнулись, а Гарри получил локтем в ребра. Он поднял голову и прожег Гермиону взглядом, насколько это было возможно без очков. – А вы трое почему до сих не встали? Лаванда уже внизу, вовсю готовит завтрак с твоей мамой, Рон. Ты догадывался, что такое может случиться?

\- Я сплю, - ответил тот.

\- Понятия не имею, как у тебя это получается с носящимися по потолку неоновыми квоффлами, - сказала она. – Гарри, вставай. Я не пойду вниз одна. Лаванда заставляет меня чувствовать себя неполноценной, и я отказываюсь подчиняться гендерным стереотипам.

\- Так найми гребаного домашнего эльфа, пускай приготовит тебе английский завтрак. А потом попроси его сделать мне чашку гребаного чая, раз уж решила разбудить, - сказал Драко.

К этому моменту стало понятно, что поспать больше не удастся. Гарри мимолетно задумался о том, чтобы придушить Гермиону подушкой, но это потребовало бы слишком много энергии. Он стащил с головы одеяло и перекатился на бок, лицом к Гермионе. Она выжидающе посмотрела на него. Гарри надеялся, что у него неприятный запах изо рта.

\- О, славно, ты проснулся!

Видимо, недостаточно неприятный. В этот момент дверь открылась и в комнату вошли Милл, Джинни и Луна. Все трое посмотрели на кровать Гарри с плохо замаскированным интересом. Великолепно.

\- Гермиона, я думала, ты встречаешься с Миллисент, - сказала Джинни.

\- Как и я, - добавила Миллисент.

Она села на край кровати Драко и молча вручила ему «Пророк», открытый на спортивных новостях.

\- Гарри, а когда _ты_ собираешься начать встречаться с кем-нибудь? – спросила Джинни.

Гарри закаменел. Гермиона почувствовала это и посмотрела на него непонимающе.

\- Эм— никогда, наверно, - сказал он.

\- Никогда? – спросил Рон, наконец поворачиваясь, чтобы глянуть на всех мутными глазами. Он приподнял бровь, посылая в сторону Гарри сонную ухмылку. – А чего так? Неужели в твоей жизни нет ни одного горячего парня?

\- Мне тоже интересно услышать ответ на этот вопрос, - сказал Драко.

Его волосы снова рассыпались по подушке. И это опять напомнило Гарри о том вечере, когда Драко лежал на кровати Невилла и заставил Гарри выбрать себя.

\- Рон, Гарри _би_ , а не гей, - сказала Гермиона тоном, который предполагал, будто они уже не раз это обсуждали. Гарри очень надеялся, что это было не так. – Неправильно считать, что он смотрит _только_ на парней.

\- Но он _предпочитает_ парней, - возразила Джинни. – Не так ли, Гарри? Мы именно поэтому не начали снова встречаться, ты разве не знала, Гермиона? Ему никогда даже не хотелось заниматься со мной сексом.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - пробормотал Рон.

Гермиона снова пристально уставилась на Гарри, и, учитывая, что находилась она сейчас всего в шести дюймах, это дезориентировало даже больше, чем обычно.

Джинни глянула на Гермиону, словно собираясь поделиться чем-то грандиозным, и сказала:

\- Нам нравятся одни и те же игроки в квиддич. Что может быть показательней?

\- Да, но—

Гарри застонал и упал обратно лицом в подушку. Что случилось с духом Рождества и прочим подобным дерьмом?

\- Декстер Луп пиздец какой горячий, - сказал он в свою защиту.

Он взглянул на Рона в поисках поддержки, и Рон пожал плечами.

\- Ну, наверное. Если тебе нравится чужой член перед лицом и все такое. Не думаю, что мне бы такое понравилось. Мне свой-то не нравится после целого дня тренировок на Аврора, и про свой-то я все знаю, понимаешь? Можешь представить, как он выглядит у Лупа после трехчасового матча?

Для Гарри все это было уже слишком. Лицо горело, словно его подожгли Адским огнем.

\- _Поттер!_ – голос звучал приглушенно, словно из-под слоя носков и штанов, как оно, собственно, и было на самом деле. – Поттер! Немедленно подойдите!

В мире что, вообще не было милосердия? Нисколечки? Он перевернулся и слепо зашарил руками в поисках сумки. Пальцы сомкнулись на раме, и он вытащил ее наружу. С холста 8х10 его прожигал яростным взглядом Снейп.

\- Поттер! Я не желаю знать ни единой подробности о вашей интимной жизни, равно как и об отсутствии таковой! Немедленно это прекратите!

\- О боже мой, - захихикала Джинни. – Ты носишь с собой портрет Снейпа!

\- Мисс Уизли, - убийственно тихо произнес Снейп. – Если вы не хотите, чтобы о том _инциденте_ , свидетелем которого я стал во время вашего четвертого курса, стало известно Дамблдору, а зная его болтливую натуру, и всему Министерству, то я рекомендую вам воздержаться от комментариев.

Джинни моментально посерьезнела.

\- Да, профессор. Простите.

\- У меня нет выбора, - сказал Гарри, недовольно глядя на портрет. – Он заставляет меня заниматься проектами даже на каникулах. Как думаете, Снейп верит в дух Рождества?

\- Не верю, - заявил Снейп, если кто-то вдруг сомневался.

\- Жаль, что у меня нет портрета профессора Флитвика, чтобы носить его с собой, - произнесла Луна. – Он такой красивый, да? Но он не умер, так что это все равно бы не сработало. Но ничего страшного, его всегда просто найти, когда у меня возникают вопросы по поводу проектов.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Затем Драко сказал:

\- А мне бы действительно не помешал портрет МакГонагал. Ее обычно найти _очень_ непросто.

На этой ноте Гарри решил, что пора с этим заканчивать. Был еще способ заставить Снейпа молчать. Он выкатился из кровати и протянул свободную руку Гермионе.

\- Готова встретиться лицом к лицу со стряпней Лаванды?

\- Думаю, да, - ответила Гермиона.

Гарри поднял с пола футболку. На этот раз была голубая с надписью «Да, ковер подходит цветом к шторам». Он натянул ее, хотя и бросил на Рона взгляд, полный тревожного любопытства. Рон пожал плечами, и Гарри, которому уже всего хватило, сунул портрет Снейпа под мышку и вывел Гермиону из комнаты. Остальные могли сидеть и смеяться над его личной жизнью сколько влезет.

Внизу Лаванда наливала мистеру Уизли чай при помощи волшебной палочки и инструктировала миссис Уизли, как приготовить домашние булочки из филло. Гарри с Гермионой уселись на свои обычные места с неловкого края стола и принялись наблюдать, чувствуя себя одинаково неполноценными.

\- Доброе утро, Гермиона, доброе утро, Гарри, - сказала Лаванда, ложечкой перемешивая мистеру Уизли чай.

Флер, которая сидела двумя стульями дальше рядом с Биллом, и Анжелина, сидящая рядом с Джорджем, обменялись с Гермионой жуткими гримасами. Сблизиться за счет общего чувства неполноценности, Гарри мог такое понять. Он поставил портрет Снейпа на стол, тщательно избегая после этого взгляда Джорджа.

\- Завтрак почти готов, - объявила Лаванда.

Флер и Анжелина поморщились, словно слышать это было болезненно.

Все остальные тоже спустились и заняли свободные места. Чарли с Клаудием пришли последними, но все места уже были заняты, поэтому им пришлось стоять, прислонившись к рабочему столу, но они выглядели довольными, когда Лаванда вручила каждому по большой тарелке с завтраком. После этого они тут же скрылись, и Гарри пожалел, что не догадался есть стоя, потому что как раз в этот момент Лаванда заняла последнее свободное место между ним и Роном и широко улыбнулась, левитируя последние тарелки Гарри и Гермионе.

\- Налетайте! – с улыбкой воскликнула миссис Уизли. – Почти все приготовила Лаванда, так что не забудьте потом сказать спасибо!

Лаванда покраснела и улыбнулась. На одной ее щеке появилась ямочка, а вторую по-прежнему пересекали четыре глубоких пореза, и два таких же были на шее. Гарри внезапно подумал, что теперь она выглядела даже красивее, чем была в Хогвартсе. С другой стороны, он действительно всегда западал на типаж плохого мальчика/плохой девочки. Драко и Миллисент, _например_.

Он запихнул в рот первый кусочек и остановился. Гермиона рядом тоже замерла. По всему столу тела застывали в напряжении, словно через них прошла парализующая волна. Гарри с ужасом уставился на Рона, а затем мистер Уизли с таким же выражением посмотрел на _него_. Пальцы Гермионы болезненно впились ему в бедро, а Флер выглядела так, словно готова была расплакаться, впрочем, дело могло быть в гормонах, все-таки Флер была беременна.

\- Ну как? – неуверенно спросила Лаванда, почувствовав, как все притихли.

К этому моменту Гарри – и, он был уверен, все остальные – испытывал чрезвычайно острое и пугающее ощущение. Потому что это было потрясающе. Он в жизни ничего вкуснее не ел. Это было вкуснее, чем еда в Хогвартсе. Вкуснее, ко всеобщему ужасу, _чем стряпня миссис Уизли_.

И вот тут-то и возникала пугающая проблема того, как сказать Лаванде, что было очень вкусно, и не выдать при этом, что было вкуснее, чем у миссис Уизли. Рон поймал взгляд Гарри и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Неплохо, Браун, - произнесла Миллисент, которую обычно сложно было вывести из себя некомфортными ситуациями.

\- Мне нравится, - добавила Луна так же невозмутимо.

\- И правда! Очень вкусно! – хором подхватили все остальные, после чего завтрак продолжился.

Лаванда рядом с Гарри облегченно выдохнула. Это было конечно замечательно, но все равно этот завтрак остался одним из самых неловких приемов пищи в жизни Гарри. И ему вообще-то пришлось питаться походной стряпней Гермионы в течение девяти месяцев.

-x-

Позднее тем же днем Гарри с Драко удалось ускользнуть в Косой переулок и купить там бутылку ректифицированного спирта и три бутылки чистого красного вина. Продавец в магазине алкоголя посмотрел на них очень пристальным взглядом, будто знал, что они собирались делать. Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что тот не мог этого знать. Они заплатили и вернулись в Нору, пока никто не заметил их отсутствия, за исключением, пожалуй, Джорджа, который приподнял брови, увидев их.

Чтобы помельтешить какое-то время у всех на виду, Гарри присоединился к мистеру Уизли и его ПлэйСтэйшн, но у мистера Уизли танцевать получалось гораздо лучше, а человек может вынести лишь строго ограниченное количество унижения. Гарри и Йольского бала в свое время хватило.

Когда никто бы уже не смог упрекнуть Гарри в том, что того не было со всеми на День подарков, они взяли маленький портрет Снейпа, маленький котел Гарри, четыре бутылки с алкоголем и выскользнули через заднюю дверь. Было холодно и ветрено, но снега в этом году не выпало, поэтому им удалось уйти за сарай не оставляя следов.

Драко установил котел на огонь, пока Гарри со Снейпом сверялись с разнообразными книгами по Алхимии и собственными записями.

\- Для трансформации необходимы все три элемента: соль, сульфур и меркурий, - сказал Снейп. – Поскольку они представляют путь, который избрал Создатель, когда сотворял наш мир. У вас есть все три?

Гарри наморщил нос.

\- Соль земли – это камень. Сульфур, разумеется, уже соединен с ним. Меркурий часто рассматривают как аква вита, поэтому, как только продистиллируем вино, он у нас тоже будет.

Драко закончил настраивать огонь и присоединился к ним.

\- Но соль и сульфур остались с предыдущих стадий. С каждой операцией их значение немного меняется. Они должны соответствовать тому эффекту, который мы пытаемся достичь. Если мы хотим трансмутировать золото, следовательно, нужно представить соль, сульфур и меркурий в том виде, который подтолкнет трансмутацию к этому результату.

Гарри пожевал губу. Снейп, портрет которого прикрепили к стене сарая при помощи Приклеивающих чар, уже отвернулся, чтобы порыться в книгах на своих нарисованных полках.

\- Соль – это тело, - сказал Гарри. – Камень претерпевал изменения во время каждой операции. Думаю, он обновленный и подходит для этой стадии. Мы хотим с его помощью после Ферментации трансмутировать золото, и мы уже, говоря метафорически, сделали то же самое с самим камнем. Из обычного гнейса он стал чистым кварцем. Более того – чистым _красным_ кварцем. Он теперь драгоценный.

\- А сульфур? – спросил Снейп.

\- Сульфур – это дух, - ответил Драко. – Дух, который нам нужен – это золото, поэтому—, - он вытащил из кармана галеон и бросил его Гарри. – Золото.

\- Гениально, - сказал Гарри. Он положил галеон на их крошечный рабочий стол, рядом с камнем. – В качестве меркурия у нас есть вино, но нам по-прежнему нужно дать золоту причину для изменения, - он покачал головой. – Я не знаю, каким образом это передать. Что должно быть катализатором?

\- То, что противоположно изменению, - сказал Снейп. – Возможно, статические чары.

\- Статические чары вместе с принудительным изменением, - произнес Гарри. – Может быть, нужно трансфигурировать его? – Хотя он думал, что трансфигурация потребуется только в конце.

\- Во что? – спросил Драко, вскинув брови.

\- Во что-нибудь простое, ничего не стоящее, никчемное… - сказал Гарри.

Он задумался, но в голову ничего не приходило. Что было никчемным? Волдеморт. Пушки Пэддлс. Жизнь без Драко.

Ничего из этого нельзя было добавить в гребаное зелье.

\- Деньги, - внезапно произнес Драко.

\- Что? – переспросил Гарри. – Все, как бы, в точности наоборот.

Драко помотал головой.

\- Нет, ты забываешь самое главное. Деньги ценны лишь настолько, насколько ценными люди договорились их считать. Сами по себе они ничего не стоят. Я ошибался, галеон не может быть духом. Он катализатор. Духом изменения должно быть нечто ценное. И это жизнь. Жизнь _со смыслом_.

\- Представить физическое воплощение «жизни со смыслом» не легче, чем чего-то, ничего не стоящего, - скривившись, сказал Гарри.

\- Это любовь, идиоты, - произнес Снейп.

Они резко повернули головы и уставились на него, но Снейп с преувеличенным вниманием изучал лежащую перед собой книгу и отказывался встречаться с ними взглядами. Когда он наконец поднял голову, выражение его лица было подчеркнуто нейтральным.

\- Как и приготовление любого зелья, алхимический процесс индивидуален для каждого конкретного волшебника. Но если приготовление Перцового зелья возможно выразить в стандартизированной инструкции, и именно поэтому любой может его сварить, то к алхимии это не относится. Магия алхимии не в ингредиентах, она в трансформации.

\- О, - тихо выдохнул Гарри. Он нахмурил брови, чувствуя себя растерянно. – Но через что можно показать любовь?

Рот Снейпа сжался в прямую линию.

\- А что такое любовь лично для вас, Поттер?

Гарри закусил губу. Затем, невольно, посмотрел на Драко, который, как оказалось, смотрел на него в ответ. Он снова сглотнул. Других вариантов все равно не было.

\- Это Драко.

Драко издал тихий беззащитный звук.

\- Тогда вы должны добавить в котел то, что будет передавать сущность Драко, - в голосе Снейпа не было слышно удивления.

\- Как в Оборотное, - сказал Гарри, все еще глядя на Драко. На самом деле, у него просто не получалось оторвать взгляд. – Мне нужен твой волос.

Драко молча поднял руку и выдернул из головы один волос. Затем передал его Гарри. Гарри наконец сумел прервать зрительный контакт и отвернулся, чтобы заняться котлом. Тот нагрелся до подходящей температуры, чтобы добавить вино. Гарри вылил внутрь все три бутылки, затем бутылку ректифицированного спирта, потом опустил туда камень, а затем галеон, символизирующий отсутствие ценности. Наконец, он бросил внутрь горсть сушеных сакральных трав, в том числе омелу с кухонной двери Уизли, чтобы запустить процесс гниения. Они молча наблюдали, как вино нагрелось и начало разлагать монету с травами, ферментируя их, как когда-то было ферментировано само. 

Несмотря на холодный декабрьский воздух, жар от котла и собственного смущения не давали Гарри замерзнуть. Прошло, должно быть, не меньше получаса, прежде чем травы полностью разложились и смешались с расплавленным галеоном. Пахло гнилью и сырой землей. Это напомнило Гарри про тот раз, когда они были в Запретном лесу с Драко, и Гарри увидел его _живым_.

И за все это время ни один из них не произнес ни слова. Зелье стало темным и мутным, с молочно-белой булькающей областью в центре, которая двигалась и пульсировала, словно живая. Будто смотришь на свет в конце тоннеля. Гарри уставился на него, яростно моргая. _Дамблдор_ , подумал он. _И вокзал, и новая причина, чтобы жить, теперь, когда Волдеморт мертв_.

Гарри подошел, чтобы добавить последний ингредиент – волос, который символизировал его любовь. Любовь, благодаря которой жизнь стоила того, чтобы ее жить. Любовь, которая превращала ее в золото. Но Драко схватил его за запястье прежде, чем он успел бросить его волос в котел.

\- Подожди, - сказал он.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Неужели он все-таки не разрешит Гарри использовать свой волос?

\- Что?

Драко закусил губу правым клыком.

\- Твой волос тоже нужно добавить.

\- Зачем? – не понял Гарри.

Драко отвел взгляд.

\- Чтобы камень работал и для меня, мою любовь тоже должно что-то символизировать.

\- О, - выдохнул Гарри. Они посмотрели друг на друга, но Гарри потребовалось еще целых тридцать секунд, чтобы осознать, что именно Драко имел в виду. Сердце подпрыгнуло куда-то в горло и бешено заколотилось там. – Что?

Драко не ответил. Просто протянул руку и выдернул у Гарри волос. Затем занес его над котлом, рядом со своим собственным, зажатым в пальцах Гарри.

\- Готов? – спросил он.

Гарри кивнул. Волосы упали в котел одновременно и пошли ко дну, исчезая в густом вине, смешанном с продуктами разложения.

\- Теперь нужно накрыть котел, - сказать Снейп. – Первые шесть операций шли парами, как вы несомненно и сами заметили. Каждый раз, сначала разделение, затем соединение. Теперь нужно несколько раз продистиллировать смесь, пока все испаряемые вещества не будут очищены.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Значит— кипятить и конденсировать, раз за разом.

\- Нужно собрать испарения, - предложил Драко. – Конденсат понадобится для Эликсира.

Гарри снова кивнул. Он порылся в сумке в поисках дистиллятора, после чего закрепил его на котле. Как только все было готово, он снова увеличил огонь. Они оба опустились на мертвую траву, прислонившись спинами к стене сарая, на которой висела рама со Снейпом. Их плечи соприкасались, но никто из них не отодвинулся. Там, где они сидели, было тихо и тепло, и было что-то фундаментальное в том, чтобы смотреть за тем, как его волос растворялся и смешивался с волосом Драко.

Через двадцать минут завершился первый раунд дистилляции. Гарри убрал остаток и вылил образовавшийся дистиллят обратно в котел, чтобы начать процесс заново. Он сел обратно, рядом с Драко. Их руки соприкасались. Гарри прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении.

Полчаса спустя второй раунд дистилляции тоже завершился. Теперь жидкость стала еще более концентрированной, чем раньше. Он снова отделил мутные примеси и вылил очищенные сконденсированные испарения обратно в котел. Теперь можно было разглядеть лежащий на дне котла камень, кроваво-красный и четкий, даже в мутной жидкости.

\- Оно превращается в Тинктуру, - хрипло произнес Снейп, когда Гарри в третий раз отделил примеси.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Гарри, практически онемело.

Все и правда получалось, а он понятия не имел, за что заслужил это и когда стал настолько хорош, чтобы вообще этим заниматься. Когда он предложил Драко совместный проект по Алхимии, он и не надеялся, что из этого может что-то получиться. Он думал, они даже до первой стадии не дойдут. Это была, откровенно говоря, просто отчаянная мера, чтобы иметь возможность проводить время с Драко.

Но теперь что-то было по-другому. Теперь в них самих тоже где-то была Алхимия.

Гарри установил все для еще одного раунда дистилляции. Они были уже близки. Очень близки. Этот раунд мог быть последним. Когда он сел рядом с Драко, тот взял его руку в свою, переплетая их пальцы. У Гарри перехватило дыхание, но он не стал ничего говорить. Они сидели и молча наблюдали, как пар поднимается по трубке и конденсируется сверху. Их частички смешались друг с другом где-то в этом пару, и Гарри не знал, как ему с этим справляться. Он задвинул на задний план все, что было сегодня сказано, потому что иначе у него просто не получилось бы выполнить все, что они запланировали.

Четвертый раз действительно оказался последним. Жидкость, сконденсированная в дистилляторе, была чище дистиллированной воды и в тысячу раз драгоценнее. Гарри отделил мерцающий мутно-золотистый винный раствор примесей от кристально-прозрачной чистой жидкости и кроваво-красного камня, по-прежнему покоящегося на дне котла.

\- Что теперь? – спросил он. Голос охрип и застрял где-то в горле.

Драко поднялся и подошел к рабочему столу. Там стояла большая колба с переливающимся чистым раствором, лежал красный камень, а рядом с ним стояла колба с мерцающей густой мутной жижей, чем-то напоминающей сворачивающуюся кровь.

\- А теперь Трансфигурация, - сказал Драко.

Он сделал взмах палочкой, и мутная жижа приобрела идеальную сферическую форму и стала твердой, как камень. Еще один взмах, и то же самое произошло с прозрачной жидкостью.

\- Дистилляция, - сказал Драко. – С ее помощью мы получили три камня в их самом совершенном выражении, - он указал на первый, сияющий и прозрачный Эликсир: – Меркурий, жизненная сила. – Затем на камень, кроваво-красный и твердый: - Соль, тело. – И наконец, на последний камень, сделанный из выпаренного вина, спирта и разложившихся трав: - И Сульфур, дух.

\- Это гениально, - прошептал Гарри. 

Он снова взял Драко за руку и крепко сжал.

Драко наконец посмотрел на него. Затем неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Это перманентная трансфигурация. У меня она хорошо получается. У большинства людей трансфигурация держится всего несколько недель, но я не большинство.

Гарри кивнул. Ему не нужно было об этом говорить.

\- Ты гений, - добавил он, на случай, если были какие-то сомнения.

Драко покраснел, и они снова замолчали, глядя на три совершенных камня.

В Алхимии было семь операций, и они уже выполнили шесть из них.

Снейп прочистил горло.

\- Вам нельзя показывать этот проект Попечительскому совету. Они выжмут из вас все, что знаете.

Гарри посмотрел на котел, затем на Драко, который молча глядел на него в ответ.

\- Я это знаю, - но что тогда они покажут Попечительскому совету в качестве своего проекта?

\- Отсутствие результата – тоже результат, - произнес Драко. – Мы опишем наши опыты, но представим все так, будто потерпели неудачу на самой первой стадии.

\- Правильно, - согласился Гарри. Затем глубоко вдохнул. – Осталась последняя стадия. Коагуляция.

Драко кивнул. Он посмотрел на небо. Уже начинало темнеть.

\- Я знаю, что делать.

\- Скажи мне, - потребовал Гарри.

\- Они уже разделены. Осталось соединить их в последний раз. Я трансфигурировал их молекулярные формулы. Теперь при нагревании они не сплавятся вместе, но будут готовы к изменению. Когда они достигнут необходимой температуры, тебе нужно будет заклинанием ввести Сульфур в Соль, а затем обернуть их Меркурием. Затем я трансфигурирую их в объект с единой цельной структурой, где каждый слой будет отдельным, но все они связаны.

\- Это чрезвычайно опасно, - сказал Снейп. – Третий слой по-прежнему будет чрезвычайно реактивным. Это все-таки буквально _все самое реактивное_ , что было в первоначальном веществе, сконденсированное воедино.

\- Мы уже поняли, что Алхимия – это очень опасное занятие, - сказал Гарри, пожимая плечами.

Драко поджал губы.

\- Мы примем меры предосторожности.

Снейп закатил глаза.

\- Грифиндорцы и Слизеринцы. Мерлин, помоги нам.

Гарри натянул перчатки из драконьей кожи и осторожно поместил все три камня в котел из гнейса. Драко накрыл его несколькими защитными чарами. Когда они оба были удовлетворены принятыми мерами безопасности, Гарри снова зажег огонь.

Сначала ничего не происходило. Только когда пламя стало холодного голубого цвета, случился взрыв. Мощным ударом он врезался в щиты, словно ослепительная стена огня и энергии. Контуры защитных чар были теперь четко обозначены, так плотно прилегал к ним слой пламени, упорно давя на них изнутри, и не казалось, чтобы мощность взрыва хоть сколько-то ослабевала.

Они оба отошли назад, пока не уперлись спинами в стену сарая. Снейп кричал что-то, но Гарри не слышал, так отчаянно в голове звенело осознание того, что защита не выдержит. Он схватил руку Драко, портрет Снейпа и побежал в поле, но они успели отбежать лишь на несколько шагов, когда с оглушительным ревом лопнули щиты, и жар взрыва обжег им кожу.

Взрывной волной Гарри с силой швырнуло на землю. Он прокатился несколько футов, по пути услышав, как хрустнуло плечо. В глазах потемнело, а голова закружилась, но затем Драко упал на него сверху, судорожно вздохнул, и Гарри заставил себя не отключаться. Это было всего лишь вывихнутое плечо, ничего страшного. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, стараясь утянуть Драко за собой, но затем громыхнул второй взрыв, а вместе с ним пришло облако тошнотворных влажных испарений. Он вдохнул их и тут же понял, что это было ошибкой.

Они так и не обезвредили ядовитую сущность камня, так и не сделали его Панацеей. Сейчас они дышали чистой смертью. Лицо Драко начало становиться лиловым, он судорожно пытался сделать вдох, издавая при этом совершенно жуткие хрипы, словно его легкие закрылись или горло было полно воды. Господи, он задыхался. Прямо у Гарри на глазах.

Гарри еще никогда не было настолько страшно. Адский огонь и рядом не стоял. Волдеморт и рядом не стоял.

\- Драко! – с трудом произнес Гарри.

Он сам едва дышал, но ему нужно было вытащить Драко, нужно было спасти его. Почему ему самому не было от этих испарений настолько плохо? Почему Снейп больше ничего не говорил? Почему никто не вышел, услышав взрыв? О господи, Уизли… Если они выйдут и вдохнут испарения—

Взгляд Драко отчаянно метался в поисках Гарри. Он расцарапывал ногтями собственное горло. Гарри подхватил его под мышки и потащил, изо всех сил, какие у него еще оставались, стараясь унести его как можно дальше от отравленного воздуха. Он едва ли замечал боль в вывихнутом плече.

У Драко посинели губы. Он отчаянно пытался сказать хоть слово, но Гарри ничего не слышал. Он помотал головой и осознал, что плачет, а лицо мокрое от слез.

\- Не надо, - выдавил Гарри, и ему было плевать, что это прозвучало как всхлип. – Я спасу тебя. Просто не двигайся, не используй кислород.

Драко крепко сжал губы, и Гарри потащил его дальше, но до границы отравленной зоны было еще далеко, а затем— глаза Драко потускнели, он задергался, и—

\- Нет! - закричал Гарри.

Он услышал, как распахнулась задняя дверь Норы, затем раздался топот десятка ног. О Господи, он не мог позволить никому из Уизли оказаться в этом воздухе. Задыхаясь, он яростно взмахнул рукой, разрушая каждую чертову молекулу этого ядовитого пара.

Из-за дурацких слез перед глазами все плыло, Драко в его руках по-прежнему дергался, и Гарри не _мог потерять его так_. Он вообще не мог его потерять. Он услышал полный боли горестный всхлип и с опозданием осознал, что сам издал его. Драко был его любовью, и он почти признался Гарри в ответной любви, и в его жизни никогда больше не будет никого – _никого_ – такого, как Драко, и—

Из горла вырвалось еще одно рыдание. Он упал на землю рядом с Драко и прижал ухо к его рту. Господи, он _не дышал_. Он поднял подбородок Драко и прижал два сжатых кулака к его солнечному сплетению, надломлено напевая себе под нос. Сердцебиения не было. Он почти не помнил песню, которую собирался использовать для подсчета ударов, но какая разница, если ничего не помогало, даже когда он наклонился, зажал Драко нос и вдохнул в его легкие все, что у него было.

Мерлин, он _умирал_ , и теперь Гарри тоже больше никогда не будет жив, он просто не сможет. Нет. _Нет_.

Гарри трансформировался. Он точно не знал, почему, знал только, что теряет рассудок от паники, и трансформироваться показалось необходимым. Еще никогда в жизни он не был настолько бесполезен в опасных ситуациях. Он почувствовал, как целиком становится вороном, а затем его накрыло внезапным ощущением ясности.

Вороны не испытывают _чувств_ , как это делают люди. Они не поддаются _панике_ , как люди. Гарри склонил голову на бок, отстраненно наблюдая, как Лаванда отправила патронуса за целителем, а Гермиона бросилась к Драко, чтобы возобновить массаж сердца с того места, где бросил его Гарри. Она упала на колени рядом с ним и прижалась ртом ко рту Драко, и это было хорошо. Это было необходимо. Но нужно было сделать кое-что еще, и сделать это мог только Гарри.

Он огляделся по сторонам. Увидел Драко, и у него едва снова не перехватило дыхание. Но теперь он был вороном, а с воронами такое не случается. Драко стоял в нескольких футах от них и смотрел на происходящее с заторможенным замешательством. Он был голубого цвета, такого же как те жуки, змеи и фестралы, которых он когда-то так притягивал. Гарри подлетел к нему, опустился на плечо и крепко вцепился в него когтями.

Драко, казалось, наконец заметил его.

\- Гарри, - вяло произнес он.

Он выглядел дезориентированным, словно пьяным. Даже сейчас, в форме духа, губы его были синими. Это бесило больше всего. Гарри захлопал крыльями и потянул его, не выпуская из когтей бледную, едва осязаемую плоть Драко. Тот сначала не поддавался, но Гарри был сборщиком душ, и черта с два Драко гребаный Малфой сумеет от него сбежать. Он неистово закаркал и снова захлопал крыльями, не выпуская Драко из когтей. Тот наморщил нос, но все-таки сделал несколько неровных шагов вперед.

 _Дотронься_ , хотелось закричать Гарри. _Господи, дотронься до своего тела, пока не умер_.

Он заглянул Драко в глаза и постарался донести до него команду, словно путем отчаянной обратной Легилименции. Драко несколько раз моргнул и будто бы стал чуть лучше отражать происходящее.

\- Гарри, - снова произнес он.

Затем поднял руку и погладил пальцами его покрытую перьями спину.

Гарри потянул его ближе к телу. Гермиона поливала слезами лицо Драко, не переставая загонять воздух в его легкие, хотя она даже из-за родителей не плакала. Только когда неожиданно почти получила их обратно. _Иди!_ мысленно приказал Гарри.

Драко снова посмотрел на свое тело.

\- Я умираю.

 _Еще нет!_ подумал Гарри. _Вернись, вернись, вернись._

Он болезненно клюнул его, и Драко, казалось, наконец-то понял. Он сделал еще несколько шагов вперед и опустился на колени рядом с телом, с тревожным любопытством наблюдая, как Гермиона делает ему искусственное дыхание. Но он все еще не дотронулся, и Гарри окончательно устал это терпеть. Он отпустил его плечо и поднялся в воздух на несколько десятков метров. Затем повернулся и ринулся вниз так быстро, как только мог, словно выполняя финт Вронского, в последний миг развернулся и врезался в полупрозрачную спину Драко. От удара того швырнуло вперед, просвечивающий дух упал на физическое тело и соединился с ним.

Гарри рухнул на землю, в процессе зарабатывая вывих и второго плеча. Перед глазами начало темнеть. Он собрал последние силы, чтобы трансформироваться обратно, использовал болезненность превращения в травмированном состоянии, чтобы удержаться в сознании достаточно долго и _убедиться_.

Рядом с ним Драко сделал судорожный вдох. Гермиона облегченно всхлипнула. И Гарри потерял сознание.

-x-

Драко очнулся в канун Нового года. Все эти дни Гарри с Нарциссой по очереди дежурили у его постели в бывшей комнате Билла. Нарцисса сейчас была внизу, пила чай с миссис Уизли, пока Гарри сидел у окна, считая созвездия на небе, и вспоминал тот вечер, когда прикосновение Драко навсегда изменило для него значение числа 88.

Портрет Снейпа, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке, был пуст. Он наверняка снова был у МакГонагал, обсуждал с ней то, насколько опасным было позволять ученикам выбирать для междисциплинарных проектов Алхимию. То, что Снейп наконец-то был на его стороне, казалось странным. Впрочем, выражалось это в том, что Снейп закатывал глаза и убеждал МакГонагал, что Гарри слишком глуп, чтобы успешно завершить хотя бы одну из стадий алхимического процесса, а то, что произошло, было лучшим тому доказательством. 

Гарри перебрасывал Философский камень из одной руки в другую. От этого по стенам плясали ярко-красные блики. Северия и Живоглот, которые прыгали, пытаясь поймать их, почти сумели заставить Гарри улыбнуться. Просто он совсем не улыбался в последние пять дней, и это выражение казалось на лице чужим и неестественным. Он размял плечи. Черт возьми, они до сих пор болели, несмотря на то, что целитель поставил их на место. Возможно, стоило принимать обезболивающие зелья, которые ему выписали. Они стояли нетронутыми на тумбочке рядом с постелью Драко.

Гарри теперь был словно настроен на ритм дыхания Драко. Ему казалось, так было всегда, на каком-то уровне. Это был самый умиротворяющий звук в мире, который позволял Гарри сохранять спокойствие, пока он сидел здесь целыми днями, пялился на стены и в окно и просто _ждал_. Именно поэтому он сразу понял, когда дыхание изменилось.

Он посмотрел на кровать. Драко смотрел на него в ответ. Глаза его были усталыми, но они были серыми и живыми, ртутными, и больше Гарри ничего не было нужно.

\- Привет, - сказал Драко.

В носу снова предательски защипало, хотя Гарри совершенно не понимал, почему. Ведь Драко очнулся, и это было _хорошо_.

\- Привет, - ответил он и удивился тому, как хрипло звучит его голос.

А может, просто удивился звуку своего голоса. Он не помнил, чтобы произнес хоть слово со Дня подарков. Он взял руку Драко в свою, которая почему-то подрагивала. Гарри не знал, что сказать, поэтому просто крепко сжал его руку и отвернулся обратно к окну. На часах было начало одиннадцатого. До Нового года оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Это Draco, - сказал Драко. Голос его звучал сорвано, будто его душили. Гарри поморщился. – Вон там, между Большой и Малой медведицами, видно его хвост. Это околополярное созвездие. Оно никогда не пропадает из вида совсем, но и разглядеть его не так просто. Оно незаметно.

\- Ты заметный, - сказал Гарри, сглатывая. – А твое отсутствие было бы заметно еще сильнее.

Он снова повернулся и посмотрел на Драко. Видеть его лицо было почти физически больно. Он был настолько мучительно уверен, что потерял его. Гарри готов был вывихнуть плечо еще хоть тысячу раз, лишь бы не позволить этому случиться. Он опустил Философский камень на тумбочку. Драко проследил за движением взглядом.

Затем усмехнулся.

\- Мы гении.

\- Мы пиздец какие тупые, - поправил Гарри.

Он крепко стиснул в руке кисть Драко, и тот стиснул в ответ, неуверенно приподняв брови.

Дверь открылась и вошла Нарцисса с чаем для Гарри, который она, увидев, что Драко пришел в себя, тут же уронила на пол. Она задушено всхлипнула, кинулась к постели и накрыла его тело своим. Драко резко выдохнул, словно весь воздух выбили из его легких, и у Гарри внутри все сжалось от этого звука. Он торопливо спрятал кроваво-красный камень в карман, пока никто его не увидел.

\- Драко, - не переставая рыдать повторяла Нарцисса.

Звуки привлекли внимание всего дома, и внезапно в крошечной комнате оказалось больше десятка людей. Первыми примчались Гермиона с Миллисент, за ними Рон, затем Лаванда, Джинни и Луна, которая сообщила тем, кто был на первом этаже, что Драко очнулся. Гарри услышал, как миссис Уизли крикнула что-то в камин, и вскоре по лестнице бегом поднималась МакГонагал, а Снейп снова был в портрете, и в целом вокруг была чертова куча Уизли и не только.

Драко выглядел чрезвычайно смущенным, особенно учитывая, что на нем все еще полулежала мать, которая не собиралась отпускать его, точно так же как Гарри не собирался отпускать его руку.

\- Мистер Малфой, - произнесла МакГонагал. Голос ее звучал так, будто она вот-вот расплачется сама. – Я рада, что мне не придется искать себе нового ученика.

Драко улыбнулся ей, выглядывая из-за головы матери.

\- Я тоже, Директор.

МакГонагал быстро заморгала и отвернулась. Миссис Уизли затем отвела ее на кухню, чтобы напоить чаем. Следующими были мистер Уизли, Чарли и Билл. Они сказали Драко, что тоже очень рады, что он жив, и надеются, что произошедшее в саду не помешает ему вернуться сюда на Рождество в следующем году. Казалось, будто прошло несколько часов, прежде чем все наконец убедились, что Драко не собирается внезапно умереть, и разошлись, чтобы дать ему отдохнуть.

К половине двенадцатого в комнате остались только Гарри и Нарцисса. Они сели по обеим сторонам от Драко, взяли каждый его за руку и смотрели друг на друга поверх его лежащего тела, словно молчаливо соревнуясь силами воли. Гарри не собирался уходить, и его не сильно волновало, что Нарцисса по этому поводу думает.

Она прочистила горло.

\- Мистер Поттер, - наконец произнесла она. Гарри моргнул. Рука Драко под его ладонью напряглась. – Ваш эксперимент едва не погубил моего сына.

Гарри вздрогнул.

\- Я знаю.

Она пристально смотрела на него еще несколько мучительных минут. Драко молчал. Наконец, она вздохнула и произнесла:

\- Но вы спасли его. И, насколько я понимаю, сами при этом находились в не меньшей опасности. Северус рассказал мне, что вы оставались в ядовитых парах, пытаясь спасти Драко и не заботясь о собственной жизни.

\- Верно, - сказал Гарри, решив, что лучше пытаться отвечать как можно короче и объективнее.

Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Драко и попытался не покраснеть. Он не знал, насколько много помнил Драко, но ему не хотелось обсуждать это при его матери.

\- Меня это не удивляет, - сказала Нарцисса. – Я помню и другой случай, когда вы предприняли попытку выбросить на ветер свою жизнь. Это у вас привычка такая?

Гарри уткнулся взглядом в собственные колени и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как горят щеки от стыда.

\- Похоже на то.

Несколько секунд она молчала, но когда заговорила, то голос ее звучал жестко.

\- Значит ли это, что вы и дальше планируете с пренебрежением относиться к тому, что так высоко ценит мой сын?

Гарри резко поднял голову.

\- Простите, что?

Она раздраженно взмахнула рукой.

\- Ваша жизнь, мистер Поттер. Мой сын ценит ее, - она многозначительно посмотрела на их соединенные руки. – Будете ли вы и дальше пытаться погубить себя и сделать моего сына несчастным? Я _такого не потерплю_.

Гарри моргнул.

\- Что?

\- Гарри, серьезно, - произнес Драко. – Ты сейчас как слабоумный. Других слов не знаешь?

Гарри повернулся к нему. Драко принял полусидячее положение и теперь наблюдал за их разговором с изрядной долей веселья.

\- Я люблю его, - сказал Гарри.

Прозвучало как-то по-дурацки. По тому как Нарцисса едва заметно прикрыла глаза, стало ясно, что она с этим согласна.

\- Это я вижу, мистер Поттер, - она поднялась, выпуская руку Драко. – Но что вы по этому поводу сделаете?

И она ушла. Дверь за ней тихо закрылась. Гарри несколько секунд смотрел на нее, в голове было абсолютно пусто.

\- Это была Смерть, да? – произнес затем Драко. Когда Гарри вновь перевел взгляд на него, он добавил: - Алхимия, она повсюду. Я это понял, когда задыхался. Она пришла ко мне, и мне стало так спокойно… Я не был уверен, стоит ли мне возвращаться в тело, потому что все казалось таким естественным, понимаешь? Смерть - это всего лишь трансмутация Жизни. Именно поэтому большинство волшебников не могут завершить Величайший труд. Именно поэтому сделать это мог только ты. А теперь и я.

\- Потому что мы умерли, - догадался Гарри.

По правде, в последние дни он не думал ни о чем, кроме Драко. И причина того, почему они все-таки преуспели в создании Философского камня, казалась не стоящей того, чтобы тратить на нее время. Теперь же он вытащил камень из кармана и критически уставился на него.

\- Да, - сказал Драко. – Катализатором была Смерть. Вот чем оказался тот Azoth, которого нам не хватало. Так что это хорошо, что я умер.

Брови Гарри сошлись на переносице. Он яростно заморгал, стараясь прогнать ощущение вновь подступающих слез.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-либо снова умирал.

Драко погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Гарри.

\- Теперь мне и не придется. И тебе тоже.

Гарри судорожно выдохнул. Он не был уверен, что ему и правда хочется жить вечно, но— если рядом будет Драко, то вечная жизнь выглядела гораздо привлекательнее. Уизли внизу начали отсчитывать удары до полуночи.

_Десять… девять…_

Он убрал камень и опустился на кровать рядом с Драко. Обнял его, прижавшись всем телом, и умиротворенно вздохнул, когда пальцы Драко принялись перебирать его волосы. Гарри закрыл глаза и вдохнул его запах, когда голоса внизу разразились радостными криками. Миссис Уизли начала нетрезвым голосом петь «Доброе старое время», и Гарри крепче обнял Драко.

Считается, что человек, рядом с которым находишься, когда звучит последний бой курантов, будет с тобой весь последующий год. Значит ли это, что человек, с которым выпьешь Эликсир бессмертия, останется с тобой навсегда?

\- Блядь, я люблю тебя, - внезапно произнес Драко, будто больше не мог держать эти слова в себе.

Гарри издал тихий звук, за который ему наверняка позднее станет стыдно.

\- Я тебя тоже, придурок. Не смей, мать твою, умирать.

\- Не буду, - пообещал Драко.


	14. Эпилог

**  
_Июнь, 2002_ **

-x-

За этим может стоять только Дамблдор, думал Гарри, пристально глядя на шкаф. Вот только… как чертов портрет умудряется перемещать предметы по замку? Впрочем, Гарри очень сомневался, что смерть была способна хоть в какой-то степени помешать Дамблдору воплощать в жизнь свои схемы.

Но это еще не означало, что Гарри станет с этим мириться. Он сузил глаза. Напротив него, немного левее, стоял шкаф. Из шкафа лился бледный голубоватый свет. Правее шкафа стояло зеркало, повернутое точно так, чтобы Гарри не было видно своего отражения.

Гарри наткнулся на эту комнату, когда возвращался с экзамена Гильдии Зельеваров, вымотанный до предела, но довольный собой и уверенный, что всего через несколько недель сможет называть себя _Мастером_. Он хорошо выступил. Действительно хорошо. Ему не нужны были официальные результаты, чтобы знать это. Поэтому вопрос заключался в следующем: что, по мнению Дамблдора, Гарри должен был осознать, вновь взглянув на своего боггарта и свое самое сильное желание?

О том, что это могло быть простое совпадение, и речи не шло. Гарри был (почти) Мастером Зельеварения, а Мастера Зельеварения в совпадения не _верят_.

Он поерзал, удобнее устраиваясь на полу, где сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене. Следует ли заглядывать в зеркало? Когда Дамблдор уже перестанет пытаться контролировать его жизнь? Гарри было двадцать два, Мерлина ради. Он уже завершил все дела с темными лордами, а затем пережил обучение Зельеварению у отчаянно скучающего и раздражительного Северуса Снейпа. Гарри более чем проявил себя.

Дверь позади скрипнула, и в комнату заглянул Драко. Он заметил Гарри и недовольное выражение на его лице. Драко вошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Вот ты где.

\- Вот я где, - согласился Гарри, продолжая хмуро пялиться на шкаф.

Он услышал, как Драко вздохнул где-то сверху и справа, а затем обошел его и сел на пол рядом с ним. Повернул голову и посмотрел на Гарри внимательным взглядом. В серых глазах отражался потусторонний голубоватый свет.

\- Даже боюсь спрашивать, - пробормотал Драко. – Я был уверен, что ты сдашь, но у тебя такое сердитое лицо, что я начинаю переживать.

У Гарри вырвался смешок, и он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Драко. Их носы соприкоснулись, и этого секундного контакта хватило, чтобы Гарри моментально прошило волной желания. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Гарри привстал и перекинул ногу через бедра Драко, оседлав его.

\- Я сдал, - произнес он напротив губ Драко.

Драко застонал, приподнимая бедра. Руки обняли Гарри за талию, чтобы притянуть ближе. Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы Драко, легонько царапая кожу головы. 

\- Тогда чего ты так взбесился? – спросил Драко, судорожно выдохнув.

\- Это все чертово зеркало, - сказал Гарри. – И шкаф еще этот. Они мне не нравятся.

\- Они, конечно, старомодные, - сказал Драко, разглядывая их, - но не такие уж безобразные.

Гарри прикусил зубами его ухо, возвращая внимание Драко туда, где ему и следовало быть. Тот отреагировал как нужно: выдохнул с тихим стоном и приглашающе выгнул шею.

\- Это происки Дамблдора, - сказал Гарри. – Опять что-то замышляет. В этом шкафу боггарт, а зеркало показывает вещи, которые человек должен и так знать.

Драко, очевидно вовсе не встревоженный рыскающими поблизости темными созданиями, принялся расстегивать пуговицы на ученической мантии Гарри, а Гарри, посчитав это отличной идеей, начал делать то же самое с мантией Драко. Их руки несколько раз столкнулись в процессе, но Гарри больше волновала скорость, а не аккуратность.

Наконец Драко распахнул его мантию и спихнул ее с плеч Гарри. Гарри стянул футболку через голову и тут же прижался ртом обратно к лихорадочно горячей коже Драко, с восторгом слушая последовавший глубокий стон.

\- _Да_ , - сорвано произнес Драко. – Весь день об этом думал. Вспоминал, как сильно мне хотелось трахнуть тебя на прошлой неделе, после моего экзамена… как хорошо было… хотел, чтобы ты трахнул меня после своего.

Гарри зарычал и поднялся поцелуями выше вдоль шеи Драко, затем вдоль линии челюсти, пока не добрался до рта, чтобы впиться в губы жестким поцелуем. Он двинул бедрами, прижатыми к промежности Драко, напоминая им обоим о том, как после экзамена по Трансфигурации Гарри сидел на нем в той же позе, только с членом в заднице. До настоящего момента он не понимал, почему Драко тогда был настолько возбужден. Он понял сейчас, когда сам до сих пор был на адреналине после напряженного экзамена.

\- Снимайте свою мантию, ученик Малфой.

Драко ухмыльнулся напротив его губ.

\- Больше нет. Результаты пришли сегодня, пока ты был на экзамене. Теперь можешь звать меня _Мастер_ Малфой.

Мерлин, от этого Гарри возбудился еще сильнее. Он и не знал, что такое было возможно.

\- Мастер Малфой, - пробормотал он. – Мне нравится, как это звучит. Возможно, ночью я так и сделаю, но сейчас – Мастер или нет – ты будешь делать то, что я скажу, и я говорю _снимай свою мантию_.

Драко щелкнул пальцами. Остававшаяся на них одежда исчезла.

\- Отправил в твои покои, - сказал он. – Она появится, как только ты ее призовешь. Честно, на этот раз я ее не уничтожил.

Выражение тревоги ушло с лица Гарри, уступив место улыбке и, пожалуй, желанию.

\- У тебя теперь получается даже лучше, чем у меня. Это горячо.

Драко хрипло рассмеялся.

\- Я теперь еще кое-что умею делать лучше, чем ты. Смотри. – Гарри слез с него, и он встал, открывая свою бутылку с водой и выливая немного на руку. Он сжал кулак, затем зажмурил глаза, сосредоточиваясь. Когда он вновь раскрыл ладонь, вода стала скользкой и вязкой. – Экзаменаторам это понравилось. Превращение воды в оливковое масло. Без палочки.

Глаза Гарри потемнели. Он почувствовал, как его накрывает возбуждением, словно жарким темным одеялом.

\- И что ты с этим сделаешь? – тихо спросил он.

Драко ухмыльнулся, повернулся к нему спиной, подошел к стене и уперся в нее одной рукой. Вторую, покрытую маслом, он завел себе за спину и провел пальцами между ягодицами. Гарри резко втянул в себя воздух, издав горлом тихий звук, и торопливо шагнул вперед. Но Драко остановил его.

\- Нет, нет, Гарри. Будь терпелив. Ты разве не хочешь посмотреть на степень по Трансфигурации в деле?

\- _Да_ , - прорычал Гарри.

Пальцы Драко скользнули внутрь, и Гарри уставился, словно завороженный. Пришел в себя он только тогда, когда внутри Драко были уже три пальца, и Гарри к этому моменту готов был кончить от одного только зрелища. Он быстро преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и осторожно потянул Драко за запястье, пока его пальцы не выскользнули наружу. После этого они моментально нашли член Гарри и обхватили его.

Гарри запрокинул голову назад и застонал. Господи, это никогда не надоест. Когда член был смазан настолько, насколько вообще возможно, Гарри медленно начал вводить его в Драко. Пальцы Драко сжались, царапая стену. Он глубоко и медленно дышал, и Гарри опустил ладонь ему на спину, успокаивающе поглаживая, пока тот привыкал.

Драко толкнулся бедрами назад, и Гарри со стоном вошел до конца. Он опустил руки, взял Драко за бедра и начал двигаться. Драко издавал бессодержательные стоны, уронив голову между вытянутых перед собой рук. От звука его сорванного дыхания у Гарри напрочь сносило крышу. Надолго его бы не хватило. Он был слишком взвинчен из-за экзамена Гильдии, из-за махинаций Дамблдора, а затем из-за Драко, который так непристойно и бесстыже растягивал себя для него.

Он крепче сжал его бедра, и Драко опустил одну руку, чтобы обхватить ладонью свой член. Гарри с рычанием оттолкнул его руку, заменив собственными скользкими пальцами.

\- Я так не думаю, Малфой, - задыхаясь, произнес он. – Я решу, когда ты кончишь.

Драко снова застонал и начал жестче подаваться бедрами назад, встречая каждый толчок. Гарри чувствовал, как все тело напрягается, а оргазм становится все ближе и ближе. Его пальцы дразняще огладили головку члена Драко, а сам он безумно медленно толкался в него, пока Драко не начал всхлипывать от отчаяния.

\- Твою мать, Поттер, - выдохнул он. – Выеби меня как следует.

Это Гарри мог сделать. Он быстрее задвигал ладонью на члене Драко и изменил угол проникновения так, чтобы с каждым толком попадать по той точке, от которой Драко сходил с ума. Вскоре у Драко вырвался громкий, протяжный стон, и он толкнулся бедрами назад, словно желая насадиться на его член еще сильнее.

Его мышцы сжались вокруг члена Гарри, и тот кончил, выплескивая все, что у него было, в тело Драко. Они стояли так, пытаясь отдышаться, позволяя постепенно ослабевающим волнам оргазма прокатываться сквозь них. Когда те утихли, рука Гарри отпустила бедро Драко и легла на его живот. Он медленно вытащил член и опустил голову Драко на плечо, прижимая того ближе.

Они простояли так еще несколько минут. Затем Драко прочистил горло.

\- Так что у тебя за проблема с боггартом в шкафу? – спросил он.

Гарри покачал головой, но, поскольку она была прижата к плечу Драко, получилось не слишком заметно. Он поцеловал спину Драко.

\- Теперь никакой.

Драко рассмеялся.

\- Тогда что за связанные с боггартом философские мысли не давали тебе покоя, когда я пришел?

Их было так много. Так много вещей, которые он совершенно не знал, как объяснить. Он мог пить Эликсир тысячу лет, и этого времени все равно не хватило бы, чтобы объяснить Драко все те отрывочные мысли, которые метались в его голове при виде этого зеркала и этого шкафа. Это с _них_ все началось. Но было кое-что, что он знал сейчас, но не знал тогда, когда они с Гермионой вошли в ту аудиторию во время восьмого курса. Когда-то он отчаянно хотел просто быть _собой_ , но если бы он посмотрел в это зеркало сейчас, то увидел бы в отражении двух людей – их двоих, словно в обычное зеркало смотреться. Его самый главный страх и самое сильное желание остались теми же, что и были… но изменились. _Трансмутировались_. Он создал Философский камень, но это – _это_ – было его Величайшим трудом.

\- Я, без тебя, - пробормотал Гарри напротив его влажной от пота кожи. – Вот, что это означало. Я никогда не боялся быть собой. Я боялся быть собой, без тебя. Ты – мой Azoth.

**Конец.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если у кого-то возникнет желание написать комментарий автору, я могу перевести текст вашего комментария на английский и объяснить, как отправить, если нужно. спрашивайте, не стесняйтесь!


End file.
